FolkTale
by Tiburontooth
Summary: Fanfic berdasarkan cerita Legend of Hua Guan Suo. Menceritakan tentang epik kepahlawanan Guan Suo di kalangan rakyat, bagaimana ia membalas kematian ayahnya, Guan Yu, dan hubungan Star-Crossed Lover nya dengan Permaisuri Shu-Han. XC-GS & sedikit XC-GP
1. Prolog & Preview

_"If history refuse your existence, Then craft your story in folktales!"_

* * *

><p>Sebagai putra yang lahir bukan dari istri resmi, nama Guan Suo tidak tercatat dalam silsilah pohon keluarga Guan.<p>

Sebagai seorang lelaki, hubungan rahasianya dengan Permaisuri kerajaan Shu-Han membuat Kaisar Hou Chu sakit hati dan menghapuskan semua catatan mengenai dia.

Sepanjang hidupnya, Guan Suo banyak melakukan hal-hal baik dan selalu menang dalam duel sehingga membuatnya disukai dan dihormati rakyat jelata.

Sejarah mungkin menolak keberadaannya, namun ia akan terus hidup dalam cerita rakyat.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : Bloody Fight<strong>

**Contains : Adult Romance, Fantasy, Fiction**

~ Based on Popular KOEI games Dynasty Warriors & Romance of the Three Kingdoms ~

Special Thanks : Gail Omar King for the articles of Legend Hua Guan Suo

**DISCLAIMER!**

Zhang Xing Cai name belongs to KOEI

All characters are belongs to Lou Guan Zhong's San Guo Yan Yi & Chinese history

Bao Sanniang, Hua Man and Wang sisters originaly from Hua Guan Suo Zhuan

Guan Suo originaly still unknown

* * *

><p>Si penulis menulis cerita ini berdasarkan khayalan dan imajinasi yang dikembangkan berawal dari rasa tertariknya pada tokoh yang sangat minor dalam novel San Guo Yan Yi. Si penulis sudah tidak ingat lagi apa yang membuatnya tertarik pada tokoh tersebut, namun rasa penasarannya membuatnya mencari tahu tentang kelengkapan kisah dari tokoh itu dan ternyata ia menemukan banyak hal menarik. Banyak inspirasi muncul dari penelitian terhadap tokoh ini, dan akhirnya melahirkan banyak karya. Sebagai kredit, si penulis memutuskan untuk menuliskan salah satu variasi mengenai tokoh tersebut dalam bentuk fanfic dari Dynasty Warriors.<p>

Fanfic ini juga ditulis atas rasa protes si penulis dengan hubungan Xing Cai (Nama KOEI) atau Empress Zhang Jing'ai (Nama asli yang diketahui) dengan Guan Ping. Dalam cerita asli Dynasty Warriors, menurut penulis, hubungan Guan Ping dan Xing Cai sangat tidak mungkin. Bila diibaratkan dengan dunia nyata, ibaratnya Guan Ping dan Xing Cai seperti menjodohkan Gillian Cheung dengan Bruce Lee. Kecuali bila Xing Cai adalah seorang time traveler, hubungan ini mungkin bisa terjadi.

Barangkali ada anak ketiga Guan Yu yang tidak bernama Guan Suo, tapi satu hal yang pasti, nickname "Guan Suo" adalah nickname yang sangat populer di kalangan militer, bandit dan cerita rakyat di Tiongkok pada abad 11 atau pada zaman Dinasty Ming.


	2. Chapter 1 : Children of Tiger

Jendral Guan Yu membaca surat di tangannya berulang kali. Sesekali matanya yang bagaikan mata burung phoenix itu melirik pada seorang gadis kecil yang akan beranjak remaja di hadapannya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa kali menghela nafas dengan lembut, Guan Yu merapihkan kembali surat itu dan meletakkannya dengan lembut ke atas meja.

Kemudian Guan Yu mulai mengajaknya berbicara. "Jadi … kau Zhang Xing Cai?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk perlahan. Wajahnya terlihat murung dan serius.

"Baiklah…" Guan Yu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Ayahmu sudah menceritakan kenapa kau ada di sini dalam surat ini. Dan kurasa … mulai sekarang kau boleh memanggilku ayah angkat, paman … panggil aku apapun yang membuatmu nyaman."

Xing Cai menatap kedua ibu jari kakinya yang bergerak-gerak resah.

"Harap mengerti … aku tidak memiliki satupun anak perempuan. Aku tidak tahu cara membesarkan gadis … tapi aku berani menjaminmu bahwa aku akan memperlakukanmu seperti anak kandungku sendiri." Guan Yu menunggu sebuah senyuman merekah di bibir melankolis Xing Cai. Namun tampaknya penantian itu takkan kunjung tiba. Guan Yu kemudian memanggil seorang dayang dan menyuruh dayang itu mengantarkan Xing Cai ke kamar barunya.

Saat Xing Cai berada di pintu ruangan, ia berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda tampan dengan tatapan mata yang bersemangat. Tampaknya pemuda itu terburu-buru hingga menabrak Xing Cai.

"Ah, maaf, aku ceroboh sekali." kata lelaki itu sambil membantu Xing Cai berdiri. Setelah itu Xing Cai kembali berjalan mengikuti dayang yang mengantarkannya ke kamar barunya, dan Guan Ping masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Guan Yu berada.

"Itukah anak paman Zhang Fei?" tanya Guan Ping.

Guan Yu mengangguk. "Ya. Agak susah juga kondisinya. Seorang ahli astrolog mengatakan bahwa anak perempuan pertama Zhang Fei adalah titisan phoenix hitam. Yang berarti membawa sial bagi pemberi hidupnya."

"Jadi, dengan kata lain … titisan phoenix hitam ini akan membawa nasib buruk bagi ibu kandungnya sendiri?"

Guan Yu mengangguk sambil menghirup teh hangatnya. "Zhang Fei sendiri tidak menanggapinya dengan serius, namun istrinya sangat ketakutan. Terlebih lagi, menurut Zhang Fei, sejak melahirkan Xing Cai, istrinya mengalami kesialan-kesialan kecil mulai dari kehilangan barang, kecelakaan dan kemarin … ia nyaris mati karena tersedak sayuran. Maka dari itu ia menitipkannya padaku hingga berusia 17 tahun."

Guan Ping menahan tawanya. Ayah angkatnya perlahan mendelik padanya dengan galak. Guan Ping buru-buru mengendalikan sesuatu yang menggelitiknya. "Maaf, ayah …"

"Apa yang lucu dari tersedak sayuran lalu nyaris mati? Memangnya kau tidak pernah tersedak makanan hingga sesak nafas?" tegur Guan Yu dengan tegas.

Kini Guan Ping benar-benar berhenti tertawa. "Ampun, ayah. Maaf."

Namun Guan Yu masih melotot. "Hukum dirimu sendiri!"

Mau tidak mau Guan Ping segera berlari keluar ke halaman dan berlari mengelilingi pekarangan rumah Guan Yu yang luasnya berhekta-hekta. Sementara dia berusaha menikmati hukumannya, seorang bocah lelaki berusia 9 tahunan ikut berlari riang di sebelahnya dan meledeknya. "Kakak sedang apa?"

"Ah, Xing. Aku sedang disuruh olah raga oleh ayah. Katanya aku semakin buncit. Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" tanya Guan Ping dengan riang melihat adiknya.

"Aku? Aku sedang mengikuti kakak berolahraga." Katanya.

"Oh bagus, mari kita lihat, sekuat apa kau mengikutiku." Guan Ping berlari mengelilingi taman rumah keluarga Guan dengan riang bersama adiknya.

Kediaman rumah Guan Yu cukup luas dan rute berlari Guan Ping mengelilingi seluruh bagian rumah hingga kepada kamar gadis kecil yang baru saja tiba di Jing itu. Sementara beberapa dayang merapihkan kamarnya, gadis itu dengan sendu berjalan menghampiri jendela kamar dan melihat pemuda gagah yang tadi bertubrukan dengannya. Ia sedang berlari-lari riang bersama seorang bocah seusianya.

Seorang dayang yang memperhatikannya lalu mengajaknya bicara. "Namanya Guan Xing. Ia putra sulung jendral Guan. Anak yang manis bukan?"

Xing Cai hanya menoleh pada dayang itu tanpa bicara apapun. Kemudian ia memperhatikan lagi keadaan di luar jendela. Kedua Guan bersaudara itu sudah tidak terlihat dari jendela kamar.

Dayang itu kembali berbicara sambil tersenyum-senyum. "Kalau yang sudah besar itu namanya Guan Ping. Dia anak angkat tuan Jendral."

Temannya sesama dayang segera menyikutnya. "Kau ini genit sekali. Membicarakan tuan muda sambil tersenyum-senyum seperti itu, memangnya kau punya kesempatan mendapatkannya? Ingat namamu saja belum tentu."

"Ah, siapa bilang aku menyukainya? Aku kan tidak bilang dia sangat tampan. Jangan-jangan kau merasa tersaingi olehku ya?"

Sementara dua dayang itu saling meledek, Xing Cai masih memperhatikan keadaan kamar barunya. Merasa bosan karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan atau dilihatnya, Xing Cai mengambil sebatang toya yang dibawanya dari rumah, kemudian berjalan ke pekarangan.

Di sana ia menggerakkan toyanya, melatih Kung-Fu nya yang telah dipelajarinya dahulu. Setelah beberapa gerakan, terdengar suara tawa seorang bocah. Tawa yang mengejek dan meremehkan. Xing Cai mencari sumber suara dan ia menemukan seorang bocah lelaki berkulit merah dengan wajah garang sedang menontonnya dari atas dahan pohon plum.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Xing Cai.

"Kau." jawabnya sambil memamerkan dua buah gigi depannya yang tanggal.

"Ada yang salah dariku?"

"Perempuan kan tidak bisa berkelahi." Ejeknya sambil terus tertawa. "Perempuan itu cengeng dan lemah. Diajak bergurau sedikit sudah marah."

Mendadak tawanya terhenti setelah sebuah batu melayang mengenai pelipis matanya sehingga membuat bocah itu terjatuh dari pohon.

"Kau tidak bisa menghindari batu itu mengenai wajahmu. Kau tidak bisa berkelahi. Berarti kau perempuan dong?" kata Xing Cai dengan wajah serius.

Bocah lelaki itu kesal. Kelihatannya ia sempat menangis tadi karena saat ini ia mengusap matanya dengan kesal. "Batu sih keciiil..! Tidak sakit! Untuk apa kuhindari? Masa laki-laki dilempar batu saja nangis?"

Xing Cai memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja dan kembali berlatih. Namun bocah lelaki itu kembali mengejeknya. "Jelek! Jelek! Gerakanmu jelek! Payah!"

Xing Cai tidak tahan lagi dan memutuskan untuk mengejar bocah menyebalkan itu. Bocah lelaki itu kabur sambil sesekali berlindung di balik pohon dan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Xing Cai. "Perempuan jelek! Berlagak prajurit!"

Akhirnya Xing Cai yang kewalahan mengejarnya, berdiri saja sambil menatap bocah lelaki kurang ajar itu menari-nari sambil mengejeknya. Ia sangat menyebalkan. Akhirnya Xing Cai melempar tongkatnya sehingga mengenai wajah bocah lelaki itu. Saat ia terjatuh, Xing Cai menghampirinya dan mulai memukuli wajahnya.

Tentu saja bocah menyebalkan itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia balas menggenggam kedua pergelangan Xing Cai agar tidak dipukuli. Mereka bergulat sebentar dan Xing Cai meraih toyanya. Dengan gerakan luwes, Xing Cai akhirnya berhasil menodong bocah itu dengan toyanya. "Jangan ganggu aku!"

Bocah lelaki itu terdiam sambil menatap ujung toya yang ditodong ke wajahnya dan berganti menatap wajah Xing Cai. Setelah hening beberapa saat, bocah lelaki itu dengan cepat merebut toya Xing Cai dan membawanya kabur.

"Heiiiii…..!" Xing Cai kembali mengejarnya dan bocah itu menghilang entah dimana. Larinya cepat sekali seperti bayangan.

Xing Cai hanya bisa kembali ke kamarnya sambil menangis. Tentu saja dayang-dayangnya kebingungan menebak apa yang terjadi padanya. Namun Xing Cai tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali ia ingin sendirian dan mengusir semua orang di kamarnya.

"Baiklah, nona…tapi tolong jangan terlambat untuk makan malam yah…tuan Jendral sangat disiplin dengan waktu…" kata salah seorang dayangnya sebelum meninggalkan Xing Cai sendirian.

Tak lama, ia sudah berada di ruang makan bersama seluruh keluarga besar Guan. Hari sudah mulai gelap, namun meja makan yang besar itu baru terisi tiga orang. Guan Yu, istrinya dan Xing Cai yang duduk agak jauh dari mereka.

"Kau sudah lapar, Xing Cai?" tanya Guan Yu selembut mungkin. Ia tentunya menyadari keadaan wajahnya yang berwarna merah dan garang itu bisa membuat seorang bayi berhenti menangis hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

Xing Cai mengeleng sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kita tunggu sampai yang lain tiba di sini." Kata Guan Yu.

Baru selesai berkata demikian, Guan Ping segera muncul dengan langkah lebar dan bersemangat. "Selamat malam, ayah, ibu…"

Setelah itu ia melompat langsung dan duduk di tempat duduknya yang biasa. "Huah…maaf aku terlambat."

Guan Yu hanya meliriknya lalu menghela nafas. "Dimana Xing dan Suo?"

"Xing sedang asik dengan bukunya, Suo …" ucapan Guan Ping sedikit terhenti seakan ia berusaha menjaga sesuatu tetap menjadi rahasia sambil menjaga ekspresi wajahnya agar terlihat tidak ada yang gawat. "… ia belum lapar. Katanya kita makan duluan saja."

"Belum lapar? Anak itu makan lebih banyak dari Xing dan selalu kelebihan energi. Jangan-jangan seperti yang sudah pernah terjadi beberapa minggu lalu. Ia tidak muncul saat makan malam karena wajahnya babak belur." Gumam istri Guan Yu.

Mendadak Guan Yu memukul meja makan dengan keras. Matanya melotot dan marah pada Guan Ping. "Bawa dia ke sini sekarang juga! Dia harus makan malam bersama kita!"

Guan Ping dengan patuh berdiri lagi dan beranjak keluar dari ruang makan dengan sopan. Tepat saat Guan Ping keluar dari sana, Guan Xing masuk ke dalam ruang makan dan menyapa ayah dan ibunya dengan sopan dan duduk di kursinya.

"Buku apa yang kau baca tadi sampai kau terlambat datang kemari?" tanya Guan Yu.

"Err… pepatah Confucius!" kata Guan Xing dengan mantap.

Guan Yu menaikkan alisnya. "Ah…suka filosofi ternyata yah?"

Guan Xing mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian Guan Yu berkata "Apa yang terjadi saat seseorang menunjuk bulan?"

Guan Xing terlihat agak tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan ayahnya. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian menjawab. "Berarti hari sudah malam."

Guan Yu menghela nafas dengan sedikit kesal sementara Guan Xing menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

Kemudian muncullah Guan Ping sambil menggandeng seorang bocah lelaki yang usianya lebih muda sedikit daripada Guan Xing. Tubuhnya agak besar dengan kulit berwarna merah kecoklatan. Wajahnya terlihat garang seperti Guan Yu dan tampaknya ia tidak punya banyak hal untuk diungkapkan. Pada wajahnya terdapat sedikit memar dan salah satu matanya membengkak sehingga tidak bisa terbuka.

Melihat sosok itu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama, Xing Cai merasa marah dan emosi. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan anak nakal yang meledek dan mencuri toya nya tadi sore.

Guan Yu memarahinya. "Bertengkar lagi! Kali ini kenapa? Dengan siapa kau bertengkar!"

"Kami hanya bergurau." Kata Guan Suo singkat tanpa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau hanya bergurau kenapa kau sampai takut muncul di hadapanku?"

Guan Suo tidak menjawab lagi. Namun saat ia melihat Xing Cai, matanya terbelalak sedikit seperti sedang terkejut melihatnya.

Setelah menghela nafas lagi, Guan Yu menunjuk sebuah kursi. "Duduk. Makan."

Setelah Guan Yu beserta istri dan ketiga anaknya duduk bersama Xing Cai di meja makan bundar yang dipenuhi lauk pauk beraroma lezat, Guan Yu mulai memperkenalkan Xing Cai.

"Namanya Zhang Xing Cai. Dia adalah putri dari paman Zhang. Ia akan tinggal bersama kita mulai hari ini. Maka itu berarti mulai detik ini, dia adalah putri ayah. Sama seperti kakak Ping, dia juga putra ayah. Ayah harap kalian semua membantunya dan menerimanya seperti saudara sendiri." kata Guan Yu.

Kemudian Guan Yu memperkenalkan Xing Cai pada istrinya. "Xing Cai, ini adalah istriku. Kau boleh memanggilnya ibu atau bibi. Bila kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa minta padanya."

Sang istri mengangguk ramah pada Xing Cai, sementara Xing Cai membalasnya dengan menunduk dengan hormat.

"Ini anak pertamaku, Guan Ping. Ia cukup pandai bela diri dan bisa diandalkan dalam keadaan apapun kecuali bila dia sedang mabuk."

Guan Ping menyapanya dengan ceria. Saat ia tersenyum, pipinya yang kencang tertarik sehingga menampakkan sepasang lesung pipi yang manis. "Hai! Salam kenal."

"Ini putra keduaku, Guan Xing. Dia …" Guan Yu mengamati putranya yang periang. "… dia bukan anak nakal. Kau bisa bermain dengannya."

"Halo." Guan Xing menyapa Xing Cai dengan ekspresi yang nyaris mirip dengan Guan Ping. Kelihatannya dua bersaudara itu memang sangat dekat.

"Kalau yang itu anakku juga. Guan Suo." Kata Guan Yu.

Xing Cai menatap bocah yang tidak mungkin dilupakannya itu dengan tatapan marah penuh dendam. Yang ditatap hanya memamerkan kedua gigi depannya yang bolong dengan wajah sinis. Tidakkah dia sadar bahwa dua gigi depannya itu begitu menjijikkan? Xing Cai rasanya ingin sekali menghampiri bocah itu dan memelintir lehernya hingga dia kapok.

Mendadak terdengar suara menggelegar bagai guntur. "Ngapain kamu begitu! Jelek tau!"

Guan Suo terkejut dan langsung terdiam dan menatap ayahnya dengan sedikit menunduk.

"Gigi bolong kok bangga?" gerutu Guan Yu sambil mengambil beberapa sayuran ke mangkuk nasinya.

Tanpa bisa ditahannya, Xing Cai akhirnya tertawa kecil.

Acara makan malam pertama bersama keluarga jendral Guan itu begitu wajar. Masing-masing orang di meja makan keluarga Jendral penguasa wilayah Jing itu menunjukkan jati diri mereka tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Guan Yu yang suka menggerutu namun tetap memakan makanannya apa adanya, istri Guan Yu yang suka mengatur anak-anaknya yang makan sambil bergurau, Guan Ping yang makan sambil mengobrol bergantian dengan Guan Xing, dan Guan Suo yang tidak perduli apapun kecuali makanan di depannya.

Malam itu, Xing Cai diajak berbicara oleh Guan Yu di ruang perpustakaan. "Ayahmu dan aku sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Sewaktu muda kita makan di meja yang sama, dan tidur di kasur yang sama. Aku ingin bila kau kembali ke tempat ayahmu kelak, kau telah menjadi gadis yang membanggakan. Maka dari itu, katakanlah, apa yang kau inginkan? Apakah kau suka belajar? Filosofi? Puisi? Menyanyi? Atau melukis? Aku akan mendukungmu."

Xing Cai merasa segan berbicara. Matanya menangkap sebuah rak senjata yang memamerkan senjata-senjata penghias ruangan perpustakaan. Tatapan itu membuat Guan Yu tersadar bahwa anak ini berminat terhadap silat. Maka dari itu Guan Yu menyuruh Guan Ping untuk menyertakan Xing Cai juga saat ia sedang melatih Guan Xing.

Xing Cai cukup berbakat. Stamina dan tenaganya mungkin tidak lebih besar dari Guan Xing. Namun refleks, kecepatan gerak dan semangatnya sangat tinggi dan membuatnya mengalami kemajuan pesat.

Di waktu luangnya, ia mencari Guan Suo yang telah merampas toyanya. Namun tampaknya bocah itu sangat sulit ditemui. Kadang ia tidak ikut makan malam sehingga membuat Guan Yu menjadi kesal bukan main.

Setelah makan malam, Xing Cai memutuskan untuk mencari sendiri dimana kamar Guan Suo berada. Ia ingin toya nya yang dicuri itu kembali. Setelah bertanya-tanya pada beberapa dayang, akhirnya Xing Cai menghampiri sebuah kamar dayang. Di sana ada seorang dayang tua yang wajahnya begitu sabar, sedang menjahit pakaian sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Di sebelahnya ada Guan Suo sedang duduk merapihkan tempat tidur.

Melihat Xing Cai mengetahui keberadaannya, Guan Suo terlihat sedikit panik kemudian berdiri di antara dia dan dayang tua itu. "Mau apa kau kemari? Kau mau lapor ayah? Aku tidak takut."

Gelagat itu terasa aneh bagi Xing Cai, seakan Guan Suo sedang menutupi sesuatu. Setelah berjalan memutar, Xing Cai pun tahu bahwa ternyata Guan Suo seperti melindungi dayang tua itu dari Xing Cai. "Kembalikan toyaku!"

"Ambil saja sendiri, cari sendiri." lagi-lagi Guan Suo menunjukkan wajah sinisnya.

"Oke, aku akan lapor paman Guan bahwa dayang tua itu ada di sini." Ancam Xing Cai sambil berlagak hendak pergi dari sana.

"Dia memang tinggal di sini kok!" ejeknya lagi.

Xing Cai menjadi kesal karena wajah Guan Suo yang jelek dan menyebalkan membuatnya ingin menghajarnya hingga bocah itu tidak mampu tertawa lagi.

"Nak, apakah kau Zhang Xing Cai? Mari kemari, duduk sama nenek di sini." Bujuk dayang tua itu.

"Yah…" Guan Suo engekspresikan rasa kecewanya pada sang dayang tua. Dayang tua itu tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Anak baik … jemput dia ke sini yah."

Guan Suo pun patuh dan menghampiri Xing Cai.

"Gandeng tangannya, Suo." Bujuk si dayang tua lagi.

Guan Suo lalu menggandeng tangan Xing Cai dan membawanya mendekati si dayang tua. Dayang tua itu tampak sangat baik dan berhati lembut. Ia membelai Xing Cai sambil memujinya. Tak lama berada di dekat dayang tua itu, Xing Cai menjadi tenang hatinya. Dayang tua itu sangat sabar dan lembut, begitu kontras dengan Guan Suo dan kelihatannya dia bisa mengendalikan kenakalan bocah ini.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah cukup larut sehingga membuat Guan Suo mengantuk. Dan dia tidur begitu saja pada alas tidur di dekat dayang tua itu seakan tempat itu memang miliknya.

"Kenapa dia tidur di sini?" tanya Xing Cai pada si dayang tua.

Dayang tua itu hanya tersenyum saja sambil terus menjahitkan pakaian Guan Suo yang robek.

"Apakah Suo berbuat nakal padamu?" tanya dayang itu.

"Dia mencuri toyaku."

"Oh .. jadi toya itu milikmu…" dayang tua lalu tertawa. "Coba kau cari di bawah tempat dia tidur. Ia selalu menyimpan benda-benda yang dirampasnya dari orang lain di sana."

Xing Cai menuruni tempat tidur kayu beralaskan kain goni yang lapuk dan melongok ke kolong tempat tidur Guan Suo dan menemukan sebuah toya yang sangat dikenalnya di sana.

"Ketemu?"

Xing Cai memeluk toyanya sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih.."

Si dayang tua tersenyum dan menghampiri Xing Cai lalu berbisik-bisik. "Maafkan dia, … dia memang suka sekali mencari perhatian orang lain. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk menjadi teman bermainnya."

"Kenapa dia tidak bermain bersama kakak Ping dan Xing?"

"Ia tidak mau bermain dengan mereka. Katanya ia benci dengan mereka. Padahal sesungguhnya tuan Guan Ping sangat memperhatikannya dan sering melindunginya." Kata si dayang tua.

Xing Cai meninggalkan kamar dayang tua yang kotor dan lembab itu. Merasa ragu akan apa yang ia pikirkan, apakah ternyata ia tidak bisa menemukan Guan Suo karena anak itu selama ini tinggal bersama seorang dayang tua? Kenapa anak jendral penguasa wilayah Jing harus tinggal bersama dayang tua itu di kamar pembantu?

Dan akhirnya disadari pula oleh Xing Cai bahwa selain memang tinggal bersama si dayang tua, Guan Suo selalu menyebut istri ayahnya sebagai "Nyonya" dan dayang tua itu sebagai "Nenek". Sehari-hari saat Guan Ping dan Guan Xing bergurau sambil berlatih silat, Guan Suo sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kasar yang biasanya dilakukan seorang pembantu seperti membelah kayu bakar, memanaskan tungku, menimba air hingga membersihkan kuda.

Seringkali ia berusaha mencari perhatian Guan Yu. Awalnya Guan Yu mau meladeni perkataan dan pertanyaannya. Namun tak lama kemudian pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Guan Yu marah dan menyuruh Guan Suo berlari mengelilingi taman. Guan Suo jarang berada bersama ayah atau saudara-saudaranya yang lain seakan menghindari mereka.

Suatu hari Jendral Guan Yu marah-marah. Tak lama kemudian Guan Suo dibawa Guan Ping untuk ikut berlatih silat. Guan Ping dengan gigih mengajarinya gerakan tarian toya atau tombak, bahkan pedang. Tapi Guan Suo keliatannya tidak terlalu tertarik atau mungkin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sehingga ia mengalami kesulitan.

"Ayolah, Suo. Kalau kau tidak bisa, aku juga yang dimarahi, dikira aku pilih kasih pada Xing." Kata Guan Ping, kelelahan.

Guan Suo terdiam sambil memandangi Guan Ping saja. Segala macam cara dilakukan Guan Ping, mulai dari yang halus hingga tegas, sampai marah-marah. Tapi Guan Suo kelihatannya tidak bisa dan akhirnya …

"Kau ini bodoh sekali sih? Gerakan mudah saja tidak bisa, lihat Xing dan Xing Cai langsung bisa!"

Dimarahi seperti itu, Guan Suo memukul lutut Guan Ping dengan keras menggunakan pedang kayunya. Guan Ping mengaduh kesakitan dan tidak sanggup berdiri. "Aduh … hoi! Dasar anak nakal!"

Guan Suo kabur meninggalkan Guan Ping. Saat Xing Cai hendak mengejarnya, Guan Ping menarik tangannya. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Barangkali berkelahi bukan bakatnya."

"Kakimu terluka, kak." Xing Cai menyentuh lutut Guan Ping dengan simpati.

Guan Xing segera tanggap dan membawakan obat gosok untuk memar. Saat Guan Ping menggulung celananya ke atas, ia melihat lututnya memar dan lecet. "Sebenarnya tenaganya cukup besar untuk anak sekecil itu. Kalau dia lebih tua beberapa tahun saja, barangkali tulangku sudah patah."

"Kalau dia memang tidak bisa berkelahi, kenapa ayah bersikeras agar dia bergabung bersama kita?" tanya Guan Xing.

Guan Ping yang merasakan lututnya berdenyut-denyut, sibuk menghela nafas untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. "Entahlah … barangkali ia tidak ingin Suo merasa terdiskriminasi…"

Di hari lain, Xing Cai sedang melukis di tepi kolam. Saat ia sedang mengalihkan pandangan dan melamun sambil tersenyum, angin berhembus dan menerbangkan kertas gambarnya ke tengah kolam. Xing Cai mengambil ranting pohon dan berusaha mengambilnya. Ia begitu serius meraih kertas lukisnya sehingga tidak sadar seseorang mengendap-endap di belakang dan mengejutkannya hingga ia terjatuh ke kolam.

Guan Suo mentertawakannya sambil mengejeknya ingin menjadi ikan.

Xing Cai kesal sekali. Ia naik ke atas kolam dan memandangi Guan Suo penuh dendam. Membayangkan Guan Suo dihajar sekejam-kejamnya hingga dia berteriak-teriak minta ampun.

"Cuma air kan?" Guan Suo menyingkirkan rambut depan Xing Cai yang menutupi wajahnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Mendadak Xing Cai mendorong Guan Suo agar tercebur juga. Tapi dengan cara menyebalkan, Guan Suo berhasil kabur dari sana dan terus mengejek Xing Cai.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku!"

Tapi bocah menyebalkan itu terus menari-nari sambil meledek Xing Cai. Xing Cai merasa kesal dan berlari mengejar Guan Suo. Lagi-lagi pengejaran terhenti setelah Guan Suo memanjat pohon.

"Turuuuunn..!"

Rasa kesal itu membuat si gadis serius akhirnya menangis. "Aku benci kau!"

Guan Ping datang dan melihat Xing Cai menangis lalu buru-buru menghiburnya. "Hei, kenapa kau menangis?"

Xing Cai mulai merengek pelan. Namun sebenarnya dia tidak perlu bercerita apapun, Guan Ping sudah bisa menebak bahwa Guan Suo sedang mengerjainya lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini? Beraninya sama perempuan."

"Salah sendiri tidak melihat!"

"Turun kau! Kulaporkan ayah nanti."

"Aku tidak akan turun selamanya!" Guan Suo melempari Guan Xing dengan biji-bijian yang tumbuh di dahan pohon itu.

"Ah .. anak nakal…" Guan Ping lalu memanjat pohon tersebut. "Turun kau!"

Guan Suo memanjat lebih tinggi dan lebih lincah daripada Guan Ping. Akhirnya Guan Ping memutuskan untuk turun dan menggandeng Xing Cai pergi dari sana. "Sudah, jangan diperdulikan. Kalau kau marah dia semakin senang."

Waktu pun berlalu, usia Xing Cai sudah 15 tahun sekarang. Jerawat mulai tumbuh di pipinya dan tampaknya kulitnya tergolong sensitif sehingga ia mudah terkena iritasi bila terkena panas atau air yang tidak bersih.

Suatu hari saat Guan Suo sedang membersihkan perpustakaan, Xing Cai secara kebetulan juga sedang membaca di sana. Sesekali Xing Cai merasa Guan Suo memperhatikannya, kemudian dengan lirikan terganggu, Xing Cai mencuri pandang. Beberapa kali seperti itu hingga akhirnya membuat Xing Cai merasa kesal dan bermaksud untuk pergi dari perpustakaan.

Namun saat berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Xing Cai begitu ceroboh hingga ia tidak menyadari ember yang sedang digunakan Guan Suo sedang diletakan di sana dengan sengaja. Akibatnya Xing Cai menginjak air kotor tersebut dengan kakinya.

"Suo..!"

Guan Suo hanya mentertawakan Xing Cai saja. Suaranya yang dahulu kecil dan cempreng, kini telah berubah menjadi rendah dan tegar.

"Suo, kau tahu aku alergi air kotor!" keluh Xing Cai dengan kesal sambil menggaruk-garukkan kakinya yang terkena air dari ember yang berisi debu itu.

Guan Suo dengan santai meluncur di kursi panjang dan langsung mendekat pada Xing Cai. "Ada kabar gembira."

"Ha?"

"Dari Guan Ping."

"K, .. Kabar gembira apa?"

"Ternyata dia punya penggemar rahasia selama ini." Guan Suo lalu melambaikan sepucuk kertas yang dikenali Xing Cai dengan baik.

"Ah…itu…!"

Guan Suo melangkah menjauh sambil membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya. "Untuk lelaki yang selalu ada di hatiku …."

"Hei..!" Xing Cai berdiri dan mengejar Guan Suo.

"Tanpa terasa sudah 7 musim gugur kulalui bersamamu…"

"Suooo…!" Xing Cai merasa heran karena lari Guan Suo dari dulu selalu kencang dan tidak terkejar.

"Bunga-bunga bermekaran dan berguguran silih berganti …"

"Suo! Awas kau!" seru Xing Cai sambil mengejar Guan Suo dengan serius. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi jerawat mulai memerah karena tersipu malu.

"Namun hatiku tetap terkembang untukmu … menghangat kala aku melihatmu …" Guan Suo kini memanjat sebuah pohon dan nongkrong di atasnya sambil terus membaca isi kertas itu sambil sesekali meledek Xing Cai.

"Suo! Turun kau! Dari dulu memanjat pohon yang sama terus …" seru Xing Cai dari bawah karena ia tidak bisa memanjat pohon.

"Oh, ksatria Guan Ping yang gagah … Kenapa kau bersedih? Apa yang membuatmu resah?" Guan Suo melirik jahil pada Xing Cai yang sudah manyun di bawah sana. "Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa didalam sini aku pun turut merasa resah? Oh ksatriaku yang gagah … adakah yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu kembali gembira?"

"Tidak lucu!" Xing Cai melemparinya dengan batu.

Guan Suo tertawa seenaknya hingga air mata keluar dari ujung matanya. "Oleh .. seseorang yang selalu melihatmu dari balik bayang-bayang…"

Isi surat tersebut sukses membuat Guan Suo tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar menulis kalimat-kalimat ini. Menggelikan!"

Xing Cai tidak mampu berkata apapun lagi karena ia merasa sangat kesal. Ia meninggalkan Guan Suo dan bersumpah untuk tidak memperdulikannya lagi. Tapi meledek Xing Cai sudah menjadi kebiasaan Guan Suo.

"Ksatria gagah lewat!" katanya pada Xing Cai saat Guan Ping terlihat di dekat mereka.

"Hei, aku ada pertanyaan." Katanya sambil menggelincirkan diri menghampiri Xing Cai. "Apakah yang dimaksud dengan bintang-bintang di langit?"

Xing Cai tidak tahu jawabannya, tapi yang ia tahu, jawabannya pasti menjelek-jelekkan dia.

Guan Suo menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. "Jawabannya adalah seorang gadis yang sedang berbunga-bunga mengawasi seorang ksatria dibalik bayang-bayang! Ha ha ha..!"

Guan Suo segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Xing Cai yang meraba pipinya yang berjerawat bagai bintang yang bertaburan di langit.

Suatu ketika, Xing Cai sedang dilatih oleh Guan Ping bersama Guan Xing …

"Sekarang ini kita akan mencoba membuktikan betapa ampuhnya kekuatan saat sedang marah. Bila kita melihat orang yang kita benci, tentu saja kita menjadi emosi dan semangat bertarung kita jadi lebih besar. Tenaga kita akan jadi berlipat ganda. Coba, Xing Cai." Guan Ping menunjuk sebuah boneka jerami yang biasa digunakan sebagai target.

"Coba kau bayangkan boneka jerami itu adalah seseorang." Kata Guan Ping.

Xing Cai tidak perlu berpikir lama untuk menentukan siapa yang hendak ia bayangkan pada boneka jerami itu.

"Orang yang sangaaatt…kau benci. Bayangkanlah. Warna kulitnya, seringainya, suaranya, tatapannya … anggap ia sedang berdiri di hadapanmu menggantikan boneka jerami itu. Sudah?"

Amarah Xing Cai segera tersulut. "Hyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…!"

Boneka jerami itu hancur lebur tidak berdaya.

"Kak … tampaknya dia benar-benar sedang membayangkan seseorang…" ujar Guan Xing sambil berkeringat dingin.

Guan Ping tampak gugup. "Euh … ya. Kelihatannya …"

Kemudian Guan Ping mendekati Xing Cai dan menempelkan tongkatnya di leher Xing Cai.

Seketika, Xing Cai berhenti memukuli sisa-sisa boneka jerami itu, Guan Ping berbicara padanya dengan lembut. "Bila tongkat ini adalah pedang, maka lehermu telah terpenggal. Nah, kini kau mengerti betapa bahayanya perasaan marah itu, bukan?"

Xing Cai mengangguk.

"Bila kau sedang emosi, sekalipun kekuatan yang kau kerahkan itu besar, kau terlalu fokus pada target yang membuatmu marah. Sebagai gantinya kepekaanmu akan menghilang sehingga tanpa disadari, musuh bisa menyerangmu dari belakang dan kau malah kehilangan nyawamu seperti saat aku menempelkan tongkat ini di lehermu tadi." Kata Guan Ping.

Kemudian kata pendekar itu pada kedua adiknya, "Jangan sekali-kali meladeni musuh saat kalian sedang tersulut emosi."

Suatu hari Xing Cai sedang membuat sesuatu dan duduk santai. Mendadak ia merasakan perasaannya tidak enak. Benar saja, Guan Suo muncul sambil menginjak benang yang sedang digunakannya untuk menyulam…dengan kedua kakinya yang kotor. "Menyulam apa kau? ksatria gagah?"

Xing Cai langsung lemas dan mendorong Guan Suo agar tidak menginjak peralatan menyulamnya lagi. "Minggir! Tidak bisakah aku memiliki privasi?"

Sekalipun seringkali menyebalkan, namun dilain hari, Guan Suo bisa diandalkan. Saat Xing Cai memikirkan hadiah yang ingin diberikannya untuk Guan Ping, Guan Suo mengajaknya pergi ke pasar. Namun karena dilarang keluar, mereka menyusup keluar lewat jalan rahasia yang hanya diketahui Guan Suo.

Setelah kembali di rumah, ternyata mereka sudah dihadang oleh Guan Yu yang melotot marah. Karena Xing Cai meminta agar tidak mengatakan pada siapapun bahwa mereka sedang membeli hadiah, Guan Suo berbohong pada ayahnya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia yang memaksa Xing Cai pergi bersamanya.

Akibatnya Guan Suo dihukum sendirian, disuruh berlutut di halaman sampai pagi. Setelah suasana sepi, Xing Cai dengan perasaan bersalah menghampiri Guan Suo dan menanyakan keadaannya. Guan Suo tidak meratapi diri, mengeluh atau menyalahkan siapapun. Bahkan mereka berdua mentertawakan kejadian yang barusan mereka alami saat kabur dari kejaran preman pasar tadi sore.

Di lain hari, Guan Suo mendapati Xing Cai dengan kaki yang dibalut karena terkilir.

"Kenapa kakimu?"

Namun Xing Cai tersenyum-senyum. "Aku kecelakaan saat sedang berlatih…kakiku terkilir."

"Lalu kenapa terkilir bisa membuatmu bahagia? Dasar cewek aneh."

"Karena saat aku terkilir … ada seorang pria sejati yang mengurut kakiku sehingga aku merasa nyaman…" kata Xing Cai sambil tersenyum menatap langit-langit ruangan perpustakaan.

Guan Suo sudah tahu siapa si pria sejati itu. "Ho … jadi, suatu hari, ada seorang ksatria tampan berkuda coklat duduk gagah di atas kuda … menghampiri seorang gadis jelek yang kakinya sedang terkilir kemudian memijit-mijit kakinya, lalu dengan kekuatan cinta, kaki gadis itu sembuh sendiri…"

"Tidak bisakah kau diam sebentar saja?" Xing Cai terpaksa menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. Ia tidak mampu mengusir Guan Suo yang bebal itu.

Guan Suo meneruskan kalimat ledekannya. "Kemudian mereka berciuman dan menikah…"

Xing Cai menjadi sangat kesal karena ia merasa ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Guan Suo yang sebenarnya terlihat bodoh. Tapi bila ia tertawa, Guan Suo akan menyukainya. Maka ia memukuli Guan Suo dengan buku yang sedang dibacanya sekarang. "Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku? Ganggu saja dayang-dayang di dapur atau alihkan energimu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna sedikit!"

"Aku hanya kasihan padamu." Kata Guan Suo dengan serius.

"Ya, kau kasihan padaku, dan kau terus membuatku kesal .. malangnya aku."

Guan Suo terdiam.

Keheningan dari orang itu membuat Xing Cai akhirnya menoleh padanya dan melihat wajah pemuda itu terlihat prihatin menatapnya. "Ada apa?"

Bibir Guan Suo berdecak. "Lihatlah kau. Membaca buku yang disukai si ksatria, menenun bandana untuknya, melukisnya secara rahasia, menulis puisi untuknya, membelikannya hadiah ulang tahun…"

"Apa yang salah dari itu?" kemudian Xing Cai menutup bukunya. "Hei, darimana kau tahu aku menenun kain untuknya dan melukisnya?"

Guan Suo menggeleng. "Bahkan setelah aku mengejekmu terus-terusan, kau semakin gencar saja mengharapkannya. Sepertinya kau yakin sekali akan menikah dengannya."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku percaya itu? Apa salahnya kalau aku suka padanya? Dia tampan, manis, baik, tidak usil, tidak jahat, dan yang dilakukannya berguna bagi orang lain…"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu, intinya dia benar-benar berlawanan denganku, kan?"

Xing Cai kini terdiam dan membiarkan Guan Suo menyampaikan apa yang ingin diungkapkannya. "Sebenarnya apa maksudmu? Apakah kau cemburu?"

Dalam keadaan biasa, Guan Suo tidak akan terima dengan perkataan Xing Cai yang terakhir. Namun kali ini kelihatannya ia sedang sungguh-sungguh. "Xing Cai … lupakan dia."

"Kenapa?"

Guan Suo tidak berkata apapun dan meninggalkan Xing Cai begitu saja.

Xing Cai bukanlah gadis yang suka blak-blakan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia cukup pemalu untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya terhadap orang yang disukainya. Ia terus mengekspresikan perasaannya melalui lukisan, lagu yang dinyanyikannya, apa yang ia lakukan. Ia membaca buku yang dibaca Guan Ping, belajar memasak makanan yang disukai Guan Ping, dan seringkali ia membayangkan dirinya telah menikah dengan lelaki pujaannya itu.

Guan Suo tidak terlihat marah, namun ia semakin lama semakin dekat dengannya, seakan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya prihatin dan simpati. Kadang ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun ditelannya kembali. Dan bila Xing Cai mempertanyakannya, Guan Suo meninggalkannya karena tidak mau bicara.

Saat sedang menyapu halaman dari dedaunan musim gugur, seorang penjahit pakaian menyapa Guan Suo dan minta diantarkan masuk ke dalam. Penjahit itu membawa perlengkapan untuk mengukur pakaian. Sambil menghela nafas, Guan Suo mengantarkan penjahit itu menemui kliennya, Guan Ping.

Saat itu Guan Ping sedang mengayunkan pedangnya, mencoba jurus baru. Guan Suo menyapanya begitu saja. "Kakak. Ada yang mencarimu."

"Siapa?" Guan Ping segera berhenti berlatih dan meletakkan pedangnya. "Ah, Paman Huang!"

"Halo, halo…" penjahit yang bernama Huang itu menghampiri Guan Ping dengan senyuman renyah. "Apa kabar?"

"Hahaha…baik sekali. Aku sangat tidak sabar. Bisakah kita melakukannya sekarang?"

"Dasar anak muda. Baiklah, ayo." Kemudian penjahit Huang meminta Guan Suo memberikan tasnya. Ia mengira Guan Suo adalah semacam pembantu di rumah itu.

"Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?" tanya Penjahit Huang sambil berbasa-basi.

"Ah, hanya gadis biasa. Sederhana namun apa adanya. Dia gadis yang baik, aku yakin dia bisa merawat ayahku kalau beliau sudah tua kelak."

"Jadi kau menikahinya demi ayahmu juga? wow … anak berbakti…"

"Yah. Buat apa menikahi gadis cantik namun hatinya tidak baik?"

Guan Suo yang sedang menonton kejadian itu menjadi resah sendiri.

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Kalau aku tidak mencintainya, aku tidak mungkin menikahinya, paman."

Akhirnya Guan Suo beranjak pergi dari sana. Guan Ping menegurnya sebelum si adik menghilang. "Suo, mau kemana?"

Guan Suo hanya menatap kakaknya dengan malas saja tanpa menjawab, kemudian ia pergi ke suatu tempat.

Cinta dan pernikahan….

Kembali teringat olehnya saat ia masih sangat kecil, ia cukup paham bahwa ibunya sedang sakit dan akan meninggal dunia. Namun Guan Yu hanya menatapnya sedih tanpa bicara apapun.

"Tuan Guan … aku titipkan Suo padamu." Kata ibu sambil menangis.

Guan Yu hanya menggenggam tangannya saja kemudian mencium jemarinya dengan tulus. "Maafkan aku."

Setelah itu Guan Yu pergi meninggalkan kamar dan tidak pernah datang lagi untuk menengok nyonya Hua.

Setelah kematian nyonya Hua, Guan Suo merasa marah. "Katanya ayah dewa perang! Katanya bisa melakukan apapun! Tapi dia membiarkan ibu mati!"

Sejak itu Guan Suo tinggal bersama neneknya di kamar para pembantu, menolak menjadi satu keluarga bersama Guan Yu. Sekalipun begitu, Guan Yu selalu marah bila ia tidak ikut makan malam bersama keluarganya.

_Cinta. Ibu selalu bilang padaku, cinta adalah hal yang bisa menyelamatkan dunia. Tapi ia tidak pernah membuktikannya. Ayah membuang ibuku setelah dia jatuh sakit, mentelantarkan dia begitu saja._

_Dan …_

Xing Cai terlihat di ujung pandangan, sedang berlatih dengan giat. Wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia. Bahkan saat ia melihat Guan Suo, Xing Cai tidak lagi kabur seperti biasanya atau marah. Kali ini ia melambaikan tangannya dan memanggil Guan Suo agar mendekatinya.

"Gembira sekali kau hari ini?"

"Lihat ini."

Xing Cai menunjukkan sebuah kalung yang indah. "Kak Guan Ping memberikannya padaku. Kau tahu tidak artinya bila seorang lelaki memberikan kalung pada seorang gadis? Aku dan dia ditakdirkan bersama. Aku yakin itu…"

…_sesungguhnya cinta tidak lebih dari kepahitan…!_

_Kau dibuang seperti sampah yang sudah tidak diperlukan lagi._

Guan Suo merampas kalung itu dan membawanya pergi untuk menghampiri Guan Ping. Tentu saja Xing Cai menarik tangannya. "Hei! Mau apa kau!"

Guan Suo mengibaskan lengannya sehingga tangan Xing Cai terlepas. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ia tidak bisa. Entah mengapa, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah bahagia itu berubah kecewa dan menangis. Guan Suo kembali menghampiri Guan Ping sambil dikejar-kejar oleh Xing Cai.

"Suo! Kembalikan! Kau kan bisa beli sendiri! Itu hanya kalung murah, tidak berarti bagimu, apa yang hendak kau lakukan?" Xing Cai terus mengejarnya dengan marah.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat dimana Penjahit Huang sedang mengukur pakaian untuk Guan Ping sambil tertawa-tawa. Guan Suo yang masuk ke dalam ruangan langsung menarik kerah baju Guan Ping dengan marah. "Brengsek kenapa kau beri dia kalung?"

"Loh? Kenapa ini? Dia siapa?" tentu saja Guan Ping tidak tahu apa yang membuat Guan Suo marah.

Guan Suo menunjukkan seuntai kalung manik-manik yang terbalut di tangan kirinya. "Ini darimu?"

"Ya. Untuk Xing Cai. Hadiah ulang tahun. Kenapa?" Guan Ping benar-benar terlihat tidak tahu apapun mengenai sesuatu yang membuat Guan Suo marah.

Xing Cai masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menarik Guan Suo untuk pergi. "Hei, kau ini liar sekali sih? Tidak ada apa-apa marah sendiri."

Tatapan Guan Suo masih terus melekat pada Guan Ping dengan tajam. Pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu masih menantang kakaknya yang usianya kira-kira dua kali lipat usianya sendiri. "Kenapa harus kalung? Kenapa tidak kau belikan dia benda lain?"

Xing Cai menjadi malu dan ia menarik Guan Suo pergi lebih kuat lagi. "Hei! Sudahlah kau ini memalukan sekali!"

"Aku juga memberikan ibu kalung untuk hari ulang tahunnya." Jawab Guan Ping dengan polos.

"Kenapa tidak kau beritahu semua orang bahwa kau akan menikah? Bila aku secara kebetulan tidak melihatmu bersama nona itu, aku juga tidak akan tahu! Kenapa kau diam!" bentak Guan Suo.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Xing Cai kini terpaku. Hatinya bagaikan kaca rapuh dalam bingkai emas … dan kini kaca tersebut pecah berkeping-keping.

"Suo. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau marah. Aku diam-diam saja karena aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk ayah, ibu dan kalian semua….ini akan menyenangkan."

"Menyenangkan?" sebelum Guan Suo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Xing Cai sudah menabrak ucapannya.

"Sudah cukup!"

Sambil menahan sesuatu yang ingin membuatnya menangis, Xing Cai menarik lengan Guan Suo. "Kau sangat memalukan. Masuk ke tempat ini seperti preman lalu marah-marah pada kakakmu sendiri hanya karena dia memberikan kalung untukku."

Xing Cai berhasil menariknya menjauh dari Guan Ping dan terus mendorongnya dari depan. Ia tidak ingin Guan Suo menyatakan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Guan Ping selama ini.

Hingga mereka sudah cukup jauh dari Guan Ping, akhirnya Guan Suo berteriak kencang. "Selama ini aku diam saja, tapi kukatakan padamu sekarang…"

Xing Cai kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Sudah, diam!"

Dan ketika melihat Xing Cai menangis sedih, Guan Suo pun terdiam. Dengan suara terbata-bata, Xing Cai berkata lembut padanya. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa…aku yang terlalu bermimpi…aku yang salah…"

Kemudian Xing Cai meluapkan semua rasa sedih dan kecewanya, memeluk Guan Suo sambil menangis. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Guan Suo … cinta tidak harus saling memiliki."

_Xing Cai benar, aku memalukan.  
>Kakak Ping tidak salah apapun, ia memang perhatian pada setiap orang. Hanya karena aku tidak berani mengatakan langsung pada Xing Cai, aku melampiaskannya kakak Ping.<em>

_Pengecut …!  
><em>

_Saat ia memelukku sambil menangis … aku hanya terdiam.  
>Bukan karena apa yang kuinginkan akhirnya terkabul,<br>Aku terdiam menyadari perasaan yang kurasakan,  
>sensasi yang kudapatkan ketika dia menumpahkan segala perasaannya padaku melalui air matanya yang membasahi bahuku.<br>Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, … aku merasa seperti seorang pelindung.  
><em>

_Dan jiwa yang rapuh ini … akan kulindungi selamanya.  
>Takkan kubiarkan dia menangis lagi.<em>

Guan Ping melihat apa yang terjadi pada Guan Suo dan Xing Cai dari jauh. Kedua remaja itu terlihat begitu hangat dimatanya. Terlihat ada yang spesial di antara mereka.

Namun itu bukan sesuatu yang menggembirakan. Dengan cepat Guan Ping mendatangi ayahnya.

Saat itu Guan Yu sedang duduk-duduk santai sambil membaca surat kiriman dari Sun Quan melalui Zhuge Jin, duta dari Wu untuk Shu karena adiknya adalah figur yang cukup terpandang di Shu.

Guan Yu tersenyum sinis menanggapi lamaran tersebut. "Jadi … setelah dia menikahkan kakakku, Liu Bei dengan adiknya, Sun ShangXiang, ia menahan Liu Bei di Dong Wu selama berbulan-bulan. Setelah itu mengambil kembali adiknya dengan muslihat. Dan kini … Sun Quan bosmu itu hendak melamar putriku, Xing Cai?"

"Bukankah akan menyenangkan bila kita sebagai tetangga akhirnya bisa menjalin hubungan keluarga?" kata Zhuge Jin sambil tersenyum seperti tikus.

Guan Yu lagi-lagi mendengus sinis. Kemudian ia tertawa juga. Dua orang pria di ruangan itu tertawa keras, terutama Guan Yu. Tertawa keras sekali sehingga membuat Zhuge Jin merasa ada yang salah dari suara tawa itu.

Guan Yu menggebrak meja sambil membentaknya. "Kurang ajar! Xing Cai itu anak harimau! Mana mungkin aku menikahkan anak harimau dengan anak anjing!"

Zhuge Jin terkejut bukan main dan takut Guan Yu akan mengambil nyawanya saat itu juga. Selagi ia kebingungan hendak berkata apa, Guan Yu merobek surat dari Sun Quan di hadapannya dan membuangnya begitu saja. Setelah itu ia minum teh dengan angkuh.

Zhuge Jin merasakan hatinya teraduk-aduk. Antara bingung, takut dan tersinggung.

Guan Yu mengusirnya. "Masih berani duduk di sini?"

Zhuge Jin pun berlari pergi meninggalkan kediaman Guan Yu. Saat ia berpapasan dengan Guan Ping, ia menghardik Guan Yu. "Awas kau, Guan Yunchang! Aku tidak akan menerima penghinaan ini!"

"Kenapa lagi dia?"

"Ingin melamar Xing Cai. Dikira dia anakku." Kata Guan Yu dengan santai.

Guan Ping duduk dengan sopan, kemudian ia berkata. "Ayah … ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan mengenai Suo dan Xing Cai."

"Aku tahu mereka cukup akrab. Ada apa?"

"Mereka … terlalu akrab." Kata Guan Ping. "Aku tahu kau tidak berniat menikahkan salah satu putramu dengan putri paman Zhang. Maka aku beritahu kau."

Guan Yu menghela nafas. "Aku … merahasiakan darimu … sesungguhnya … aku dan Zhuge Liang sudah membicarakan mengenai Xing Cai. Menurutnya, ia gadis yang tepat untuk mendampingi Liu Shan karena katanya Liu Shan adalah titisan dari Naga Hitam."

Guan Ping menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengerti dilema yang dihadapi ayahnya.

"Aku selalu merasa bersalah pada Suo. Kau tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi pada Hua JinTing saat Suo masih kecil kan?"

"Lupakanlah, ayah, itu bukan salahmu. Tidak ada yang bisa mencegah penyakit datang."

"Aku merasa bersalah karena aku merasa gagal menjadi ayahnya. Anak itu membenciku sekarang." Guan Yu kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi sepertinya … dengan semua kejadian ini, kurasa memang lebih baik Xing Cai kembali ke tempat Zhang Fei."

Tanpa membuang waktu lama, Xing Cai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Tentu saja Guan Suo membantunya merapihkan barang-barangnya ke dalam kereta yang akan membawanya kembali ke rumahnya. "Kau tahu, barangkali dia bukan jodohmu. Lupakanlah."

Xing Cai yang menjadi semakin murung setelah ia mengetahui Guan Ping akan menikah dengan orang lain itu perlahan menatap Guan Suo. "Ini bukan urusanmu. Kenapa kau harus mengaturku tentang siapa yang harus kucintai?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau melewati masa sulitmu ini saja kok."

"Guan Ping selamanya akan tetap menjadi cinta sejatiku. Aku akan menunggunya, aku yakin aku dan dia ditakdirkan bersama." Kata Xing Cai pada angin yang berhembus menerpa rambutnya.

Guan Yu menyampaikan salam perpisahan pada Xing Cai, tidak lupa memberikannya sepucuk surat untuk Zhang Fei.

"Terima kasih karena telah merawatku selama ini. Maaf bila ada yang kulakukan tidak berkenan bagi Paman." Xing Cai memberi hormat.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk merawatmu. Tidak apa-apa. Kau telah membuat suasana di sini menjadi lebih berwarna. Terima kasih karena telah datang kemari. Kau akan selalu diterima di sini kapanpun kau mau datang kembali." kata Guan Yu.

Guan Ping hanya mengusap rambut Xing Cai dan memeluknya dengan hangat. Memperlakukannya seperti adik perempuannya sendiri.

"Selamat tinggal, kakak."

Guan Ping mengangguk. "Jaga dirimu."

Ia tidak melihat Guan Suo mengantarkannya pergi dari Jing. Dan ia tidak perduli apa yang akan dilakukan orang itu. Guan Xing mengantarkan Xing Cai dan akan tinggal bersama keluarga Zhang untuk beberapa lama seperti saat Xing Cai tinggal bersama keluarga Guan.

"Baik-baik di sana." Kata Guan Yu.

Guan Ping berbagi pelukan hangat dengan Guan Xing sebelum mereka berpisah. "Ketika aku pulang nanti, aku akan membawa cerita hebat untuk dibagi bersama kalian!"

Sementara kereta kuda membawa Guan Xing dan Xing Cai pergi, Guan Suo hanya mengamati kereta kuda itu dari atas menara kota. Lebih suka mengawasi dari kejauhan tanpa terlihat. Lagipula, ia benci perpisahan.


	3. Chapter 2 : Birth and Death

**Chapter 2 : Birth and Death**

Guan Ping telah menikah tak lama setelah Guan Xing dan Xing Cai pergi meninggalkan Jing. Ia segera dikaruniai seorang putra yang sehat. Guan Suo mendampingi istri Guan Ping melahirkan seorang anak karena saat itu Guan Ping sedang berhalangan hadir. Itulah pertama kalinya Guan Suo menyaksikan proses kelahiran seorang manusia.

_Sungguh menakjubkan. Wanita memang aneh …_

_Beberapa detik lalu ia menjerit-jerit seperti tahanan yang sedang disiksa._

_Namun begitu mendengar suara tangisan bayinya yang lantang, _

_Seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi begitu bahagia._

_Dengan penuh kerinduan ia mencari-cari anaknya, meminta bidan memberikan putranya yang baru lahir itu ke dalam pelukannya, menciumnya penuh kasih sayang dan menatapnya dengan lembut._

_Kenapa ia tidak mengutuki bayi itu karena telah merepotkannya selama 9 bulan dan kini membuatnya menderita atas kelahirannya di dunia ini?_

_Apakah saat aku lahir … ibuku juga seperti itu?_

Sekitar 2 tahun kemudian akhirnya Guan Yu mulai bergerak untuk menyerang Wei di istana Fan. Ketika hendak mengatur pasukan, Guan Yu mengetahui bahwa perbatasan di Wu dijaga oleh seorang pemuda seusia Guan Xing bernama Lu Xun, Guan Yu mentertawakan pihak Wu. "Betapa bodohnya mereka, menyuruh anak kecil menjaga perbatasan. Tampaknya mereka benar-benar sudah menyerah!"

Saat semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan persenjataan dan ransum, Guan Suo sedang duduk memeluk tombaknya sambil mengais-ais tanah. Semua orang sibuk. Ayah, Guan Ping, tidak ada waktu untuk memperdulikan seorang pemuda labil yang sedang kebingungan mengenai tempatnya di dunia ini dan untuk apa dia hidup bila hidupnya terasa tidak ada artinya.

Guan Suo tidak pernah mendapatkan pelatihan militer atau pelatihan silat secara khusus. Bila ia bertengkar, ia bertengkar dengan gerakan ala kadarnya. Tenaganya memang cukup kuat, namun tampaknya ia memiliki bakat natural mengenai pertempuran…

Kala pertempuran berlangsung begitu dahsyat, Guan Suo menolak ada di barisan aman dan meminta ditempatkan di baris depan. Prajurit pertama yang ia bunuh adalah seorang tentara Wei yang berusaha memotong lehernya. Setelah darah pertama itu memuncrat ke wajahnya, Guan Suo seperti kehilangan akal dan bangkit. Mencabut kembali pedangnya dari leher tentara Wei itu dan membacok seorang prajurit musuh yang sedang menusuk temannya.

Dua orang sudah terbunuh. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia menyeringai.

Guan Suo terus membunuh musuh satu persatu, merasa ketagihan atau barangkali ia hanya kerasukan setan perang. Darah yang memuncrat terasa sangat memuaskannya. Ia ingin membunuh, haus akan nyawa musuhnya.

Dan akhirnya …

Bzrattt…

Tidak sengaja ia membacok temannya sendiri. Ketika ia terpaku menyadari kekeliruannya, seseorang menghampirinya dan mengayunkan pedang ke kepalanya dari belakang. Namun orang itu segera menjerit setelah sebuah godam raksasa menghajar kepalanya. "Jangan diam saja! Serbu..!"

Guan Suo tersenyum. Pemuda 18 tahun itu berjalan mandi darah menelusuri areal perang. Pedangnya telah membelah besi dan kulit lawan. Sensasi ini … sendirian, dalam bahaya, tidak ada sudut yang aman….kematian ada di sekitar, depan, belakang, kanan, kiri … Entah mengapa situasi diujung batas kehidupan begitu menggairahkannya.

_Orang bilang ayahku dewa perang._

_Dengan begini, apakah ini berarti aku pewarisnya?_

_Aku … hasil dari hubungan kotor ayahku dengan dayangnya sendiri …_

_Dimana orang lain menyebutku anak haram dan tidak sah_

_Namaku sama sekali tidak tercatat dalam silsilah keluarga hanya karena wanita yang melahirkanku adalah seorang dayang._

_Inikah semangat perang Jendral Guan Gong yang mengalir di dalam darahku?_

Ketika Guan Suo mencabut nyawa seorang musuh, nuraninya berusaha menyadarkannya bahwa lawan itu adalah manusia. Pasti punya keluarga. Orang yang baru saja ditusuknya sampai mati ini pasti punya anak atau istri. Dan lelaki muda yang baru saja ia bacok wajahnya ini pasti memiliki kekasih yang menunggunya kembali seusai perang.

_Ada ratus ribuan orang bergulat memperebutkan dan mempertahankan nyawa, … setiap satu orang tumbang, ia pasti memiliki setidaknya tiga orang yang akan menangisi kematiannya. Membunuh satu musuh berarti menyelamatkan nyawaku, membuat lima orang bergembira, dan lima orang di pihak lain menangis._

_Satu nyawa melayang dengan mudah … membuat proses kelahiran menjadi begitu tidak berarti._

_Untuk apa kita hidup bila untuk mencapai kedamaian kita harus mengakhiri hidup orang lain?_

_Apakah arti hidup?_

_Ah, siapa perduli..! _

_Aku baru tahu bahwa perang itu nikmat…._

_Ternyata di sinilah tempatku yang seharusnya … medan perang!_

Tanpa terasa peperangan telah berakhir. Guan Yu berhasil mengalahkan Pang De, sebagai gantinya, lengannya terpanah oleh panah beracun. Saat tabib Hua Tuo mengoperasi lengannya dan mengerik tulangnya, para prajurit termasuk Zhou Chang dan Guan Ping yang menyaksikannya menjadi tidak tahan dan kesakitan sendiri. Padahal yang sedang dioperasi sedang santai bermain catur dengan Guan Suo. Sesekali tatapan Guan Yu memeriksa wajah Guan Suo dan tersenyum bangga.

"Kenapa anda tersenyum? Apakah aku salah melangkah?" tanya Guan Suo.

"Lihatlah sekitarmu."

Guan Suo menatap setiap orang di ruangan itu. Termasuk tabib Hua Tuo sendiri terlihat ngeri dengan operasi tanpa bius itu. Dengan sinis, Guan Suo menjawab. "Kau bangga telah membuat semua orang di ruangan ini ketakutan?"

Guan Yu tersenyum lagi. "Aku tertegun melihatmu tidak ngeri mendengar suara kerikan pisau di tulang lenganku ini seperti mereka."

Guan Suo pun memahami maksud ayahnya. Mendadak, hidup 18 tahun dalam bayang-bayang orang asing yang disebut "ayah" mampu dicairkan oleh sebuah kalimat pendek yang mampu membuatnya merasa diterima oleh ayahnya pertama kalinya.

_"Aku anak seorang dewa perang."_

"Tentu saja." Kemudian Guan Yu melangkahkan pionnya dan skak mat.

"Ahhhhhh…." Keluh Guan Suo.

"Catur memang selalu jadi kelemahanmu." Kata Guan Yu sambil tertawa.

Hujan turun begitu deras, bagaikan air mata menitik dari langit. Guan Suo berdiri di atas benteng Fan menantang derasnya hujan dan angin berhembus merasuk ke tulang sumsum.

"Suo! Masuklah! Kita tidak tahu kapan musuh akan tiba!"

Seperti tidak mendengarkan peringatan kakaknya, Guan Suo tetap tidak bergeming, terus tertegun dibawah guyuran air hujan sambil bergumam. "Mereka menikam dari belakang…."

"Suo!" tegur Guan Ping lagi.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pembawa pesan datang sambil tergopoh-gopoh. "Tuan! Gawat!"

"Ada apa?"

"Dong Wu! Sun Quan…mereka mengkhianati kita! Lu Meng telah menduduki Jing!"

Tak ada tempat kembali. Tidak bisa maju, tidak bisa mundur, dan bila berdiam saja di tempat, waktu mencekik kita bagaikan racun yang akan membunuh korbannya dengan perlahan tapi pasti.

"Kita berada dalam bahaya. Kusarankan kita mundur dulu ke Shu untuk membangun pasukan baru dan merebut kembali Jing dari tangan Sun Quan." Usul Guan Ping.

Guan Yu terlihat sangat marah dan memukul sebuah meja hingga hancur. "Tidak bisa! Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku bila aku melarikan diri meminta perlindungan kakakku, setelah kecerobohanku membuatku gagal menjaga apa yang dititipkan kakak padaku?

Aku telah menghancurkan impian kakakku..!"

Ketika pasukan Guan Yu kembali ke Jing untuk menghadapi Lu Meng, ternyata sebagian pasukan Shu memilih untuk memihak Lu Meng. Berkuranglah jumlah pasukan Guan Yu menjadi beberapa ratus orang saja.

"Lu Meng pengkhianat…! Aku tidak akan melupakan ini!" seru Guan Yu dengan suara menggelegar. Ia begitu marah sehingga anak buahnya harus bekerja sama untuk menahannya agar jendral mereka tidak berbuat ceroboh dengan cara menghampiri Lu Meng saat ini juga.

Pasukan Guan Yu terus melarikan diri dan dikejar-kejar pasukan Sun Quan. Banyak prajurit menderita kelaparan dan sakit. Banyak yang akhirnya melarikan diri dari perkemahan Guan Yu untuk berpihak pada Lu Meng.

Pada malam hari hanya diterangi hangatnya api unggun, Guan Yu terpekur sedih dalam kesendirian. Siapapun yang menghampirinya pasti dimarahi.

"Ayah belum makan. Apakah kau mau mengantarkan bubur ini untuknya?"

Guan Suo menerimanya dan menghampiri ayahnya. Tertegun mendengar suara langkah yang masih terdengar mantap diantara langkah-langkah kaki lain yang sudah terdengar putus asa, Guan Yu menengadah dan melihat putranya berdiri tegar di hadapannya.

"Makan, ayah." Katanya singkat dan dingin. Mengingatkannya saat ia masih muda dahulu.

Guan Yu tersenyum dan menerima bubur itu. "Duduklah, Suo."

Guan Suo duduk tidak jauh dari sisi ayahnya. Kedua pria itu hanya duduk bersama tanpa bicara. Guan Yu tersenyum sendiri menyadari bahwa Guan Suo tumbuh semakin mirip dengan dirinya. Postur tubuhnya tinggi besar, wajahnya gagah dan garang, kulitnya berwarna kecoklatan.

"Aku lihat kau memiliki beberapa luka di tubuhmu sekarang…"

"Ini pertempuran pertamaku. Tapi kelihatannya begitu menegangkan."

"Pertempuran pertamaku … mengatasi pemberontakan turban kuning di utara. Tapi bedanya dengan mu, aku bertempur di peperangan yang bisa kumenangkan. Sedangkan ini … sulit sekali." kata Guan Yu.

"Satu nasihat untukmu, Suo. Menang atau kalah, kaya atau miskin, apapun hasil akhirnya itu bukan masalah. Yang diperdulikan orang lain kelak adalah; dengan cara apa kau melakukannya. Apapun yang kau lakukan, apapun keputusanmu, setialah pada yang benar. Disanalah kehormatan itu berada."

Guan Yu pertama kalinya melihat Guan Suo tersenyum padanya. Dan sejak hidup bersama 18 tahun lalu, inilah pertama kalinya kedua ayah dan anak itu saling tertawa-tawa dan makan bubur satu untuk berdua. Beberapa kali Guan Yu menepuk bahu anaknya, dan Guan Suo mulai menceritakan beberapa hal yang mengganggunya. Guan Yu dengan hati terbuka mengutarakan pendapatnya dan memberikan pengarahan, membuat Guan Suo merasa bagaikan menemukan jalan keluar yang selama ini tertutup semak-semak yang lebat.

Momen itu cukup menyadarkan mereka berdua tentang apa yang ternyata sudah mereka lewatkan selama ini.

Pada pagi buta, mereka dikejutkan oleh suara genderang perang musuh yang telah mengepung mereka di Maicheng.

"Mereka telah mengetahui keberadaan kita dan mengepung rapat!"

Guan Yu menatap ribuan pasukan musuh yang siap mencabut nyawanya. Kala ia menghirup udara menyesakkan di sekitarnya, Guan Yu pun tahu bahwa inilah saatnya.

Guan Ping tetap setia berada di sisinya mendampingi sang ayah. "Ayah! Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Menyerah atau melawan?"

"Bila kita menyerah, mereka akan membujuk kita untuk mengkhianati Liu Bei. Aku tidak mungkin mau dan mereka sudah pasti akan membunuhku. Namun bila aku melawan, aku akan mati secara terhormat."

Guan Ping merasa gemetar mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia belum siap mati. Tapi ia tahu, ia tidak pantas meninggalkan ayahnya sendirian.

"Aku siap mati, Ping. Kau pikir kau siap?" tanya Guan Yu.

"A, aku …" Guan Ping menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ragu.

"Bawalah Suo pergi. Ke tempat yang jauh. Aku mungkin akan mati. Tapi aku ingin dia tetap hidup." Kata Guan Yu.

"Ayah!" Guan Ping lalu berlutut di dekat ayahnya dan mengantukkan dahinya ke lantai. "Aku tidak siap mati! Maafkan aku!

Tapi …. Sejak aku pergi meninggalkan ayah kandungku, Guan Ding, aku sudah bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah meninggalkan anda sendirian! Mati dan hidup, aku akan tetap berada di dekatmu!"

"Kau tidak perlu mati, kau memiliki seorang anak yang harus kau besarkan. Istrimu membutuhkanmu di sisinya. Demikian pula dengan anakmu."

"Tujuanku menikahi istriku adalah agar ada yang bisa merawatmu di masa-masa tuamu bila aku tidak bisa ada di sisimu! Pengabdianku padamu, harus tidak boleh kalah dari pengabdianmu terhadap kakak anda! Izinkan aku mendampingi anda sampai mati!"

Guan Yu tidak bisa merespon apapun perkataan tulus putra angkatnya itu. Ia menggenggam bahu Guan Ping dengan bangga.

Guan Suo meronta-ronta saat dirinya diikat dan dimasukkan ke dalam kotak. Kemudian kotak itu beramai-ramai diangkut ke dalam kereta kuda. Dari dalam kubus terdengar suara seorang pemuda marah-marah. "Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak akan pergi! Biarkan aku berperang juga!"

Para prajurit cukup kelelahan mengangkutnya dan kini menghirup nafas lega. "Capeknya …"

"Tenaganya besar sekali…"

Guan Yu kemudian memberikan instruksi singkat pada anak buahnya. "Begini rencananya. Kita buat keributan di sisi timur. Kita fokus di sini saja. Begitu ada celah, segera larikan kereta kuda itu ke tempat Liu Bei. Kakakku pasti bisa menerima dan mengurus Guan Suo dengan baik."

Beberapa prajurit terlihat ketakutan dan kelelahan. "Kita akan bertempur sampai mati?"

"Tentu saja. Bagi yang tidak mau, bebas pergi kemanapun yang kalian mau. Tapi bagi yang ingin bersamaku, kita seret anjing-anjing Dong Wu itu ke neraka bersama kita!"

"Eaaahhhh…..!" hanya Guan Ping dan Zhou Chang yang bersiap untuk mati. Sisanya ketakutan.

Beberapa orang pergi menyerahkan diri pada Lu Meng, beberapa orang menunggu di dalam Maicheng menanti kesempatan untuk melarikan diri saat kepungan musuh melonggar. Dan hanya sedikit sekali yang mengangkat senjata mereka untuk berperang bersama Guan Yu.

Dari dalam kereta kuda, Guan Suo masih berteriak-teriak. "Hoi lepaskan aku! Aku ingin bertarung bersama kalian! Aku siap mati!"

"Pak...dia bisa menjebol kotak itu bila begini terus." Ucap seorang prajurit dengan khawatir.

"Ah, sudah biarkan saja dia. Mari kita hadapi mereka!"

Guan Yu, Guan Ping, Zhou Chang dan anak buah lainnya yang masih setia segera keluar dari Maicheng menghadapi ratus ribuan pasukan Sun Quan yang terlihat masih begitu segar.

"Guan Yu. Kau pahlawan gagah. Kehebatanmu sudah terkenal sejak zaman pemberontakan turban kuning. Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan Sun Quan? Ia satu-satunya pemimpin yang mau menuangkan arak ke gelas anak buahnya, dia orang bijaksana yang ditakdirkan langit untuk mewarisi negeri ini! Bersama kita bisa menakhlukkan seluruh Tiongkok!" bujuk Lu Meng sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Masih ingat ucapanku mengenai anak harimau dengan anak anjing? Selamanya anjing tetaplah anjing, mereka tidak akan mengerti jalan pikiran harimau yang terhormat!" Guan Yu mengayunkan senjatanya.

"Masih berani sombong padahal sudah berhadapan dengan kematian … baiklah, sesuai dengan keinginanmu, Jendral terhormat…" Lu Meng kemudian turun dari kereta kudanya. "Tapi sebelum itu … Izinkan aku untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir padamu, sahabatku. Aku menghormatimu karena kau berperang dengan terhormat dan setia pada tuanmu hingga akhir."

Peperangan tidak seimbang pun segera berlangsung.

Jeritan perang berkumandang di kejauhan, beberapa panah telah menancap di tubuh Guan Yu, kulitnya sobek dan terbuka, mengiris tubuhnya, menumpahkan darahnya ke bumi. Namun Guan Yu tetap bertahan.

Begitu gigihnya Guan Yu berperang, tanpa sadar ia sudah membantai lima ratus prajurit musuh. Tubuhnya sudah bersimbah darah. Darahnya sendiri bercampur dengan darah lawan. Golok berat di tangannya mulai terasa sebagai beban.

…..Guan Yu masih mengayunkan senjatanya … demi sebuah nyawa.

_"Datanglah padaku! Datanglah kemari!"_

Lambat laun kepungan di sisi Barat pun melonggar. Pada saat itulah kereta kuda yang membawa Guan Suo di dalamnya meluncur keluar.

"Jangan lari dulu! Aku tidak boleh kabur!" seru Guan Suo. Ia mulai menendang dengan bringas kubus yang mengurungnya hingga akhirnya ia terbebas. Kusir kereta kuda berseru padanya. "Jangan! Aku diperintahkan Pak Jendral untuk membawa anda ke Cheng Du dengan selamat!"

"Kau saja yang ke Cheng Du!" Guan Suo yang sudah keluar dari kurungannya itu segera mengambil pedang ala kadarnya, kemudian ia melompat turun dari kereta kuda yang sedang berlari kencang.

Beberapa prajurit Wu yang melihatnya melompat keluar dari kereta dan berlari menghampiri Maicheng, segera menunjuk-nunjuk dia.

"Ada yang kabur! ada yang kabur!" seru mereka sambil mengejar Guan Suo.

"Kabur? Hmph! Aku kembali!" Guan Suo dengan berani menerjang prajurit musuh yang menyerangnya.

Satu tusukan tombak dihindarinya dengan mulus, dilanjutkan dengan serangan kuat yang membelah perut si penyerang. Satu prajurit tumbang, tiga lagi masih menghadang. Guan Suo lebih cepat dari mereka dan dia memenggal seorang prajurit terdekat. Dua lagi tersisa, mereka tidak sempat menyadari bahwa pedang Guan Suo telah membelah leher mereka dan menusuk salah seorang lagi hingga tewas.

Lima orang prajurit yang melihat keberingasan pemuda ini menjadi ragu untuk menyerangnya. "S, siapa kau?"

"Aku?" tanya Guan Suo sambil menyeringai dibalik tatapan matanya yang menyerupai serigala kelaparan. "Aku adalah pewaris dewa perang!"

Guan Suo kembali menerjang musuh-musuh dengan berani. Beberapa pemanah melesatkan panah untuk membunuhnya. Guan Suo menghindari panah itu dengan gerakan alami. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya mengambil alih pikiran dan gerakannya. Setelah memotong sebilah tombak yang menyerangnya, Guan Suo memotong tubuh musuhnya.

Sebilah panah melesat sekali lagi ke wajahnya, Guan Suo memiringkan kepalanya dan menggigit panah itu dan mengambilnya dengan tangan kanannya. Seorang prajurit menghampirinya dengan pedang besar dan mengayun ke wajahnya. Guan Suo kembali menghindari sabetan itu dengan mudah, dan langsung menancapkan panah yang sedang digenggamnya ke wajah si penyerang.

"Kita butuh bantuan! Bantuan…!" seru beberapa prajurit.

Terjadi pertempuran keras di sisi barat dan timur Maicheng. Guan Yu semakin terdesak. Namun ia siap mati. Ketika membunuh tiga orang prajurit lawan sekali sabet, sebuah tubuh terjatuh di sisinya. Guan Yu menoleh pada tubuh yang tumbang itu.

Ia mengenalinya sebagai Guan Ping. Tergolek tak bernyawa dengan darah segar tertumpah ke atas tanah bercampur dengan debu. Hanya helai-helai rambutnya saja yang bergerak-gerak tertiup angin kering.

Namun Guan Yu sudah siap. Ia hanya tidak menyangka Guan Ping akan mendahuluinya. Ia tetap bertahan membuat kekacauan berharap kepungan musuh di sisi barat terus melonggar sehingga kereta kuda dapat membawa putranya yang tidak diinginkannya mati itu selamat.

_Anakku, Guan Suo … senang sekali aku bisa mengenalmu sebagai ayah dan anak di saat-saat terakhirku. Sekalipun kebersamaan kita begitu singkat, namun aku sangat bangga padamu._

_Kau masih muda, jalanmu masih panjang. Bila ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan untukmu sebagai seorang ayah, … dengan senang hati aku akan menyerahkan nyawaku._

Tangan Guan Yu sudah bergemetar dan tidak bisa ia kendalikan lagi. Luka akibat panah beracun di lengannya yang kemarin dioperasi kini terbuka lagi. Guan Yu tanpa sadar menjatuhkan golok Naga Biru di tangannya, berdenting saat besinya menghantam tanah.

Di hadapannya, para musuh dengan bengis menghampirinya dengan pedang terhunus. Membalas kematian ratusan temannya yang dibunuh oleh Guan Yu di saat-saat terakhirnya.

Mereka mengepung Guan Yu dan menyerangnya dari segala penjuru.

_Guan Suo …. Tetaplah hidup!_

Ketika udara terakhir berhembus keluar dari paru-paru Guan Yu yang robek karena hujaman besi lawan yang dingin, awan hitam secara ajaib berkumpul menyelubungi Maicheng dan hujan deras pun turun.

Di sisi barat, ratusan orang berperang melawan seorang pemuda beringas yang sudah membunuh puluhan orang teman-teman mereka. Ia menangkap tombak-tombak lawan, menghujamkannya dengan sadis ke lawannya yang lain.

_Darah… datanglah … muncratlah ke wajahku._

_Tak ada yang lebih sedap selain darah lawanku._

Guan Suo tertawa saat ia mengayunkan pedangnya, memotong jari-jari lawan atau membunuh mereka. Tanpa terasa tempatnya berpijak telah berubah menjadi tumpukan mayat.

"Dia tertawa…"

"M, … maniak…"

Namun orang-orang itu terlalu banyak bagi Guan Suo. Ia sudah kelelahan namun menolak untuk berlutut dan terjatuh. Saat para prajurit mengepungnya dan hendak menusuknya, sebuah petir menyambar tempat itu menghanguskan para prajurit.

Dalam kelelahannya, Guan Suo berhalusinasi, melihat ayahnya berdiri di hadapannya dan membunuhi musuh-musuhnya untuk melindunginya. Akhirnya Guan Suo bisa membiarkan dirinya terjatuh dan menutup kedua matanya dalam kelelahan yang menarik semua otot-otot di tubuhnya. Tanpa disadarinya, tubuh-tubuh musuh ambruk menimpanya.

Pemuda itu terkubur di bawah tumpukan mayat musuhnya, terendam darah mereka yang membusuk.

"Jendral! Petir telah menyambar sisi barat Maicheng! Masih ada banyak petir lagi yang berdatangan! Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini!"

Lu Meng setuju. "Baiklah, kita mundur dulu untuk berteduh. Besok kita akan kembali untuk membereskan mayat-mayat teman-teman kita."

Pagi berganti mendung, mendung melahirkan hujan lebat. Hujan menghiasi hari itu sepanjang hari. Saat senja, matahari terbenam, menciptakan sore hari yang merah. Hujan rintik-rintik masih turun di sekitar Maicheng, mencuci bersih tanah yang terendam darah manusia dan darah sang dewa perang yang gugur.

Beberapa prajurit mengais-ais mayat-mayat sisa peperangan, mencari-cari sesuatu yang barangkali masih bisa digunakan.

Di sisi barat Maicheng, sebuah tumpukan mayat bergerak-gerak…

Dan sebuah tangan kekar menyembul keluar dari antara mereka, mengepal erat, menunjukkan dia masih hidup.

Sekuat tenaga, Guan Suo mendorong tumpukan mayat yang menimbunnya itu menggunakan energi yang tersisa. Kelaparan, kedinginan semua ia rasakan bercampur dengan rasa sedih karena kehilangan ayahnya. Ia masih belum percaya, kemarin malam baru saja memakan bubur dari mangkuk yang sama, bercanda, bergurau dan bertukar pikiran… dan kini semuanya itu telah raib. Seakan hidup menyadarkannya dari mimpi indah untuk kembali menghadapi mimpi buruk.

Seorang prajurit melihat Guan Suo berjalan melintasi Maicheng. Belum sempat prajurit itu berteriak memanggil teman-temannya, Guan Suo sudah membelah wajahnya dengan dingin.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan memasuki Maicheng, mencari-cari tubuh ayahnya. Di sana ia menemukan sepasukan musuh sedang berteduh, terkejut melihatnya masih hidup dan berlumuran darah. Para musuh segera menghunus senjata mereka dan mengacungkannya pada Guan Suo.

Tertawa mengejek dan merendahkan mereka, Guan Suo dengan cepat membunuh mereka semua tanpa membiarkan mereka melukainya. Pedang Guan Suo sudah menancap dan tersangkut pada tubuh seorang prajurit yang posturnya kekar. Guan Suo tidak mencabutnya dan menendang wajahnya.

Merasa tidak tenang tanpa senjata, Guan Suo mengambil tombak terlantar yang berada di dekatnya. Dilihatnya masih dalam keadaan baik, Guan Suo mengambilnya. Setelah menelusuri Maicheng dan menyadari tidak ada orang lagi, Guan Suo berjalan keluar dari Maicheng ke sisi Timur.

Tidak jauh dari pintu timur Maicheng, Ia melihat genangan air sisa-sisa hujan tadi siang. Barangkali karena pantulan sinar matahari senja, genangan air itu terlihat seperti genangan darah. Banyak sekali mayat yang bertaburan di sana. Namun tatapan mata Guan Suo berhenti kala ia melihat dua buah tubuh tergeletak berdampingan. Sepertinya mereka tewas karena saling menjaga, dan sedemikian erat ikatan batin mereka, mayat mereka pun terlihat saling menjaga.

Guan Suo menghampiri dua ongok mayat itu dengan mulut terbuka untuk melepas kepenatan yang melanda hatinya. Dengan gontai, ia melangkah semakin mendekat dan akhirnya cukup dekat baginya untuk menyadari bahwa kakak dan ayahnya telah meninggal dunia.

Guan Suo berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang menderu penuh emosi. Lututnya gemetar dan ia mengijinkan dirinya untuk berlutut di hadapan tubuh ayah dan kakaknya.

Dan yang lebih membuatnya menggeram marah bagaikan harimau yang menangis …. Mayat mereka tidak berkepala lagi.

Guan Suo menghirup udara dalam-dalam penuh dendam ….

"LU MENG…!" jerit Guan Suo kepada langit senja yang sunyi.

Di perkemahan Wu, Lu Meng sedang bersenang-senang dengan Lu Xun atas kemenangan mereka. Sun Quan juga menuangkan arak ke gelas kedua anak buahnya yang sukses itu. "Kau lihat tidak bagaimana dia gemetar menghadapi pasukan kita?"

"Tidak disangka ternyata dewa perang pun bisa takhluk dengan mudah dibawah akal anak muda seperti Lu Xun!" puji Lu Meng.

"Ah, semua itu tidak akan berhasil bila tidak ada yang merealisasikannya. Anda juga hebat, Pak Lu Meng." Balas Lu Xun.

Namun mendadak terdengar sebuah keributan dari sisi perkemahan barat pasukan Wu.

"Apa itu?" Sun Quan kebingungan menanti sebuah laporan.

Seorang prajurit datang melapor dengan mata terbelalak seperti baru melihat hantu. "Pak, … aku yakin orang yang berdiri di luar tenda itu adalah Guan Yu! Dia seperti hidup lagi!"

Sun Quan berpandangan dengan Lu Meng dan Lu Xun.

"Kepalanya sudah kupenggal…" Lu Meng melirik pada sebuah kotak kayu di sebelahnya.

"Siapapun itu, sebaiknya kita hadapi." Sun Quan dengan gagah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar tenda. Setelah ia melihat pemuda yang berdiri sendirian menantang seluruh pasukannya, kedua mata Sun Quan terbelalak melihat sosok yang terlihat mirip dengan Guan Yu.

"Dia telah membunuh Fu Shiren sekali tebas, pak. Kelihatannya dia marah sekali." lapor seorang prajurit.

Pemuda itu berdiri dengan dingin. Tangan kirinya sedang menggenggam kepala Fu Shiren yang telah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Matanya menatap tajam pada Sun Quan, menunggu saat untuk memberi perhitungan. "Siapakah engkau, pemuda? Kenapa kau marah-marah di depan perkemahanku dan membunuh pegawaiku?"

"Maaf, aku hanya membunuh anjing yang menggigit tangan tuannya." Kata Guan Suo sambil melempar kepala Fu Shiren ke tanah kemudian meludahinya.

"Ah .. apakah kau orangnya Guan Yu? Atau anaknya? Aku kenal wajah itu. Kau mirip sekali dengan Guan Yu. Jadi, … kau ingin pengkhianat ayahmu dibunuh? Nak, kau sudah membunuh salah satunya, bila ingin Mi Fang, aku siap untuk memberikannya padamu. Tapi tolong, jangan pelihara dendam di antara kita." Kata Sun Quan.

"Aku juga ingin Lu Meng!" kata Guan Suo dengan marah.

Lu Meng terlihat panik, namun masih mampu mengendalikan penampilannya. Hanya Lu Xun yang mampu melihat kepanikan Lu Meng.

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa menyerahkanmu kepala pengkhianat saja, bagaimanapun, mereka anak buahku, kami saling melindungi." Kata Sun Quan.

"Kalau begitu biar kuambil sendiri kepala pengecut itu!" Guan Suo hendak maju sambil mengacungkan senjata. Para prajurit segera bergerak merapat untuk melindungi Sun Quan.

"Tahan!" seru seorang pemuda dari kerumunan perkemahan Wu. Lu Xun kemudian memberi hormat pada Sun Quan. "Izinkan aku menyelesaikan ini."

Sun Quan menatap Guan Suo dengan resah, kemudian memandang Lu Xun lagi dengan khawatir. "Kau menantu kakakku. Jangan sampai membahayakan dirimu."

Lu Xun tersenyum. "Harap singkirkan rasa khawatir anda."

Kerumunan prajurit di hadapan Guan Suo terbuka dan muncullah seorang pemuda tampan dengan sorot mata cerdas di hadapan Guan Suo. Pemuda itu memberi salam dengan sopan pada Guan Suo. "Salam kenal, namaku Lu Xun. Bisa dibilang, aku lah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua yang menimpa keluargamu."

Pupil mata Guan Suo bereaksi dan tubuhnya bergemetar sesaat mendengar ucapan Lu Xun.

"Aku paham kemarahan dan dendammu, tapi harap menerima bahwa inilah perang. Ada yang harus mati, ada yang selamat. Jendral Guan telah terkepung rapat dan aku sungguh kagum dalam keadaan terjepit ia masih mampu membunuh ratusan prajurit kami seperti itu. Sungguh luar biasa.

Tapi bagi kami, dia harus mati, karena dia cukup berbahaya bila dibiarkan hidup. Dapat kulihat kau selamat dan dalam beberapa jam kau kembali lagi kemari. Aku merasakan … ayahmu ingin kau hidup. Kenapa kau tidak menghormati keinginannya dan kembali ke rumahmu untuk hidup damai?"

"Aku bukan orang cerdas atau berpendidikan. Aku tidak paham dengan ucapanmu yang berbelit-belit itu. Aku ingin Lu Meng. Berikan dia padaku!" kata Guan Suo.

"Lu Meng adalah jendral besar kami. Tentunya ia sangat pandai berkelahi dan menghadapi bocah sepertimu tidak akan menyulitkan dia. Bila kau tidak bisa melangkahiku, … kau juga tidak bisa membalaskan sakit hatimu dan ayahmu." Kata Lu Xun sambil menghunus pisau kembarnya.

Guan Suo pun bersiap untuk melawan Lu Xun.

Para prajurit bersiap-siap menyaksikan pertarungan ini.

Sun Quan membisiki komandan-komandannya. "Siapkan panah. Bila bocah itu membunuh Lu Xun, kita akan segera bunuh dia seperti kita membunuh ayahnya."

Lu Xun kemudian berkata pada Sun Quan. "Yang Mulia, bila hamba mati, biarkanlah dia untuk bertemu dengan Lu Meng. Ia datang kemari sebagai ksatria, kita sebagai bangsa terhormat, wajib juga untuk melayaninya dengan ksatria."

Sun Quan menghela nafas. "Oke."

Kemudian pemimpin Wu itu membatalkan siasatnya. Menyisakan Lu Meng yang kini harap-harap cemas karena dia sesungguhnya tidak terlalu pandai berkelahi seperti yang dikatakan Lu Xun.

Duel segera berlangsung antara Guan Suo melawan Lu Xun. Kedua orang pemuda itu saling serang dengan berani dan membuktikan kepiawaian mereka dalam berperang.

Setelah bertukar beberapa jurus, Lu Xun melompat mundur. Guan Suo mendapatkan oleh-oleh berupa sayatan pedang di pipinya, sementara Lu Xun pakaiannya robek. Bila ia terlambat menghindar tadi, pasti ususnya sudah berhamburan di tanah.

"Kau lumayan juga. Siapa namamu?"

Guan Suo diam saja.

"Baiklah, anak dewa perang, siapapun kamu, gerakanmu sangat liar dan brutal, tidak perduli pada nyawamu sendiri. Sebenarnya aku bisa memenggalmu beberapa kali tadi bila aku mau. Tapi aku tertarik untuk berduel lagi denganmu di kesempatan lain. Bagaimana bila kau mundur dulu sekarang, perbaiki lagi kung-fu mu dan kembali lagi bila kau siap?"

"Kau memang banyak bicara rupanya." Guan Suo kembali menyerang Lu Xun.

Lu Xun hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Guan Suo sambil terus menghindar. "Oops bolong lagi. Kematian ketigamu."

Guan Suo menendang Lu Xun yang ada di belakangnya tepat di mulut sehingga Lu Xun mundur beberapa langkah dengan bibir yang ternoda oleh lumpur dari kaki Guan Suo.

Begitu melihat ke depan, Guan Suo sudah menghujamkan tombak dengan kuat ke wajahnya. Lu Xun menghindar dengan cepat. Kali ini diakuinya, ia nyaris celaka. Lu Xun berkelit ke belakang Guan Suo dan menempelkan belatinya ke leher Guan Suo bagian belakang. "Kematian keempat."

Guan Suo dengan cepat berbalik sambil menghajar Lu Xun. Ia memutar tongkatnya dan menyerang. Menusuk dan menghujam, namun Lu Xun terlalu lincah untuknya dan setiap salah gerakan, Lu Xun selalu berhasil menodong lehernya dengan pisau.

Hingga akhirnya…. "Kematian ke lima. Kau payah sekali…"

Guan Suo tersulut amarah dan menerjang Lu Xun sambil berteriak garang. Lu Xun menghindari Guan Suo sehingga orang itu menabrak kendi dan pecah.

Guan Suo mengangkat kendi itu dan melemparnya pada Lu Xun. Lu Xun mendekat lagi untuk memberikan kematian ke enam …

Guan Suo sudah siap. Ia sudah tahu kecepatan Lu Xun dan menangkap wajahnya. Tanpa membuang waktu atau berbelas kasih, Guan Suo mengayunkan wajahnya menghantam sebuah kereta kuda dari atas ke bawah. Tubuh Lu Xun terhempas keras pada kereta kuda itu hingga tulang punggungnya remuk dan tidak bisa berdiri lagi.

Lu Meng yang ketakutan segera menyerang Guan Suo dari belakang tepat mengenai kepalanya. Guan Suo jatuh ke tanah dengan kepala berlumuran darah.

"Lu Meng! Kenapa kau serang dia dari belakang!"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa berkelahi, kau mau aku mati?" bentak Lu Meng pada temannya.

Lu Meng kemudian menarik kepala Guan Suo dan menghunus pedang. "Ku penggal kau."

Mendadak kepala Lu Meng pun dipukul dari belakang oleh seseorang. Sun Quan kemudian menghela nafas. "Bukan begitu caranya, Lu Meng."

Sementara Lu Meng jatuh pingsan dan Lu Xun tidak bisa bergerak karena tulang punggung yang remuk, Sun Quan memeriksa tubuh Guan Suo. "Dia masih hidup. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Sebenarnya … kalau menyingkirkan idealisme pahlawan, aku setuju dengan Lu Meng. Bila dibiarkan hidup,….. dia bisa menjadi ancaman kita. Ia memiliki dendam terhadap Wu… Mengingat ayahnya, sudah pasti dia tidak mungkin mau berpihak pada kita… Kurasa sebaiknya…. kita bunuh dia selagi bisa." Kata Lu Xun sambil menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Sun Quan mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian ia berdiri sambil memerintahkan anak buahnya. "Potong kepalanya, buang ke sungai."

Mereka menyeret Guan Suo ke sungai terdekat, kemudian di tepi sungai, mereka membuatnya berlutut dan menarik rambutnya. Seorang prajurit siap dengan pedang di tangannya untuk memisahkan kepala Guan Suo dengan tubuhnya.

Guan Suo berada antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

_"Guan Suo … tetaplah hidup!"_

Dan cahaya itu mendekatinya ….

Seketika Guan Suo mengerahkankan sebuah kekuatan entah dari mana asalnya dan segera menghindari bacokan pedang dari algojo. Ia melempar dua orang yang sedang memegangi tangannya ke dalam sungai yang deras. Guan Suo menangkap prajurit dengan pedang dan merebut pedangnya. Diambilnya pedang itu dan dibunuhnya si algojo.

"Hei, hei! Dia kabur! Dia kabur!" seru para prajurit yang melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Terjun ke sungai deras pada malam hari bukanlah ide baik, Guan Suo terus berlari ke arah timur sambil menghindari para prajurit yang memanahnya dari kejauhan. Hingga akhirnya sebatang panah melesat dan menancap pada bahu kirinya, Guan Suo menceburkan diri ke sungai yang deras.

Ia tidak berusaha berenang. Mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh dendam.

Perlahan ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan dirinya beristirahat. Menyerahkan hidupnya pada takdir. Apakah air sungai ini akan membunuhnya atau melahirkannya kembali.


	4. Chapter 3 : Hua Guan Suo

**Chapter 3 : Guan Suo with flowery robe  
><strong>

Sinar matahari yang hangat masuk lewat jendela. Perlahan Guan Suo membuka matanya dan mendapatkan dirinya sedang berada di sebuah rumah sederhana. Barangkali milik seorang petani. Beberapa perkakas di rumah itu memiliki ornamen bergambar bunga. Tampaknya pemilik rumah itu sangat menyukai bunga.

Guan Suo mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat luka-lukanya sudah terbalut rapih dan tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah sudah bersih. Setelah ia memperhatikan sekali lagi, disadarinya bahwa seseorang pasti telah mengganti pakaiannya.

Selagi dia kebingungan siapa yang telah menolongnya, seseorang masuk melalui pintu.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." kata seorang lelaki kekar dengan rambut-rambut halus di sekujur tubuhnya.

Guan Suo kini tersadar sepenuhnya. "Anda yang menolongku?"

"Bukan. Aku ingin membunuhmu." Katanya sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Adikku yang menolongmu. Bila kau ingin berterima kasih, berterima kasihlah padanya."

"Pasti. Mana pakaianku?"

"Kujual."

Lagi-lagi Guan Suo terdiam menatap orang itu.

"Tapi tidak laku." Lelaki itu kemudian melemparkan buntalan yang sedang digendongnya. Guan Suo menangkapnya dan membukanya. Isinya tidak lain adalah pakaiannya yang sudah robek.

"Pakaianmu sudah dipenuhi darah dan banyak sayatan. Apakah kau seorang pelarian perang?"

Guan Suo tidak berniat menjawabnya, ia hanya menatap lelaki itu saja sambil mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. Ternyata memang benar sudah sobek dan tidak layak pakai. Hanya tersisa pakaian pelindungnya saja. Itupun sudah cacat di beberapa bagian akibat serangan ujung belati musuh. Namun ia mengenakannya juga dan membuang bagian yang sudah sobek.

Guan Suo menggerakan kedua tungkainya. Kelihatannya baik-baik saja. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri, tidak ada bagian tubuhnya yang terlalu sakit sehingga bisa menghalanginya untuk berjalan.

"Adikku sedang membeli sayuran, ia akan segera kembali, kau tidak perlu menyusulnya."

"Aku tidak mencari adikmu." Kata Guan Suo sambil berlalu, berjalan pergi meninggalkan pondok kecil itu. Di depan gubuk, ia melihat ada sebuah golok yang biasanya digunakan untuk membelah kayu bakar. Pada pangkalnya terlihat bercak-bercak karat memberitahukan pada setiap orang berapa usianya.

Saat lelaki kekar itu keluar dari gubuknya untuk menghampiri Guan Suo, Guan Suo yang sedang menggenggamnya itu berkata "Aku minta golokmu."

Tentu saja lelaki itu marah. "Kurang ajar! Kau tidak tahu diri sekali, sudah ditolong, dirawat, tapi mau juga merampas harta bendaku!"

Guan Suo tidak mengabaikan gertakan orang itu, mencoba mengayunkan golok itu. Kemudian ia melayangkannya ke leher lelaki itu. Guan Suo tidak berniat untuk membunuhnya, hanya ingin balas menggertak saja, namun ternyata orang itu memiliki kepandaian ilmu silat, sehingga ia bisa menangkis serangan Guan Suo dan membekuknya. Gerakan lelaki itu begitu halus dan berpengalaman, setelah dilemparkan ke seberang, tanpa disadari Guan Suo, golok ditangannya telah berpindah ke tangan lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu ganti menodongkan goloknya ke leher Guan Suo. "Kau benar-benar penjahat rupanya … mau membunuhku juga..?"

Guan Suo dengan cepat menampik tangan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu berputar untuk menendang Guan Suo. Namun Guan Suo menghindari tendangan itu dan mencengkram kerah pakaiannya, dengan cepat membanting musuhnya hingga jatuh ke atas tanah. Guan Suo menahan tangan musuhnya yang menggenggam golok dan mendudukinya lalu mencekik lehernya.

"Kalau tidak boleh, ya sudah." Guan Suo berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke arah timur.

Sepanjang jalan ke timur, ucapan Lu Xun kembali menghantui benaknya.

_"Sebenarnya aku bisa memenggalmu beberapa kali tadi bila aku mau."_

_"Perbaiki lagi kung-fu mu dan kembali lagi bila kau siap."_

Pada sebuah jalan setapak, ia melihat seorang gadis muda sedang dikejar-kejar sekelompok bandit gunung. Orang di sekitarnya tidak ada yang berani menolong gadis yang sedang dikerjai itu.

Ketika Guan Suo berjalan mendekat, gadis itu tampaknya mengenalinya. Namun salah satu perampok itu menariknya dan mereka tertawa-tawa lagi.

"Maafkan aku, tuan, lain kali aku tidak akan lupa lagi bawa uang keamanan…" gadis itu mulai menangis.

"Maaf yah, urusan besok untuk besok. Apa yang ada hari ini adalah masalah yang sesungguhnya." Perompak itu hendak melukai gadis malang tersebut dengan goloknya.

Melihat air mata yang menetes, Guan Suo jadi teringat saat Xing Cai menangis dalam pelukannya. Hatinya pun tergerak untuk menolong perempuan malang itu. Ia segera menarik lengan perompak yang hendak membacok gadis itu.

"Hei?" tentu saja perompak itu tidak terima dan membentak Guan Suo.

"Dia bilang, dia akan bayar lain kali." Kata Guan Suo.

"Siapa kau ha? Pahlawan kesiangan?"

"Kelihatannya dia hanya gembel. Lihatlah. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka sayat yang belum mengering, pakaiannya compang camping. Jangan-jangan dia pelarian tahanan." Kata perampok yang lain.

"Pergi kau bocah!" kata perampok itu sambil meludahi wajah Guan Suo.

Melihat pemuda yang diludahi itu hanya diam, perampok lainnya juga ikut meludahi Guan Suo sambil tertawa. Ada yang kena wajah, badan, kaki, dan akhirnya saat mereka ketagihan mengintimidasi Guan Suo, mulai main tangan, Guan Suo menangkap tangan seorang perampok itu, kemudian mencekik lehernya. Guan Suo menarik wajahnya mendekat dan meludahi wajahnya.

Sementara perampok itu berteriak perih karena air ludah itu tepat mengenai bola matanya, Guan Suo melemparnya ke sawah berlumpur dan menangkap lengan perampok lain yang berusaha membunuhnya dengan menggunakan golok. Guan Suo berkelit dan kembali menangkap leher orang itu dan meludahinya lagi di wajah dan membuangnya ke sawah kubangan tahi kerbau.

Orang terakhir juga menyerangnya, namun seperti dua teman sebelumnya, ia bukan masalah besar untuk diselesaikan.

Setelah memilih salah satu golok yang menurutnya paling bagus, Guan Suo berjalan menuju wadah air dan mencuci wajahnya yang masih ternoda air ludah si rampok. Setelah itu ia melanjutkan perjalanannya begitu saja ke arah timur.

Para rakyat jelata yang menonton kejadian tersebut merasa takjub. "Hei, bukankah dia orang yang kau tolong dari sungai itu?"

Gadis itu akhirnya berdiri dan mengejar Guan Suo. "Tuan, tunggu dulu, anda masih terluka, belum bisa berjalan jauh."

Guan Suo tidak memperdulikan gadis itu hingga mereka akan memasuki hutan, Guan Suo berkata padanya. "Pulang sana."

Gadis itu pun berhenti mengikutinya. Di dalam hutan, seekor ular yang merasa terusik sarangnya mulai menyerang Guan Suo. Beruntung ia bisa melihat serangan ular itu, Guan Suo secara refleks mengayunkan pedangnya membelah kepala ular itu menjadi dua bagian. Tanpa terasa, hari sudah hampir gelap, Guan Suo menemukan areal yang bagus untuk mendirikan api unggun. Ia mulai membuat api dan membakar ular yang tadi dibunuhnya.

Setelah kenyang, pemuda itu tidur-tiduran di atas dedaunan kering.

Dalam lamunan itu, masih teringat akan beberapa malam lalu, dimana ia berbagi semangkuk bubur dengan ayahnya sambil bergurau.

_"Menang atau kalah tidak masalah. Yang penting bagaimana kau melakukannya."_

Guan Suo memejamkan kedua matanya dengan perih saat kemudian bayangan kakaknya, Guan Ping mulai terbesit dalam kenangannya. Selama ini Guan Ping lah yang selalu mendukungnya dan melindunginya. Ketika ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipahami ayahnya, Guan Ping selalu ada untuk membuat ayahnya maklum akan perbuatannya. Namun ia selalu memalingkan wajahnya dari sang kakak. Hingga saat terakhirpun, ia tidak juga menganggapnya sebagai kakak.

_Aku hanya iri .. _

_Ia anak angkat tapi begitu diperdulikan dan dianggap …_

_Sedangkan aku sebagai darah dagingnya sendiri tidak dianggap ada. Eksistensiku sama sekali tidak tercatat dalam silsilah keluarga Guan sementara Guan Ping jelas tercatat._

_Iri hatiku telah membuatku buta dan menyesal …_

Timbul penyesalan yang dalam pada hati Guan Suo. Dalam hatinya timbul keinginan untuk mencari istri dan anak Guan Ping. Berbakti pada mereka sebagai ganti baktinya pada Guan Ping yang tidak sempat ia laksanakan.

Sementara ia memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk beristirahat, indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara halus dari belakang. Langkah halus itu terasa semakin mendekat, Guan Suo mampu merasakan langkah tersebut menghampirinya dan …

Dengan gerakan cepat, Guan Suo menyambar goloknya dan menodong sesosok yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Ketika dilihatnya wajah tersebut cukup familiar, Guan Suo mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuhnya.

"Santai. Ini aku." Kata lelaki itu.

"Mau apa malam-malam mencariku?"

"Ya, benar. Aku mencarimu, bukan berniat buruk padamu. Sekarang turunkan golok itu dan kita bicara layaknya teman. Bisa?"

Guan Suo menurunkan goloknya dan duduk pada batangan pohon yang sudah berjamur lalu dengan sabar menunggu lelaki itu mulai bicara. Lelaki itu pun mencari tempat enak untuk duduk.

"Hmm… pertama-tama … aku ucapkan terima kasih karena telah menolong adikku." Katanya dengan gelisah. "Kemudian … hmm … sebagai permintaan maaf atas kelakuan kasarku padamu, bagaimana bila kau kuajari silat?"

"Aku tidak bisa belajar silat."

"Kau kuat, cepat dan berbakat. Aku bisa melihat bahwa kau tidak pernah berlatih silat secara khusus sebelumnya. Tapi kau bisa berkelahi. Apa itu namanya bila bukan bakat?" bujuk orang itu.

"Ayahku tidak belajar silat. Aku juga tidak belajar silat. Kami tidak bisa belajar silat." Kata Guan Suo dengan tenang. Saat ia kecil, Guan Ping memang pernah mengajarinya cara bermain pedang atau tongkat. Namun Guan Suo kelihatannya mengalami kesulitan dalam menerima instruksi dan mengikuti gerakan Guan Ping. Walau begitu, ia bisa berkelahi.

"Kau berbakat. Tapi saat kau berkelahi, kau tidak memperdulikan keselamatanmu sendiri. Ibarat tentara, kau adalah seorang prajurit dengan senjata tajam namun tidak menggunakan pakaian pelindung. Kau bertarung bergantung pada keberuntungan."

Merasa obrolan ini semakin mendalam, Guan Suo merasa tidak nyaman. Ia cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya. "Menurutku kau tidak perlu membalas apa yang kulakukan pada adikmu. Bukankah katamu adikmu telah menyelamatkan nyawaku juga? Anggap saja kita impas."

"Berbuat baik demi orang lain itu kewajiban. Namun menerima kebaikan dari orang lain itu laksana hutang. Tapi kalaupun kau terus menolak tawaranku, aku tetap ingin menjadi temanmu. Namaku Zhang Feng. Selama ini aku-lah yang menjaga desa itu dari kawanan perampok gunung." Zhang Feng akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Guan Suo dari Jing." Balas Guan Suo dengan singkat.

"Aku sengaja bawakan minuman hangat ini untuk kita berdua. Ayo minum bersamaku." Kata Zhang Feng sambil menyerahkan botol minuman yang tergantung di pinggangnya.

Namun Guan Suo menolak. "Maaf, aku tidak suka minuman seperti itu."

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa minum sendiri." Zhang Feng kemudian menikmati minuman itu sendirian. "Sekarang, kenapa tidak kau ceritakan darimana kau berasal, siapa ayahmu, kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Kurasa tidak penting. Kita takkan bertemu lagi setelah malam ini. Kalau kau ingin sebuah percakapan, kau saja yang cerita mengenai hal yang ingin kau ceritakan."

"Pergi?" Zhang Feng menutup botol minumannya dan menggantungkannya kembali. "Setelah menghajar tiga orang anak buah Bao, kau masih mau pergi meninggalkan tempat ini begitu saja? Maaf, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi."

Memperhatikan ucapan Zhang Feng, mengertilah Guan Suo bahwa ketiga orang bandit itu memiliki bos. Dan seorang bos pastinya tidak akan tinggal diam melihat anak buah mereka dihajar seseorang. Kenapa seorang penjahat enggan mencelakakan polisi? Karena bila satu polisi celaka, penjahat itu akan diburu. Begitu pula dengan bandit. Bila salah seorang bandit celaka, seorang bos bandit harus cepat-cepat memberi pelajaran pada orang kurang ajar itu, atau pamornya akan turun dan masyarakat tidak akan patuh lagi padanya.

"Aku mengerti. Ceritakan padaku mengenai Bao ini."

"Awalnya Bao Yuanwai adalah guru silat di desa ini. Aku ini muridnya. Tapi setelah ia meninggal dunia, anak ketiganya memberontak dan salah pergaulan sehingga menjadi ketua bandit. Mereka sering sekali mengacau. Aku sendiri tidak berani macam-macam karena takut dikeroyok. Apalagi Bao Sanniang sangat pandai bermain tombak. Banyak orang yang menantangnya duel, pasti kalah dan tangannya dibuat cacat sehingga tidak bisa berkelahi lagi." kata Zhang Feng. "Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkannya?"

"Kau sendiri?"

Zhang Feng kelihatannya sedikit tersipu, bahkan ia tersenyum. "Ah, aku mana mungkin bisa mengalahkan dia. Kalau aku bisa, sudah pasti aku hidup bahagia sekarang."

"Kau tahu dimana markas mereka?"

"Tahu. Ada di puncak gunung ini. Kita akan ke sana besok. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atau para rampok itu akan menindas desa kami lebih kejam lagi." kata Zhang Feng.

Guan Suo merebahkan tubuhnya, memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk beristirahat. Demikian pula dengan Zhang Feng yang ternyata tidurnya cepat nyenyak. Belum apa-apa dia sudah mendengkur. Beberapa nyamuk menghisap darahnya, namun tidak mampu membangunkannya. Zhang Feng hanya menepuk mereka saja, tangannya seperti bergerak sendiri dalam tidur.

Sementara itu di markas bandit Bao Sanniang …

"Dia masih muda. Di sekujur tubuhnya terdapat banyak bekas luka yang masih basah. Ia mengenakan pakaian perang, sepertinya ia prajurit yang kemarin berperang di Maicheng." Kata seorang perampok sambil menunduk ketakutan, tidak berani menatap pimpinan mereka.

Bao Sanniang terlihat marah sekali. "Kalian membiarkan orang itu meludahi wajah kalian dan melemparkan kalian ke kubangan kotoran sapi?"

"Kami bisa apa? Tenaganya besar dan gerakannya cepat sekali."

"Omong kosong! Beberapa waktu lalu juga ada seorang pengembara yang melewati desa itu dan mempecundangi anak buahku. Setelah kuhadapi orang itu, ternyata kemampuannya biasa-biasa saja. Ini berarti kalian kurang latihan! Hukuman untuk kalian sekarang, lakukan push up 200 kali!"

Ketiga orang itu segera menjalani hukuman mereka tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

"Besok kirim orang untuk ke desa dan mencari orang itu. Culik seorang gadis dan sandera dia di sini hingga orang itu muncul. Biar kuberi pelajaran dia!" kata Bao Sanniang dengan geram.

Di pagi hari, menjelang siang, para bandit menunggangi kuda mereka dan pergi ke desa untuk melaksanakan tugas mereka. Sementara menunggu anak buahnya tiba, Bao Sanniang melampiaskan rasa kesalnya dengan cara menghajar boneka-boneka jerami yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan.

Seorang lelaki gagah menghampirinya. "Boneka jerami tidak bisa membalas. Biar aku saja yang menjadi lawan sparingmu."

"Aku tidak akan ragu membunuhmu. Aku sedang kesal saat ini."

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan merayunya. "Kau boleh cabut nyawaku, karena kau telah terlebih dahulu mencabut nafasku…"

Bao Sanniang dengan marah menodongkan tombaknya ke leher lelaki itu. "Gao Yuan! Hentikan ucapan-ucapan menjijikkanmu itu!"

Gao Yuan menangkis tombak itu dan duel di antara mereka pun dimulai. Gao Yuan menyerang dan bertahan, Bao Sanniang terlihat begitu emosi. Namun ilmu silat Bao Sanniang memang terlihat jauh melampaui Gao Yuan sehingga akhirnya Gao Yuan terlihat terdesak.

Di kejauhan, dua orang anak buah Bao duduk-duduk santai sambil menonton duel mereka. "Gao Yuan tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan bos."

"Dia bodoh sekali. Sudah puluhan lelaki berusaha menjadi suami bos, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya sampai sekarang. Dan para lelaki itu jauh lebih hebat dari Gao Yuan. Tapi orang itu tetap saja bandel. Kurasa cinta memang buta."

Akhirnya Gao Yuan tertendang begitu keras sehingga ia menabrak sebuah boneka jerami hingga patah. Gao Yuan memuncratkan darah dari mulutnya dan tergeletak seperti orang mati.

Melihat itu, Bao Sanniang segera melempar tombaknya ke lantai dan menghampiri Gao Yuan. "Hei, Gao Yuan, kau tidak bercanda, kan? Bangunlah!"

Gao Yuan tidak bangun juga. Bao Sanniang terlihat sangat khawatir dan berusaha membangunkannya. "Xing Fu! Lao Yue! Ada yang terluka di sini!"

Kemudian Xing Fu dan Lao Yue pun mendatangi mereka dan memeriksa Gao Yuan. Setelah itu mereka berdua menggeleng pesimis. "Maaf, bos, dia sudah mati…"

Bao Sanniang mendadak merasa begitu bersalah, ia terduduk lemas begitu saja di atas tanah, menyesali kemarahannya yang telah membuat anak buahnya tewas di tangannya sendiri.

Lao Yue menangis. "Semalam Gao Yuan berkata pada kami … dia sangat mencintai bos, dan dia rela melakukan apapun agar bos bahagia. Bila kematiannya bisa membuat bos bahagia, dia pasti juga bahagia…"

Bao Sanniang merasakan emosinya tersulut. Kemudian ia menghampiri Gao Yuan. "Tidak mungkin dia mati! Aku tidak memukulnya dengan keras! Tidak mungkin dia mati!"

Bao Sanniang mengguncang-guncang tubuh Gao Yuan. "Gao Yuan, bangunlah..!"

Ketika Bao Sanniang mulai menangis, mendadak Gao Yuan membuka matanya dan segera mengambil kesempatan mencium bibir Bao Sanniang. Sadarlah Bao Sanniang bahwa ia sedang dipermainkan oleh anak buahnya.

Bao Sanniang mendorong Gao Yuan dan meludah lalu membersihkan bibirnya dengan jijik, melihat Gao Yuan, Lao Yue dan Xing Fu mentertawakannya.

"Kurang ajar! Kalian berani main-main denganku?" Bao Sanniang marah-marah.

Xing Fu dan Lao Yue langsung terdiam dan kalem, sementara Gao Yuan langsung berlutut di kaki Bao Sanniang. "Bos, aku mencintaimu, aku sudah mengikutimu selama bertahun-tahun dan aku menyadari aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu. Bila membutuhkan waktu ribuan tahun untuk mengalahkanmu, aku akan hidup selama itu! Kumohon jujurlah pada hatimu dan terimalah cintaku! Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku..!"

"Aku tidak mungkin hidup ribuan tahun, bodoh!" Bao Sanniang menendang Gao Yuan dengan keras. "Kurang ajar kalian! Cepat push up ribuan kali!"

Dan seorang bandit berseru pada Bao Sanniang. "Bos! Ada dua orang pemuda dari desa yang datang menghampiri kita!"

"Pemuda desa?"

"Mereka mencarimu, bos, kelihatannya mereka hendak menantang berkelahi!"

"Bos, jangan-jangan itu orang yang kemarin menghajar Shao Han, Yue Ji dan Jin Chao!" kata Lao Yue.

"Sebaiknya itu memang mereka!" Bao Sanniang dengan kecepatan kilat segera menghajar apapun yang ada di dekatnya dengan pedang yang terhunus. Rupanya mengenai sebuah tiang markasnya. Tiang tersebut terbelah berkat ketajaman pedang itu sehingga atap bangunan markasnya menjadi miring sedikit.

Anak buahnya panik, mengira atap akan benar-benar roboh. "Wah…bos kalau marah memang tidak kira-kira…!"

Bao Sanniang segera keluar dari markasnya dan mendapati dua orang pemuda sedang berdiri dengan pedang pada pinggang mereka.

"Ah, rupanya Zhang Feng. Kau pengecut, mau apa datang kemari?"

Zhang Feng tersenyum. "Bao Sanniang. Aku hendak menakhlukkanmu."

"Kau sudah kukalahkan berkali-kali sejak kita masih kecil!" kata Bao Sanniang dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Tapi kau belum mengalahkan hatiku." Kata Zhang Feng sambil menghunus pedangnya.

Bao Sanniang menjadi lelah dengan semua ini. "Aku akan membunuhmu kali ini!"

"Kau bisa membunuhku, tapi kau takkan bisa membunuh perasaanku padamu!" kata Zhang Feng.

Guan Suo kebingungan dengan kalimat-kalimat Zhang Feng. "Apa?" Lalu dia menarik Zhang Feng. "Hei, bukankah kita datang kemari untuk membunuhnya?"

Zhang Feng tersenyum dengan penuh semangat. "Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

Zhang Feng mendorong Guan Suo sambil menatap Bao Sanniang lekat-lekat. "Cintaku, … perasaanku padamu tidak lekang oleh waktu. Aku tetap orang yang sama seperti terakhir kali kau meninggalkan desa, dan aku percaya, kau terpaksa harus menjadi seperti ini. Biarkan aku membebaskanmu!"

"Kenapa lelaki selalu mengucapkan kalimat menjijikkan?" Bao Sanniang lalu menyerang Zhang Feng dengan pedangnya. Gerakannya bagaikan angin puyuh kecil yang sedang menari. Sangat indah. Bao Sanniang mungkin tidak sekuat lelaki, namun ia sangat waspada dan cepat. Ini yang membuatnya tak terkalahkan selama ini.

Zhang Feng bisa dibilang adalah lawan seimbang bagi Bao Sanniang. Ia tidak bersungguh-sungguh menyerang lawannya dan inilah yang membuatnya terdesak.

Saat kedua pedang mereka beradu, Zhang Feng melamarnya. "Bao Sanniang, menikahlah denganku!"

"Pergi!" dengan marah Bao Sanniang menendang Zhang Feng. Zhang Feng tidak menyerah dan kembali menghampiri Bao Sanniang. "Kita akan hidup bahagia, memiliki tiga orang anak, kita akan menamai mereka Zhang Cao, Zhang Liu dan Zhang Sun! Mereka akan menjadi tiga orang anak paling bahagia di dunia ini!"

"Enyahhh!" Bao Sanniang menendang wajah Zhang Feng. Zhang Feng masih tidak menyerah. Kemudian ia kembali mendekati Bao Sanniang dan gerakan mereka akhirnya menjadi seperti dua orang yang sedang menari. Sementara Bao Sanniang terpana, Zhang Feng membelai pipinya. "Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya!"

"Menjijikkan!" Bao Sanniang menendang Zhang Feng, kemudian menusuknya dengan pedang.

Trankk…!

Dua bilah pedang terbelah dua mendarat di permukaan tanah. Kejadian begitu cepat, Bao Sanniang tidak melihat Guan Suo membelah pedangnya sebelum pedang itu menusuk jantung Zhang Feng. Pedang mereka berdua sama-sama patah dan terjatuh di tanah.

Namun patahan pedang Bao Sanniang lebih panjang daripada patahan pedang Guan Suo. Bao Sanniang mengangkat pedangnya dan mengacungkannya ke leher Guan Suo. "Satu orang lagi yang datang untuk melamarku?"

"Bandit, aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa kau wanita." Kata Guan Suo.

Dengan gerakan mendadak secara tiba-tiba, Guan Suo berputar dan menghajar tangan Bao Sanniang. Hampir saja pedang itu terlepas dari tangannya. Guan Suo masih terus mendesak Bao Sanniang. Dengan serius Guan Suo menendang dan memukul Bao Sanniang yang terpaksa harus bertahan dari serangan bertubi-tubi itu.

Akhirnya setelah melihat sebuah celah dari gerakan Guan Suo, Bao Sanniang memasuki celah itu, membuatnya berada di balik punggung Guan Suo. Saat ia hendak membacok Guan Suo, Guan Suo sudah berbalik dan menangkap tangannya dari bawah, kemudian memutar tubuhnya sambil menekuk tangannya. Kemudian merapatkan punggung Bao Sanniang ke dadanya.

Kini telinga Bao Sanniang berada dekat sekali dengan bibir Guan Suo. Guan Suo berkata dengan dingin. "Sejak zaman dahulu ayahku naik turun gunung, ia sering dengar banyak nama pendekar hebat. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia bercerita tentang Bao Sanniang."

Tersinggung dengan ucapan itu, Bao Sanniang berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia menjepit kaki Guan Suo dan menariknya ke depan, membuat pemuda itu tergelincir dan pegangannya terhadap Bao Sanniang terlepas. Bao Sanniang maju dan menyerang Guan Suo. Guan Suo berusaha bertahan sebisa mungkin.

Terlihat jelas bahwa orang ini tidak terlatih ilmu silat manapun. Gerakannya tidak seluwes orang-orang yang belajar kung-fu. Tapi dia mampu membaca kecepatan gerakan Bao Sanniang dan menanganinya dengan baik. Sesekali pukulan Bao Sanniang menghajar wajahnya, namun pertahanan Guan Suo tidak runtuh.

Dua orang pemuda-pemudi yang saling berusaha untuk melumpuhkan lawan masing-masing itu bertempur penuh konsentrasi. Semakin lama, Guan Suo terlihat semakin melunak karena ia semakin tidak tega menghajar Bao Sanniang. Namun ketika Bao Sanniang sudah kelelahan, Guan Suo masih tegar. Penasaran tidak berhasil membuat orang ini bertekuk lutut, Bao Sanniang pun semakin memaksakan kekuatannya.

Namun kehabisan energi sungguh menyebalkan. Guan Suo berhasil mengendalikannya dan membuatnya berguling di atas tanah, lalu menodong lehernya dengan pedang yang digunakan Bao Sanniang. Entah kapan orang itu merebutnya dari tangan pemiliknya.

"Kematian pertama."

Bao Sanniang bangkit dengan kesal dan Guan Suo melangkah mundur sambil mengembalikan pedang yang sudah patah itu pada pemiliknya. Bao Sanniang kembali menyerang dengan gerakan lebih cepat. Akhirnya konsentrasinya semakin menurun sehingga Guan Suo sekali lagi berhasil meraih tangannya lalu mengulurnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan sambil menodong lehernya dengan pedang yang masih digenggam Bao Sanniang.

"Kematian kedua."

Bao Sanniang masih belum menerima kekalahan. Guan Suo melepaskannya dan ronde ketiga dimulai. Energi dan stamina Bao Sanniang yang boros semakin berkurang, namun kali ini serangannya membuahkan hasil, pedang retaknya berhasil menusuk perut Guan Suo sedikit. Namun pada saat yang sama, Guan Suo juga menodongkan sebilah mata pedang yang patah ke lehernya.

"Kematian ketiga." Kemudian Guan Suo melempar mata pedang di tangannya itu ke tanah.

Bao Sanniang melihat luka di perut Guan Suo, mengucurkan darah dengan deras. Gadis itu menjatuhkan senjatanya dan berlutut. "Aku … kalah…?"

Zhang Feng tidak terima. "Bagaimana mungkin… bagaimana mungkin orang yang tidak pernah belajar kung-fu bisa mengalahkan jagoan dari keluarga Bao? Aku tidak percaya ini! Pasti ada kesalahan!"

Guan Suo meraba perutnya yang berdarah dan menjilat darahnya. Kemudian ia berkata pada Zhang Feng. "Rasanya seperti darah sungguhan."

Ucapan itu dimaksudkan Guan Suo bahwa Bao Sanniang bukan lawan sembarangan karena telah berhasil melukainya. Namun Zhang Feng tetap frustasi. "Tidak mungkin… lucu sekali… kami para jagoan kung-fu, tentara, pengelana … selama ini berusaha untuk mengalahkannya, tapi … seorang prajurit pelarian biasa bisa mengalahkannya seperti itu?"

"Tidak perlu diperumit seperti itu. Barangkali dia mengalah pada pemula sepertiku." Kata Guan Suo dengan wajah tersinggung.

Kemudian dia berdiri dan berkata pada gadis itu. "Nona, aku adalah pelarian perang dan nyawaku diselamatkan oleh adiknya orang ini. Ketika aku hendak pergi melanjutkan perjalananku, aku melihat orang yang menyelamatkanku itu dikerjai oleh anak buah anda.

Aku berhutang budi pada adiknya Zhang Feng, maka aku menolongnya. Tapi kelihatannya anak buah anda suka meludah. Mereka berkali-kali meludahiku sambil mengusirku pergi. Aku hanya membalas mereka sekali saja. Aku harap anda mengerti. Mengenai masalah desa, biar bicarakan saja dengan Zhang Feng. Aku permisi."

Guan Suo benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan menghilang di balik semak. Bao Sanniang tidak bisa berhenti memandanginya bahkan ketika ia sudah beberapa lama menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sementara itu para bandit di belakangnya yang menyaksikan pempimin mereka dikalahkan seseorang untuk pertama kalinya, sibuk bicara sendiri.

"Bao Sanniang….?" Zhang Feng menghampirinya.

Bao Sanniang kemudian kembali ke dalam benteng untuk mengambil kudanya dan keluar lagi untuk menyusul Guan Suo.

Ia mencari-cari pemuda itu di dalam hutan yang sudah sangat dikenalnya dan menemukannya tidak jauh dari tepi sungai. Guan Suo sedang beristirahat sambil merasa kesakitan atas luka pada perutnya. Bao Sanniang turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri Guan Suo.

"Oh … kau…" kata pemuda itu. "Ada apa sekarang?"

Bao Sanniang berjongkok di sisinya dan membuka armor Guan Suo dan melihat lukanya. Sebuah luka tusuk yang cukup dalam. Kedua mata Bao Sanniang yang jernih menatap Guan Suo dengan waspada. Bao Sanniang merobek sedikit kain dari pakaiannya dan membalutkannya pada perut Guan Suo.

Bao Sanniang membawa Guan Suo kembali ke markasnya dan menyuruh Xing Fu, paramedis dalam kelompoknya untuk mengobati Guan Suo. Xing Fu mengobati semua luka Guan Suo, mulai dari luka terbaru hingga luka yang kemarin didapatnya.

"Dengan luka sebanyak ini, pasti luka dari bos kecil untukmu, kan?"

Lagi-lagi Guan Suo merasa pertanyaan itu tidak perlu direspon. Xing Fu sedang menjahit luka Guan Suo tanpa obat bius. Sengaja dilakukannya demi Gao Yuan yang sakit hati karena akhirnya ada juga yang berhasil mengalahkan Bao Sanniang dalam duel. Namun kelihatannya Guan Suo tidak memperdulikan rasa sakitnya, ia sibuk membaca buku.

"Nah. Selesai." Kata Xing Fu sambil membereskan peralatan jahitnya. "Heran. Ditusuk-tusuk tidak merasa sakit. Padahal tidak pakai arak, tidak pakai obat bius. Manusia atau setan?"

Setelah Xing Fu pergi, tinggallah Bao Sanniang, Guan Suo dan Zhang Feng bertiga dalam ruangan yang sama.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tenang membaca ketika perutmu sedang ditembus jarum dan benang tanpa obat bius?" tanya Zhang Feng.

"Justru bila aku tidak membaca, aku bisa menangis kesakitan seperti anak perempuan." Kata Guan Suo.

Zhang Feng melongo mendengarnya. Guan Suo melanjutkan. "Ayahku lebih hebat. Saat seseorang mengerik tulang lengannya tanpa obat bius, ia masih bisa main catur denganku dan menang."

"Hmph.. sombong sekali. Memangnya siapa ayahmu?" kata Zhang Feng dengan sebal.

"Zhang Feng." Bao Sanniang memanggilnya dengan lembut. "Bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua?"

Zhang Feng menghela nafas. Kemudian ia berdiri dan mendekati Bao Sanniang dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Aku mengerti bahwa ini wasiat ayahmu. Tapi jangan pernah lupa, aku selalu menunggumu. Bila kau cari aku, aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Bao Sanniang hanya tersenyum. Zhang Feng pergi meninggalkan Bao Sanniang dan Guan Suo berduaan.

Dalam ruangan kecil itu, keduanya hanya diam saja. Guan Suo kembali menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku pepatah Confucius yang diberikan Bao Sanniang tadi, sementara Bao Sanniang terus memperhatikan Guan Suo.

Mendadak Bao Sanniang bercerita. "Ketika aku kecil …"

Guan Suo perlahan menutup bukunya dan memperhatikan Bao Sanniang.

"…Ayahku mendidikku dengan keras karena tidak memiliki seorang anak lelaki satupun. Sesungguhnya aku ingin hidup seperti gadis normal lainnya. Memasak, bersenang-senang, membantu ibu di dapur dan sawah, jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki dan menikah … tapi ayah menggemblengku dengan keras. Dan ketika ia meninggal dunia, ia mengatakan bahwa aku harus menikah dengan seorang lelaki kuat untuk meneruskan ilmu silat keluarga Bao. Aku harus menikah dengan seorang lelaki yang bisa mengalahkanku." Bao Sanniang lalu menatap Guan Suo.

Guan Suo bergerak perlahan dan santai. Ia meletakkan buku yang sedang digenggamnya, kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Bao Sanniang yang tidak menjauhinya. Setelah duduk tepat di sebelah nona petarung itu, Guan Suo memperhatikan Bao Sanniang lekat-lekat.

Setelah itu Guan Suo mengangkat tangannya dan membelai pipi Bao Sanniang dengan lembut menggunakan jari-jarinya. "Kau cantik."

Bao Sanniang tersenyum lembut.

"Apakah berat bagimu selama ini, menjalankan keinginan terakhir ayahmu?"

Mata Bao Sanniang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak ingin bertarung. Sesungguhnya aku mencintai Zhang Feng, tapi mendengar ucapan-ucapannya membuatku jijik…"

"Menurutmu kata-katanya cukup lucu. Anggap saja dia sedang bergurau." Kata Guan Suo yang menurunkan tangannya.

Bao Sanniang tersenyum. "Tapi itu sudah masa lalu. Entah mengapa perasaan sukaku padanya menguap begitu saja sejak ia menjadi begitu ambisius. Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Guan Suo menatap lantai sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap Bao Sanniang. "Justru aku yang ingin bertanya padamu. Bila kita menikah, aku pasti meninggalkanmu. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah aku akan kembali atau tidak. Tapi aku tidak mungkin tinggal di sini."

"Bagaimana bila aku mengikutimu?"

"Kau tidak bisa begitu, bagaimana dengan mereka?"

"Aku bisa meninggalkan mereka dan mengikutimu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Kata Bao Sanniang.

Guan Suo tertawa. "Klasik sekali…kau tidak kenal siapa aku. Bagaimana bila aku berbuat jahat padamu dan membuatmu menderita? Kau mau mengambil resiko seperti itu?"

"Bila ini yang harus kujalani, apa boleh buat. Aku hanya melaksanakan amanat terakhir ayahku." Kata Bao Sanniang.

Maka, Guan Suo membawa Bao Sanniang turun gunung dan menikah di desa. Zhang Feng patah hati dan mulai membuka hati untuk beberapa wanita yang selama ini menggandrunginya. Perkumpulan bandit pun bubar dan orang-orang berterima kasih pada Guan Suo yang menganggap telah menyelamatkan mereka dari teror bandit-bandit gunung.

Setelah meninggalkan desa itu, nama Guan Suo menjadi terkenal dalam perbincangan orang-orang di sana sebagai seorang pahlawan.

Adik Zhang Feng, Zhang Mei Hua, menjahitkan sebuah pakaian untuk Guan Suo dengan motif bunga. Awalnya Guan Suo terlihat tidak terima dengan motif itu. Namun demi menghormati penyelamat hidupnya, Guan Suo selalu mengenakannya, membuatnya merasa aneh.

Bao Sanniang menyindir. "Aih … manis sekali gadis itu…memberikanmu pakaian dengan motif bunga yang ia sukai. Jangan-jangan sebagai ganti dirinya yang tidak bisa mendampingimu berpergian."

"Dia suka bunga, ya motif yang dia buat juga bunga. Apa anehnya?" Guan Suo tidak sadar dengan ucapan istrinya yang bernada cemburu itu. Ia berbaring di atas peraduannya dengan santai. Setelah menikah, mereka hidup di rumah keluarga Bao yang selama ini dihuni oleh kakak-kakak Bao Shanniang.

Gadis manis itu hanya duduk memandangi suaminya saja dari tempat duduk di seberang tempat tidur. Ini malam pengantin dan mereka hanya duduk-duduk saja. Memang mereka masih belum saling mengenal, namun kelihatannya orang ini tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk memulai perkenalan. Hatinya berdebar-debar membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi. Mereka bilang cukup memejamkan mata saja, beberapa lama kemudian sudah beres dan tidak terasa matahari sudah terbit.

Timbul beberapa pertanyaan dalam benak Bao Shanniang. Apakah dia akan memperlakukannya dengan kasar? Apakah ia hanya akan menjadi permainan saja? Orang ini cukup gagah, pasti tidak sulit untuk mencari perempuan, apakah dia akan meninggalkannya?

Bao Shanniang sadar betul bahwa sejak tadi di pesta pernikahan mereka, lelaki jangkung ini diam-diam menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis maupun wanita. Benarkah begitu, atau dia yang memang terlalu pencemburu?

Tapi sekarang hanya ada dia dan Guan Suo, malam ini hanya milik mereka berdua. Bao Shanniang sangat penasaran seperti apa lelaki ini akan memperlakukannya. Beberapa kali ia gelisah dan menghela nafas, sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi. Diliriknya lengan kekar pemuda itu, dibayangkannya bagaimana tangan itu akan menggerayangi tubuhnya nanti. Tatapannya naik hingga ke bibir lelaki itu. Ada otot wajah yang tebal di sana, dan bibir itulah yang nanti akan menciumnya dan menghanyutkannya dalam kenikmatan senggama.

Bao Shanniang dibuat berdebar-debar oleh imajinasinya sendiri sehingga sebuah teguran pun mengejutkannya.

"Hei."

Bao Shanniang tersekat.

Tangan Guan Suo menepuk-nepuk sebuah area di sisinya, bahasa tubuh untuk mengajaknya tidur dalam peraduan yang sama.

Menolak tidak mungkin, namun dalam hati Bao Shanniang merasa antara siap dan tidak siap akan pengalaman baru yang akan dirasakannya sebentar lagi. Dengan kalem, ia beranjak dari kursi dan duduk di sisi peraduan. Awalnya ia hanya duduk di pinggir sekali, memunggungi Guan Suo. Kemudian ia melepas tusuk rambut yang menambat rambutnya satu persatu dan menyisirnya dengan lembut.

Gadis itu akan menjadi wanita sebentar lagi, selama ini ia duduk di atas kuda dan dengan gagah mengayunkan tombak ke sana ke mari menumbangkan musuh-musuhnya dan ditakuti lawan. Malam ini ia akan menjadi wanita sejati.

"Anu … barangkali kita bisa mulai dengan berpegangan tangan…"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Bao Shanniang memperingati suaminya. "Kalau kau berani main kasar, aku tidak akan ragu menghajarmu!"

Tak ada jawaban.

Bao Shanniang menoleh pada suaminya dan membatalkan kembali apa yang hendak ia katakan barusan. Melihat Guan Suo tidur di pojoknya pojok ranjang, memberikan Bao Shanniang ruangan sebesar dua pertiga dari keseluruhan ranjang itu, Bao Shanniang merasa kecewa.

"Mungkin dia terlalu lelah karena minum arak dari tadi." Gumamnya.


	5. Chapter 4 : First Revenge

**Barangkali ada yang bingung dengan adegan awal chapter 4. Biar jelasnya, coba cek bagian terakhir chapter 3. Cerita sudah kuubah setelah beberapa pertimbangan. **

**thx 4 following this story so far  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : First Revenge<strong>

Bao Shanniang terbangun dari tidurnya seorang diri. Ada sebuah pesan yang ditinggalkan untuknya pada meja kayu di tepi tempat tidur.

"Kita sudah bercerai, kau bebas memilih suami yang kau cintai.

Guan Suo."

Kedua mata Bao Shanniang terbelalak membaca pesan singkat tersebut. Mulutnya terbuka karena tidak percaya dan segurat kekesalan terlihat pada wajahnya. Disobek-sobeknya surat itu dengan kesal, dilemparkannya ke lantai kemudian diinjak-injak.

Sejak bulan masih menghiasi langit dan menerangi hutan, Guan Suo sudah menyibak semak belukar menembus hutan liar ke arah timur. Hari demi hari ia lewati, bagai diburu setan, ia bergerak tanpa henti ke arah Jing.

Ketika mencapai tujuannya, ia menyewa sebuah rumah kecil dan bekerja keras, sambil mencari informasi mengenai keberadaan keluarga Guan Ping. Namun sedikit yang ia dapatkan, ia tidak bisa mengorek lagi lebih dalam karena takut dirinya akan dicurigai tentara setempat. Maka setelah satu tahun berlalu akhirnya ia mendapat kabar bahwa jendral Zhang Fei dikhianati anak buahnya sendiri dan menakhluk pada Lu Meng, Guan Suo merasa geram dan akhirnya tidak berpikir panjang lagi untuk melakukan hal nekad yang selama ini dipertimbangkannya dengan ragu.

Malam itu malam bulan baru di musim dingin. Dengan sebilah pisau daging ditangan, Guan Suo menyelinap ke dalam rumah besar yang dahulu menjadi tempat ia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Kini rumah yang penuh kenangan itu dihuni oleh seorang pengkhianat yang membunuh ayahnya. Guan Suo harus membunuh empat orang penjaga ronda malam dan menyembunyikan mayat mereka untuk mengunjungi kamar dayang tua Hua.

Dayang tua itu masih mengenali Guan Suo dan terlihat begitu terharu saat bertemu lagi dengannya. "Oh…cucuku … kukira kau sudah mati…"

Guan Suo memeluk neneknya penuh kerinduan sambil berlutut di hadapannya.

Dayang tua Hua menangis sambil mengungkapkan hal yang membuatnya sedih selama satu tahun ini. "Nyonya Guan bunuh diri…sementara istri Guan Ping melarikan diri bersama anaknya yang masih bayi…"

"Aku harus mencari mereka. Apa nenek tahu kemana mereka pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mereka tidak bilang apapun padaku. Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa melihat mereka lagi."

"Nenek, aku pasti akan membawamu keluar dari sini. Kau tidak bisa tinggal bersama seorang pengkhianat."

"Jangan, jangan, Weizhi! Hua tua ini hanya akan membebanimu saja. Lebih baik kau mencari istri dan anak kakak angkatmu."

Guan Suo tidak bicara apapun lagi karena terus didebat oleh sang nenek. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan neneknya.

Namun ternyata selama ia berbicara dengan nenek, para penjaga telah menemukan salah satu mayat teman mereka yang masih hangat. Laporan segera sampai pada Lu Meng yang sedang terlelap. Mendengar para penjaga melaporkan ada penyusup, Lu Meng segera mengenakan pakaian dan memerintahkan para penjaga untuk memperketat pengawasan dan menangkap si penyusup.

Guan Suo bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang dan melemparkan pisau daging berlumur darah di tangannya. Lemparannya tepat menancap pada batang leher seorang penjaga, merobek pembuluh darah besarnya hingga tewas. Seperti harimau, ia melompat dan mencabut pisau daging itu dan kembali bersembunyi di seberang. Tak lama, mayat itu ketahuan sebelum Guan Suo mencapai pintu keluar rahasia yang dahulu seringkali digunakannya bersama Xing Cai untuk menyelinap keluar dari istana. Mendadak seisi kastil menjadi begitu ramai dan tegang. Para penjaga berlarian menelusuri tembok-tembok.

Namun yang membuatnya kembali lagi adalah suara Lu Meng yang tertangkap gendang telinganya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian membiarkan lima orang teman kalian terbunuh seperti ini? Cari dia, cepat! Aku ingin lihat wajah cecunguk itu, biar kubunuh dia! Belum tahu siapa penghuni kastil ini; pembunuh Guan Yunchang!" katanya dengan bangga.

Guan Suo menarik otot bibirnya dengan dengki dan jijik. Ia kembali lagi ke dalam dan menunggu seorang prajurit melewatinya untuk merobek urat-urat punggungnya dengan satu sabetan keras. Prajurit itu menjerit, menarik perhatian prajurit lain di sekitarnya.

Malam itu Guan Suo bertekad untuk membunuhi setiap prajurit Wu yang ia temui di kastil ini.

Tiga orang lain berteriak karena terkejut dan salah satu dari mereka langsung kehilangan kepalanya oleh sebuah sabetan keras. Dua orang lainnya menyerang sebisanya dengan tombak mereka. Guan Suo mematahkan batang-batang tombak mereka dan kembali mengayunkan pisau dagingnya. Satu sabetan mengiris dada seorang prajurit. Baju zirah yang dikenakannya menjadi tidak berguna karena besi itu ikut terbelah.

Pisau daging itu sudah tidak sanggup membelah apapun lagi dan retak ujungnya karena sedari tadi digunakan dengan liar.

Prajurit yang tersisa menyerang dengan berani. Guan Suo cukup berkelit sambil menangkap tombak yang digunakannya dan mengiris wajahnya secara diagonal dengan pecahan pisau daging yang tersisa.

Prajurit itu tewas dan berlutut di hadapannya. Pemuda itu sadar ada banyak prajurit yang menghampiri lokasinya dan ia butuh senjata yang lebih baik daripada golok yang tinggal setengah. Maka si pendekar mencabut golok yang tergantung pada pinggang prajurit itu dan berdiri tegar, bersiap menghadapi orang yang telah memancing temperamennya.

"Guan Suo! Namamu pasti Guan Suo, kan? Kau datang kemari untuk menemui dayang tua ini, aku tahu ia memiliki hubungan khusus denganmu. Sekarang, menyerahlah atau aku akan membunuh nenek tua ini!" seru Lu Meng dengan gugup.

Guan Suo pun menunjukkan dirinya, keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tidak memperdulikan para prajurit yang mengacungkan mata tombak padanya, dia berjalan menghampiri Lu Meng.

Keringat dingin membuat Lu Meng merinding. Kulit yang gelap itu, postur jangkung, sepasang mata phoenix, dan sorot mata yang tidak kenal takut. Jendral Wu itu merasa seperti baru saja didatangi seseorang yang bangkit dari kubur. Bila bukan karena Guan Suo tidak memelihara janggut panjang seperti ayahnya, Lu Meng sudah dapat dipastikan akan gemetar karena mengira baru saja melihat hantu.

"Kau semakin mirip dengan ayahmu saja." Puji Lu Meng setengah berbasa-basi.

"Pengkhianat tidak pantas berbicara mengenai ayahku." kata Guan Suo dengan tegas.

"Yang terjadi antara aku dan ayahmu itu tidak terhindarkan. Aku maklum karena kau masih muda, kau masih belum tahu sisi ironi dari perang. Tahukah kau bahwa aku pun menangis dalam hati ketika melihat mayat Guan Yunchang?" Kata Lu Meng.

Kata-kata lembut dari Lu Meng itu sama sekali tidak dihiraukan pemuda yang sedang terbakar emosi ini. "Dimana kakak iparku?"

"Aku tidak tahu dimana dia. Dia sudah pergi saat pasukanku kembali ke Jing. Kalaupun dia masih ada saat pasukanku menduduki tempat ini, aku tidak akan mencelakakan dia demi persahabatanku dengan Guan Yunchang."

"Lepaskan dia." Guan Suo menunjuk nenek tua yang ketakutan karena sedang disandera Lu Meng. Nenek tua itu takut salah bicara sehingga bisa merugikan cucu kesayangannya, ia hanya bisa diam dan berharap cucunya bisa selamat melewati malam ini tanpa kekurangan apapun.

"Aku tidak menyanderanya, apa yang kulakukan? Ia baik-baik saja, lihatlah. Lagipula, kalau aku memang berniat jahat sejak awal, sudah pasti nenek tua ini kuusir dari istana, bukan? Ayolah, pikirkan kembali, hapuskan dendam di antara kita."

"Tidak hanya Lu Xun … ternyata semua anjing-anjing Wu suka berbicara berbelit-belit." Guan Suo menghunus pedang di tangannya, membuat komandan musuh di hadapannya menjadi ketakutan.

"Pikirkan lagi. Aku bisa membunuh nenekmu bila aku mau. Jarak diantara kita cukup jauh, kau takkan sempat …" sebuah pedang melesat secepat kilat, menebas tangan Lu Meng yang menggenggam pedang hingga buntung.

Ketika darah mengucur deras dari tangan itu, Lu Meng terbelalak ngeri dan seluruh prajurit Wu serempak maju menyerang Guan Suo. Namun ia tidak gentar. Ia menangkap seorang pasukan Wu dan merebut tombaknya dan menggunakannya untuk melawan orang lainnya.

"Bunuh nenek itu!" seru Lu Meng dengan marah dan takut.

Dan seorang prajurit pun menebas dayang tua Hua hingga mati. Guan Suo terbelalak marah melihat neneknya jatuh bersimbah darah.

Kemarahan tersulut, Guan Suo menangkap dan merebut semua tombak yang mengacung ke tubuhnya. Ia berputar mengibaskan tombak yang kini terlihat seperti sedang menari berputar-putar pada tubuh dan lehernya dengan cepat. Siapapun yang tidak cukup menjaga jarak dari jangkauannya, atau tidak mampu kabur dari ayunan tombaknya, mati tergores mata tombak. Guan Suo terlalu memaksakan tombaknya sehingga senjata itu patah. Begitu patah, ia langsung merampas senjata lain dan dibunuhinya semua yang berada cukup dekat dengannya.

Sepasukan pemanah melesatkan panah mereka, Guan Suo menangkis sebisanya, hanya menyisakan satu batang anak panah yang menancap pada bahunya. Dicabutnya panah itu dan dilemparkan tombaknya mengenai si pemanah. Pemanah itu tewas dengan dada tertembus tombak. Guan Suo menghampiri mereka dan merampas crossbow mereka dan digunakannya untuk membunuhi siapapun yang menghalangi.

Sasarannya hanya satu; Lu Meng.

Jahanam itu telah merengut impian tuan ayahnya, nyawa ayah dan kakaknya, memecah belah sebuah keluarga, dan kini ia tega membunuh seorang nenek tua yang sedang sakit.

Dengan geram, ia berseru, "Lu Meng! Kubunuh kau!"

Lu Meng berlari ketakutan sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang buntung. "Bunuh dia! Kenapa membunuh seorang bocah saja tidak bisa? Bunuh!"

Guan Suo tidak menyerah menghadapi puluhan musuh yang menghadangnya. Tak ada gerakan sia-sia, sekali tebas tiga hingga empat orang musuh ambruk. Sekalipun begitu, musuh tetap berdatangan tiada henti. Akhirnya Guan Suo melompat keluar dan berlari kencang mengejar Lu Meng.

Pasukan pemanah masih terus menembaki Guan Suo. Namun karena ia berlari semakin dekat pada Lu Meng, pasukan pemanah menjadi ragu dan berhenti memanah karena takut terkena tuannya. Dengan tombak di tangan, Guan Suo menusukkannya ke punggung Lu Meng.

Tepat sasaran dan menancap. Guan Suo terus menekannya, ia ingin menembus tubuh Lu Meng, mensatai-nya pada tombak itu. Kalau bisa dibakar sekalian agar bisa dimakan anjing-anjing hutan.

Lu Meng terjatuh dan Guan Suo mencabut tombak itu. Lu Meng membalikkan tubuhnya sambil memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. "Kenapa kau dendam padaku? Dalam perang tidak ada yang namanya sahabat …."

"Memang, inilah perang." Guan Suo menusukkan tombak di tangannya ke jantung Lu Meng dengan kuat menembus pakaian zirahnya. Digoyangnya tombak itu hingga tubuh Lu Meng semakin terkoyak.

Melihat pimpinan mereka telah mati, para prajurit Wu terbengong. Lu Meng adalah pimpinan tertinggi di Jing. Kematiannya berarti kepemimpinan di Jing telah kosong. Tidak ada prajurit yang berani maju, lagipula sebagian dari mereka dulu adalah anak buah Guan Yu. Sedikit banyak ada di antara mereka yang telah mengenal Guan Suo, atau pernah bertarung di sisinya pada saat penyerbuan ke kastil Fan beberapa waktu lalu.

Salah seorang di antara mereka maju dan berkata pada Guan Suo. "Kau bisa pilih. Mengambil alih kepemimpinan Lu Meng atas nama Shu dan kembali tinggal di sini, atau pergi dari sini baik-baik. Bila kau memilih pilihan kedua, aku harap malam ini juga kau meninggalkan Jing. Karena esok pasti Sun Quan sudah memilih pengganti baru untuk Lu Meng dan mereka akan mencarimu."

Tinggal di sini atas nama Shu berarti mewujudkan impian ayahnya. Namun Guan Suo tahu bahwa Sun Quan akan lebih cepat mengirimkan pasukan untuk merebut Jing kembali. Lagipula, ia tidak mengerti ilmu perang dan minim pengalaman. Guan Suo yang merasa tidak siap memimpin pasukan, memilih pilihan kedua.

Malam itu juga, ia pergi meninggalkan Jing.


	6. Chapter 5 : Ukiran pada Batang Pohon

**Chapter 5 : Ukiran pada Batang Pohon**

Sejak hari itu, simpatisan Guan Yu yang tergabung dalam pasukan Lu Meng menceritakan pada keluarganya bahwa semalam arwah Guan Yu muncul membalas dendam kematiannya pada Lu Meng. Beberapa dari mereka mengarang cerita itu menjadi Lu Meng tewas kerasukan arwah Guan Yu. Intinya cerita mereka senada; arwah Guan Yu muncul kembali untuk membalas kematiannya. Namun ada beberapa orang yang mengenal Guan Suo mengatakan apa adanya. Karena gosip itu muncul di tengah kedamaian, orang-orang menjadi ramai membicarakannya sehingga di kemudian hari berubah menjadi cerita rakyat mengenai penampakan Guan Yu yang membunuh Lu Meng.

Karena sedih atas kematian sang nenek dan tidak berhasil menemukan keluarga Guan Ping, Guan Suo yang tidak memiliki janggut panjang, memotong rambutnya hingga menjadi sangat pendek dan tidak rapi. Ia menghanyutkan potongan rambutnya di sungai.

Hari berikutnya ia mengembara tak tentu arah, ia tahu Lu Xun, sasaran berikutnya ada di timur sementara Xu Huang, sasaran selanjutnya yang lain ada di utara. Jiwa mudanya sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya sendiri, tidak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa musuhnya mungkin lebih hebat darinya atau mampu mengalahkannya. Guan Suo hanya terpikir untuk membalas saja dan dia tampaknya sangat percaya diri pada kemampuannya.

Singgah di sebuah kota yang cukup besar, Guan Suo mendengar desas-desus bahwa Kaisar Shu, Liu Bei sedang dalam peperangan melawan Wu di sekitar Yi Ling.

Yi Ling tidak jauh dari tempat dimana Guan Suo minum hari ini. Hanya beberapa hari perjalanan saja, dan ia akan sampai di perkemahan Shu, bertemu dengan paman Liu Bei untuk pertama kalinya.

Sementara ia melangkah santai menghampiri perkemahan Shu, timbul beragam pikiran yang membuatnya ragu ataupun tersenyum sendiri. Misalnya, apakah Liu Bei akan percaya bahwa ia adalah anak Guan Yu? Tidak ada bukti apapun yang bisa ditunjukkannya. Bahkan silsilahpun tidak mendukungnya sebagai putra biologis sang jendral. Salah-salah dia bisa dikira mata-mata dari Wu.

Tapi … bukankah Xing Cai mengenalnya? Ah, Guan Xing juga pasti ada bersamanya. Ya, Guan Xing sudah dapat dipastikan ikut berperang. Sepanjang ia mengenal Guan Xing, tidak pernah dilihatnya sang kakak satu ayah itu bertindak pengecut. Ia orang yang berkepribadian, tidak banyak cakap atau protes dan cukup menyenangkan.

Membicarakan Xing Cai, sudah berapa tahun mereka tidak bertemu hingga sekarang? Masih teringat olehnya betapa culun wajah gadis itu. Kurus, berkulit sensitif dan sangat tidak menarik. Ia bahkan selalu tak berdaya dan terpancing emosi setiap kali diledeki. Ia masih ingat saat menemukan puisi picisan Xing Cai untuk Guan Ping. Dan bagaimana ia menjadi begitu minder hanya karena diledek sebagai "bintang di langit" karena jerawat di pipinya, atau terlihat begitu gugup ketika ia menyebut nama Guan Ping saja.

Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir Guan muda itu dan ketika disadarinya ia tersenyum kala mengenang Xing Cai, cinta sepihaknya, hidungnya mendengus geli.

Tak terasa hari sudah sore, Guan Suo mulai merasa kerongkongannya mengering dan haus. Ia mulai penasaran mencari sumber air dan baru setelah agak lama mencari, ia menemukan sungai juga. Aliran sungai yang jernih itu terasa sangat manis dan melegakan. Guan Suo berjongkok dan menadah air dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menegak sepuasnya. Kesegaran air itu rupanya juga ingin dirasakan permukaan kulitnya yang berkeringat dan berdebu. Guan Suo mencipratkan air ke wajah dan tubuhnya lalu bernafas lega.

Mendadak ia meraih sebuah kerikil di sebelahnya lalu melemparkannya ke sebuah sisi semak. Setelah itu ia berdiri dengan waspada, bersiap menyambut siapapun yang berdiri di sana.

"Aduh!" muncullah seorang gadis cantik dengan ikat kepala merah terikat pada kepalanya setelah itu ditutupi topi jerami kecil. Ia mengenakan pakaian pengelana terbuat dari kulit yang bisa melindunginya dari panas dan hujan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Guan Suo sambil menatap mantan istrinya itu dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kenapa? Baiklah, aku sebutkan dua alasan kenapa aku ada di belakangmu." Bao Shanniang melangkah keluar dari ilalang dengan wajah kesal. "Pertama. Kau mempermalukanku. Kedua, kau lelaki brengsek!"

Karena tidak ada satu reaksipun yang diberikan Guan Suo yang masih saja menatapnya takjub, Bao Shanniang pun menjabarkan alasan dari kedua alasan utamanya. "Perempuan apa yang baru satu malam dinikahi, kemudian langsung diceraikan? Aku ditertawakan teman-temanku dan saudara-saudaraku mengejekku! Dan gara-gara kau, para lelaki kembali datang dengan senjata untuk menantangku berduel lagi."

"…dan brengsek karena…?"

"Karena kau membiarkan hal itu terjadi padaku! Kenapa kau menikahiku juga kalau kau tidak berniat menikah?"

Sementara Bao Shanniang mengomel-ngomel tentang perasaannya, Guan Suo bergidik sendiri. Entah mengapa wajah Bao Shanniang malah terlihat seperti Xing Cai. Sekalipun ia akui Bao Shanniang lebih cantik daripada Xing Cai. Setidaknya Bao Shanniang memiliki kulit mulus.

Guan Suo menarik otot alis dan telinganya untuk menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum geli pada Bao Shanniang dengan dagu sedikit terangkat. Melihatnya, Bao Shanniang yang sesungguhnya sudah jatuh hati pada Guan Suo jadi terdiam.

Guan Suo tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari perkemahan Shu. Pikirnya, ia bisa sekalian membalaskan dendam ayahnya terhadap Lu Xun.

"Hei! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Lelaki tidak sopan! Beginikah caramu memperlakukan wanita?" omel Bao Shanniang.

Sejak hari itu Guan Suo mendapat seorang "pengikut" yang terus meramaikan harinya dengan celoteh dan omelannya. Hingga ketika Bao Shanniang lelah mengomel, Guan Suo meledeknya. "Sudah reda marahnya?"

Bao Shanniang segera memungkiri bahwa dirinya ingin tersenyum. Namun ia kembali mengomel untuk tidak mengijinkan gengsinya runtuh di hadapan pemuda yang tidak pernah memandangnya ini.

Guan Suo tidak mendengarkannya dan terus membuka jalan untuk mencari tempat tinggi. Ia mencari kepulan asap yang dicurigai sebagai tempat perkemahan militer. Barangkali Liu Bei ada di sana.

Suatu sore, mereka berjalan melewati kelenteng terbengkalai. Ada patung dewa bumi terjatuh dari tempatnya dan dipenuhi debu. Guan Suo mengambilnya dan mengembalikan patung dewa itu ke tempatnya semula, kemudian menyalaminya dengan doa.

"Patung saja kau sembah. Dasar kurang kerjaan. Kau ini usil sekali, katanya buru-buru mencari perkemahan temanmu, tapi masih sempat juga kau menyembah patung. Lagipula lihatlah dirimu, sama sekali tidak ada model seorang religious. Aku berani bertaruh bahkan kau tidak bisa membaca sama sekali."

Seperti membalas budi, mendadak hujan lebat turun. Airnya besar-besar dan semakin lama semakin lebat. Guan Suo yang daritadi tidak memperdulikan ocehan Bao Shanniang, segera menghampirinya dan merangkul kepalanya. Berlari-lari membimbingnya menuju kuil kecil terbengkalai tadi.

Sementara mereka duduk-duduk di kuil sambil mengeringkan pakaian, Bao Shanniang kelihatan sudah lelah bicara. Saat ia membuka mulut sambil menghampiri Guan Suo, Guan Suo dengan cepat mendahuluinya bicara. "Ets…kau tahu maksud hujan ini?"

Bao Shanniang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dewa lelah dengan celotehanmu. Kau juga harus beristirahat." Kata Guan Suo. Kemudian ia menghampiri sebuah sudut dan ketika dilihatnya ada seekor kelabang, dibuangnya kelabang itu ke luar kuil dan ia duduk di tempat tersebut lalu memejamkan mata.

Karena bosan dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, Bao Shanniang menegurnya. "Guan Suo."

Hanya dijawab dengan sebuah deheman. "Hm?"

"Kenapa kau menikah denganku?"

Akhirnya Guan Suo membuka matanya dan menatap Bao Shanniang.

"Maksudku … seakan kau hanya ingin melepaskan aku dari wasiat ayahku saja dan membiarkanku memilih seorang lelaki yang kusukai tanpa beban."

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan sekarang? Malah ada di sini bersamaku?"

Bao Shanniang kembali mendesah dengan sedih. "Kau tahu … pergi mendadak seperti itu … aku merasa seperti di buang dan tidak ada harganya sama sekali. Dan juga, selama kita ada beberapa hari ini … kau juga tidak menyentuhku sama sekali. Seakan kau sama sekali tidak tertarik pada perempuan."

Keheningan ada di antara mereka sekarang. Hanya ada suara hujan dan rintik-rintiknya yang teduh. Guan Suo pun menerawang ke langit-langit kuil dengan tatapan kosong namun tajam. "Ayahku adalah orang yang sangat setia. Memilih mati daripada mengkhianati saudaranya. Dahulu ia pernah ditahan di perkemahan Cao Cao. Cao Cao ingin sekali membuat ayahku berpaling dari Liu Bei padanya. Ia memberikan harta, pakaian, wanita, kuda dan berusaha merebut simpati ayahku."

Kemudian tatapan pemuda itu berpaling pada Bao Shanniang. Lembut namun tajam, tangan kanannya masih menutupi mulutnya, memberikan kesan misterius bagi Bao Shanniang seakan yang diucapkannya memiliki arti terselubung. "…ayahku tetap setia pada Liu Bei."

Tidak mampu menerka maksudnya, Bao Shanniang hanya tahu bahwa Guan Suo takkan kembali padanya. Maka ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar. "Aku mengerti…aku hanya mengganggumu saja."

"Kembalilah. Masih hujan di luar sana." Tegur Guan Suo.

Bao Shanniang tidak mendengarkannya, ia terus pergi ke luar, lupa mengenakan pakaian kulitnya. Dirasanya ini soal cinta, namun ternyata tentang harga diri lebih besar daripada itu. Guan Suo berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya menembus derasnya hujan. Sebentar saja rambut pendek dan pakaiannya sudah basah.

Ia segera menangkap tangan Bao Shanniang. "Kau mau kemana?"

Bao Shanniang menarik kembali tangannya. "Bukan urusanmu. Bukankah aku berisik? Iya kan? Kau terganggu olehku maka kau memohon pada dewa bumi itu agar aku pergi dari sisimu saja dan kau kembali merasa tenang menikmati pengembaraanmu yang tidak jelas itu sendirian."

"Kukira kau sudah setuju bahwa dewa itu hanya patung biasa."

Bao Shanniang membalikkan tubuhnya dan Guan Suo segera menangkapnya lagi. Bao Shanniang tidak tahan lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk menghajar Guan Suo. Dilayangkannya pukulan ke wajah lelaki itu.

Sepersekian detik Guan Suo melihat gerakan itu dan menghindarinya secepat yang ia bisa. Bao Shanniang mengeluarkan semua jurus yang ia punya, hatinya sangat kesal, emosinya sangat meracau.

Namun justru emosi itulah yang membuat Guan Suo selalu bisa mengalahkannya. Orang yang emosi lebih focus pada satu titik, sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya lagi. Setelah beberapa tangkisan dan penghindaran, Guan Suo berhasil juga menahan serangan Bao Shanniang dan mendekapnya agar tidak menyerangnya lagi.

Bao Shanniang terengah-engah, tidak berdaya melepaskan diri dari dekapan lelaki itu. Ia hanya bisa mengadu pada hujan yang masih turun dengan deras. "Kenapa … kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

Merasa sedikit bersalah dan kasihan, Guan Suo merasakan tubuh Bao Shanniang yang halus dan mungil. Air hujan membuat permukaan kulitnya terlihat menembus pakaian basah yang dikenakannya. Pemandangan yang membuat pria manapun akan tergoda untuk pasrah direngut tangan-tangan zinah.

Zinah? Bukankah perempuan ini menikah dengannya? Dan bukankah kelihatannya ia tidak terima telah diceraikan? Ditambah lagi ia sudah mengakui gadis ini cantik, kurang apa lagi?

Salah satu tangannya meraba pipi dan bibir gadis itu, gadis yang kedua matanya sedang menatapnya balik dengan pasrah, menerima segala yang akan dilakukan Guan Suo padanya.

Barangkali karena dera air hujan yang menghanyutkan, Guan Suo akhirnya melumat bibir Bao Shanniang dengan bibirnya seperti mereka yang berdahaga. Dadanya berdebar saat tangan Bao Shanniang mengusap bahu dan lengannya yang kekar. Bao Shanniang perlahan memejamkan matanya, merasakan getaran yang ia rasakan. Kini hatinya pun mengakui sepenuhnya; ia telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini.

Terburu-buru, pasangan muda itu merebahkan diri di atas rerumputan ilalang liar. Tangan Guan Suo mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya, meremas, memijit dan mengusap dengan permainan keras dan lembut secara bergantian.

Si gadis sudah pasrah dan membuka diri, menunggu lelaki yang dinikahinya tahun lalu itu akhirnya memasuki dirinya dan merengut keperawanannya.

Ia sudah keras dan panas, siap masuk kepada intinya. Namun mendadak ia ragu. Rasa sakit nikmat itu tidak pernah dirasakan Bao Shanniang.

"Guan Suo?" tegurnya lembut.

Wajah Guan Suo terlihat penuh rasa pedih. Ia kembali mengenakan pakaiannya dan meninggalkan Bao Shanniang.

Bao Shanniang merasa bingung dan ikut berdiri. Sambil merapikan pakaiannya, ia mengejar suaminya. "A, ada apa?"

Kedua rahang Guan Suo menegang. Segurat tarikan pada titik pertemuan kedua alisnya jelas menandakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. "Guan Yu di perkemahan Cao Cao, tidak tahu kapan akan kembali. Begitu ia mendengar kabar tentang Liu Bei, ia segera kembali dan tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Guan ini juga anaknya, dia mewarisi apa yang dirasakan Guan Yu ketika muda."

"Kau .. kau anak Jendral Guan Yu?" Mendadak Bao Shanniang merasa menyadari sesuatu. Dengan bibir gemetar dan kecewa, ia bertanya. "Siapa? Siapa gadis itu?"

Guan Suo hanya meliriknya dengan dingin tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Kau mencintainya? Kenapa kau mencintainya? Dia istrimu?"

Guan Suo kini menjadi sangat serius. Ia menghadap Bao Shanniang dengan tegap dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada dengan teguh. "Seperti saat seseorang mengukirkan tanda cinta pada batang pohon, akan terukir selamanya. Dalam dada ini … rupanya telah terukir namanya. Dan keberadaannya tidak pernah pergi. Rupanya saya sudah gila; setiap gadis yang kulihat, berubah menjadi dia. Aku tidak bisa menjadi suamimu bukan karena terikat dengannya, tapi karena aku mencintai dia."

Melihat tatapan suaminya, Bao Shanniang kini paham apa yang terjadi dan kenapa dia tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Sekalipun ia merasa patah hati, namun di sisi lain ia mengagumi orang ini, tidak mengambil kesempatan dan percaya pada hatinya.

Mereka bermalam di kuil itu. Pada pagi hari berikutnya, Bao Shanniang berpisah dengan Guan Suo secara baik-baik.

"Burung elang terbang tinggi, mengembara langit sesuka hati. Namun segagah apapun, kelak ia merasa lelah juga. Bila kelak kau sudah lelah dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa menjadi tempatmu kembali, pintuku masih terbuka untukmu." Demikian kata Bao Shanniang sebelum ia pergi berpisah dengan Guan Suo yang hanya membalas. "Saya tidak mau merepotkan, tidak usah menunggu saya."

"Sekalipun kelak aku telah menikah, kau tetap menempati satu sisi yang berarti dalam hati ini." Kata Bao Shanniang, bersikeras.

"Terima kasih, tapi kusarankan…" Guan Suo menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat. Belum juga ia mengangkat kepalanya atau selesai bicara, Bao Shanniang sudah meninggalkannya dengan kecewa. Tampaknya ia tak ingin mendengar sanggahan Guan Suo lagi.

Guan Suo melanjutkan perjalanan memanjat ke tempat tinggi untuk menemukan asap.

Namun sampai beberapa hari kemudian, yang ia temukan bukan asap mengepul dari pantri perkemahan Shu yang diharapkannya. Namun asap kobaran dari kebakaran hebat di sebuah hutan. Firasatnya tidak enak, ia langsung bertindak menerobos jalan bergegas menghampiri hutan terbakar itu. Masih terlihat beberapa anak panah yang tersulut api menyembul dari pepohonan dan memperbesar kobaran hutan tersebut. Jelas sedang terjadi peperangan di sana.

Sambil berlari, Guan Suo menghunus golok di pinggangnya, ditebas-tebasnya semak dan ilalang liar yang menghalangi jalannya. Ketika di hadapannya hanya ada turunan curam, ia berhenti. Kini jarak sudah semakin dekat, hawa panas kebakaran sudah semakin terasa. Guan Suo berdiri di puncak tebing untuk mengawasi perang, sambil berpikir apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Diputuskannya untuk mencari Liu Bei dan mengamankannya. Sambil berjalan menelusuri bibir jurang, matanya tetap awas mengawasi peperangan di bawah. Mendadak langkahnya terhenti. Semangatnya terpicu ketika ia melihat seseorang tengah dikepung sekelompok prajurit Wu.

Wajahnya tampak kelelahan, frustasi, putus asa, namun juga tetap berusaha tegar. Di punggungnya, bersandar dua punggung dari dua prajurit berseragam hijau. Hatinya terlebih dahulu mengenali orang itu sebelum ia mengingat namanya. Ataukah karena terlalu bersemangat sehingga ia lupa siapa namanya?

Guan Suo menyeringai dan memutuskan untuk melompat menuruni tebing curam di hadapannya begitu saja. Beberapa kali ia terantuk dan tergelincir, namun ia berusaha mengendalikan keadaan sehingga kembali berpijak pada kedua kakinya lagi.

Prajurit perempuan itu, menggenggam tombak bermata ganda di tangan kanannya dan perisai besar dan tebal di tangan kirinya. Tubuhnya ramping sekaligus kuat. Tipe gadis perang yang gagah sekaligus cantik. Sekalipun memang telah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu, namun Guan Suo yakin sekali bahwa ia tidak salah tebak orang.

"Panglima! Kita tidak bisa begini terus…kita tinggal bertiga, tidak mungkin mengalahkan mereka semua dan selamat!"

"Benar, panglima Zhang, pergilah ke pasukan inti, selamatkan diri anda! Kami akan menahan mereka berdua!"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian. Bertahanlah! Kita akan keluar dari sini bertiga!" baru saja Zhang Xing Cai selesai berkata demikian, salah seorang serdadu mengerang karena dadanya ditembus pedang musuh.

"Wang Dai!" Jerit Xing Cai, ia mengayunkan tombak bermata gandanya dan menusuk lawan. Namun ia belum aman. Di belakangnya masih ada serangan. Xing Cai mengangkat perisainya dan menahan serangan itu. Setelah itu ia mendorong perisainya menabrak lima orang prajurit musuh di hadapannya.

Sebilah tombak melesat dan Xing Cai secara reflex menangkisnya, membuka kesempatan bagi prajurit musuh untuk mencincangnya dengan pedang. Prajurit terakhir yang bersama Xing Cai segera muncul dengan tombaknya dan menahan serangan-serangan itu. Namun perutnya pun terhujam banyak mata pedang. Prajurit terakhir itu menyemburkan darah.

"Panglima…selamatkan … dirimu…" setelah itu ia mengayunkan tombaknya sekuat yang ia bisa, menumbangkan satu orang prajurit Wu dan sisanya hanya terjatuh, masih sanggup berdiri lagi.

"Yan Qiong!" jerit Xing Cai pada rekan terakhirnya yang telah tak bernyawa lagi.

Ding Feng pun muncul. Lelaki itu memiliki wajah kotak dan tubuh tinggi besar. Beringas seperti monster, menyeringai penuh nafsu membunuh. "Hohoho … inikah putri ketiga Guan Yu itu?"

Dengan gemetar menahan rasa sakit akibat tusukan panah dan beberapa luka sayat di tubuhnya yang lain, Xing Cai menggenggam perisai dan tombaknya lalu berdiri dengan tangguh. "Aku putri pertama Zhang Fei, jendral harimau dari Shu!"

Ding Feng tertawa dan menghujamkan gada raksasanya dengan kuat ke arah Xing Cai. Ditahannya serangan itu dengan perisainya. Karena kuatnya, perisai sampai penyok. Xing Cai tidak menyerah.

"Guan Ping … sekalipun hanya sesaat, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu!" Dihujamkannya tombak itu lurus-lurus dengan teknik yang dipelajarinya sejak kecil.

Ding Feng terlambat mengelak serangan cepat itu sehingga sisi matanya tergores tombak cukup dalam hingga darah bercucuran keluar dari lukanya itu. Darah itu membasahi wajah Xing Cai dan perisainya. Merasa kecolongan, Ding Feng menangkap tombak itu dan merebutnya, mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian. Setelah itu ia memungut kembali gada raksasanya dan mengibas-ibaskannya dengan kuat untuk melumatkan Xing Cai.

"Pelacur! Kau mau bermain-main denganku, hah?" bentaknya dengan marah. Xing Cai menahan semua serangan itu dengan perisainya. Satu kali perisai itu bertumbukan dengan gada Ding Feng, tangannya bergetar seperti terkena setrum. Ia terpaksa menggenggam perisainya dengan kedua tangannya, namun tidak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan.

"Kucing kecil tidak bisa membalas, perisaimu sudah penyok. Sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan? Lebih baik kau menyerah saja dan jadi pelacurku!" Ding Feng mengejeknya.

Satu serangan terakhir membuat perisai Xing Cai hancur.

Ketika Ding Feng akan mengayunkan gadanya dari belakang ke depan, meremukkan tengkorak Xing Cai, Xing Cai bersiap untuk menusuk leher Ding Feng pada saat yang tepat dengan retakan perisainya.

Namun gada itu tidak pernah terayun. Sebaliknya, Ding Feng menyadari ada sesuatu yang menahannya.


	7. Chapter 6 : Keluar dari Tungku

**Chapter 6 : Out of the Pit**

"Kurang ajar. Siapa kau? Mau mati, ha?" bentak Ding Feng pada Guan Suo yang sedang menahan gadanya dengan kuat.

Ding Feng menarik-narik gadanya, namun Guan Suo juga bersikeras menahannya. Sekali lagi Ding Feng memperhatikan orang itu. Ketika ia teringat akan seseorang yang pernah dikenalnya, seseorang yang dibunuhnya dalam perang koalisi beberapa waktu lalu, Ding Feng sudah merasakan sesuatu menembus baju perangnya dan mengoyak paru-parunya. Benda yang dingin dan tajam juga besar.

Setelah memuntahkan darah buangan, Ding Feng kehilangan kesadaran dan ambruk ke tanah. Di punggungnya, pecahan perisai Xing Cai menancap kuat menembus baju zirah Ding Feng.

Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh besar itu, Guan Suo membuang gada besar yang ditahannya ke atas tanah.

Dari tadi ia tidak melihat wajah Xing Cai dengan jelas. Ia berada jauh di atas tebing namun masih mampu mengenalinya. Kini gadis itu hanya berjarak satu mayat setinggi nyaris dua meter dengannya.

Ia tidak menyangka gadis cupu berjerawat yang telah mencuri hatinya selama ini, telah berubah menjadi gadis perang yang berani dan … ia tidak pernah berharap gadis itu menjadi secantik ini, sama sekali tak pernah!

Dikiranya Xing Cai akan marah padanya. Teringat selalu bahwa Xing Cai hanya mencintai Guan Ping, kakaknya yang tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari anak kecil yang harus dilindunginya. Dikira Xing Cai akan membencinya karena Guan Ping tewas bersama ayahnya agar Guan Suo bisa selamat. Ia tidak pernah berharap gadis itu menatapnya dengan lembut seperti sekarang.

Disela desahan nafasnya yang menipis, Xing Cai tersenyum dan menghampiri Guan Suo. Wajahnya terlihat seakan semua beban menguap seketika saat ia melihat Guan Suo di hadapannya. "Guan Suo … syukurlah…"

Barangkali ia merasa nyaman, mungkin itu sebabnya Xing Cai segera rebah tak sadarkan diri begitu ia mempercayakan dirinya pada Guan Suo yang menangkapnya.

"Hei, hei, sadarlah. Xing Cai! Kita belum aman, kita masih di dalam tungku!" Guan Suo berusaha membangunkan gadis itu, namun panglima Zhang terlihat seperti sedang tertidur pulas.

Diangkatnya tubuh Xing Cai dan dibawanya keluar menembus kobaran api di kanan kiri.

Langkahnya terhenti saat beberapa prajurit Wu menghadang jalannya. "Musuh! Bunuh!"

Dalam hati Guan Suo merasa heran, ditengah kobaran api seperti ini masih sempat mereka memburu orang, bukannya turut menyelamatkan diri.

Satu langkah mundur dan Guan Suo membentak dengan galak. "Tunggu dulu!"

Enam prajurit itu berhenti melangkah seketika.

Guan Suo meletakkan Xing Cai di tepi sebuah tong perkemahan dengan hati-hati. Tanpa sadar tak jauh dari tempat itu ada pohon yang sedang terbakar hebat. Guan Suo melemaskan kedua bahunya dengan golok perang tentara Wu di tangannya. Saat ia menghampiri mereka, tentara Wu itu mengamati Guan Suo, lalu berkata. "Menyerahlah. Kami berenam."

Guan Suo memamerkan permukaan pedangnya yang masih berlumur darah Lu Meng. "Belati ini … membacok Lu Meng beberapa hari lalu. Besinya tidak kubersihkan karena akan kugabungkan dengan darah Lu Xun, Xu Huang, dan beberapa orang lagi yang tak kuingat namanya. Aku tidak sembarangan menghunusnya kecuali ada tentara Wu yang ingin bergabung."

"Mimpi. Namamu bahkan tidak pernah terdengar, kau sendiri masih bocah ingusan. Beraninya kau menantang kami, pejuang perang."

"Guan Suo tidak asal bicara. Setiap kata yang saya luncurkan akan saya perjuangkan atau mati berusaha." Bantah Guan Suo.

Seorang prajurit Wu menunjuk ke belakang. "Nak, pohon itu akan tumbang, sebaiknya kau singkirkan gadis itu dari sana."

Guan Suo menoleh ke belakang. Melihat pemuda ini lengah, para tentara Wu segera bersiap untuk menyerangnya. Namun sungguh pohon terbakar itu perlahan akan ambruk menimpa Xing Cai. Dedaunannya yang terlalap api sudah runtuh dan terbang melewati gadis itu.

Guan Suo tidak memperdulikan tentara yang akan menikamnya dari belakang, ia bertolak menghampiri Xing Cai sementara pohon itu mulai ambruk.

GRASAK!

Suara gemerisik dedaunan yang terbakar itu terdengar keras ketika Guan Suo menahan batang pohon yang terbakar api membara dengan tangan kosongnya. Pedang berlumur darah itu sudah ia jatuhkan ke tanah tidak jauh dari tempat Xing Cai berbaring.

"Argh…" geram Guan Suo saat api panas melepuhkan telapak tangannya. Namun dirasakannya juga prajurit Wu masih berlari untuk membacoknya dari belakang.

"Wu! Sudah menjadi taktik mereka untuk main belakang. Tapi seorang Guan akan selalu lurus di depan!" seru Guan Suo sambil mengayunkan pohon yang terbakar api itu ke arah pasukan Wu di belakangnya. Enam orang itu terhantam pohon dan pakaian mereka terjilat api. Guan Suo mengibaskan dahan pohon yang tidak besar namun tidak kecil juga itu untuk mengusir prajurit Wu di hadapannya sambil meraung karena mengerahkan tenaga ekstra.

Guan Suo menjatuhkan batang pohon itu ke tanah dan memungut kembali golok berlumur darah mengering itu. Tidak dilemparkannya lagi belati itu, karena tak ingin kehilangan bakal persembahannya pada nisan ayahnya di kemudian hari. Namun dikejarnya mereka hingga beberapa meter.

Guan Suo kembali lagi dan menyarungkan golok tersebut.

Diperiksanya keadaan Xing Cai. Ia baik-baik saja.

Dibopongnya kembali gadis itu, tak ada tubuh yang terlalu berat atau tangan yang terlalu perih karena melepuh demi Xing Cai. Dengan cepat Guan Suo menembus kobaran api mencari tepian hutan dan selamat dari tungku perapian raksasa.

Dalam sebuah persimpangan yang siur dengan api dimana-mana, mereka menemukan Ma Zhong sedang menunggang seekor kuda tua yang merah dan gagah. Pupil mata Guan Suo membesar, mengenali kuda tersebut.

Ia mempercepat larinya, penuh nafsu dingin untuk mengejar kuda itu dan menebas penunggangnya. Ia gendong Xing Cai pada bahunya dan dikejarnya kuda tersebut. Barangkali karena beberapa kali berhenti untuk menebas prajurit Shu, Guan Suo yang juga melintas di jalan pintas akhirnya berhasil menghampiri Ma Zhong.

Dihunusnya golok berlumur darah yang selalu disematkan di pinggangnya dengan erat. Sepasang matanya berkilat-kilat tegang dengan raut wajah serius. Ma Zhong sedang membantai sekumpulan prajurit Shu yang sedang kebingungan tanpa arah. Diletakkannya Xing Cai di tempat yang aman.

Saatnya menagih hutang.

Saat Ma Zhong menebas seorang tentara hingga tewas, ia mendengar seseorang bersiul nyaring memanggilnya. Penasaran pada si pemanggil, Ma Zhong menoleh ke arah siulan itu.

"G, Guan Yu…?" Ma Zhong sangat terkejut melihat sosok jangkung berkulit merah yang semakin terlihat membara karena cahaya api di sekitarnya.

Red Hare mendadak meringkik sambil berdiri, memberontak seperti berusaha menyingkirkan Ma Zhong dari punggungnya. Ma Zhong masih terkejut sehingga ia tidak siap dan membuatnya terjatuh dari kuda, meretakkan tulang tangannya yang tertindih seluruh bobot tubuhnya.

Ma Zhong mengerang kesakitan, nyaris menangis. Tidak berani menatap tangannya yang telah membengkok ke arah tidak wajar. Namun ada satu hal lagi yang harus diperhatikannya. Ia berguling sebentar untuk mengawasi arwah yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Setelah diperhatikan lagi, selain dari posturnya yang jangkung, warna kulit dan mata tajamnya, orang itu bukanlah Guan Yu. Rambut yang pendek berantakan dan pipi yang berjanggut tipis tak terawat bukanlah penampilan sehari-hari Guan Yunchang.

Ma Zhong, seorang prajurit, salah satu dari mereka yang membunuh Guan Yu. Guan Suo tak mungkin melupakan wajahnya sekalipun ia tidak tahu namanya. Dia-lah orang yang melempar dadu dan memenangkan Red Hare, rampasan perang dari sang dewa perang.

Ketika Guan Suo berjalan menghampirinya, Ma Zhong meraih tombak dengan tangan kirinya dan bersiap menghadapi Guan Suo.

Melihat lawannya telah siap, Guan Suo merentangkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam golok berlumur darah kering. Wajahnya tertunduk sedikit, tatapan tajamnya tidak berpaling dari mangsa.

"Hyaahh..!" Ma Zhong menjerit sebelum ia bertolak untuk menyerang Guan Suo.

Guan Suo tidak berencana berkelahi lama dengan orang ini. Satu tebasan, satu nyawa. Namun Ma Zhong tidak semudah itu dilumpuhkan. Ia mampu menghindari serangan dengan baik, dan serangannya menunjukkan dia bukan lawan sembarangan sekalipun hanya menggunakan salah satu tangannya yang masih berfungsi.

Sesekali ia memutar tongkatnya seperti baling-baling sebelum menghantamkannya pada Guan Suo. Awalnya Guan Suo takut pedangnya patah, namun pada saat yang tepat, ia mengayunkan dari bawah ke atas, berlawanan dengan serangan Ma Zhong.

Tombak itu terpenggal, dan ayunan Guan Suo tidak berhenti, ia langsung melanjutkan dengan ayunan lain yang telak menebas leher Ma Zhong hingga terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Puas melumuri pedang dengan darah Ma Zhong, Guan Suo menyarungkannya lagi dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu ia menggendong Xing Cai dan menunggang Red Hare tua keluar dari hutan ini.


	8. Chapter 7 : Halusinasi

**Chapter 7 : ****Halusinasi**

Ketika membuka kedua matanya perlahan, cahaya lembut matahari terlihat dari jendela kamar yang menghadap ke timur. Menandakan hari sudah sore. Sudah berapa lamakah dia tertidur? Terakhir kali segalanya terasa begitu sesak hingga bernafas di dalam airpun rasanya lebih mudah.

Tempat ia berbaring cukup lapuk namun sangat nyaman, selimut yang menyelubunginya tampak gimbal dengan beberapa tambalan kasar di sana sini. Ketika ia menyingkap selimut itu, Xing Cai menyadari pakaian perangnya telah diganti dengan pakaian tidur. Matanya mulai mencari-cari pakaian perangnya di ruangan itu.

Ternyata pakaian perangnya sudah dicuci dan besinya sudah dibersihkan. Masih ada beberapa retakan, sisa-sisa perang.

Xing Cai duduk di atas kasurnya, bertanya-tanya, siapa yang membawanya kemari? Apa yang terjadi padanya selama tak sadarkan diri? Dimana ini?

Terakhir kali ia melihat Guan Suo. Guan Suo kah itu? Atau hanya halusinasinya saja?

Bila benar itu dia, muncul rasa kagum tentang bagaimana tiga tahun telah membuatnya terlihat lebih tinggi dan semakin menyerupai pejuang.

Ketika ia memperhatikan suara-suara di sekitarnya, ia mendengar suara retakan-retakan lembut dari kejauhan, beserta bunyi gemuruh yang lembut secara konstan. Tampaknya seseorang seperti sedang membakar sebuah lumbung.

Xing Cai pun berjalan keluar melalui pintu yang mengarah ke halaman luar. Dilihatnya lagi sosok lelaki jangkung berkulit kemerahan. Ternyata dia sedang membakar sesuatu. Seperti tumpukan jerami dan ada sesuatu yang diletakan di atasnya kemudian dibakar. Apakah dia sedang membakar mayat seseorang?

"Guan Suo?" panggilnya.

Ia tetap khusyuk memejamkan mata, berkabung. Mungkin mendoakan orang yang dibakarnya itu agar sampai ke surga.

Maka Xing Cai duduk di sebuah kursi dengan kalem sambil memandangi orang di depannya. Dengan sabar ia menunggu lelaki itu menyelesaikan urusannya.

Ketika matahari sudah semakin jatuh ke barat, kobaran api hampir selesai melalap seluruh jerami di sana. Guan Suo membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia sadar Xing Cai menegurnya tadi, tapi ia tahu gadis itu bisa menunggu.

Dengan santai ia duduk di sisi Xing Cai. Kedua bahunya condong ke depan, bertumpu dengan kedua siku tangannya di atas kedua lutut. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit sedih.

"Red Hare?" Xing Cai memulai percakapan.

Guan Suo mengangguk. "Ayahku dan Red Hare memiliki ikatan batin yang sangat erat. Ayah tidak pernah lupa mencucinya setiap pagi dan sore. Masuk ke kandang kuda yang kotor dan bau, jendral besar Shu itu menginspirasiku. Dan kini … tiga tahun setelah ayah meninggal, ia masih hidup. Ketika aku menemukannya di hutan dan merampasnya dari pewira Wu, ia seperti tercelik, seperti hidup kembali. Ia tahu kemana harus melangkah untuk keluar dari tungku perapian itu."

Kemudian wajahnya memandang Xing Cai. "Ia yang menyelamatkan kita. Setelah tiba di sini, ia langsung ambruk dan mati tadi pagi."

Ada segurat simpati di wajah Xing Cai. "Kau … tidak tidur semalaman? Apakah kau menjaganya?"

"Setelah merawatmu." Guan Suo menambahkan.

Perlahan seluruh wajah Xing Cai tersenyum lembut untuknya. Dari tadi ia mengamati tangan teman sepermainannya saat kecil ini dan melihat ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya, tak ingin orang lain melihat. Xing Cai meraba lengannya sampai ke telapak tangan. Tangan lembutnya merasakan telapak tangan Guan Suo yang melepuh.

"Kau benar-benar ada di sana… apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Tangan ini akan sembuh oleh waktu. Tapi saya tidak bisa membiarkan pohon itu ambruk menimpamu."

Guan Suo tidak mengerti apa yang membuat tatapan Xing Cai padanya berubah dalam waktu tiga tahun. Bahkan seingatnya, dulu ia tidak menatap Guan Ping seperti ini. Barangkali pertanyaan itu akan ia ketahui sendiri suatu saat. Mungkin juga dia sendiri akan mengungkapkannya. Tapi yang pasti sekarang lebih penting untuk menikmati momen ini.

Petang hari itu mengisahkan sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang saling tatap sambil tersenyum dan bergenggam tangan erat. Mereka pun tahu bahwa mereka saling memiliki. Xing Cai membiarkan Guan Suo menyentuh bibirnya dan mengecupnya.

Rumah itu adalah rumah milik seorang buruh tani. Ketika Guan Suo tiba di sana, si buruh tani belum lama meninggal. Buruh tani itu hanya tinggal bersama anaknya yang masih sangat kecil. Anak itu sedang kebingungan bagaimana cara mengubur ayahnya. Guan Suo membantunya menggali tanah dan mengubur ayahnya, maka dari itu, bocah kecil itu mengijinkan Guan Suo tinggal di rumahnya.

Xing Cai memasak sup untuk makan malam. Sayuran yang dimasak berasal dari persediaan beras ala kadarnya. Tidak mewah, tidak nikmat, namun mereka masih bersyukur ada makanan.

Mata Xing Cai melirik ke salah satu dinding dimana terpajang lukisan sosok yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Ayahku sangat mengagumi semangat Jendral Guan dan kesetiaannya pada Negara. Maka dari itu ia memajang lukisannya di rumah, pemberian Tuan Song." Kata si bocah.

Xing Cai melirik kepada Guan Suo. Dia masih makan dengan sedikit lebih lambat. Matanya terus berkonsentrasi pada makanan di hadapannya. Seperti dia yang biasa, tidak berubah sejak kecil. Namun kali ini, tampaknya memang ada yang sedang ia pikirkan. Barangkali ia masih merasa bersalah atas kematian ayahnya.

Ketika hari sudah mulai gelap, pintu gubuk itu diketuk orang dengan keras. Suara benturan besi yang beradu pada daun pintu membuat mereka curiga bahwa yang mengetuk pintu adalah orang militer.

Karena ini adalah wilayah Wu, maka wajar bagi kedua pelarian perang itu untuk berwaspada. Guan Suo menunjuk ke arah kamar, dimana Xing Cai disuruhnya bersembunyi. Ia sendiri berjaga di balik pantri sambil menghunus parang.

Bocah itu membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan orang itu untuk masuk.

"Maaf, aku tersesat di sini dan mencari jalan pulang. Ijinkan aku menginap satu malam saja." Kata orang itu dengan suara parau.

Xing Cai melirik Guan Suo yang sedang berada di seberang, wajahnya terlihat gembira menandakan ia mengenal suara itu. Tampaknya Guan Suo enggan memunculkan diri, maka Xing Cai keluar dari kamar.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berkuda, Guan Xing?" sapa Xing Cai.

Melihat siapa yang muncul. Terlihat sebuah kelegaan bercampur senang di wajah Guan Xing. "Syukurlah kau selamat! Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?"

"Entahlah. Tampaknya ada yang membawaku kemari." Jawab Xing Cai.

"Kakak, anda mengenal orang ini?" bocah itu terheran-heran.

"Ya. Dia sepupuku." Jawab Xing Cai.

Guan Xing mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi kalian berteman rupanya?"

Kakinya menggesek-gesek rerumputan, mengisyaratkan ia ingin masuk. Bocah itu pun membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Di dalam rumah, Guan Xing tercengang melihat lukisan ayahnya yang terpajang di ruangan tengah.

"Katanya semangat dan keberanian ayahmu sangat dikagumi oleh mendiang ayah bocah ini." Kata Xing Cai.

"Tapi .. ini wilayah Wu."

Akhirnya Guan Suo pun berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Daerah ini memang seringkali mendapat penampakan arwah Jendral Guan. Kurasa mereka sering berdoa demi ketenangan jiwanya."

Guan Xing terlihat sangat antusias melihat suadaranya. Ia segera menghampiri Guan Suo dan memeluknya erat. Guan Suo merasa risih dan ingin melepaskan diri. Namun kemudian setelah Guan Xing berkata, "syukurlah…syukurlah…mereka bilang kau mati bersama ayah dan kakak Ping. Syukurlah! Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Aku mencari keluarga kakak Ping. Aku khawatir pada mereka." Jawab Guan Suo.

"Kembalilah ke Shu. Aku yakin Kaisar Liu Bei akan senang melihatmu." Kata Guan Xing.

Belum puas kakak beradik itu saling melepas rindu, pintu gubuk kembali diketuk orang. Kali ini ketukan terdengar lebih terburu-buru. Maka tiga orang pelarian perang itu kembali bersembunyi sementara si bocah kembali membuka pintu rumahnya.

Terlihatlah sesosok prajurit gagah dengan bewok kasar di wajahnya. Kulitnya sudah agak dekil dan tatapannya yang tajam sudah memudar karena lelah. "Selamat malam. Namaku Pan Zhang, aku prajurit Wu yang tersesat. Aku ingin menginap di sini semalam saja untuk melepas lelah. Saat aku kembali ke kota, aku akan mengirim orang untuk memberikan imbalan bagi anda."

"Er…" si bocah kelihatan benar-benar bingung sekarang. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dari kemarin banyak yang mampir ke rumahnya. Dan orang ini kelihatannya jauh lebih tua daripada tiga orang sebelumnya.

Sementara itu Guan Xing yang mendengar nama prajurit itu menjadi geram. "Pan Zhang? Brengsek…"

Guan Xing langsung menghunus pedangnya dan keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghardik Pan Zhang. "Bangsat! Kembalikan pedang ayahku!"

Bukan main terkejutnya Pan Zhang melihat kemunculan Guan Xing. Ia melangkah mundur sambil menyiapkan golok Naga Biru di tangannya dan mengacungkannya pada Guan Xing. "Enak saja. Pedang ini milikku sekarang. Kalau kau bisa, rebut saja dari tanganku seperti aku merebutnya dari tangan ayahmu!"

"Brengsek … Guan Xing tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup!" dengan berani tanpa kenal takut, Guan Xing menyerang Pan Zhang. Tentu saja senjata Pan Zhang yang lebih panjang dan kuat memberikan keuntungan sendiri bagi pemegangnya. Namun sisi jeleknya adalah pada berat. Pedang itu beratnya 80 kati atau sekitar 30 kg. Pan Zhang tidak bisa memutarnya dan gerakan yang bisa ia lakukan terbatas. Sesekali ia menjaga jarak dan terengah-engah karena keberatan.

"Pedangnya bagus, tapi orangnya tidak cukup kuat." Ejek Guan Xing.

Pan Zhang meraung dan kembali menyerang Guan Xing. Dua orang prajurit itu bertarung sengit di pekarangan gubuk terpencil itu.

Di dalam gubuk, Guan Suo yang melihat pertarungan itu merasa bahwa kakaknya tidak akan bertahan lama. Ia berniat untuk membantunya, tidak mengijinkan satu orang keluarganya yang lain meninggal di depan matanya. Guan Suo mencabut pedang yang berlumur darah di pinggangnya. Namun karena darah yang terlumur di sana sudah cukup tebal dan tidak pernah dicuci, maka pedang itu seperti tersangkut.

Cukup sulit untuk mengeluarkannya, setelah berhasil melepas parang itu dari selongsongnya, Guan Suo menghampiri arena pertempuran dimana Guan Xing tengah terdesak dan pedangnya telah retak-retak.

Pan Zhang teralihkan perhatiannya ketika dilihatnya sesosok jangkung berkulit merah dengan mata phoenix yang tajam. Dikira ia melihat hantu. "G, Guan Yu?"

Guan Xing memanfaatkan kesempatan singkat ini untuk menusuk kerongkongan Pan Zhang dan membunuhnya. Guan Xing merampas Blue Dragon dari tangan Pan Zhang.

"Hahaha…jadi dia kalah karena terkejut melihatmu seperti penampakan ayah?"

Guan Suo tidak terlihat antusias seperti saudaranya. Ia menghampiri mayat Pan Zhang dan mengoyak tubuhnya, melumuri pedang kotor di tangannya dengan darah Pan Zhang. "Jadi orang yang merebut pedang ayah bernama Pan Zhang."

"Selalu rajin mendengar pengamatan perang dan informasi dari mata-mata. Hal-hal begini biasanya tidak sulit diketahui, walau seringkali informasinya kurang akurat juga." Kata Guan Xing.

Mereka membuang mayat Pan Zhang pada sebuah jurang tidak jauh dari sana.

Ketika Guan bersaudara itu kembali duduk-duduk di meja makan dan makan malam, Guan Xing yang memang cukup ramai itu beberapa kali membenarkan bahwa Guan Suo memang menjadi semakin mirip dengan ayah mereka.

Karena itulah, si bocah yang kurang menangkap seluruh percakapan Guan Xing, mengira bahwa Pan Zhang terkejut karena sungguh-sungguh melihat penampakan Guan Yu, bukan karena melihat Guan Suo. Dan kelak ia akan menceritakan pada orang yang ditemuinya, sebuah kisah tentang bagaimana Guan Xing membunuh Pan Zhang yang terkejut melihat penampakan Guan Yu.

Keesokan harinya, mereka bertiga bersiap kembali ke Shu. Namun Guan Suo hendak membalas kebaikan bocah itu dengan mengantarkannya kerumah pamannya yang tinggal di Changsha.

Guan Xing dan si bocah duduk-duduk di depan gubuk menunggu rekan seperjalanan mereka muncul. Si bocah terlihat sangat tidak sabar. "Lama sekali.."

"Sabarlah. Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu." Kata Guan Xing sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Kenapa tidak kakak Xing saja yang mengantarkanku pulang?" tanya bocah itu.

"Yah .. Suo punya pilihannya sendiri. Ia suka bepergian ke tempat yang asing baginya. Baginya mengantarkanmu bisa jadi kesempatan emas untuk berkeliling." Kata Guan Xing.

Maka mereka berpisah di sana. Guan Xing dan Xing Cai kembali ke barat, sementara Guan Suo ke arah timur.


	9. Chapter 8 : Insiden Qichun

**Chapter 8 : Qichun Insident**

Dalam perjalanan ke Changsha, mereka melewati sebuah kota bernama Qichun. Kota itu dipimpin oleh seorang gubernur bernama Jin Zhong. Guan Suo mendengar desas desus bahwa Wei akan segera menyerang Wu dalam waktu dekat. Dan masyarakat Qichun sedang merasa panik karena kabar tersebut.

Maka dari itu setelah ia sampai di Changsha dan tinggal beberapa hari bersama keluarga si bocah, Guan Suo sengaja kembali ke Chengdu dengan melewati Qichun.

Di sana ia tinggal beberapa bulan untuk mengamati Qichun, berharap dirinya bertemu Xu Huang.

Ia masih ingat betul sejak ia kecil, Guan Yu mengajarinya membaca dan menulis. Sekalipun tergolong sulit untuk diajari, namun Guan Suo terus berada dekat dengan ayahnya. Sekali waktu ia melihat sang ayah sedang duduk di meja belajarnya, membaca surat sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk.

Baru disadarinya sekarang bahwa ternyata ia selalu memandangi ayahnya dari belakang. Punggung sang ayah adalah sesuatu yang menginspirasinya. Ia tidak berani menatap ayahnya langsung dari depan. Barangkali karena wibawa yang begitu besar.

Ketika suatu malam ia melihat bulan di langit, layangan pikiran Guan Suo terbang kepada sang kekasih di Chengdu. Sedang apakah dia? Saat ini malam belum terlalu larut. Apakah ia sedang memandangi bulan yang sama?

Mendadak perasaan rindu yang sedemikian hebatnya melanda hatinya. Guan Suo memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Qichun pada esok harinya.

Tidak disangka ternyata ketika ia sedang berjalan keluar kota, sepasukan kota menutup pintu gerbang kota rapat-rapat dan tidak mengizinkan seorang pun untuk keluar atau masuk. Kerumunan terlihat cemas dan sedikit panik. Namun para penduduk tidak berani melawan perintah Jin Zhong, si komandan yang menjaga kota Qichun.

Guan Suo mempertajam pendengarannya dan mendengar dari penduduk di sekitar bahwa Jin Zhong telah menakhluk pada Wei dan bersiap untuk membelot melawan Sun Quan. Akibatnya, pintu gerbang kota mau tidak mau harus ditutup rapat-rapat dan dijaga ketat agar serbuan dari Sun Quan mampu dibendung hingga bantuan dari Wei tiba.

Kembali ke kedai, Guan Suo memesan minuman dan memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga pergolakan di Qichun selesai. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk ikut campur hingga akhirnya datang seorang lelaki yang disebut "Chen si Pembual".

Tubuhnya penuh keringat sehingga membasahi pakaiannya. Ia datang dengan rambut dikuncir dan berantakan. Wajahnya dekil.

"Hoi, pembual! Baru datang kau?"

Chen si Pembual itu menyapa balik. "Hai! Ya, aku baru saja kembali."

Chen si Pembual itu duduk di meja bersama teman-temannya. Tempat duduk mereka kebetulan ada di belakang tempat duduk dimana Guan Suo sedang asik minum sendirian. Iseng, ia mendengarkan percakapan Chen si Pembual.

Chen si Pembual ini adalah seorang pengirim surat. Maka dari itu ia bisa dengan bebas keluar masuk kota. Tapi kali ini, ia hanya boleh masuk ke dalam kota dan tidak bisa keluar lagi karena ia membawa surat penting dari Wei yang dibutuhkan Jin Zhong. Pemuda itu disebut pembual karena ia suka bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalamannya. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak membual, namun ia sangat pandai bercerita sehingga kisahnya terdengar begitu seru seperti orang yang sedang membual.

"Aku baru saja selamat dari maut!" kata Chen si Pembual dengan wajah takjub. "Sun Quan mengirim Jendral He Qi bersama Liu Shao dan Xianyu Dan untuk menyerang tempat ini."

"Jendral He Qi? Aku tidak yakin komandan Jin Zhong mampu bertahan. Kurasa dalam hitungan hari tempat ini sudah kembali menjadi wilayah Wu." Demikian tanggapan teman-temannya.

Awalnya tidak ada yang menarik perhatian Guan Suo hingga akhirnya Chen si Pembual itu mengeluh, "Tadi seorang yang bernama Mi Fang menangkapku. Aku diinterogasinya. Untung saja surat itu kupisahkan dari surat lainnya, sehingga ia tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Mi Fang? Bukankah dia orang Shu yang dahulu pernah menakhluk sewaktu Jing jatuh ke tangan Lu Meng?"

Guan Suo menunggu dengan sabar selama beberapa minggu hingga akhirnya pasukan He Qi berhasil mengalahkan Jin Zhong dan menangkapnya. Qichun kembali ke tangan Sun Quan tanpa kesulitan apapun. Dalam pertempuran itu, nama Mi Fang menjadi cukup terkenal karena keberaniannya menangkap Jin Zhong. Ia menerima penghargaan dari Sun Quan dan sementara ini diberi tempat tinggal yang cukup nyaman untuk beristirahat di Qichun.

Ketika ia kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan lelah, Mi Fang begitu terkejut melihat seorang pemuda duduk dengan dua buah kaki terangkat di atas meja.

Mi Fang berusaha menerka-nerka penyusup ini, ia yakin ia pernah mengenal anak muda ini.

"Sudah lupa padaku, Paman Mi?" tanya Guan Suo.

Namun mendengar aksennya, Mi Fang pun ingat siapa orang itu. Ia menegak air liur perlahan. Terakhir yang diingatnya dari anak ini adalah sifat membangkangnya yang membuat dia sering disuruh berlari di taman oleh ayahnya. Sepanjang yang ia ingat, Guan Suo adalah anak yang cukup rajin membantu para pelayan di rumah Jendral Guan. Bocah yang hidup bersama dayang tua.

Dengan menyembunyikan perasaannya yang berdebar-debar gugup, Mi Fang buru-buru menyalami Guan Suo. "Ho… selamat datang, selamat datang… Guan Suo, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau masih hidup. Aku kira kau tidak selamat setelah pertempuran di Maicheng."

Guan Suo menatapnya jijik. "Aku mati di sana."

"Eh?"

"Hidup lagi dari kubur karena teringat padamu." Lanjutnya.

Mi Fang semakin merasa tidak enak dengan semua ini. Ia tidak ingat Guan Suo memiliki kemampuan khusus dalam bertarung, setahunya, anak ini tidak bisa berkelahi secara baik, tapi sorot matanya menjadi begitu garang dan membuatnya merasa terintimidasi. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, sorot mata ini lah yang dimiliki oleh Guan Yu yang membuat orang di sekitarnya merasa segan padanya.

"Mari, kuperlihatkan sesuatu." Dengan santai, Guan Suo mengeluarkan goloknya. Ia berusaha mencabutnya, namun kelihatannya golok itu tersangkut. Setelah agak keras menariknya, Guan Suo baru bisa mencabutnya keluar dari selongsong.

Melihat darah kering telah menemel pada besinya, Mi Fang merasa semakin tidak karuan. "Maaf, semakin sulit mencabutnya. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi bila pedang tidak pernah dicuci, bukan?"

Mi Fang mulai berkeringat dingin. Diam-diam salah satu tangannya berusaha menggapai pedang di pinggangnya.

"Kau bisa tebak darah siapa saja yang menempel di sini?" tanya Guan Suo. "Lu Meng, Ma Zhong … dan kemarin Pan Zhang baru saja bergabung."

Kini Mi Fang benar-benar yakin bahwa bocah ini akan membunuhnya. Ia segera berdiri dengan cepat dan menghunus pedangnya. Kemudian ia menyerang Guan Suo sambil berteriak kencang.

Guan Suo berguling menyingkir dari tempat duduknya dan Mi Fang hanya membelah kursi kosong saja.

Guan Suo melempar meja di sebelahnya untuk menghantam Mi Fang. Hal ini membuat Mi Fang lengah selama beberapa detik, Guan Suo memanfaatkannya dengan cara menendang engsel tangannya di bagian siku.

Bagian itu tidak terlindungi pelindung apapun. Satu kali tendangan keras mampu membuat tulang itu patah, dan retakan tulangnya menyembul keluar dari permukaan tangan.

Mi Fang menjerit keras penuh rasa sakit. Tidak menunggu lama, Guan Suo memenggal kepala Mi Fang hingga putus dari tubuhnya. Ada darah segar menyembur dari batang leher yang terbelah itu, Guan Suo menadah muncratan darah itu dengan pedang di tangannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Paman Mi. Sampai bertemu di neraka." Ucap Guan Suo.

Ia menyarungkan goloknya lagi dan melalui jendela, Guan Suo kabur melompati atap-atap rumah Qichun. Ia tidak mengambil uang atau harta dari sana. Tidak sudi makan dari uang pengkhianat. Malam itu juga dia meninggalkan Qichun, kembali ke Chengdu.


	10. Chapter 9 : Curse

**Chapter 9 : Curse **

Semakin dekat ke arah barat, Guan Suo yang suka bepergian melalui desa-desa kecil itu sampai pada sebuah desa yang terlihat aneh. Desa itu terlihat sangat sepi, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani keluar rumah. Para penduduk seakan menyembunyikan diri dan meringkuk ketakutan.

Karena sangat lapar, Guan Suo nekad menggedor-gedor sebuah rumah untuk meminta makanan. Pemilik rumah itu adalah pasangan orang tua yang sudah berkeriput dan memutih rambutnya. Mereka tinggal berdua saja.

"Aku lapar, berikan aku makanan."

Orang tua itu agak takut dengan penampilan Guan Suo, dikira seorang preman. Ia membuka pintu dan menyuruh Guan Suo masuk. Si nenek yang juga ketakutan memberikan persediaan makanan bagi Guan Suo.

Tidak mengerti apapun, Guan Suo makan-minum dengan enaknya. Setelah puas makan, mendadak si nenek menangis dan kakek hanya bisa menghiburnya dengan sedih.

"Ada apa ini?"

Nenek akhirnya bercerita sambil menangis. "Desa kami ini sedang diserang siluman harimau gunung. Sejak dua bulan lalu, siluman itu datang ke desa dan menculik orang. Sejak itu tidak ada yang berani keluar rumah baik siang maupun malam. Kami hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan di dalam rumah, tidak bisa bekerja, dan menghemat makanan sepanjang hari. Sekarang anda telah menghabiskan seluruh makanan kami untuk tiga hari kedepan. Bahkan air pun dihabiskan.

Anakku sudah mati dimakan siluman harimau itu dan sekarang kami tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi…kalau anda marah, silahkan bunuh aku, aku tidak perduli."

Mendengar itu Guan Suo merasa sangat malu dan bersalah. Ia buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya dan berlutut di hadapan nenek itu sambil meminta maaf. "Maaf, saya sangat bodoh, tidak mempertanyakan kejanggalan yang sudah saya rasakan di desa ini. Rupanya ada masalah yang sedang terjadi di sini. Baiklah saya akan menebus kebaikan anda berdua, saya akan bunuh siluman harimau itu. Bila saya tidak kembali juga, maka berarti saya sudah mati."

"Tidak usah. Lanjutkanlah perjalananmu saja, kami juga sudah tua, hidup kami tidak lama lagi." Kata kakek dengan bijak.

"Tidak bisa. Anda berdua sudah cukup menderita. Biar aku lakukan sesuatu demi kalian."

Guan Suo keluar dari rumah itu dan mulai memanjat gunung. Ia sendiri tidak percaya akan keberadaan siluman. Ia termasuk orang yang tidak percaya pada takayul. Setelah dua hari berputar-putar di gunung, malamnya ia bermimpi didatangi kakaknya.

Entah apa yang dikatakan Guan Ping dalam mimpinya, namun yang ia ingat berikutnya adalah muncul sosok Lu Xun sedang berjabat tangan dengan Guan Ping.

Ketika terbangun, Guan Suo cukup terkejut dan sibuk menerka-nerka arti mimpinya. "Kau memintaku untuk memaafkan pembunuh licik itu? Tidak, tidak mungkin!"

Pada saat yang sama, ia mendengar suara hembusan nafas binatang buas di sekitarnya. Seakan sang kakak juga membangunkan dia karena ada bahaya di sekitarnya. Guan Suo tidak menghunus pedang berlumur darah itu, tetap menyematkannya di belakang pinggangnya. Ia telah bersumpah pedang itu adalah untuk persembahan terhadap ayahnya, hanya boleh dilumuri darah Wu.

Ia mewaspadakan instingnya dan menajamkan intuisinya. Dilihatnya harimau betina itu cukup besar untuk ukuran harimau normal. Kini ia mengerti kenapa penduduk menyebutnya siluman. Rupanya karena ukurannya yang abnormal. Pantas saja hewan-hewan kecil di hutan ini cepat habis, barangkali populasi harimau tengah berkembang di tempat ini.

Harimau itu terlihat cukup kelaparan, manusia dan harimau itu saling berpandangan dan bergerak silkular, mengawasi satu sama lain.

Harimau itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mulai menyerang manusia di hadapannya. Terkaman itu disambut Guan Suo dengan sangat berhati-hati. Beberapa kali mengelak dan menghindari, harimau itu sempat salah gigit dan sebatang dahan pohon remuk dihancurkan rahangnya yang kuat.

Guan Suo melepas ikat kepalanya, bermaksud untuk mencekik harimau itu. Namun usaha pendekatannya mengalami salah langkah sehingga membuat harimau itu menindihnya dan hendak mencabik batang lehernya. Sebelum terkatup, Guan Suo menahan kedua rahang besar itu dengan kedua tangannya sekuat tenaga.

Harimau besar ini memiliki tenaga yang jauh melebihi siapapun yang pernah dihadapinya.

Kedua tangan Guan Suo beradu dengan maut, mencengkram kedua rahang harimau itu agar tidak terkatup dan meremukkan batang lehernya. Kakinya dengan putus asa mencoba untuk mencari cara untuk melukai harimau ini.

Guan Suo merasakan otot-otot lengannya tertarik-tarik dan sudah mencapai batasnya. Kedua rahang harimau itu semakin dekat untuk menghujam lehernya.

Guan Suo meledakkan seluruh kekuatannya sambil meraung keras. Kedua tangannya, masih memegang kedua rahang harimau itu, meregang lebar, melepaskan rahang bawah dari engsel kepala harimau. Tewaslah harimau itu.

Merasakan sakit di bagian leher, Guan Suo meraba lehernya satu kali, kemudian dilihatnya telapak tangannya yang telah berlumuran darah. Ia tidak tahu darah itu berasal dari lehernya, tangannya, atau keduanya. Yang pasti ia berdarah.

Guan Suo mengambil batu api yang selalu dibawanya dan dipercikkannya kededaunan kering, terciptalah api unggun. Dengan cara menyobek, Guan Suo menyayat daging si harimau. Disesalinya keadaannya yang tidak memiliki pisau cadangan. Setelah itu ia memukul tulang tangan harimau itu dengan batu hingga patah dan dibakar pada api unggun yang kini kian membesar.

Puas makan malam, Guan Suo tertidur pulas.

Dalam mimpinya, sesosok makhluk berwujud perempuan menghampirinya.

_"Kenapa kau bunuh aku?"_

_"Kau membunuh warga desa."_

_"Aku hanya mencari makan. Mereka yang mendirikan tempat tinggal di bawah rumahku. Aku sudah tinggal di sini selama seratus tahun."_

_"Harimau membunuh manusia, manusia dirugikan, maka dia juga membunuh harimau. Kurasa tidak ada yang salah. Kalau tadi aku tidak bersikeras, aku-lah yang akan menghampirimu dalam mimpi dan protes kenapa kau membunuhku."_

_"Manusia kurang ajar. Aku akan mengadu pada langit. Aku bersumpah hidupmu takkan bahagia!"_

_Mendadak sebuah perasaan sedih menghantui Guan Suo. Guan Suo merasakan kedua kakinya lemas, memaksanya berlutut, ia menangis. Menangis pilu, kepiluan tiada tara yang baru kali ini ia rasakan. "Ambil apapun dariku … asal jangan dia…"_

_Dan gadis yang selama ini selalu muncul dalam mimpinya, berderai air mata, dengan suara pilu mengatakan ucapan perpisahan. "Aku tidak bisa. Teruslah berjalan."_

_Seekor naga hitam datang dan menerkamnya._

"Xing Cai…!" Guan Suo terjaga seketika.

Ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang baru saja diimpikan, namun mampu dirasakan olehnya, betapa jantungnya berdebar kencang seakan ingin meledak. Mendadak keringat membasahi tubuhnya, Guan Suo melirik pada harimau besar yang tadi dibunuhnya. Sudah tinggal sisa-sisanya saja.

Diambilnya batu besar dan dihancurkan kepalanya hingga remuk.

Hari masih malam, Guan Suo mengambil potongan rahang bawah si harimau dan segera berlari pergi menuruni bukit untuk kembali ke desa, membawa benda yang bisa membuktikan bahwa ia telah membunuh siluman harimau itu.

Seluruh warga desa berterima kasih padanya dan menawarinya beragam harta benda yang mereka punya. Namun Guan Suo sangat terburu-buru, perasaannya tidak tenang. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Xing Cai dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Mengetahui keterburu-buruannya itu, penduduk desa memberikan Guan Suo seekor kuda yang terbaik mereka miliki untuk mempercepat perjalanannya.

Saat seorang pelukis desa mencoba melukiskan Guan Suo, ia tersenyum sendiri melihat hasil lukisannya cukup mirip dengan lukisan Guan Yu. Sejak itu di desa kecil tersebut beredar cerita mengenai Guan Yu yang turun ke dunia untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari siluman harimau.


	11. Chapter 10 : Dragon, Phoenix and Tiger

**Chapter 10 : The Black Dragon and Black Phoenix**

Semakin mendekati ibukota Chengdu, terdengar desas-desus tentang memberontaknya suku Nanman yang cukup meresahkan rakyat di bagian selatan. Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang sedang berupaya untuk menakhlukkan mereka, kemarin ia telah membawa pasukannya ke selatan.

Di sekitar Chengdu, Guan Suo sungguh-sungguh berpapasan dengan sekelompok tentara yang sedang berkemah. Tampaknya mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju selatan.

Salah seorang kapten di antara mereka, Ma Dai sedang berjaga-jaga di sekitar perkemahan Shu. Melihat seorang pengelana dengan penampilan berantakan, muncul sebuah firasat aneh yang dirasakan komandan itu. Ia dan pasukannya menghadang orang itu lalu menahannya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Guan Suo, putra ketiga Guan Yu dari Jing. Kenapa aku ditahan?"

"Putra ketiga Guan Yu?" Ma Dai melangkah mundur dengan wajah tidak percaya. Kemudian perintahnya pada anak buahnya, "pukuli dia sampai mengaku."

Sementara Guan Suo dipukuli di sebuah perkemahan, Ma Dai menghampiri kemah Zhuge Liang dengan wajah penasaran. Saat itu Zhuge Liang sedang berdiskusi dengan Ma Su membicarakan tentang siasat yang akan mereka pakai sambil mempelajari peta Nanman.

"Lapor, Letnan Ma Dai hendak menghadap, katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan."

Zhuge Liang dan Ma Su saling berpandangan. "Ma Dai itu agak intuitif. Kalau dia merasakan sesuatu, dia pasti takkan melepaskannya hingga semua menjadi jelas. Baiklah, persilahkan dia masuk."

Lelaki tegap dengan wajah tegas itu pun masuk ke dalam kemah dan memberi salam pada orang-orang di sana.

"Sewaktu sedang berpatroli, saya melihat ada seorang gembel yang sedang berkuda. Ia terus mengawasi perkemahan kita sambil lewat. Aku merasa curiga padanya dan menahannya. Ia mengaku sebagai Guan Suo, anak ketiga Guan Yu."

Zhuge Liang melirik ke arah lain sesaat.

"Menurutku dia mata-mata." Kemudian Ma Dai terlihat ragu.

"Mari kita cari tahu. Aku tidak perduli apakah dia anak Jendral Guan Yunchang atau bukan. Tapi bila kau sampai tertarik untuk menangkap gembel, barangkali ada sesuatu yang unik."

"Ma, maksud anda?"

Zhuge Liang hanya tertawa sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia yakin Ma Dai cukup cerdik menilai seseorang. Ia tidak pernah akur pada Wei Yan, sementara menurutnya, Wei Yan adalah orang yang kurang baik auranya. Memiliki aura pengkhianat. Bila gembel ini saja sampai ditangkap oleh Ma Dai, barangkali ada yang lebih darinya dan Zhuge Liang pun tertarik untuk menengoknya.

Ketika Zhuge Liang memasuki kemah tempat Guan Suo sedang diikat dan dihajar, pemukulan itu langsung berhenti. Menyisakan seorang pemuda yang sebelah matanya sudah bengkak dan bibir berdarah. Namun matanya yang lain yang masih bisa terbuka, menatap Zhuge Liang tanpa gemetar.

Zhuge Liang serius mengawasinya. Tanpa sadar ia menutupi bibirnya dengan kipas bulu angsanya.

Hingga akhirnya Ma Dai masuk ke dalam kemah dan berdiri di belakang Zhuge Liang, sang perdana mentri bertanya pada Guan Suo. "Anak Guan Yu?"

"Ya, tapi tidak ada yang percaya." Jawabnya datar.

Pemuda itu cukup kekar dan bertubuh jangkung. Wajahnya keras dan berjanggut tipis. Matanya berbentuk seperti mata phoenix dengan alis yang menyerupai dao (pedang saber China). Yang membuatnya dikira gembel oleh Ma Dai pasti rambutnya yang dipotong pendek dengan pisau sehingga terlihat berantakan, tidak seperti orang pada umumnya yang memanjangkan rambut dan mengikatnya dengan rapi. Selain itu ia menggunakan bandana lusuh yang sudah bercampur keringat berbulan-bulan lamanya. Dan pakaiannya benar-benar sudah seperti gembel. Sobek-sobek penuh keringat dan debu.

"Guan Yunchang adalah lelaki yang terhormat, ia selalu menjaga penampilannya agar terlihat rapi dan bersih. Sekalipun ia mengenakan pakaian lama, ia masih terlihat elegan. Bahkan janggut pun ia rawat dengan baik sehingga terlihat indah. Lihatlah penampilanmu seperti itu, entah apa yang akan dikatakan Guan Yuncang." Kata Zhuge Liang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Guan Suo menjawab kalem. "Guan ini memang kacau. Tapi saya tidak terima kalau harus ditahan hanya karena melihat-lihat perkemahan tuan perdana mentri sembari lewat."

Zhuge Liang tertawa. "Kau mau kemana?"

* * *

><p><em>"Aku tidak bisa. Teruslah berjalan."<em>

_Seekor naga hitam menerkam Xing Cai._

* * *

><p>Kedua mata Guan Suo tertunduk sayu memandangi titik-titik darah yang masih menetes dari pelipisnya di tanah.<p>

"Orang tidak bisa mempercayaimu bila kau hanya diam saja. Lagipula hubungan darahmu dengan Guan Yunchang tidak bisa menjadi jaminan kau aman bagi kami." Kata Zhuge Liang.

Mata Guan Suo melirik pada orang-orang asing yang sedang memandanginya. Zhuge Liang mengerti dan menyuruh semua orang keluar sehingga tinggal mereka berdua di dalam tenda itu.

Sambil mengipas tubuhnya, Zhuge Liang duduk pada kursi kayu tak jauh dari tempat Guan Suo diikat.

"Ada yang ingin kutemui di Chengdu." Kata Guan Suo.

"Hanya bertemu?" Zhuge Liang bertanya seakan hal itu sungguh tidak penting.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang mimpi. Kemarin aku bermimpi seekor naga hitam menelan orang yang kucintai. Maka aku segera kemari."

"Dia tinggal di Chengdu?"

"Ya."

"Siapa dia?"

Dengan suara sangat pelan, Guan Suo menjawab, "….putri paman Zhang Fei…."

Agak tidak percaya pada yang didengarnya, Zhuge Liang memincingkan matanya. "Siapa?"

Guan Suo enggan mengulangi jawabannya.

Kemudian Zhuge Liang mengipasi lehernya sambil bercerita dengan santai. "Baiklah, selama kau terdiam, aku akan bercerita sedikit denganmu. Sebuah kejadian yang menyenangkan yang terjadi di Chengdu beberapa hari yang lalu."

Guan Suo memejamkan mata sambil sedikit menggeleng. Dikiranya ia akan mendengar cerita membosankan yang biasa diceritakan orang tua.

"Kaisar Liu Bei telah mangkat beberapa waktu lalu. Putranya, Liu Shan segera diangkat untuk menjabat sebagai kaisar baru. Namun karena usianya masih muda dan kurang pintar, kami mencarikan gadis-gadis tercerdas dan terbaik di seluruh negeri ini."

Sampai di sana, Guan Suo sudah terlihat khawatir, perlahan ia mulai menatap Zhuge Liang. Ada sedikit rasa penasaran di wajahnya.

"Gadis-gadis itu sudah kami seleksi dengan ketat. Semua yang cerdas dan rajin kami loloskan hingga akhirnya tersisa sepuluh orang gadis, dan Liu Shan telah menemukan jodohnya." Zhuge Liang tersenyum bahagia.

Kini wajah Guan Suo terlihat jauh lebih penasaran lagi. Ia merasa gemas berharap perdana mentri ini segera mengatakan siapa gadis itu dan berharap bukan gadis yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Mata kaisar baru ini tidak salah. Selain cerdas, ia rajin, rendah hati, dan rupanya dia seorang panglima perang juga! Wajahnya juga cantik. Kalau Cao Cao masih hidup, sudah pasti dia akan menyerbu tempat ini dengan satu juta bala tentaranya untuk mendapatkannya seperti yang dilakukannya dulu di Chibi." Kata Zhuge Liang, tersenyum semakin lebar.

Kini bibir Guan Suo menjadi sedikit terbuka dan matanya semakin penasaran. Tak sekalipun tatapannya berpaling dari Zhuge Liang.

"Mau tahu siapa dia?" Zhuge Liang tertawa.

Guan Suo akhirnya memalingkan tatapannya. Wajahnya terlihat pasrah.

"Kuberitahu jawabannya setelah kembali dari kampanye selatan." Kata Zhuge Liang sambil berdiri.

Guan Suo hendak menegurnya, namun ia tercekat. Antara penasaran dan tidak ingin tahu, tapi penasaran juga.

Sebelum keluar dari tenda, Zhuge Liang menoleh kepada Guan Suo lagi. "Ah ya, kau ikut kami kampanye ke selatan saja. Kurasa kau belum pernah bertemu dengan keluarga Liu sama sekali, kan? Lebih baik kau bertemu dia setelah rambutmu panjang sehingga bisa disisir rapi…tidak seperti gembel begini."

Zhuge Liang meninggalkan kemah dengan santai. Di dalam, Guan Suo mulai menebak-nebak sendiri. Hatinya percaya bahwa mungkin inilah maksud dari mimpi itu. Namun ia masih tidak tahu kenapa naga hitam menerkam Xing Cai bila ia menikah dengan kaisar?

Kaisar! Itu adalah jabatan tertinggi! Harusnya ia sudah tidak akan butuh apapun lagi. Ia tidak butuh berperang lagi, tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Hidupnya akan dimanja dengan kemewahan dan diutamakan atas segala hal. Kenapa hal itu terlihat menyedihkan setara dengan diterkam naga?

Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya, namun ia menjedukkan belakang kepalanya dengan pedih kepada tiang pasak yang mengikatnya.

Di luar kemah, Zhuge Liang baru keluar dari tenda dan menyuruh anak buahnya menyediakan makanan dan pakaian baru bagi Guan Suo.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ma Dai masih penasaran.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau curiga padanya?" tanya Zhuge Liang.

Ma Dai menggeleng.

"Karena dia bisa mengacaukan sang naga dan phoenix." Jawab Zhuge Liang. "Aku melihat dari struktur tulang dan bentuk proporsi tubuhnya, dia si harimau hitam."

"Ja, jadi … Liu Shan si naga hitam, Xing Cai si phoenix hitam dan sekarang kita menemukan harimau hitam?"

Kebetulan mereka melewati dua orang prajurit, maka Zhuge Liang tidak segera menjawab. Setelah mereka kembali berduaan, Zhuge Liang baru berbicara. "Naga hitam adalah pembawa sial bagi rumahnya. Bila sampai dia jadi kaisar, negara bisa hancur karenanya. Sedangkan phoenix hitam sebenarnya lambang keberuntungan, namun gantinya ia bisa merengut nyawa ibunya. Bila phoenix hitam dipasangkan dengan naga hitam, maka kesialan ini akan dinetralisir oleh phoenix hitam sehingga naga hitam malah menguntungkan negaranya."

Ma Dai mencerna dengan seksama. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan harimau hitam?"

"Harimau hitam itu simbol kekuatan. Secara alami harimau hitam sangat mudah terpikat pada phoenix hitam dan cukup agresif. Sementara phoenix hitam bila sudah cukup lama bersama seseorang, ia akan sulit melupakan. Maka dari itu bila harimau hitam dan phoenix hitam pernah hidup bersama dalam waktu beberapa bulan saja, diantara mereka akan terjalin keterikatan batin yang sangat kuat. Tapi berhubung kaisar kita adalah naga hitam,…"

"Maka dari itu anda memutuskan untuk membawanya serta bersama kita ke Nanman? Hanya untuk menjauhkan dia dari rumah tangga naga hitam dan phoenix hitam?"

"Aku telah mendengar kabar tentang Zhang Xing Cai, ia sangat berdedikasi terhadap negara, dan sangat bertanggung jawab. Namun hatinya lembut bagai domba. Kurasa bila ia lebih lama lagi bersama Liu Shan, ia akan bisa melupakan Guan Suo." Jawab Zhuge Liang.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa anda begitu yakin permaisuri kita dan gembel itu adalah kekasih? Bisa jadi mereka hanya teman dekat atau cinta sepihak saja." Kata Ma Dai.

"Aku dengar Zhang Xing Cai saat masih kecil tinggal di rumah Guan Yu karena istri Zhang Fei takut padanya."

"Dan anda sudah mengawasi mereka?"

"Tidak mengawasi, tapi yakin saja. Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan? Harimau hitam cukup agresif dalam mendekati phoenix hitam?"

"Tapi mereka kan masih kecil saat itu."

"Aku yakin semasa kecil Guan Suo pasti seringkali mencari perhatian Xing Cai, biasanya dalam bentuk kenakalan atau kejahilan. Tapi juga kadang-kadang bisa bersikap baik dan menjadi penolongnya. Hal ini membuat Xing Cai bergantung padanya secara tidak sadar. Aku yakin Xing Cai sudah cukup terbiasa akan kehadiran dia, apalagi mereka tumbuh bersama sejak kecil. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Xing Cai diam-diam juga telah menaruh hati padanya."

Melihat Ma Dai masih sulit menerima hal baru yang mereka temukan hari ini, Zhuge Liang berkata lagi, "Lagipula, seperti Guan Yu, kulihat wajah Guan Suo cukup ganteng. Tubuhnya tinggi atletis. Wanita mana yang tidak tertarik padanya?"

Setelah mengucapkan analisisnya, Zhuge Liang teringat kembali bagaimana raut wajah Xing Cai ketika ia menikah dengan Liu Shan. Kedua matanya terlihat sembab. Sehingga riasan di wajahnya terpaksa harus lebih tebal dari yang seharusnya. Awalnya ia tidak memikirkan apapun, namun kini, Zhuge Liang mulai mengira-ngira apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

Ma Dai mengepalkan tinjunya dan memukul tangan kanannya. "Kalau begini … memang sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke Nanman… perlukah kubunuh dia di sana?"

Zhuge Liang memukul kepalanya dengan kipas angsanya. "Jangan, bodoh. Tidak ada untung atau ruginya membunuh dia. Kita jauhkan saja dia. Nanti tetap kita bawa kembali ke Chengdu, setelah itu dia akan kuajak berkampanye ke utara menakhlukkan Wei."

"Tapi apakah bisa menjamin dia tidak menjadi beban bagi pasukan kita? Aku bukannya meragukan dia, tapi bisa jadi dia tidak sehebat penampilannya. Seringkali kudengar jendral gagah tewas karena gegabah dan seenaknya."

"Kalau kutanya jujur. Apa pendapatmu mengenai Ma Su?" tanya Zhuge Liang.

Ma Dai menggaruk-garuk lehernya, merasa sedikit tidak enak hati, melihat betapa besar rasa percaya Zhuge Liang terhadap Ma Su. "Tidak tahu juga…tapi aku kurang suka dekat-dekat dengannya."

Zhuge Liang hanya tersenyum. Kemudian ia bertanya lagi. "Lalu apa pendapatmu mengenai dia?"

Kini Ma Dai berpikir keras memilih kata yang tepat untuk mengucapkan apa yang ia pikirkan terhadap Guan Suo. "Entahlah. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tidak mau berduel dengannya."

"Kurasa dia tidak akan membebani kita." Zhuge Liang berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ma Dai.

Terdiam sebentar, kemudian Ma Dai mengejar perdana mentrinya lagi. "Tunggu dulu, aku punya pendapat lain tentangnya. Aku merasa sebaiknya dia dibunuh saja."

Zhuge Liang hanya tertawa. "Yang itu aku tidak akan setuju."

"Satu pertanyaan lagi, Kongming." Kejar Ma Dai. "Naga Hitam berarti kesialan bagi rumah, Phoenix hitam berarti kesialan bagi pemberi hidup, Harimau Hitam kesialan bagi siapa?"

Zhuge Liang perlahan menatap Ma Dai. Wajahnya terlihat simpati. "Dirinya sendiri. Sial sampai mati."

Ma Dai mulai mengerti kenapa perdana mentri tidak mau membunuh Guan Suo.

"Sekali lagi, hanya Phoenix Hitam yang bisa menetralisir kutukan itu. Tapi …" Zhuge Liang menghela nafas dengan sedih. "Dalam hidup Liu Shan, terpangku impian banyak orang, terutama para pendahulu kita, dan tuan kita, Liu Bei. Sementara bila dunia ini kehilangan Guan Suo, tidak ada impian seorang pun yang akan hancur.."

Maka dari itu Guan Suo dipaksa ikut rombongan Zhuge Liang pergi berkampanye ke selatan. Setelah berada cukup jauh dari Chengdu, Zhuge Liang menyadari gelagat Guan Suo agak mencurigakan. Maka dari itu ia memerintahkan dua orang prajurit berpura-pura mabuk di sekitar tempat kuda dan menceritakan tentang pernikahan bahagia Liu Shan dan permaisurinya. Setelah menginstruksikan apa yang harus mereka katakan, dan kapan mereka harus melakukannya, kedua orang itu segera mengambil arak dan duduk-duduk di dekat perkemahan kuda.

Saat mereka menyadari ada seseorang yang menyelinap, mereka yakin inilah saatnya berakting.

"Kaisar…aku iri dengannya. Sungguh." Kata prajurit pertama sambil menuangkan arak di mangkuk prajurit ke dua. "Istrinya cantik sekali. Dia dulu pernah jadi panglimaku. Aku selalu ingin mendekatinya."

Prajurit kedua tertawa renyah. "Mimpi! Lagipula sekalipun kaisar tidak memilihnya menjadi permaisuri, gadis itu juga terlalu jauh untukmu."

Guan Suo mendengarnya dan emosinya mulai terpancing. Kuda yang berhasil dicurinya itu kini didiamkan saja.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan kakaknya yang sangar itu? Siapa namanya? Zhang Bao?"

"Zhang Bao…anaknya Jendral Zhang Fei." Prajurit pertama menegak araknya.

"Kudengar mereka sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil. Jadi … siapapun sebenarnya sudah tidak memiliki peluang untuk mendekatinya. Sama sekali tidak."

Prajurit pertama kemudian menangis.

"Hei, sudahlah, tidak perlu kau tangisi." Hibur prajurit kedua.

Sambil sesungukan, prajurit pertama mencurahkan isi hatinya. "Aku sangat mengharapkannya…"

"Perempuan ada banyak di dunia ini. Yang cantik juga bukan dia seorang. Kelak kau temukan juga jodohmu yang lebih baik. Ayo minum lagi."

Prajurit pertama menyodorkan mangkuknya dan prajurit kedua menuangkan arak untuknya. Prajurit pertama kembali berkata. "Aku merasa beruntung ikut kampanye selatan ini. Sekalian melupakan perasaanku. Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati kaisarku sendiri. Mau ditaruh dimana kehormatan ayahku nanti?"

Kehormatan ayah.

Guan Suo menghela nafas dengan sedih. Kemudian ia mengembalikan kuda itu ke kandangnya dan dengan gontai, ia kembali ke barak untuk tidur.

Keesokan harinya, ia menghadap Zhuge Liang dan menyatakan bersedia ikut ke espredisi selatan. Zhuge Liang mempercayakan dia menjadi ajudan Ma Dai, kapten pasukan vanguard.


	12. Chapter 11 : Escape to South

**Chapter 11 : Escape to the South**

"Tuan tahu saya ada perasaan kurang enak terhadapnya, kenapa malah memasangkan dia bersama saya?" protes Ma Dai kala ia sedang berduaan dengan Zhuge Liang.

"Kurang enak karena auranya cukup kuat sehingga membuatmu waspada. Cobalah kenali dia." Jawab Zhuge Liang, santai.

"Bukan kuat, tuan." Ma Dai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, mencoba untuk menterjemahkan presepsinya ke dalam bentuk bahasa yang sesuai. "Ia seperti … ada sesuatu yang jahat darinya yang kurasa."

Tentu saja Zhuge Liang tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Ma Dai. "Hahahaha… kau terlalu memikirkannya, Ma Dai. Harimau Hitam sejatinya bukan penjahat, mereka hanya memiliki hidup terkutuk sehingga auranya terasa kelam. Sudahlah, biarkan dia menjagamu."

"Ma Dai tidak butuh penjaga! Ma Dai adalah penjaga!" katanya. "Sekiranya tuan ingin membuat saya resah sehingga tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam pertempuran nanti. Lagipula, coba jelaskan menurut alasan diluar takhayul-takhayul, saya merasa ragu dengan penjelasan tuan dari kemarin."

Zhuge Liang paling menyukai Ma Dai di antara anak buahnya yang lain, namun sayangnya Ma Dai sangat kritis dan selalu mempertanyakan ini itu. Semua harus jelas dulu baru dia bisa tenang, atau dia akan terus penasaran dan protes.

"Mengenai dia putra Guan Yunchang? Aku percaya. Aku pernah menengoknya ketika ia masih belajar merangkak. Hanya saja aku dengar dia sudah tewas bersama ayah dan kakaknya di Maicheng. Mengenai ingin kubawa dia ke selatan? Tentu saja karena aku ingin tahu seberapa baik kekuatannya itu. Dan kenapa kupasangkan dia denganmu, karena kau yang menemukan dia, aku ingin kau menilai seperti apa orang ini." Jawab Zhuge Liang.

Sekalipun masih tidak mengerti, Ma Dai tetap menerima Guan Suo di dalam regunya.

Guan Suo beberapa kali melindungi Ma Dai seperti pada saat ia sedang dikejar-kejar Meng Huo, dan mereka bertukar jurus beberapa saat. Menerima serangan Meng Huo yang kuat, Guan Suo menjadi kesal karena merasa tertekan. Maka ia menghantamkan tombaknya berkali-kali dengan cepat ke tombak Meng Huo. Tidak fatal, namun Guan Suo menusuk bokong kuda Meng Huo sehingga kuda itu lari tunggang langgang. Membuat Meng Huo terjatuh dari kudanya sehingga Wang Ping bisa menangkapnya untuk pertama kali.

Pertempuran demi pertempuran untuk menakhlukkan Nanman seakan tidak berakhir. Meng Huo terus mengelak mengakui kekurangannya, padahal ia selalu terdesak hingga mundur jauh dari tempat kekuasaannya yang awal.

Bahkan pada perang selanjutnya, istrinya, Zhu Rong sampai harus ikut campur. Ketika Zhu Rong menahan Ma Dai, Guan Suo gagal menyelamatkan Ma Dai karena jebakan Zhu Rong yang mengakibatkan dirinya jatuh ke bawah lubang jebakan.

Meninggalkan kudanya di bawah lubang, Guan Suo memanjat lubang itu dan berlari mengejar Zhu Rong yang sudah menghilang di telan pepohonan Yunnan.

Guan Suo enggan kembali ke perkemahan inti untuk melaporkan kekalahannya. Ia merasa tindakan itu sangat pengecut dan tidak bertanggung jawab. Karena kelalaiannya-lah Ma Dai tertangkap. Akhirnya setelah menelusuri jejak kuda yang tampak pada permukaan tanah yang becek, Guan Suo menemukan juga markas utama Meng Huo.

Namun selagi ia mengintip ke dalam, beberapa prajurit mendapatinya sedang berkeliaran sehingga ia terpaksa melawan. Terjadi pertempuran sengit, sendirian, Guan Suo harus menahan prajurit Nanman yang terus berdatangan.

Melihat Guan Suo, Meng Huo mengambil tombaknya, bersiap untuk menghadapinya. Namun Hua Man, siap dengan tombak dan perisai, menghadang ayahnya. "Ayah! Beristirahatlah, biar aku yang mengurus masalah ini."

Hua Man, putri Meng Huo, bertubuh padat dengan kulit sawo matang. Kedua matanya besar dan indah, bibirnya tebal dan wajahnya melekuk cantik. Ia tidak berbeda dari tipikal gadis-gadis pendekar amazon.

Hua Man yang tidak sengaja melihat bagaimana Guan Suo berkelahi melawan anak buah ayahnya sendirian itu merasa tertarik dan ingin menjajal kemampuannya. Dengan pakaian perangnya yang minim, ia memacu kudanya keluar gerbang untuk menghadapi Guan Suo dengan rasa penasaran.

"Kau kah si licik yang mencurangi ayahku berkali-kali?" tuding Hua Man dengan tombaknya ketika Guan Suo hendak membunuh seorang prajurit yang berhasil dibekuknya.

Guan Suo menatapnya sekilas dan ia yakin bahwa wanita ini bukan Zhu Rong. Ketika dilihatnya perempuan ini untuk pertama kali, pemuda itu terpana. Kulit hitamnya dan rambutnya yang bergelombang bagaikan ombak emas terlihat begitu eksotis. Prajurit Nanman yang sedang ditekuk tangannya itu dilepaskan begitu saja sementara Guan Suo berjalan mendekati Hua Man dengan percaya diri.

Dua orang tentara Nanman menghadang untuk berusaha membacok lehernya. Tanpa menatap mereka berdua, Guan Suo berhasil membuat keduanya terjatuh seketika dan pingsan.

Melihat cara Guan Suo mengalahkan dua orang temannya, Hua Man agak terkejut. Namun ia menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang lucu. Hua Man sambil tersenyum menantang pemuda di hadapannya, memerintahkan tiga orang prajuritnya untuk menyerang Guan Suo.

Sambil memukul tiga orang yang menerjangnya, mata Guan Suo sama sekali tidak berpaling dari Hua Man. Bahkan ia berkata dengan wajar seakan tidak ada orang-orang yang hendak mengeroyoknya sekarang, "Ayahmu Meng Huo. Dikalahkan berkali-kali masih berani mencoba terus. Kiranya dia pantang menyerah."

Mendengar ayahnya disanjung, Hua Man semakin menyukai pemuda ini. "Kelihatannya orang-orang Nanman bagimu tidak berbeda dengan anak-anak kecil."

"Kenapa pimpinannya tidak berani maju?"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Hua Man.

"Guan Suo, alias Weizhi. Anda?"

"Maaf, aku tidak memberikan namaku pada orang asing." Kata Hua Man yang mempersiapkan tombaknya. Ia maju menerjang Guan Suo dengan tombak di tangan kanan dan perisai di tangan kiri.

Begitu jarak di antara mereka sudah cukup dekat, Hua Man mengarahkan serangannya ke arah bahu Guan Suo, daerah yang tidak terlalu vital. Guan Suo tentu saja bisa menghindari serangan ringan itu. Namun ia berkelit dengan cara sedemikian rupa sehingga ia malah lengan kanannya menggaet lengan kiri Hua Man, kemudian menempelkan punggungnya pada punggung Hua Man, lalu tangan kirinya menangkap tangan kanan Hua Man. Gadis itu terbekuk secara pungung dan punggung, tidak bisa membebaskan diri.

"Aih sombong sekali. Aku hanya ingin tahu namamu, bukan mengajakmu pergi." Ledeknya.

Kini senyum sudah menghilang di wajah Hua Man yang terjebak. Ia sibuk melepaskan diri namun jelas ia kalah tenaga dan tidak bisa berkutik.

Melihat putri pimpinan mereka dibekuk lawan, prajurit Nanman kembali menyerang untuk menolong. Guan Suo memutar punggungnya sehingga kaki Hua Man tanpa sengaja menendang kedua prajurit Nanman itu.

"Ah, maaf!" seru Hua Man. Kemudian ia mulai kesal. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Bukankah kau prajurit? Kenapa kau memohon pada lawanmu?" ledek Guan Suo lagi.

Kini Hua Man benar-benar terjebak dan kehabisan kata-kata. Ia beberapa kali berusaha melepaskan diri, namun Guan Suo malah mempermainkannya. Ia melepaskan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tangan kiri Hua Man kemudian menariknya lagi sehingga tubuh Hua Man menabrak dadanya yang bidang. Dengan cepat Guan Suo menunduk sehingga Hua Man jadi setengah berbaring. Seperti orang barat berdansa.

"Ah, kurang ajar!" Hua Man hendak protes lagi, tapi wajah Guan Suo begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Maaf, apakah gerakan tadi menyakitimu?" ledek pemuda itu lagi.

"…tidak, tapi…"

Belum selesai Hua Man bicara, Guan Suo segera bergerak lagi. Kali ini dilepaskannya Hua Man ke seberang sehingga tubuhnya berputar-putar sebentar. Sewaktu prajurit wanita itu sudah berhasil mendapatkan keseimbangannya lagi, Guan Suo sudah memeluk pinggangnya dan menyandarkannya pada sebuah batang pohon.

"Ayolah, cuma nama." Ia menagih lagi.

Hua Man merasa kesal bukan main. "Kita sedang berduel! Berhentilah main-main!"

"Ya, kita memang sedang berduel."

"Aku tidak merasa seperti sedang berduel." Hua Man mencoba menyerang Guan Suo dengan tendangan lututnya. Tapi Guan Suo menangkap kakinya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Sebelum Hua Man terjungkal jatuh, tangan kirinya sudah menangkap tubuh gadis itu dan membopongnya.

Kedua tangan Hua Man masih bebas, ia mengayunkan tangannya untuk menyerang Guan Suo. Serangan itu telak mengenai kepalanya dan membuat Guan Suo terjatuh pingsan rebah ke tanah.

Hua Man, kesal, sebal, dan merasa dilecehkan, berdecak kesal dan menyuruh anak buahnya mengikat Guan Suo dan menggabungkannya dengan Ma Dai di dalam penjara.

Ketika tersadar dari pingsannya, Ma Dai mengajaknya berbicara. "Bagaimana? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uh…" agak pening masih terasa di kepalanya. "Sepertinya."

"Para prajurit wanita itu bertarung jauh lebih baik daripada prajurit prianya. Heran aku.." gumam Ma Dai yang memiliki luka memar di wajahnya.

"Ah .. gadis itu hanya beruntung tadi." Gerutu Guan Suo setengah mengerang.

"Masih saja gengsi. Aku saja mengakui kehebatan Zhu Rong." Kata Ma Dai.

Guan Suo tersenyum cukup lebar. "Kau merencanakan akan tinggal di sini menunggu Zhuge Liang?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" jawab Ma Dai sambil mengais-ais tanah.

Guan Suo mengintip keluar jeruji kayu. Setelah memperhatikan keadaan di sekitar kerangkeng kayu itu, ia melihat Meng Huo dan pasukannya bersiap untuk pergi. Hua Man pamit dengan ayahnya dan kembali ke benteng. Ketika kembali, ia sempat menatap kurungan yang memenjara Guan Suo dan Ma Dai.

Saat mata mereka bertemu, Guan Suo tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hua Man. Gadis itu langsung cemberut dan melangkah pergi dengan angkuh.

"Genitnya…" ujar Ma Dai tanpa semangat.

"Aku jarang terpikat pada perempuan." Kata Guan Suo sambil terus mengikuti Hua Man yang menutup pintu benteng dengan keras. "Dia suka padaku."

"Yah, mimpi saja terus."

Guan Suo melihat-lihat keadaan perkemahan, kemudian ia mengguncang bahu Ma Dai dengan sedikit bersemangat. "Hei, aku ada rencana."

Hua Man masih bersungut-sungut ketika ia duduk bersama teman-teman perempuannya. "Menyebalkan. Orang yang baru saja kutangkap tadi, sudah kalah masih saja percaya diri. Aku ingin sekali membuatnya bertekuk lutut ketakutan dan memohon ampun!"

"Ikat saja dia, kita cambuk dia ramai-ramai, biar dia tahu rasa."

Hua Man mendengus. "Hmph. Jangan-jangan dia malah suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Orang itu kelihatannya mata keranjang."

"Kita masukkan ke kandang harimau saja biar dia mati di makan macan."

"Sadis sekali. Aku hanya ingin menghapuskan senyum menyebalkan di wajahnya itu saja, bukan membunuhnya." Gerutu Hua Man.

"Tapi, Hua Man.." salah seorang dari mereka kini tersenyum-senyum. "Aku lihat tadi cara dia menanganimu. Kelihatannya dia sedang merayumu. Kalian romantis sekali tadi."

Hua Man pun meledak amarahnya. "Hei! Sudah jangan ungkit kejadian tadi! Aku benar-benar kesal setiap kali mengingatnya. Orang itu sungguh kurang ajar!"

Mendadak terdengar suara panik dari bawah benteng. Pada saat yang sama, asap keluar dari lantai yang menyala. Hua Man merasa curiga dan mengintip ke bawah. Ternyata benteng kebakaran. Dan dengan cepat api menyebar karena saat ini sedang musim panas. Hua Man dan ketiga orang temannya terjebak di lantai dua.

"Apa yang kita lakukan?" teman-temannya panik.

"Uhh…lompatlah dari jendela. Cepat!" seru Hua Man.

"Tidak mau. Aku takut." Kata mereka.

Selagi kebingungan cara untuk menyelamatkan diri dan berada dalam keadaan panik, seseorang melempar tambang ke atap benteng yang pasaknya agak maju. Tambang itu terlilit di sana. Setelah itu seseorang berayun dari tempat lain yang sudah terbakar hebat juga ke benteng tempat Hua Man berada. Ia mendarat persis di sebelah jendela tempat Hua Man dan teman-temannya panik ketakutan.

"Selamat malam, nona-nona." Sapa Guan Suo dengan sopan.

"Tolong kami! Kebakaraann..!"

"Tenang, tenang…" Guan Suo mengulurkan tangannya. Satu orang gadis meraihnya dan Guan Suo membimbingnya agar gadis itu turun dengan selamat. Di bawah Ma Dai sudah menumpuk jerami sesuai dengan siasat mereka sehingga para gadis bisa turun dengan selamat.

Setelah hanya tinggal Hua Man di sana, Guan Suo mengulurkan tangannya. "Bagaimana? Takut?"

Ditantang seperti itu, Hua Man dengan kesal berjalan keluar jendela untuk merosot turun seperti teman-temannya. Namun Guan Suo kembali mendekap pinggangnya dengan erat, tidak mengijinkan dia untuk menggengam tambang.

"Ah, lepaskan aku!" Hua Man kembali merasa dipermalukan.

"Untuk tuan putri pedalaman, caranya harus spesial." Kata Guan Suo. Kemudian sambil merangkul pinggang Hua Man erat-erat, Guan Suo berlari sambil memegang tambang di tangannya dan melompat turun.

Hua Man sudah membayangkan dirinya akan terjatuh ke tanah dijadikan pijakan Guan Suo agar ia bisa selamat. Ia bahkan sampai menjerit karena ketakutan. Namun ternyata mereka mendarat di atas kuda yang sudah disiapkan Ma Dai.

"Wow! Pas sekali mendaratnya!" Ma Dai terkagum-kagum. Bila ia tidak melihat dengan mata dan kepala sendiri, ia tidak akan percaya.

"Aku juga heran." Ujar Guan Suo sambil segera memacu kudanya berlari kencang menuju pintu gerbang benteng yang juga sudah terbakar. Di kanan kiri prajurit Nanman yang tidak ikut Meng Huo menyerang Zhuge Liang, kalang kabut mencari air untuk memadamkan api. Ma Dai sudah mempersiapkan tiang di tangannya, dengan itu ia mendobrak pintu benteng sehingga ia dan Guan Suo bisa menyeruak keluar dari benteng terbakar itu.

Malam itu rupanya Meng Huo dan anak buahnya mendapat salah informasi sehingga Zhuge Liang sudah berpindah benteng dan mereka hanya mendapati benteng kosong saja. Karena sudah terlalu malam, mereka tidak melakukan pengejaran dan memilih untuk pulang. Betapa terkejut mereka ketika melihat benteng sedang terbakar.

Sementara itu Guan Suo dan Ma Dai sudah sampai pada perkemahan yang telah dikosongkan, mereka sudah tahu kemana Zhuge Liang mengungsi. Sambil membawa tahanan yang kini sedang dipangku Guan Suo, mereka berkuda ke perkemahan baru Zhuge Liang.

Di perkemahan itu, Hua Man di tahan dan diawasi ketat sebagai sandera. Guan Suo yang masih penasaran padanya, seringkali datang untuk membawakannya makanan enak dan minuman. Lama kelamaan mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta dan semakin akrab dari hari ke hari.

"Tidak hanya menjauhkan harimau hitam dari phoenix hitam, tapi juga memiliki kartu as untuk menakhlukkan Meng Huo. Sungguh tidak salah membawa serta Guan Suo ke Nanman." Zhuge Liang tertawa puas.

Persahabatan antara Ma Dai dan Guan Suo pun mulai tumbuh. Ma Dai menghampiri Guan Suo dan menawarinya arak.

Guan Suo menolaknya. "Aku tidak minum."

Ma Dai masih membujuknya. "Sekali saja."

Guan Suo akhirnya menurut. Namun begitu dicicip, rasanya sangat manis, ia jadi ketagihan juga. Ditemani arak, mereka berdua mengobrol sambil tertawa-tawa ketika Guan Suo menceritakan tentang perkelahiannya dengan Hua Man sehingga membuat gadis itu kesal bukan main.

Kemudian mereka mengambil tombak dan Ma Dai mengajari gerakan-gerakan Ma Chao yang dahulu diajarkan padanya. Untuk pertama kalinya Guan Suo mau diajari silat.

Rupanya Meng Huo sangat khawatir pada putrinya dan setelah mengetahui anaknya selamat dan diperlakukan dengan baik, Meng Huo merasa sudah cukup dengan semua ini, dan akhirnya ia menyerah.

Di salah satu obrolan, akhirnya Meng Huo memerintahkan semua anak buahnya untuk berdamai dengan tentara Shu. "Mulai sekarang kita bersaudara! Ayo berpelukan!"

Para tentara dengan canggung saling berpelukan dan berdamai. Meng Huo menghampiri Zhuge Liang dan memeluknya. Pinggang Zhuge Liang serasa mau patah.

Zhu Rong menghampiri Ma Dai dan memeluknya dengan rasa persahabatan.

Ketika kedua belah pihak yang telah berdamai itu saling berpelukan dengan mantan musuh masing-masing, Hua Man berjalan menghampiri Guan Suo. Sekali lagi Guan Suo kembali terpikat pada tatapan mata yang bening itu. Dan senyum Hua Man benar-benar enak dilihat. Sejenak Guan Suo tidak percaya bahwa gadis eksotik ini memiliki ayah sangar.

Keduanya hanya berbasa-basi tanpa arti sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Jadi, kau mau beritahu aku siapa namamu?" tanya Guan Suo.

"Hua Man. Itu namaku." Jawabnya. Kemudian ia memeluk Guan Suo dan mendekapnya erat.

Karena cukup lelah, tentara Shu beristirahat beberapa hari di Nanman.

Ma Dai menghampiri Guan Suo yang sedang duduk di atas atap sebuah bangunan di Nanman. "Hei, kucari kau kemana-mana rupanya di sini."

Guan Suo hanya menoleh padanya kemudian ia kembali menatap ke arah utara. Ma Dai duduk di sebelahnya. Ia membawa dua botol arak lokal. Satu diberikan untuk Guan Suo, satu lagi untuknya. Keduanya minum-minum di malam hari yang saat itu cukup dingin karena angin bertiup kencang.

Ma Dai membuka percakapan. "Rindu kampung halaman? Sejak kemarin kau merenung menatap utara."

Guan Suo agak bingung menjawabnya. Rumahnya telah diduduki musuh, dan ia tidak memiliki satu tempatpun untuk pulang. Dimana rumah Guan Xing pun ia tidak tahu. "Aku tidak punya rumah."

"Punya." Jawab Ma Dai. "Shu adalah rumah kita."

Guan Suo menoleh padanya sambil tersenyum pahit. "Langit Shu adalah atap rumah sementara tanah Shu adalah lantainya? Kedengarannya aku memang seorang gembel."

Ma Dai pun tertawa. "Pada dasarnya … rumah adalah tempat dimana hatimu berada. Saat kau pergi jauh, kemudian kau teringat pada satu tempat yang kau rindukan. Tempat yang ingin kau datangi ketika kau sudah tidak ingin apapun lagi. Itulah rumah."

_Rumah …?_

_"Burung elang terbang tinggi, mengembara langit sesuka hati. Namun segagah apapun, kelak ia merasa lelah juga. Bila kelak kau sudah lelah dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa menjadi tempatmu kembali, pintuku masih terbuka untukmu."_

Guan Suo menegak tuak nya.

_Taman yang luas, tempat ia dihukum mengelilinginya selama tiga kali. Ada satu pohon yang selalu dipanjatnya. Xing Cai akan ada di bawah penuh kekesalan karena ia tidak bisa memanjat pohon._

_Rumah …_

Dimanapun ia berada, Guan Suo akan mendatanginya. Hanya ingin bersamanya. "Rasanya … aku tetap tidak bisa pulang."

Ma Dai berdehem satu kali, kemudian berkata, "Tadi siang kudengar Meng Huo berbincang-bincang dengan perdana mentri. Keliatannya si raja Nanman menyukaimu. Ia bermaksud menikahkanmu dengan putrinya."

Guan Suo tertawa ringan. Ma Dai menyikutnya lagi. "Kau pernah cerita padaku bagaimana kau mengerjai Hua Man. Menurutku itu keren sekali. Tidakkah kau sungguh-sungguh dengan rayuanmu saat itu?"

Menikah lagi. Apa yang akan dikatakan Meng Huo bila ia menyatakan bahwa ia sudah menikah? Rasanya tidak adil juga. Hatinya sangat terpukul mendengar cinta pertamanya telah menikah dengan seorang kaisar muda, padahal dirinya sendiri juga sudah menikah dengan seseorang.

Sulit sekali untuk melupakan Xing Cai. Apalagi setiap kali mengingat betapa cantiknya Hua Man yang memiliki ayah sangar, membuatnya kembali teringat pada Xing Cai yang juga memiliki ayah seram seperti Zhang Fei.

Kenapa Zhang Fei tidak pernah mengumandangkan sayembara untuk menikahkan siapapun dengan Xing Cai bila bisa mengalahkannya dalam perang?

"Menikah dengan Hua Man bisa mengikat kesetiaan Nanman secara politik. Ini bisa lebih menjamin keamanan di selatan sementara kita akan menggempur Wei di utara. Lagipula kau anak Guan Yu, Guan Yu adalah jendral terhormat di Shu. Pikirkanlah." Ujar Ma Dai.

_Apakah aku begitu tidak berguna di utara sehingga aku harus tertinggal di sini?_

_Ataukah Kongming mengetahui perasaanku terhadap permaisuri sehingga ia merencanakan ini untuk mencegahku menemui permaisuri?_

Beberapa lama Guan Suo tidak berbicara apapun, sibuk dalam dunianya sendiri. Memikirkan perasaannya yang semakin terpuruk terhadap sang pujaan hati, dan juga memikirkan negara dan dendam ayah yang ingin ia balas.

Ia tidak mendiskusikan pergolakan batinnya kepada siapapun, tidak pada Kongming, tidak pada Ma Dai.

Ketika Guan Suo akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Hua Man, sekaligus menganggapnya sebagai waktu untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan perasaan, Kongming dan rombongannya kembali ke utara, meninggalkan Guan Suo di Nanman.

Guan Suo berpisah dengan Ma Dai, satu-satunya teman baik yang baru didapatkannya.

"Padahal aku berharap kau menolak pernikahan itu, aku ingin bertempur bersamamu di utara, teman." Kata Ma Dai.

"Aku juga. Tapi aku masih butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Kurasa tempat ini cukup jauh dari keramaian perang di utara." Kata Guan Suo.

Setelah menikah, Guan Suo menjadi merasa begitu hampa dan kosong. Cinta yang kemarin terasa membara di antara mereka, padam dengan cepatnya, seakan ia hanya penasaran dan bermain-main saja. Sebaliknya, ia semakin merindukan Xing Cai dan menyesali pernikahannya dengan Liu Shan.

Padahal Hua Man cukup dewasa dan bijak, ia tidak memaksa, tidak emosional dan menerimanya apa adanya. Sekalipun tidak pernah mengucapkan apapun tentang masa lalunya, Hua Man tahu bahwa hati suaminya tidak ada di dalam tubuhnya. Hatinya ada di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahuinya.

Hua Man melahirkan seorang putri bagi Guan Suo dan diberi nama Guan Yinping. Guan Suo mengajari putrinya membaca dan menulis, sesekali ia bepergian ke tempat yang jauh, lalu kembali sambil membawa buku. Guan Yinping sangat cerdas dan pintar. Kelak di masa depan, ia dan suaminya, Li Wei, menjadi legenda kecil bagi masyarakat Yunnan dan kuburannya dihormati.


	13. Chapter 12 : Empress Zhang 1st

**Chapter 12 : Empress Zhang 1st**

Saat itu tahun 227 AD, sekitar dua tahun setelah Kongming, Zhuge Liang menakhlukkan Nanman dan meninggalkan Guan Suo yang menikah demi kepentingan politik dengan putri Meng Huo, Hua Man. Tentara Shu bersiap untuk pergi berkampanye ke utara untuk menyerang Wei.

Permaisuri Zhang ingin ikut berkampanye ke utara, namun Liu Shan melarang keinginan istrinya itu. "Istriku, kalau kau pergi, siapa yang akan membantuku mengurus administrasi negara?"

"Yang Mulia…" jawab permaisuri dengan lembut. "Bukankah ada banyak mentri dan pelajar yang akan membantu anda?"

"I, iya, tapi …" Liu Shan menarik diri, juga masih terlihat tidak rela.

"Saya hanya mohon doa restu anda, Yang Mulia, ini juga demi cita-cita ayah, ayah paduka dan Jendral Guan Yu. Saya yakin di bawah naungan bendera Shu, negeri ini akan damai." Kata Permaisuri Zhang sambil menunduk dengan hormat.

Liu Shan menghampiri istrinya dan menggenggam tangannya lembut. Kemudian ia mengangkatnya berdiri. Diulurkan tangannya menyentuh dagu istrinya, diangkatnya perlahan. Kaisar muda itu memandangi wajah permaisuri dengan kata-kata yang tak terungkapkan.

Setelah mendesah satu kali, Liu Shan memeluk istrinya dengan erat secara mendadak. "Kumohon jangan pergi. Kau boleh pergi bertamasya ke negeri yang jauh, tapi jangan ke medan tempur. Bila kau sampai meninggal, aku … aku …"

Permaisuri Zhang mendorong tubuh kaisar perlahan. Kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan. Ada hasrat mendalam bernama cinta dari sorot mata Liu Shan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Permaisuri Zhang tersenyum. "Tapi …"

Liu Shan meminta istrinya berhenti bicara. "Jangan pergi berperang. Berjanjilah padaku."

Akhirnya Permaisuri Zhang terpaksa menurut pada keinginan suaminya.

Permaisuri Zhang hanya bisa mendesah dan mengeluh dalam sepi saat ia berada di balkon istana. Musim semi yang indah terhampar di hadapannya. Tak jauh dari istana, para prajurit pasti sedang berlatih perang untuk kampanye yang akan segera berlangsung.

"Musim semi sangat cerah, berkah para dewa ada di sekitar kita. Tapi anda hanya menyendiri sambil mengeluh. Bila sekiranya ada yang mengganggu pikiran anda, mungkin saya bisa membantu." Zhuge Liang menghampirinya dengan ramah.

"Tuan perdana mentri." Permaisuri Zhang tetap menunduk memberi hormat seperti ketika dahulu ia masih seorang panglima perang.

Zhuge Liang buru-buru menyanggahnya. "Anda adalah permaisuri negara sekarang, tidak pantas memberi hormat pada pengawai anda seperti itu."

"Perdana mentri, aku ingin ikut dengan anda ke utara. Bahu membahu bersama rekan-rekan satu perjuanganku dahulu. Namun Kaisar tidak setuju." Kata Permaisuri Zhang dengan sedih.

"Apakah … pernikahan ini malah membuat anda terkekang?"

"Ah, bukan, bukan, maksudku … aku mengerti paduka khawatir padaku, namun aku tidak bisa membiarkan teman-temanku mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka sementara aku di sini hanya duduk mengerjakan administrasi negara." Kata permaisuri.

Zhuge Liang pun tahu bahwa sekalipun ia kini adalah Permaisuri Zhang, namun hatinya masih seorang Panglima Zhang.

"Yang mulia. Orang-orang berbakat di negeri ini sebagian besar saya bawa ke utara untuk berperang. Seperti yang kita tahu, loyalitas dan komitmen Wu sangat rentan untuk dipercaya sepenuhnya. Sekali saja mereka tahu bahwa negeri kita sedang kosong, tak pelak lagi mereka segera mengerahkan pasukan untuk menggempur negeri ini. Saya khawatir bila seluruh panglima pergi ke utara untuk menyerang Wei, rumah kita kosong dan diserang mereka. Tragedi kematian Jendral Guan dapat terulang lagi, dan semua yang diperjuangkan rekan-rekan di utara akan amblas menjadi tak berarti. Tentunya anda tidak ingin hal ini sampai terjadi, bukan?"

Berkat bujukan Kongming, Permaisuri Zhang akhirnya mengerti. Pasukan segera bergerak ke utara. Saat itu Guan Xing tidak bisa ikut karena sedang sakit. Permaisuri Zhang yang masih menganggapnya saudara, rajin merawatnya dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Kau seorang permaisuri, bukankah kau banyak tugas di istana? Tidak perlulah kau memikirkan nasib Guan Xing ini…saya sejak kecil mudah sakit, ini sudah biasa." Kata Guan Xing sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Xing Cai meledeknya sedikit. "Orang sakit masih saja sok kuat. Kau sendiri tahu bahwa kau mudah sakit tapi bukannya menjaga diri malah memaksakan diri berlatih keras demi bisa terpilih sebagai salah satu jendral untuk pergi ke utara."

Guan Xing ikut tersenyum. "Ayahku jendral hebat. Tapi aku sendiri hanya opsir rendah. Bila aku tidak berusaha keras, tentunya aku tidak pantas menyebut diriku sebagai anak dewa perang, bukan?"

Disela-sela obrolan hangat di antara mereka, Xing Cai mendadak terdiam menerawang. Pikirannya melambung jauh entah kemana, seakan lepas keluar melalui balkon lebar yang ia tatap.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Guan Xing dengan tatapan serius.

"Guan Suo…" Wajah tegar Xing Cai berubah sedih. "Sebaiknya ia tak usah muncul lagi di hadapanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya."

"Bahkan setelah lima tahun menikah, kau masih ingat padanya. Kenapa tidak kau katakan sejak awal?"

Ingin. Xing Cai ingin sekali mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya saat itu. Namun Zhang Bao yang keras kepala, ia ingin jalan mudah untuk mendapatkan perhatian kaisar dan kedudukan enak. Ia tidak ingin keluarganya turun pangkat setelah kematian ayahnya sebagai jendral besar, sementara namanya masih belum terpandang di Shu.

"Pasti gara-gara si beruang setan itu…" Guan Xing menggeser punggungnya sedikit.

"Tidak … kakak hanya memikirkan yang terbaik bagi keluarga. Aku juga harus menuruti teladannya … memikirkan yang terbaik bagi negara. Kongming memilihku dan aku percaya padanya seperti ia percaya padaku. Urusan negara sebaiknya tidak dicampur-adukkan dengan urusan pribadi, bukan?"

Guan Xing menghela nafas, kemudian ia bertanya, "andai mendadak Guan Suo muncul di hadapan kita sekarang juga, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan Guan Xing terus terngiang dalam benak Xing Cai. Permaisuri itu semakin merindukan Guan Suo. Sejak kepulangannya ke rumah ayahnya dari Jing, perlahan ia mulai menyadari ada yang hilang, kehilangan itu lebih besar daripada kekecewaannya terhadap Guan Ping.

Xing Cai kembali menulis sajak di atas secarik kertas seperti yang dilakukannya dahulu ketika ia masih menggemari Guan Ping. Namun kemudian dibakarnya kertas tersebut agar tidak terbaca orang lain.

Suatu saat, Liu Shan mendapatinya sedang membakar kertas. "Apa yang sedang kau bakar itu?"

"Surat untuk ayahku, Yang Mulia." Jawab permaisuri dengan wajar. Ia tidak siap akan kehadiran kaisar yang begitu mendadak dan masih menghapus air matanya.

Liu Shan menahan tangannya. Kemudian ia menyeka pipi permaisuri, mengeringkan air mata itu. "Aku tahu siapa kau. Kau gadis kuat yang cerdas dan menawan. Kau selalu menanggung semua beban sendirian sehingga terkadang kau mengeluh sedih dan menangis sendiri. Apakah semua beban pekerjaan administrasi ini membuatmu tertekan? Kau boleh berlibur bila kau mau."

Permaisuri Zhang memberi hormat lagi pada kaisarnya. "Terima kasih atas perhatian paduka. Hamba tidak apa-apa. Hanya, izinkan hamba untuk terus merawat Panglima Guan Xing. Sejak kecil hamba dirawat oleh keluarganya, tidak mungkin saya membiarkan dia sendirian. Apalagi dia belum mempunyai istri."

Kaisar mengangguk. "Apapun untukmu, istriku. Titipkan salamku untuk Panglima Guan."

Permaisuri Zhang melepas pakaian kebesarannya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian sederhana. Setelan pakaian yang biasa dikenakannya untuk mengunjungi teman-temannya. Ia tidak mengabaikan tugasnya sebagai permaisuri, namun juga ia masih merasa bahwa ia adalah Xing Cai yang dahulu.

Sehari-hari, ia mendampingi suaminya di ruang kerja, membantunya memeriksa administrasi negara, keuangan, petisi rakyat, mempelajari beberapa kasus yang terjadi, dan memikirkan prospek untuk kemajuan negara.

Seringkali Liu Shan ketiduran dan mengeluh, lalu ia berjalan-jalan di taman. Permaisuri Zhang tetap ada di dalam ruangan untuk memeriksa semua petisi dan hal-hal yang harusnya diurus oleh kaisar. Ia sering terlambat makan malam karenanya dan kaisar beberapa kali menasihatinya untuk tidak terlalu serius bekerja.

Di sore hari sebelum matahari terbenam, Permaisuri Zhang rajin keluar untuk menengok keadaan Guan Xing yang masih sakit-sakitan. Hari itu ia membawa sebuah bingkisan berisi makanan enak untuk Guan Xing.

Memasuki rumahnya, Xing Cai mendapati keadaan rumah sudah menjadi lebih rapi dan di dapur ada kuali yang sedang menyala memasak bubur. Ia terheran-heran, ada siapa di rumah ini? Guan Xing belum memiliki istri dan tidak memiliki pelayan rumah tangga atau abdi. Ia seorang lelaki mandiri dan berusaha untuk memapankan hidupnya dahulu sebelum memutuskan untuk berumah tangga atau mengambil pelayan. Baginya, adalah tidak berguna bila seorang lelaki tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri dan hidup tergantung pelayan.

Ketika masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Xing Cai mendengar suara dua orang sedang bercakap-cakap. Mereka mengobrol santai sambil sesekali tertawa. Dan dilihatnya sosok lelaki berkulit gelap dengan bekas luka hampir di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Weizhi?" ucapnya dengan spontan.

"Ah, lihat. Benar, kan, dia datang setiap sore." Kata Guan Xing, tertawa sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Guan Suo tidak terburu-buru. Ia menghela nafas dulu sebelum menoleh pada gadis di ambang pintu. Xing Cai sangat tidak menyangka ia bisa melihatnya lagi. Ia meletakkan bingkisan yang sedang dipegangnya itu di meja terdekat dan segera melarikan diri dari sana.

"Kenapa dia lari?"

"Kejar, dik!" Guan Xing terbatuk lagi setiap kali ada udara melalui kerongkongannya.

Namun sang permaisuri sudah berlari keluar dari rumah, tak terkejar lagi. Guan Suo menyerah dan kembali ke rumah kakaknya. Di dalam, Guan Xing sudah membuka bingkisan yang dibawa Xing Cai dan sedang menyantapnya.

Guan Suo masuk ke kamar dengan dua buah mangkuk berisi bubur dan dua pasang sumpit.

"Tidak terkejar?" tanya Guan Xing.

Guan Suo menggeleng pesimis. Ia duduk sambil menghela nafas dan hanya menonton Guan Xing makan. Mendadak nafsu makannya hilang. "Saya kembali karena rindu padanya. Terakhir bertemu ia kelihatan senang melihat saya, tapi sekarang dia malah menghindar. Saya tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan."

"Coba kau tanya langsung padanya." Kata Guan Xing. "Lagipula…dia sekarang kan seorang permaisuri."

"Lalu apakah karena dia permaisuri lantas dia harus menghindariku? Memangnya ada apa di antara kita? Bukankah dia masih rajin menengokmu dan merawatmu?"

Tiga hari berlalu Xing Cai tidak muncul lagi.

Malam itu ia duduk di dalam kamarnya, lute tergenggam di pelukannya. Ia hanya menggeser-geser senarnya tanpa melodi saja.

"Apakah ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Liu Shan menyisir rambut permaisurinya yang sedang tergerai, kemudian mengecup batang lehernya.

"Hamba hanya sedang tidak enak badan, Yang Mulia."

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu kurang enak badan?" Liu Shan mengusap perut permaisuri Zhang dengan lembut. "Kita sudah cukup lama menantikannya, bukan?"

"Barangkali Yang Mulia bisa memilih seorang selir, hamba tidak keberatan." Jawab Permaisuri Zhang sambil berdiri untuk meletakkan lutenya di seberang.

Liu Shan menghela nafas dan mendecak. Kemudian ia terlihat tersinggung. "Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan agar aku mengambil selir?"

Permaisuri Zhang tetap menunduk, seperti biasa, ia tampak enggan memandang kaisar. "…, beberapa kali."

Liu Shan kemudian bangkit dari peraduan dan menghampiri permaisuri. "Dan apa yang selalu kujawab tentang itu?"

"…hanya hamba satu-satunya yang anda cintai." Jawab permaisuri dengan pelan.

"Bagus. Aku tidak perlu menjawab lagi. Aku hanya ingin punya anak darimu. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi ibu bagi anak-anakku, bagi masa depan Shu….aku hanya ingin kau." Liu Shan sekali lagi membelai permaisurinya penuh kekaguman.

"Hamba merasa tersanjung. Terima kasih Yang Mulia."

Liu Shan mulai mengecup bibir permaisurinya. Dibalas oleh kecupan kecil. Perlahan ia membangkitkan gairahnya sendiri dan menjamah tubuh permaisurinya. Sebagai istri kaisar, ia membiarkan lelaki ini melucuti pakaiannya selembar demi selembar. Lima tahun berlalu dan hampir setiap malam mereka melakukannya. Hal ini sudah bukan merupakan hal aneh lagi bagi Xing Cai.

Seumur hidup serasa memendam kasih yang tak tersampaikan, dan kini seseorang menawarkannya status wanita nomer satu di seluruh negeri. Namun istana bagai sangkar emas. Tanggung jawab, dedikasi, komitmen, tugas, berubah menjadi kerangkeng yang mengurungnya dari langit cinta, kebebasan dan kerinduan.

Dalam landa nafsu sang kaisar, Xing Cai memahami cinta sebagai sebuah tanggung jawab. Sesuatu yang mau tidak mau harus dilakukan demi kebaikan bersama, demi kebaikan orang banyak. Sebuah beban yang dipikulnya demi impian mereka yang telah mendahului.

"Aku cinta padamu, aku mencintaimu." Berulangkali kata-kata itu dibisikan oleh kaisar di sela-sela kecupannya setiap kali kaisar sedang menikmati tubuhnya. Semua terus berulang seperti rutinitas sehari-hari yang membosankan. Ia hanya perlu membalas kebaikan kaisar dengan cara mengusap punggungnya atau rambutnya.

Setelah puas, kaisar memeluk tubuh istrinya dan tidur dengan pulas.


	14. Chapter 13 : Forbidden Fruit

**Chapter 13 : Forbidden Fruit**

Guan Suo sedang mengobrol dengan saudaranya tentang masa depan negara ini. Guan Xing berpendapat bahwa kaisar Liu Shan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab dan cukup malas. Ia tidak setuju karena baru kali ini Guan Xing mendengar tugas negara malah dikerjakan permaisurinya dan dia sendiri setiap hari hanya bermain-main di taman dengan anjingnya atau mengobrol dengan salah seorang kasimnya. Seringkali pula ia melihat Xing Cai dengan tekun mendiskusikan masalah negara bersama para mentri yang mendampingi kekaisaran. Bahkan di kalangan kaisar pun pendapat seperti ini sudah menjadi gosip yang cukup populer, hanya saja mereka tidak tahu apakah kaisar sudah mendengarnya atau belum.

Selagi Guan Xing asik membicarakan pendapatnya tentang Liu Shan karena terlalu mengandalkan Xing Cai, pintu rumah mereka diketuk para prajurit kerajaan.

"Kakak, para prajurit seperti mengepung tempat ini. Apakah kaisar mendengar obrolan kita?" Guan Suo tercengang tidak percaya.

"Ah … tidak mungkin!" namun Guan Xing dengan resah melirik ke sudut-sudut rumahnya, dicurigainya jangan-jangan ada semacam jin yang bisa membuat kaisar mendengar semua obrolan mereka.

"Baiklah kita hadapi saja. Kalau memang pendapat kita terdengar dan menyinggung kaisar, biar kita sekalian ungkapkan semuanya. Siapa tahu dia bisa mengoreksi diri." Guan Xing yang sudah sembuh dari sakitnya itu kemudian berjalan menuju pintu gerbang rumahnya dan membukakan pintu.

"Kami mencari seseorang bernama Guan Suo alias Weizhi." Kata kapten prajurit itu.

Ketika Guan Suo menampakkan diri di belakang kakaknya, sang Kapten menambahkan, "Kaisar ingin bertemu dengannya."

Guan Suo dibawa ke istana. Guan Xing hanya bisa menanti kabar dengan resah, berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang gawat terhadap adiknya.

Setibanya di ruang tahta, Liu Shan dan permaisurinya ternyata menyambut hangat kedatangan Guan Suo.

"Inilah orang yang bernama Guan Weizhi." Katanya sambil mendorong Guan Suo seperti seorang tahanan.

"Hei, jangan kasar, aku memanggilnya kemari bukan karena aku ingin menangkapnya" kata Liu Shan dengan gugup menegur kapten itu..

Mendengar ucapan sang kaisar, si kapten yang salah paham, cepat-cepat minta maaf. Liu Shan kembali duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Disebelahnya, duduk permaisuri Zhang yang anggun dan tenang.

"Saya tertarik memanggil anda kemari karena ada sebuah petisi dari seorang rakyat yang mengusulkan agar anda diberi penghargaan karena keberanian anda mengusir siluman gunung. Ditambah lagi, saya mendapati kabar bahwa sesungguhnya anda putra ke tiga dari Jendral Guan. Apakah benar demikian?" tanya Liu Shan.

Guan Suo mengangguk. "Hamba memang putra Guan Yunchang. Tapi mengenai mengusir siluman itu, hamba tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Ah…hahaha." Liu Shan tertawa. "Sekalipun begitu, aku masih tetap ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau putra jendral Guan, maka berarti kau adalah saudara sepupuku. Ditambah lagi, tampaknya kita sebaya. Aku senang keluarga besar Shu-han bisa berkumpul lagi."

"Hamba juga senang. Kaisar sungguh beruntung. Memiliki kerajaan yang subur, mentri-mentri yang bijak, panglima perang yang handal dan permaisuri yang cantik. Beliau pasti menjadi wanita yang paling beruntung di seluruh dunia." Kata Guan Suo.

Liu Shan menggenggam tangan istrinya sejenak. Kemudian ia berkata, "Aku-lah yang beruntung, bisa mendapatkan istri sebaik dia."

"Istri sekaligus pendamping setia dalam administrasi dan ranjang." Lanjut Guan Suo.

Tentu saja ucapannya ini membuat beberapa mentri dan prajurit jadi berdesas-desus sendiri. Sejenak, ruang kaisar menjadi ramai seperti sarang lebah. Beberapa mentri terlihat resah, was-was, namun ada juga yang sibuk berusaha keras menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar sehingga bila kaisar marah, ia tidak ikut-ikutan dihukum.

"A, apa maksud anda?" Liu Shan merasa seperti diberikan kritik pedas secara langsung yang menyerang telak akan sifat malasnya. Baru kali ini ia mendapatkan kritik, dan ia merasa sakit hati.

Mengetahui perasaan suaminya, Permaisuri Zhang segera membelanya. "Bukankah sudah menjadi tugas seorang istri untuk selalu setia mendampingi suaminya dalam susah maupun senang?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Dan anda, permaisuri pasti sangat senang melakukan tugas anda demi tinggal di istana emas." Kata Guan Suo lagi dengan cuek.

Kali ini Permaisuri Zhang menjadi sebal. "Apa maksud anda berkata demikian? Apakah anda bermaksud menyakiti hati kaisar?"

"Tidak." Guan Suo masih cuek.

Permaisuri Zhang masih bertanya dengan tenang, "atau anda ingin menyakiti hati saya? Kenapa anda mengatakan seakan saya menjual diri demi tahta?"

Kali ini kesantaiannya meruntuh, wajahnya terlihat semakin memerah. Guan Suo pun menundukkan kepalanya, sibuk memilah kata yang netral untuk diungkapkan. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia sangat ingin menyerang permaisuri. Apakah karena permaisuri membuatnya kecewa? Apakah karena ia menginginkan permaisuri?

"Saya dengar anda sudah menikah, tuan Guan?" tanya Permaisuri Zhang, balik menyerang.

"Ya." Jawabnya.

"Berapa kali?" tanyanya lagi dengan santai.

Guan Suo kini menjadi malu. "D, dua…"

"Wah…anda benar-benar populer rupanya. Perkenalkanlah mereka pada kami kapan-kapan. Keluarga besar kita bisa bereuni. Semakin ramai, semakin baik." Permaisuri Zhang tersenyum.

Beberapa mentri tertawa kecil, entah mengapa. Guan Suo sendiri memejamkan mata dan menunduk. Karena tidak juga berhasil menemukan kata untuk membalas sang permaisuri, Guan Suo tetap berdiam diri saja.

Ia diajak makan malam di istana, diminta menceritakan pengembaraannya setelah perang di Maicheng.

"Saya dengar Lu Meng tewas karena arwah Guan Yu. Anda pernah tinggal di Jing, apakah anda mengetahui sesuatu tentang ini?" tanya Liu Shan.

"Terkadang masyarakat kita terlalu percaya pada takhayul. Membuat seorang anak disangka menjadi hantu. Tapi sisi baiknya, saya tidak diburon." Kata Guan Suo.

Liu Shan tertawa lagi. Ia sering tertawa.

"Kita tidak bisa tahu apakah memang tuan Guan yang membunuh Lu Meng, bisa saja dia hanya membual." Kata Permaisuri Zhang.

Guan Suo menatapnya lekat. "Jari boleh menunjuk ke timur atau selatan. Tapi hati tidak akan pernah pergi dari tanah air. Mulut boleh membesar-besarkan segala hal dan berbohong besar, tapi kejujuran selalu ada pada sorot mata."

Beberapa detik lamanya permaisuri dan Guan Suo saling bertatapan. Hati permaisuri serasa tergelitik, mengingat betapa suka dirinya dengan cara pemuda ini menatapnya. Sejak kecil tatapan itu tidak berubah. Sejenak dirinya kembali bernostalgia ketika mereka masih bermain-main di provinsi Jing. Sang Permaisuri pun menutupi senyum yang tidak dapat ditahannya itu dengan cara menghirup minumannya dengan kalem.

"Lalu … selama anda tinggal di Jing, apa yang anda lakukan? Kenapa anda tidak langsung kembali ke Shu?" tanya permaisuri dengan sebuah perasaan tidak terima yang tipis terpancar dari matanya.

"Sebagai adik, sudah seharusnya saya mencari dan menemukan kakak ipar dan keponakan saya yang terpisah karena perang." Kata Guan Suo.

"Jadi menurut anda, keluarga lebih penting daripada negara?" tanya permaisuri.

"Menurut saya, masalah kedua hal itu tidak bisa dibanding-bandingkan."

"Sudahkah ketemu dengan kakak iparmu?"

Guan Suo menggeleng. "Setelah Guan Xing sembuh, saya akan berangkat ke timur lagi untuk mencari mereka."

"Aku juga sedang mencari mereka. Tunggulah kabar dari informanku, kita bisa mencari bersama." Kata permaisuri.

Perkataan tersebut membuat beragam perasaan bercampur aduk dalam batin Guan Suo. Dengan canggung ia menatap kaisar.

"Suamiku sangat baik hati dan lembut. Siapapun yang mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki pikiran lemah atau bodoh, tidak memahaminya sepertiku." Sambil berkata demikian, Xing Cai memandang kaisar dengan kagum.

Guan Suo pamit pulang setelah acara makan malam bersama kaisar dan istrinya. Akibat kritik dari Guan Suo, Liu Shan malam itu menyuruh Xing Cai tidur saja dan tidak menemaninya melembur mendengarkan petisi rakyat. Namun sesuai dugaan, kaisar itu ketiduran di atas pekerjaannya. Melihat hal itu, Xing Cai tersenyum kagum pada suaminya yang menerima kritik sebagai alat untuk memperbaiki diri. Ia menyelimuti Liu Shan yang tertidur sangat pulas di atas kursi kerjanya.

Malam telah tiba, koridor istana telah sepi. Ketika ia tiba di kamarnya dan hendak menutup gorden, seseorang melompat dan hinggap di bingkai jendela, membuat Xing Cai terkejut dan melompat mundur.

Lelaki itu dengan tatapan tajam mengenggam erat pergelangan tangan Xing Cai. "Apa maksudmu tadi?"

"Maksudku apa?"

"Membawa istri-istriku dan menyuruhku untuk mengenalkan mereka padamu. Apa maksudmu?"

"Berkenalan. Tidak ada maksud apapun. Bukankah kita ini sepupu?"

Guan Suo melepaskan cengkramannya. Xing Cai melangkah menjauh dan memunggunginya sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya. "Kau seperti maling saja. Kenapa tidak masuk lewat pintu?"

"Jendelamu lebih nyaman untuk dimasuki." Guan Suo kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia melihat-lihat kamar mewah itu, meraba lute milik Xing Cai.

"Kau memiliki segalanya di sini….aku senang. Kau tidak butuh apapun lagi." Ucap Guan Suo dengan sedih.

"Kau bilang senang, namun suaramu terdengar sedih. Adakah yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Apakah kau rindu istri-istrimu?" tanya Xing Cai dengan prihatin.

"Aku tidak suka kau menyinggung mereka."

"Aku mengerti … aku tidak bisa disamakan dengan mereka di dalam duniamu. Dalam dunia Weizhi tak ada tempat bagi Xing Cai."

Guan Suo membalas ucapan itu dengan nada halus, "diri inipun … merasa dalam dunia permaisuri, tidak ada tempat bagi Guan Weizhi."

"Itu tidak benar!" kata Xing Cai dengan cepat. "Saat aku mendengar berita buruk mengenai paman Guan, hatiku berubah cemas, berharap kau selamat dan cepat kembali. Mereka bilang kau sudah mati, tapi aku ingin percaya bahwa kau masih hidup."

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku?"

"Kakak menyuruhku untuk melupakanmu, semua orang menyuruhku untuk melupakanmu, … mereka meyakinkanku bahwa kau sudah tiada."

Guan Suo akhirnya melangkah mendekati seseorang yang perlahan merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut kedatangannya.

Sambil berpelukan, keduanya merasakan gejolak yang mendorong mereka untuk mendemonstrasikan sesuatu yang tidak terungkapkan dengan kata-kata, hal yang terpendam dan direngut dunia dari mereka. Sejenak mereka lupa siapa diri mereka dan dunia yang mengikat sekaligus menghalangi mereka.

Serasa ada jarum yang menusuk ke dalam jantung, menghujam dalam membocorkan sesuatu yang menghangat, menyebar seperti ribuan kupu-kupu yang serempak beterbangan.

Indah … namun serasa hanya sebatas mimpi.

Sang permaisuri pun mengadu. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Kau terlambat, sangat terlambat. Andai kau pulang lebih awal…"

Guan Suo kembali mengecup wajah Xing Cai. Ditempelkan bibirnya pada dahi gadis itu perlahan dan agak lama.

Sejak itu, Guan Suo sering menyelinap ke bilik permaisuri yang selalu menanti kedatangannya. Mereka melewatkan waktu bersama, mengobrol, saling meledek, dan tak jarang saling mengagumi. Kadang Xing Cai yang datang ke rumah Guan bersaudara. Mereka hanya bersua untuk melihat pujaan hati masing-masing. Mereka masih menghormati kaisar, tidak berani melakukan lebih yang melanggar batas.

Apabila mereka tidak bisa datang untuk mengunjungi, mereka mengirimkan merpati yang membawakan surat cinta kecil bagi kekasih mereka.

Guan Suo seringkali diajak Xing Cai kembali ke rumahnya dimana tinggal adik-adik Xing Cai. Zhang Shao mungkin agak cuek dan lebih suka bermain ke luar untuk mengobrol bersama teman-temannya di pasar. Namun adik Xing Cai, Xing Li kelihatannya cukup usil dan sangat suka menjodoh-jodohkan Guan Suo dengan teman-temannya, sekalipun masih dalam konteks bergurau.

Tak lama setelah itu, Guan Xing pun akhirnya menikah dengan seorang wanita baik-baik. Pesta pernikahan berlangsung tidak terlalu mewah namun cukup meriah. Para tamu berdatangan dari kalangan istana dan militer untuk menyalami Guan Xing. Di antara mereka, hadir pula keluarga anak-anak Zhuge Liang yang hadir mewakili ayah mereka. Sayangnya Kaisar Liu Shan enggan datang mengetahui pesta pernikahan dilakukan secara sederhana. Ia suka dengan pesta besar, namun Guan Xing menolak usulan kaisar yang berniat membiayai pesta pernikahan meriah untuknya.

Para tamu makan minum dengan meriah, mengobrol dan mabuk. Mereka memberi selamat pada Guan Xing dan berharap diberkahi keluarga bahagia.

Sementara orang-orang bersenang-senang di ruang depan, Xing Cai dan Guan Suo duduk-duduk di pekarangan belakang di tepi sumur. Orang yang melihat mereka tidak bercuriga apapun karena mereka tahu bahwa Guan Suo dan Xing Cai memang cukup dekat sebagai sahabat.

Xing Cai menyadari bahwa Guan Suo terus menatapnya sambil tesenyum, maka ia menegurnya. "Apa yang menarik dari sesuatu yang kau lihat? Sepertinya kau tidak memalingkan tatapanmu."

"Berkedip pun tidak." Guan Suo membenarkan, dibalas dengan senyum manis dari bibir permaisuri. Senyum di antara mereka laksana sebuah ungkapan tersirat langsung dari hati, menyatakan mereka sudah membuat yang lain bahagia hanya dengan memandang saja.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, sejak bertemu lagi dengan Guan Suo, hari-hari Permaisuri Zhang berubah menjadi lebih hidup. Ia menjadi lebih ceria dan lebih sering tersenyum. Beberapa kali ia menulis puisi cinta untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang berbunga-bunga.

_"Mendadak dunia terasa menjadi begitu sempurna, _

_mendadak dunia berputar dengan begitu indah. _

_Mendadak hidupku menjadi berarti. _

_Dan semuanya berputar mengelilingimu."_

Bahkan saat kaisar sedang merasa sedih atau penat, Permaisuri Zhang mengambil lute nya dan memainkannya dengan apik.

"Wow…" kaisar terkagum-kagum. "Indah sekali…aku baru kali ini mendengarmu bermain lute."

Permaisuri Zhang menundukkan kepalanya dengan rasa terima kasih.

"Aku menyadari kau terlihat lebih bahagia belakangan ini. Ada apakah gerangan?"

Permaisuri Zhang lagi-lagi mengembangkan senyumnya. "Aku mendengar kabar baik mengenai keluarga kakak Ping yang hilang."

"Oh ya?"

"Mereka telah ditemukan. Namun kami belum tahu pasti … aku sungguh sangat ingin mencari mereka sendiri. Sewaktu kecil saya dirawat dan dididik keluarga mereka, kini saya ingin membalas kebaikan keluarga Guan…" kata permaisuri.

Liu Shan mengangguk-angguk. "Istriku, aku sangat kagum padamu. Kau sangat berbakti. Baiklah, kau boleh pergi mencari mereka, tapi hati-hatilah."

Semakin senang rasanya Xing Cai mendengar ucapan Liu Shan. "Sungguh?"

"Aku tidak bergurau."

Xing Cai segera berlutut di hadapan kaisar. "Hatiku bergembira atas kemurahan hati kaisar."

"Berdirilah … aku suamimu, sudah sepantasnya aku membuatmu bahagia."

Kala Guan Suo duduk-duduk santai di pekarangan rumahnya, menyeka peluh setelah mempersiapkan kayu bakar, seekor burung merpati terbang menghampirinya. Segulung surat kecil tersumbat di kakinya. Setelah dibukanya, ia membaca isinya; "Mari kita mencari keluarga kakak Ping."


	15. Chapter 14 : Silent Hill

**Chapter 13 : At The Isolated Hill**

Setelah pamit dengan kaisar, Permaisuri Zhang bersama bodyguard pilihannya, Guan Suo berangkat menuju tempat dimana informan sang permaisuri memberitahu keberadaan keluarga Guan Ping.

"Berhati-hatilah, istriku. Dan cepat kembali. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan semua pekerjaanku sendirian tanpamu." Kata Liu Shan dengan khawatir.

"Tentu, Yang Mulia."

Xing Cai dan Guan Suo memulai perjalanan mereka menuju daerah Jing.

"Apakah kau rindu dengan rumah?" tanya Xing Cai di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Aku baru saja pergi dari rumah…"

"Kau benar-benar membunuh Lu Meng?"

"Ya, aku membunuhnya. Tidak sulit."

"Ku dengar dia cukup hebat berkelahi."

Guan Suo mendengus sinis. "Mulutnya yang hebat. Kemampuannya tidak."

Ditepuknya kepala Guan Suo dengan pelan sambil tertawa kecil. "Sombong kau. Bagaimana dengan Lu Xun?"

"Dia hebat." Jawabnya, kalem.

Diakuinya bahwa Lu Xun bukan orang sembarangan. Cepat, gesit, gerakannya bagai bayangan. Namun juga, ia tidak membunuh dirinya sekalipun beberapa kali memiliki kesempatan. Ada sesuatu semacam hutang antara dirinya dengan Lu Xun. Kini hampir sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Lu Xun. Guan Suo yakin dia sudah mengalami banyak perkembangan hingga sekarang. Kali ini akan ada perbedaan, atau dia tidak pantas menyebut diri sebagai anak sang dewa perang.

Setelah beberapa hari berada di dalam wilayah teritorial Wu, tepatnya di propinsi Jing, Xing Cai mulai merasakan sebuah firasat yang kurang mengenakan. Ia beberapa kali menoleh ke belakang dengan resah.

"Kau juga resah?" tanya Guan Suo tanpa menatapnya, berusaha bertingkah wajar sambil mengawasi orang-orang simpang siur di tengah pasar dengan waspada.

"Firasatku tidak pernah merasa nyaman sejak tiba di wilayah Wu. Barangkali karena aku membenci mereka." Kata Xing Cai.

Guan Suo mengerti kenapa Xing Cai berkata demikian. "Bukan karena kau benci mereka…"

Xing Cai mengeluh sambil mengusap dahinya dengan sedikit rasa frustasi. "Baiklah, desa tempat informanku berada, ada di balik gunung setelah kita melewati kota ini. Kita akan memasuki hutan dan jalan menanjak. Sebaiknya kau beli perbekalan yang cukup."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Guan Suo pergi ke pasar untuk membeli beberapa perbekalan seperti roti dan minuman. Telah diperhitungkan bahwa mereka akan melintasi hutan selama sekitar dua atau tiga hari dengan kuda. Setelah perbekalan cukup, ia kembali lagi ke penginapan dan esok harinya pada waktu subuh, kedua orang itu sudah beranjak dari penginapan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Ketika mereka melintasi hutan, pada jalan setapak, mendadak Guan Suo melemparkan botol minumannya yang terbuat dari kayu ke arah Xing Cai.

Pada botol itu, menancaplah sebilah pisau lempar, ketika melirik ke balik pepohonan bambu, Guan Suo melihat sekelebat gerakan dan ia segera memacu kudanya mengejar orang itu.

Kurang ajar, mau membunuh permaisuri Shu secara diam-diam. Dasar Wu, mereka memang pengecut! Biar kuhajar dia kalau tertangkap! Perlahan-lahan penyerang gelap itu mulai terlihat. Seorang lelaki kurus dengan pakaian serba hitam yang berlari cukup lincah, melompat ke sana kemari. Guan Suo menarik crossbow dan membidiknya. Tepat sasaran mengenai belakang lutut orang itu.

Karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa, orang itu menjerit keras setelah lututnya patah tertembus panah. Ia terjatuh berguling-guling di atas rerumputan. Sadar bahwa Guan Suo masih mengejarnya, orang itu melempar dua bilah pisaunya yang lain. Guan Suo menghunus goloknya dan menangkis kedua pisau lempar tersebut. Setelah itu ia melompat dari atas kuda dan berguling ke depan dan langsung menodong orang itu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu? Lu Xun? Sun Quan?" Guan Suo mulai menginterogasinya.

Lelaki itu sudah berkeringat, nafasnya memburu dan meringis kesakitan. Kemudian ia menatap Guan Suo dengan tajam dan seringai senang. Menandakan apa yang diharapkannya tercapai.

Melihat seringai itu, Guan Suo segera berdiri, menyadari kebodohannya.

Dipanjatnya lagi kudanya dan dipacunya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, kembali ke tempat Xing Cai.

Setibanya di sana, Xing Cai dengan pedang terhunus berlumur darah, masih duduk di atas kuda. Pakaian dan wajahnya terciprat darah segar. Di sekitarnya, lima orang lelaki dengan pakaian serba hitam telah tewas bersimbah darah. Salah seorang di antara mereka tangannya telah buntung, dua orang lain terpenggal lehernya.

Bukan main lega hati Guan Suo melihat permaisuri selamat. Begitu kudanya berhenti di hadapan Xing Cai, ia melompat turun dan segera berlutut, tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya. "Maafkan aku! Bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh itu, termakan jebakan musuh!"

"Justru aku tersinggung sekarang." Kata Xing Cai. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menjaga diri?"

"Sekali ini saja aku bisa lengah, aku khawatir di kemudian hari aku lebih lengah lagi. Aku sangat menyesal." Guan Suo masih tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya.

Xing Cai turun dari kudanya kemudian menyentuh tangan Guan Suo, berusaha mengangkatnya berdiri dengan perlahan. "Kita berdua adalah anak-anak harimau. Bukankah kau dan aku sudah mengenal sejak kecil? Bila kita tidak saling percaya, bagaimana aku bisa tahan bersamamu?"

Guan Suo menghela nafas sambil berdiri. Wajahnya masih terlihat susah. "Baiklah. Mulai sekarang aku akan percaya padamu."

"Lalu, bagaimana? Kau berhasil menangkap orang itu?"

Guan Suo memejamkan matanya dengan penuh penyesalan. Ia begitu bodoh seharian ini. Tidak hanya kecolongan, tapi juga tidak berhasil mengetahui siapa yang mengirim mereka.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa." Kata Xing Cai sambil menyarungkan kembali pedangnya dan menggantungkan perisainya. Ia kemudian memanjat kuda dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Guan Suo mengikuti dari belakang.

Seakan sudah sering pulang pergi ke tempat tujuan, Xing Cai tidak terlihat kebingungan dalam menentukan arah. Bahkan ia tahu di jalan mana mereka harus berbelok hanya dengan mengamati sekitarnya saja.

Akhirnya mereka tiba pada sebuah desa kecil yang tersembunyi dibalik bukit. Desa itu sangat sepi dan nyaris terlupakan. Para penghuninya adalah para petani dan peternak yang sesekali turun gunung untuk mengantarkan hasil panen mereka dan mendapatkan uang. Tempat ini sangat nyaman untuk menyendiri.

Xing Cai mengendarai kudanya menuju sebuah gubuk kecil dimana ada seorang petani sedang beristirahat sambil menegak minuman dari mangkuk kayu.

Guan Suo membantu sang permaisuri turun dari kudanya dan wanita itu berjalan kalem mendekati petani yang sedang beristirahat tersebut.

Melihat Permaisuri Zhang tiba di dekatnya, petani itu segera berdiri dan mereka saling memberi hormat seperti kedua teman yang baru bertemu setelah sekian lama.

Karena di suruh tinggal diam beberapa puluh meter dari tempat Xing Cai mengunjungi sang informan, Guan Suo hanya bisa mengawasi dari kejauhan saja. Memang sudah sewajarnya bila seorang pengawal sekalipun tidak boleh melihat wajah si informan. Kadang ada beberapa informan yang ingin merahasiakan wajahnya dari siapapun.

Bosan menunggu, Guan Suo memetik sepucuk rumput dan menggigitnya di mulut. Setelah itu ia menemani kuda-kuda mereka makan dan beristirahat. Sesekali ia melirik ke suatu arah dimana dirinya merasa sedang diperhatikan, dan ada beberapa perempuan desa yang kelihatannya masih gadis, tertawa menutup mulut sambil melihatnya. Rasa percaya dirinya yang perlahan tumbuh seiring usianya membuatnya tersenyum bangga, yakin gadis-gadis itu terkena pesonanya. Di Nanman ia menjadi lelaki paling menarik yang membuat semua wanita iri terhadap Hua Man.

Diperhatikannya lagi, kedua gadis yang sedang tersenyum-senyum malu padanya itu kelihatan cukup cantik juga. Sesekali dia bermain mata dengan mereka, dan membuat kedua gadis itu tertawa-tawa lagi.

"Ayo pergi." Tegur Xing Cai secara mendadak sehingga mengejutkannya.

Xing Cai meninggalkannya berjalan cukup cepat dari biasanya, sementara Guan Suo mau tidak mau harus mengiring kedua kuda mereka mengikuti sang permaisuri.

Mereka sampai pada sebuah rumah kecil yang tidak berbeda dari rumah lainnya. Dindingnya tersusun dari bambu, atapnya dari rerumputan kering. Sesampai di rumah kosong itu, Xing Cai langsung mengambil sapu dan membersihkan rumah tersebut.

"Turunkan barang-barangnya. Menurut kabar, tentara Wu mendengar ada segerombolan bandit di sekitar sini, maka mereka mengetatkan patroli di bawah bukit. Kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko, aku takut mereka mengenaliku. Maka dari itu sebaiknya kita beristirahat di sini untuk beberapa hari." Katanya dengan ringkas.

Guan Suo segera melaksanakannya. Hari mulai gelap, ia mengambil beberapa lilin dan menyalakannya.

Gubuk ini cukup kecil. Bilik yang ada hanya dua buah, satu untuk buang hajat dan mandi, yang satu lagi sebagai tempat tidur. Tempat tidur terbuat dari bebatuan dan bambu, tingginya hanya selutut. Guan Suo melapisinya dengan selimut yang mereka bawa sejak awal agar Xing Cai bisa berbaring di sana. Namun ada yang membuatnya bingung. Tempat tidur hanya ada satu buah.

Ia menghampiri Xing Cai yang sedang mencuci peralatan memasak yang tersedia di sana dan buru-buru menggantikannya. "Biar aku saja. Kau pasti lelah."

Bahkan setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Xing Cai masih mengambil kuali dan sedikit beras untuk memasak bubur sementara Guan Suo memanaskan tungku. Sambil menunggu masakan matang, Guan Suo pergi ke kandang kuda untuk mengurus kuda-kuda mereka.

Kembali ke rumah, ia duduk sambil mengawasi Xing Cai mengolah sayuran dan menghasilkan makanan yang beraroma lezat. "Aku baru tahu bahwa kau bisa memasak."

Xing Cai hanya tersenyum padanya. Rambutnya yang masih basah setelah mandi itu diikat sederhana dan dibiarkan tergerai, pakaiannya sederhana dengan warna merah yang telah memudar. Kini ia terlihat tidak berbeda dari gadis dusun pada umumnya.

"Berasnya tidak sebaik yang kau makan sehari-hari. Sayurannya juga tidak begitu segar. Tapi kuharap kau tidak keberatan." Katanya sambil menghidangkan makan malam yang sangat tidak mewah.

"Haha .. seorang permaisuri kerajaan Shu mau-maunya berpakaian seperti gadis dusun dan memasakkan makanan bagi seorang pemuda biasa seperti saya. Sungguh kurang ajar sekali bila saya sampai tidak menghargai semua yang terhidang. Ini sudah lebih dari mewah." Puji Guan Suo.

Namun makan malam kali ini terasa lebih hening daripada makan malam mereka yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Bahkan mereka enggan untuk saling menatap. Apakah karena kesunyian ini? Atau …

"Kita seperti suami istri…" ujar Xing Cai pelan, dengan wajah bingung.

Dengan reaksi seperti itu, Guan Suo pun berkomentar, "Kita kakak-adik. Kita akan selalu menjadi kakak dan adik..."

Namun Xing Cai tidak juga merasa tenang, bahkan ia semakin kebingungan. Ia mengunyah makanannya semakin pelan. Bagaimanapun juga, Xing Cai adalah istri seseorang dan keadaan ini membuatnya merasa aneh, janggal, dan salah.

Daripada membuat suasana menjadi semakin kaku, Guan Suo cepat-cepat mengalihkan topik. "Jadi, dimana keluarga kakak Ping tinggal?"

"Ia tinggal di kota besar tidak jauh dari sini."

Satu-satunya kemungkinan yang bisa dipikirkan oleh putra dari seorang dayang itu adalah, "Barangkali dia sudah jadi istri muda seseorang. Menikah lagi dengan orang terpandang di Wu, mungkin menjadi dayang, kemudian dinikahi."

Xing Cai berpikir dua kali sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan, "Jangan hanya karena kau mengalami nasib seperti itu, maka kau mengira orang lain juga seperti itu."

Guan Suo tidak mau berdebat. Ia kembali melanjutkan makannya, penasaran darimana Xing Cai tahu mengenai latar belakangnya.

Awalnya Guan Yu dan Hu Jinting adalah majikan dan pembantu. Tapi lama kelamaan Guan Yu menyukai sifat Hu Jinting yang tidak banyak bicara namun tegar dan tabah. Mereka seringkali berduaan hingga membuat sang dayang mengandung. Dinikahinya dayang itu secara sah.

Namun karena kecemburuan istrinya dan kesederhanaan Hu Jinting, maka status Hu Jinting tetap terlihat seperti seorang pembantu. Anak mereka kemudian lahir dan dinamai "Suo" untuk menghargai seorang sahabat dari Guan Yu yang meninggal dalam perang pertamanya.

Ketika Guan Suo lahir, anak itu awalnya diperlakukan seperti anak sendiri. Ia cukup kebingungan kenapa ibu dan neneknya tidur di kamar pembantu, sementara ia, ayah dan saudaranya tinggal di tempat mewah. Hu Jinting tidak pernah menjelek-jelekkan siapapun dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Guan Suo dengan wajar dan diplomatis.

Namun ketika Guan Suo berusia tujuh tahun, Hu Jinting menderita sakit dan kondisinya memburuk. Guan Yu sudah mendatangkan tabib namun ia tak kunjung sembuh. Hingga kini Guan Suo tidak tahu bahwa Hu Jinting sendirilah yang ingin agar Guan Yu berhenti berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya.

"Setiap orang akan meninggal suatu saat, bila inilah waktuku, kita sebaiknya tidak melawan kehendak langit." Katanya dengan bijak dalam pembaringannya yang lemah.

Guan Yu menggenggam tangan Hu Jinting dengan erat. "Maafkan aku…"

"Tuanku sudah cukup sibuk, tidak usah membuang waktu hanya demi hamba seperti saya." Sebutir air mata menitik dari kelopak matanya dan Guan Yu menyekanya dengan lembut.

Setelah itu Guan Yu tidak kembali lagi karena tidak sampai hati melihat wanita yang dicintainya meregang nyawa.

Xing Cai tahu cerita itu dari Guan Xing. Namun tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang menceritakannya pada Guan Suo hingga sekarang. Membiarkan orang itu terombang-ambing pada fakta yang ambigu dan kenyataan yang disalahpahaminya.

Xing Cai masuk ke kamar dan Guan Suo membersihkan piring-piring kotor. Ketika dari kamar didengarnya suara-suara mencuci itu sudah menghilang, Xing Cai merasa penasaran karena tidak ada tanda-tanda aktifitas siapapun di ruang sebelah. Maka ia berjalan keluar, mendapati ruang makan dan dapur telah kosong, kamar mandi pun kosong. Gadis itu mengerti kenapa Guan Suo ada di luar. Ia tidak ingin tidur satu ranjang dengan istri orang.

Keluar dari gubuk, Xing Cai menghampiri Guan Suo yang sedang duduk pada sebuah bangku malas sambil menatap bulan dan merangkulnya dari belakang. Guan Suo menghela nafas puas dan mengusap lengan Xing Cai yang halus.

"Tidakkah kau mengantuk?" tanya gadis itu sambil menempelkan pipi mulusnya pada pipi Guan Suo yang terhias luka parut dari pertempuran pertamanya sejak ia masih remaja dahulu.

"Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi. Kau tidur saja duluan, biar aku tidur di balai-balai ini." Kata Guan Suo.

"Selamat malam." dan Xing Cai mengucapkan bahwa ia mencintai pemuda itu dengan cara mengecup pipinya. Setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam dan beristirahat.

Mereka merencanakan untuk beristirahat selama beberapa hari ke depan. Sore itu Guan Suo sedang tidur-tiduran pada balai-balai gubuk dan Xing Cai duduk manis di tepian balai-balai itu, membaca buku. Setelah membaca beberapa halaman, ia menutup buku sambil bergumam sedih.

"Kudengar nasib Permaisuri Zhen dari Wei sungguh tragis. Ia dan Cao Zhi saling mencintai, namun karena Cao Pi yang menjadi raja, maka Zhen Ji diberikan kepada Cao Pi. Cao Zhi menikah dengan sepupu Zhen Ji, kemudian pergi dari Luoyang.

Namun setelah Cao Mengde meninggal dunia, Cao Pi menggantikannya sebagai raja dan selirnya berambisi menjadi permaisuri, lantas memfitnah Zhen Ji sehingga Cao Pi memaksanya meminum racun. Cao Zhi kemudian membuat puisi Luo Shenfu untuk mengenang kekasihnya yang telah meninggal."

"Aku senang ada tragedi menimpa negeri Wei."

Xing Cai mengeluh. "Bukan begitu…aku khawatir … apakah kelak bila suamiku mempunyai selir, nasibku akan sama seperti itu?"

Guan Suo berguling dan merangkul pinggang Xing Cai. Tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Xing Cai dan jarinya menelusuri garis tangan Xing Cai perlahan. "Lihat ini. Ini berarti kau akan berumur panjang. Dan lihat garis ini. Ini tandanya kau akan bahagia selamanya."

Merasakan ada nada cemburu yang terselubung dalam nada suara Guan Suo, Xing Cai segera menangkap jari Guan Suo yang sedang menelusuri telapak tangannya, seakan ia ingin menggenggam tangan pemuda itu erat-erat tanpa melepasnya lagi. Kemudian ia tersenyum manja padanya. "Kau bohong."

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong?"

"Orang sebodoh kau mana mengerti cara membaca nasib lewat garis tangan."

"Setidaknya si bodoh ini telah menemukan harta yang terindah di dunia." Guan Suo kini duduk dekat dengan Xing Cai yang masih tidak mau melepaskan jarinya dan terus menatap matanya sambil tersenyum. "...yang tiada duanya."

Karena jari tangan kanannya sedang digenggam gadis itu, maka Guan Suo menggunakan tangan kirinya yang melingkari tubuh Xing Cai untuk membelai pipi kanannya dengan halus lalu merapikan rambutnya. "Tahu tidak apa yang dimaksud dengan bintang-bintang di langit?"

Xing Cai tidak tahu jawabannya, tapi ia tahu bahwa jawabannya pasti menyanjung dia.

"Namamu, berarti bintang. Bermukim di atas langit yang tinggi, hanya bisa kupandangi, tidak untuk kusentuh." Bisik Guan Suo. Ada sedikit tersirat sebentuk patah hati dalam bisikannya.

Sang permaisuri mendekatkan wajahnya kepada lelaki di hadapannya. Melihat itu, dengan percaya diri Guan Suo mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir permaisuri.

Ketika bibir mereka akan segera bersentuhan, mendadak Xing Cai beranjak pergi dengan luwesnya sehingga membuat Guan Suo terjungkal ke depan karena tidak mengenai apapun. Kini gantian Xing Cai yang meledeknya sambil tertawa-tawa kecil.

Guan Suo mengejar permaisuri itu, "sial, kau meledekku sekarang."

Kedua pemuda pemudi itu berkejaran sambil tertawa-tawa. Beberapa saat berputar-putar di antara pepohonan plum yang indah, Guan Suo tidak juga berhasil menangap Xing Cai. Ketika dirasa ia semakin gencar, Xing Cai mencari perlindungan, masuk ke dalam gubuk. Guan Suo tetap mengejarnya.

Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia masuk ke dalam gubuk. Bukankah ruangan menjadi semakin sempit?

Guan Suo berhasil memojokkannya di dalam kamar.

Setelah tertawa-tawa kecil sebentar, mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Saling pandang, bertukar chemistry yang mereka rasakan bagaikan lahar gunung berapi yang hidup.

Xing Cai memejamkan mata saat Guan Suo meraba bibirnya sebelum mencium bibirnya dengan lembut juga penuh dahaga. Telah lama ia mengembara di padang gurun, kini ia menemukan mata air yang manis.

Xing Cai mengangkat kedua tangannya melingkari tengkuk Guan Suo dan mereka semakin terhanyut dalam badai kecil di antara mereka.

"Kau tahu aku selalu terpikat padamu." Bisik Guan Suo, Xing Cai menggesekkan wajahnya, mencari bibir kekasihnya dan menciumnya lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya." balas Xing Cai dengan sedih, "kau juga mengatakan ini pada istri-istrimu."

"Tidak." Guan Suo mengecupnya lagi. "Kaulah segala impianku, satu dan selamanya."

Tidak ada bukti yang bisa membenarkan pernyataan lelaki itu, namun saat ini Xing Cai benar-benar dimabuk asmara, dan juga patah hati. Sekalipun kini pemuda itu ada dalam pelukannya, merasakan nafasnya yang panas pada permukaan kulitnya, Xing Cai masih merasakan cemburu itu.

"Kau milikku, Guan Suo...hanya milikku." bisik Xing Cai penuh rasa posesif. Sebagai jawabannya, Guan Suo kembali mengulum bibir permaisurinya.

Tanpa terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Bunyi derik serangga di tepi sawah, gelapnya suasana di sekitar mereka dan cahaya bulan yang temaram masuk melalui celah-celah atap jerami mereka, menandakan hari sudah tengah malam.

Dengan sorot mata hampa, Xing Cai berbisik "Apa yang telah kita lakukan?"

"Kau menyesal?" Guan Suo bertanya balik padanya.

Xing Cai yang mengusap tangan Guan Suo segera bergeser perlahan memutar tubuhnya. Ia mempertemukan tatapannya dengan tatapan kekasih gelapnya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Guan Suo mendekap kekasihnya dengan mesra. Memanjakannya sekali lagi, membuatnya merasa menjadi wanita paling istimewa di dunia ini.


	16. Chapter 15 : Mimpi

**Chapter 15 : Mimpi**

Pagi itu, Permaisuri Zhang menyadari ada sesuatu yang serius. Sudah beberapa hari ini, ia terbangun dalam keadaan mual setiap pagi, memaksanya untuk memuntahkan sesuatu dari lambungnya.

Ia belum pernah mengalami satu kejadian penting dalam hidup seorang wanita, namun firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia telah melewati batas. Ada sesuatu yang sangat parah terjadi di sini. Mendadak emosinya menjadi tidak terkendali. Tak sekadar uring-uringan sendiri, ia ingin marah dan meledak. Bahkan melihat Guan Suo saja sudah bisa membuatnya marah.

Melihat Xing Cai begitu frustrasi, Guan Suo yang baru kembali dari gunung, duduk di sebelahnya, dengan simpatik ia menanyakan keadaannya.

Barangkali karena pikirannya sedang kalut sekarang, Xing Cai menepis tangan Guan Suo dan hanya memendelikinya saja dengan wajah memerah seperti sedang menahan tangis. Tanpa sanggup mengungkapkan apapun, Xing Cai masuk ke dalam kamar dan tidak membukakan pintu bagi Guan Suo.

"Xing Cai, ada apa? Kalau ada masalah lebih baik kita bicarakan saja. Kita sudah dewasa, bukan masanya lagi untuk mengambek tanpa sebab." Bujuk Guan Suo.

Namun sia-sia saja. Xing Cai malah mengusirnya pergi. "Bila bukan karena kau, semua ini takkan terjadi!"

Kali ini jelas ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Guan Suo kenal betul bahwa Xing Cai tidak mungkin marah-marah tanpa sebab. Wanita itu cukup rasional dan bukan tipe perempuan yang emosional seperti Bao Shanniang.

"Katakan, apa salahku?"

Xing Cai masih bingung mengungkapkannya. "Pergi! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!"

Kali ini Xing Cai melemparkan sesuatu ke daun pintu untuk mempertegas ucapannya.

Guan Suo tidak bicara apapun lagi. Ia mengambil kuda dan menghampiri rumah sahabat barunya selama tinggal di bukit ini. Seorang pria yang merupakan seorang biksu dan juga ahli bela diri. Usianya sudah cukup lanjut, terbilang lebih dari empat puluh tahun. Rambutnya sudah nyaris memutih semuanya, namun tubuhnya masih tegap dan bersahaja. Ia sengaja mengasingkan diri di tempat ini untuk mencari ketenangan batin dan inspirasi.

Melihat temannya datang dengan wajah susah, si pendeta Tao itu jadi penasaran, "anak muda, pagi-pagi bukannya bekerja di sawah, tapi malah mengeluh."

"Xing Cai mendadak marah-marah tanpa sebab. Aku sampai diusirnya pergi." Jawabnya dengan sisa-sisa kebingungannya.

Pendeta Tao itu tertawa. "Barangkali kau terlalu dekat dengan wanita lain sehingga ia cemburu."

Guan Suo menggeleng. "Xing Cai bukan seorang pencemburu. Setidaknya aku tidak pernah melihat dia cemburu. Pasti ada kesalahan besar yang telah kulakukan sehingga ia menjadi marah."

Pendeta Tao itu berpikir-pikir sejenak. "Hmm…apa yang biasanya membuat seorang istri marah pada suami?"

"Tunggu, selama ini kau pikir kami suami-istri?"

"Hah? Bukan?" pendeta Tao itu kini terkejut.

"B, bukan…" Guan Suo mengusap pelipisnya dan tidak berani mengadakan kontak mata dengan Pendeta Tao.

"Aku lihat matanya hanya menatapmu. Gerakan tubuh kalian berdua pun begitu intim, sudah terlihat dari cara kalian berinteraksi sehari-hari. Kalian begitu saling mengenal luar dalam, aku kira kalian sudah …." Pendeta Tao tidak berani meneruskan kata-katanya.

Guan Suo terlihat gundah dan risih. Guan Suo mulai menebak bahwa barangkali Xing Cai mendadak sadar bahwa ia seorang permaisuri dan merasa bersalah pada Liu Shan. Tapi sekalipun begitu, ia yakin Xing Cai takkan marah, paling ia hanya merubah sikapnya sehingga menjadi lebih dingin saja dan mereka kembali menjadi teman biasa.

Pendeta Tao tertawa. "Ahahaha…! Sudah mengaku saja, kalian sudah berhubungan intim kan?"

Guan Suo tidak ada waktu untuk obrolan vulgar seperti ini. Heran dengan orang tua zaman sekarang. Atau barangkali ia sudah terlalu lama menyepi di gunung dan tidak bersosialisasi dengan orang lain sehingga bicaranya semakin seenaknya.

Namun lagi-lagi gelagat Guan Suo memberikan jawaban positif atas pertanyaan sang Pendeta Tao. Akibatnya pendeta itu kembali tertawa keras. "Coba periksa perutnya. Kalau ada bayi di dalamnya, barangkali itu yang membuatnya marah. Mungkin kau harus segera melamarnya agar kemarahannya hilang."

Mendengar itu, Guan Suo menjadi terkejut. Selama ini ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan atau membayangkan kehadiran seorang anak di antara mereka. Ia juga sama sekali tidak terpikir untuk merebut sang permaisuri dari kaisar. Mendadak orang tua ini … orang tua kesepian ini, memberikan alasan yang paling masuk akal!

Sementara itu, agak lama mengurung diri dan menangis karena bingung, Xing Cai akhirnya menyadari bahwa keadaan di luar kamar begitu tenang nyaris tanpa kehadiran seorang pun.

Sang permaisuri muda itu menyeka air matanya dan bergerak keluar dari kamar. Ia menyesal telah mengusir Guan Suo dalam keadaan kalut. Terlebih dari menyadari bahwa keadaannya akan menjadi lemah selama beberapa bulan ke depan, Xing Cai menyadari hal lain bahwa ia sedang terjebak dalam dilema; di satu sisi, ia merasa bersalah karena telah mengkhianati kaisar, di sisi lain, ia merasa ada bagian dari hatinya yang hilang bila Guan Suo tidak ada di dekatnya.

Di ruang depan sudah tidak ada orang sama sekali. Hanya kayu bakar yang dikumpulkan Guan Suo sejak subuh, terbujur rapi bersandar pada dinding gubuk. Xing Cai berjalan keluar gubuk. Hatinya seperti terbuat dari magnet, selalu merindukan pasangannya. Jauh ditarik, dekat tidak akan dilepas.

Xing Cai mendatangi si pendeta Tao, namun pendeta itu tertawa dan menyuruh Xing Cai pulang dan beristirahat saja. Xing Cai tidak mendengarkan nasihatnya dan terus mencari. Beberapa kali ia menolehkan kepalanya mencari sosok yang sangat dikenalnya, atau setidaknya berusaha menebak-nebak kemana dia pergi. Ia mulai mencari ke sawah. Barangkali ia sedang bekerja di ladang tuan Pan. Namun pemuda itu tidak ada di sana. Dicarinya ke sebuah kedai kecil, namun sejak pagi si pemilik kedai tidak melihat Guan Suo.

Setelah lelah, ia baru kembali ke gubuknya dan melihat orang yang dari pagi dicarinya itu sedang duduk di balai-balai di luar gubuk mereka.

Melihat Xing Cai di ujung jalan, Guan Suo segera berdiri. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia ungkapkan. Xing Cai pun menghampirinya, berjalan perlahan.

Ketika jarak di antara mereka kurang dari satu meter, Guan Suo mulai bicara, "Aku mencarimu dari tadi di hutan…kukira kau pergi meninggalkan desa ini."

"Lalu, kenapa kau kembali?"

"Karena aku baru sadar, kudamu masih di kandang."

Xing Cai akan segera menangis sekarang. Perasaan lega dan kebingungan sibuk melanda hati dan pikirannya. Sejak pagi, kemelut ini sibuk diredamnya.

Guan Suo merentangkan tangannya dan mendekap Xing Cai dengan lembut. Bibirnya mengecup lembut pelipis wanita yang dicintainya itu sambil mengusap rambutnya.

Xing Cai mulai mengadu dalam bisikannya, "Aku bingung…aku sangat bingung."

"Aku tahu…" bisik Guan Suo. "Ini semua salahku. Maaf."

Kini Xing Cai mengusap perutnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Hidup bersamamu di gubuk terpencil ini jauh lebih bahagia daripada hidup di istana bergelimang harta. Tapi aku tahu ini salah…kehadiran anak ini membuatku serasa ditampar keras-keras, aku pun terbangun dari mimpi indah bersamamu, menyadari kenyataan tidak mungkin semanis mimpi."

Jadi benar dugaan si Pendeta Tao. Guan Suo berlutut di hadapan Xing Cai. Ujung hidungnya menelusuri tubuh permaisuri dari atas hingga perut lalu ia mengecup perut Xing Cai, kini ada anak mereka di sana. Benih terlarang yang tidak seharusnya ada. Kedua tangan Xing Cai meraih rambut Guan Suo dan mengusapnya.

Air mata lain kembali menetes dari wajah Xing Cai yang tetap tenang sekalipun kesedihan jelas tergurat di sana. "…kau hanya ada dalam mimpi indahku, kau tidak ada dalam kenyataanku…"

"Jangan takut, aku bersamamu." Ucap Guan Suo. "Sekalipun kau mengusirku, aku akan tetap bersamamu. Takkan kubiarkan kau sendirian."

Awalnya Guan Suo mencari dukun untuk menggugurkan kandungan itu, setelah ia mendengar ada satu dukun yang terbiasa melakukan aborsi di kaki bukit sebelah, ia membawa Xing Cai ke sana. Namun begitu datang ke tempat dukun itu, kebetulan si dukun sedang melakukan praktiknya. Parahnya, di sana tidak ada sekat sehingga mereka berdua bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana dukun itu melakukan aborsi dengan cara mengaduk-aduk rahim si calon ibu hingga mengeluarkan janin yang masih kecil itu dalam keadaan tercacah.

Melihat kondisi ibu dan janin itu, Guan Suo menjadi tidak tega. Ia menggandeng kekasihnya keluar dari tempat itu, permisi untuk kembali dengan tangan hampa, menutup rapat satu-satunya jalan keluar dari lorong gelap.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Xing Cai. "Kita besarkan saja."

Tanpa menatap gadis itu, Guan Suo menjawab dengan pelan, "Mana bisa begitu, butuh waktu tahunan untuk melakukannya. Dan aku yakin kaisar sudah bercuriga bila kau pergi selama bertahun-tahun."

Mereka terus terdiam satu sama lain hingga akhirnya sampai di rumah. Malam itu Guan Suo duduk di luar. Sama sekali tidak mau masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah resah beberapa jam tidak bisa tidur juga, Xing Cai keluar dari gubuk dan melihat Guan Suo yang duduk terdiam.

Xing Cai menghampirinya dan duduk di belakangnya.

Guan Suo menghela nafas dan berkata penuh penyesalan, "Sempat aku marah dan kesal. Aku terpikir untuk menculikmu saja dan hidup jauh dari keramaian. Dan kini ketika aku tengah merasakan itu semua, aku sadar bahwa hal ini tidak mudah dilakukan. Aku … merasa seperti seorang pengkhianat. Mengkhianati ayahku, mengkhianati keluargaku, mengkhianati negaraku."

Xing Cai merangkulnya dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Guan Suo. "Desa ini terasa seperti mimpi. Ternyata kita hanya bisa bertemu di dalam mimpi. Kalau begitu, aku tidak ingin bangun selamanya."

Guan Suo menggeleng, ini sudah terlewat batas. Mereka terlalu lama bermimpi. "Hadapilah, ini kenyataannya. Faktanya, kita tidak sedang bermimpi."

Karena kesalnya, ia berteriak meluapkan emosinya. "Aku tidak percaya aku terjebak dalam mimpi!"

Ledakan emosi itu membuat Xing Cai menarik diri dan merasa tersinggung. "Jadi maksudmu, aku menjebakmu, begitu?"

"Kenapa kita harus menginap di sini, beristirahat selama beberapa hari? Kenapa kita tidak langsung pergi ke Jiang Ling saja untuk mulai mencari? Kenapa kau ajak aku pergi kalau informanmu baru tahu setengah-setengah!" ia bertanya penuh frustrasi, seseorang yang sedang terjebak.

"Kalau begitu aku juga bisa protes." Kata Xing Cai, ikut kesal. "Kenapa kau kembali lagi setelah aku sudah menjadi permaisuri? Kenapa kau muncul lagi entah darimana, padahal kau sendiri juga sudah menikah dua kali!"

Kelihatannya kedua orang ini mulai saling mengotot. "Hei, aku tidak pernah menyentuh wanita lain!"

"Untuk apa kau menikah kalau kau tidak berniat menyentuh mereka? Aku tidak percaya ada lelaki yang tahan untuk tidak menyentuh istrinya, baik cinta maupun tidak. Lagipula, aku tidak percaya padamu. Mereka bilang Meng Huo sudah punya cucu perempuan dari putri tunggalnya!"

Guan Suo tergagap, mendengar kebohongannya terungkap. Ia memalingkan wajah sambil melangkah pergi. "Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang aku!"

Xing Cai tidak membalas lagi. Ia berlalu pergi dari sana.

Demikianlah di antara mereka selalu terjadi pertengkaran pada beberapa minggu pertama. Ada saja yang dijadikan alasan bagi mereka untuk cek-cok. Guan Suo bila menyindir Xing Cai selalu membuat dia tersinggung bukan main, beberapa kali Xing Cai mengusirnya keluar sehingga malam itu Guan Suo terpaksa tidur di balai-balai.

Hingga akhirnya setelah perut Xing Cai semakin membesar, perlahan-lahan pertengkaran mereka semakin menyusut. Guan Suo mulai kembali menggandeng tangannya saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan. Ia tidak mengijinkan Xing Cai bekerja berat. Guan Suo menjadi semakin sibuk, namun juga ia tidak terlihat terbebani sama sekali.

Suatu hari Xing Cai ingin sekali makan babi panggang yang dilumuri mentega dan kecap dan masakan apapun yang menggunakan kepiting. Tidak ada makanan seperti itu di bukit ini. Setengah mati Guan Suo naik turun gunung untuk mencari makanan-makanan itu. Tapi setelah kembali, ia tidak marah-marah karena lelah, mereka berdua sudah bisa kembali bersantai dan tertawa-tawa.

Semakin besar kandungannya, semakin aneh permintaannya.

"Guan Suo, aku ingin jeruk."

Di gunung ini tidak ada jeruk. Guan Suo kembali harus naik turun gunung.

"Aku ingin masakan khas daerah selatan…"

Guan Suo berkuda ke kota terdekat untuk mencari masakan dari selatan, setelah itu naik lagi ke gunung.

Setiap permintaannya selalu disanggupi tanpa bersungut-sungut. Kedua orang itu semakin akur dari hari ke hari, tidak lagi memikirkan perasaan bersalah mereka, tidak lagi memikirkan kaisar dan Shu.

Xing Cai berbaring santai di ranjangnya, dan Guan Suo menempelkan telinganya untuk mendengarkan suara anaknya yang katanya sangat aktif di dalam sana. Sesekali ia berbicara pada anaknya yang belum lahir itu. "Nanti kalau sudah besar, kau bisa bermain dengan ayah."

"Aduh.." Xing Cai merasakan bayinya bergejolak sedikit. "Dia menendang."

Guan Suo pun memarahi bayinya. "Hei, jangan menyusahkan ibumu yah. Dia sudah cukup kerepotan menggendongmu setiap saat, tau!"

Dan gejolak itu menjadi tenang.

"Dia penurut sekali. Aku yakin dia akan menjadi anak yang baik." Kata Guan Suo.

"Aku hanya berharap dia tidak lahir menjadi anak yang manja seperti kau. Bisa repot aku mengurus dua orang manja." Xing Cai menunjuk hidung Guan Suo.

Tapi tetap saja pertengkaran kecil-kecilan masih terjadi. Guan Suo pulang kelelahan dari sawah dan mendapati di meja makan tidak ada makanan. Dilihatnya Xing Cai sedang tidur siang. Tanpa banyak protes, Guan Suo mendidihkan air dan duduk melepas lelah. Ternyata ia ketiduran dan membuat Xing Cai mencium bau panci yang terbakar. Ia cepat-cepat mematikan api itu dan memarahi Guan Suo.

"Bisa-bisanya tidur nyenyak saat dapur sedang kebakaran? Sungguh semberono! Bagaimana bila aku tidak bangun?"

"Aku sangat lelah, kau sendiri kenapa tidak mempersiapkan makan malam, malah malas-malasan tidur seperti itu?"

"Apa? Hei! Aku marah karena aku khawatir padamu, kenapa kau malah mengataiku pemalas? Oh, Tuhan, semoga anak ini lahir tidak meniru ayahnya yang egois!" gerutu Xing Cai sambil masuk ke dalam kamar sambil marah-marah.

"Dan semoga anak itu tidak pemarah seperti ibunya!" ucap Guan Suo.

Namun tidak lama, mereka sudah kembali seperti biasa dan melupakan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil itu.


	17. Chapter 16 : Janda Zhu

**Chapter 16 : Janda Zhu**

"Guan Suo, aku ingin makan cumi rebus…" kata Xing Cai suatu pagi.

Guan Suo cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kayu-kayu bakarnya. Seperti kebiasaannya sebelum turun gunung, ia membeli beberapa persediaan makanan untuk istrinya, karena ia tidak tahu berapa hari ia harus pergi.

"Uang masih ada?"

Xing Cai mengangguk.

"Persediaan makanan masih cukup untuk satu bulan. Kayu bakar bisa langsung kau gunakan bila malam hari terasa dingin. Bila terjadi sesuatu, jangan ragu mendatangi Pendeta Tao."

"Iya, beres semua kok." Kata Xing Cai.

Setelah memastikan semuanya benar-benar beres, seperti biasa Guan Suo mengecup kening Xing Cai dengan mesra sebelum mengeluarkan kudanya dan berkuda menuruni gunung. Ia tiba di kota Jiang Ling pada hari berikutnya dan melihat-lihat pasar. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan cumi rebus di sana.

Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat dia tertarik. Ia merasa seperti melihat seseorang di kejauhan. Mengikuti firasatnya, Guan Suo berjalan agak cepat menghampiri orang yang sedang berjalan pergi menjauh. Ia sampai pada sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Tertarik untuk mengintip, Guan Suo memanjat pohon dan melihat ke dalam.

Dilihatnya ada seorang anak kecil berusia kira-kira sekitar 10 tahun. Anak lelaki yang cukup tampan dan sehat. Ia sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya yang juga seusia dengannya. Di rumah itu ada banyak wanita bermukim.

Hingga senja tiba, Guan Suo tetap tidak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan hingga akhirnya seorang wanita muncul dan memanggil puteranya, "Xiao Tong."

Bocah itu berlarian menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya dengan riang.

Melihat wanita itu, Guan Suo merasa gemetar sehingga tanpa sadar bingkisan di tangannya yang berisi daging cumi mentah itu terjatuh ke dalam pekarangan rumah besar tersebut. Guan Suo diam-diam melompat masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah dan menyimpan bingkisan itu pada buntalan di punggungnya.

Pemuda itu kini berjalan perlahan ke dalam dan mengikuti wanita itu diam-diam. Setelah yakin bahwa wanita itu tinggal di sini, Guan Suo menunggu hingga malam tiba dan semua orang sudah terlelap. Ia memanjat rumah itu ke lantai dua dan menyusup masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Puteranya baru saja tertidur ketika Guan Suo muncul mengejutkan wanita itu.

"Siapa anda?" tanyanya dengan penuh rasa takut.

"Kakak ipar, jangan takut, ini aku, Guan Suo, Weizhi!" kata Guan Suo sambil memberi salam pada kakak iparnya.

Sang kakak ipar merasa sangat terharu dan lega, ia menghampiri Guan Suo. "Adik ke dua, itu sungguh-sungguh kau?"

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Kakak ipar segera memeluknya penuh rasa syukur. "Oh, syukurlah … aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau tewas di Maicheng bersama Jendral Guan dan suamiku."

"Tidak, aku selamat. Kakak ipar, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sang kakak ipar memeriksa jendela, setelah ia yakin tidak ada yang mengintip, ia menutup jendela itu rapat-rapat. Kemudian ia membuka pintu dan mengintip kepada koridor hampa yang sepi. Setelah yakin tidak ada orang, ia juga menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Ia duduk mengusap kepala puteranya yang tidur sangat nyenyak.

"Setelah Jing jatuh ke tangan Lu Meng, aku melarikan diri dari sana dan mengganti nama kami agar dapat bertahan hidup. Mereka mengenalku sebagai Zhu Ren dan anak ini sebagai Zhu Tong. Aku hidup sebagai janda perang tentara Wu yang tewas dalam peperangan, dan gubernur Lu Xun memberikanku tempat tinggal di sini." Kisahnya.

Lu Xun. Selama ini ia tahu bahwa Lu Xun menghuni daerah Jing menggantikan Lu Meng. Ia tinggal di rumah tempat ia dibesarkan. Namun ia selalu teringat bagaimana Lu Xun bergerak. Begitu cepat, nyaris tak terlihat. Kala itu ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menangkap wajah Lu Xun dan membantingnya. Hingga kini ia yakin faktor keberuntungan saja yang bekerja saat ia telah berhasil mengalahkan Lu Xun.

Bila mereka bertemu lagi sekarang, Guan Suo tidak tahu apakah ia sudah cukup hebat untuk berhadapan dengan Lu Xun atau belum. Ia merasa lebih takut kepada Lu Xun daripada Xu Huang yang disebut-sebut sebagai jendral hebat dari Wei.

Tapi melihat kakak iparnya hidup tenang di rumah penampungan ini, kelihatannya Lu Xun belum menyadari siapa wanita ini. Karena bila tahu bahwa kakak iparnya adalah istri dari Guan Ping, tentara Shu, bisa jadi nyawa sang kakak ipar berada dalam bahaya.

"Kakak ipar, apakah kau pernah terpikir untuk keluar dari tempat ini dan hidup bersama kami?" tanya Guan Suo.

"Ya, aku merasa tidak tenang dengan penyamaran ini. Serasa seperti masuk ke kandang singa yang sedang tertidur dan tidak tahu kapan singa itu bangun dan menerkamku." Ucap kakak ipar penuh rasa takut.

"Aku pergi dulu sekarang, besok aku akan menyewa kereta untuk menjemputmu dan kita akan pergi ke Chengdu. Guan Xing pasti akan menerima anda di rumahnya. Kini dia bekerja sebagai panglima di Chengdu."

"Kau harus memperkenalkan diri dulu pada pengurus rumah penampungan ini. Gubernur Lu Xun sangat terorganisir, hati-hatilah jangan sampai membuat dia curiga. Sebaiknya kau berpakaian yang bagus, dan…" kakak ipar memeriksa rambut Guan Suo dengan tatapannya. "Rambutmu kok berantakan sekali? Kenapa kau potong pendek?"

"Aku merasa lebih nyaman dengan rambut pendek." Kata Guan Suo.

"Gunakanlah turban." Kakak ipar menghampiri sebuah lemari dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Diserahkannya kotak itu untuk Guan Suo. "Kotak ini adalah tabunganku. Aku berencana untuk kembali ke Chengdu, tapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian. Aku serahkan padamu untuk membeli kereta dan pakaian baru. Berpenampilanlah yang rapi sehingga mereka tidak curiga, gunakan uang ini dengan bijak, bawa aku kembali ke Chengdu."

Guan Suo mengambil kotak itu dan mengangguk. "Tunggulah aku besok, kakak ipar."

Esok harinya, Guan Suo membeli pakaian baru dan sebuah turban untuk menutupi model rambutnya yang khas agar tidak mudah diingat oleh pengurus rumah penampungan itu. Ia membersihkan diri di permandian umum dan setelah itu ia membeli kereta kuda.

Setelah terlihat cukup rapi dan meyakinkan, Guan Suo kemudian membuat tanda pengenal dengan nama samaran Suo Weizhi.

Ia pun mendatangi rumah penampungan itu dan berbicara dengan pengurus penampungan. Melihat wajah Guan Suo yang seram karena banyak terdapat luka parut di sana, ia merasa sedikit ketakutan dan tidak berani bicara macam-macam. Hal ini mempermudah Guan Suo untuk mengurus proses kepergian kakak iparnya dari Jiang Ling.

Setelah semuanya sudah diurus, Guan Suo membantu kakak iparnya dan keponakannya untuk masuk ke dalam kereta dan mereka segera bergerak meninggalkan Jiang Ling.

"Kakak, kita naik ke gunung dulu. Aku harus pamit dengan seseorang." Kata Guan Suo.

"Baiklah."

Namun betapa terkejut dirinya begitu melihat jalan ke bukit tempat dimana Xing Cai tinggal telah diblokir oleh pasukan pemerintah. Ia langsung merasa tidak tenang dan menghardik kedua pasukan pemerintah Wu itu. "Ada apa ini?!"

"Kami memblokir jalan ke atas gunung. Kami mendapat laporan bahwa kemarin gunung ini diserang oleh sekelompok bandit gunung. Desa yang ada di sana sudah dibumi hanguskan oleh bandit. Kami baru menyisir daerah ini sekarang, kami harap kau menghargai prosedur dan mempercayakan semua pada kami." Kata kedua prajurit itu.

Guan Suo kini merasa bingung. Ia tidak bisa dengan brutal menyeruak masuk ke bukit, ia sedang membawa serta kakak ipar dan keponakannya. Bila sampai bertindak gegabah, bisa-bisa mereka berdua menjadi korban.

Kadang ia menyesal, tidak dikaruniai otak yang cukup licik untuk membuat siasat, atau pun lahir dengan lidah diplomatis. Seharian ia hanya duduk saja, mencoba untuk mencari jalan keluar, tapi tidak ia temukan. Hingga keponakannya merasa resah dan bertanya pada ibunya, "Kenapa kita harus pergi, bu? Jiang Ling lebih enak."

Guan Suo telah berusaha untuk masuk ke bukit melalui jalur barat. Namun jalur itupun diblokir pula oleh pasukan Wu yang rupanya telah mengepung ketat pegunungan itu. Ia hanya bisa berulang kali mengumandangkan kata maaf dalam hatinya untuk kekasihnya dan akhirnya mengendarai kereta kudanya secepat yang ia bisa, kembali ke Chengdu.

"Xing Cai, aku pasti kembali!" gumamnya dalam hati.

Guan Suo akhirnya sampai di Chengdu. Saat itu sudah memasuki tahun 230 AD. Terhitung sudah nyaris tiga tahun lamanya sang permaisuri pergi meninggalkan ibukota untuk mencari keluarga kakak iparnya. Ketika mereka sampai di Chengdu, Guan Suo tetap menggunakan nama samaran untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang enggan ia jawab. Karena dia tahu, bila sampai Liu Shan tahu bahwa ia kembali sendirian, sudah pasti sang Kaisar akan menangkapnya dan menuntut pertanggung jawaban tentang keberadaan permaisurinya. Ia tidak yakin bisa menjelaskan apapun.

Maka dari itu ketika ia sampai di rumah Guan Xing, ternyata sang kakak sedang mengikuti perdana mentri pergi ke utara untuk berperang melawan Wei. Di rumah itu hanya ada istri Guan Xing yang ditemani seorang bocah abdi dan seorang dayang.

Guan Suo menjelaskan pada kakak ipar keduanya bahwa wanita ini adalah kakak ipar pertama mereka dan anak ini adalah anak Guan Ping, kakak mereka, nama aslinya Guan Tong.

"Aku harus pergi lagi. Masih ada urusan yang belum kuselesaikan. Kuharap kau merahasiakan keadaan ini hingga aku kembali." Kata Guan Suo.

Kakak iparnya diminta untuk tetap menggunakan nama samaran dan tinggal di sana sebagai keluarga jauh dari istri Guan Xing.

Hari itu juga, Guan Suo kembali pergi meninggalkan Chengdu, kembali ke bukit itu. Ia mengganti kudanya dengan kuda yang lebih segar, ia pacu kuda itu siang malam.

Ketika beberapa hari kemudian ia sampai di bukit tersebut, Guan Suo mendapati pasukan pemerintah Wu sudah tidak ada yang berjaga. Memberikan jalan bebas baginya untuk menembus gunung dan masuk ke pedesaan tempat ia tinggal selama dua tahun lebih.

Bekas sisa-sisa penyerbuan memang jelas terlihat. Sudah dua minggu desa itu masih berantakan saja. Ada noda darah yang sudah menghitam terciprat di dinding beberapa bangunan, ada beberapa rumah yang telah dibakar, namun semua api sudah padam.

Tidak mendapati satu kehidupanpun di sini, Guan Suo menelusuri jalanan desa. Ia sangat mencemaskan kekasihnya, ia sedang mengandung, apa yang terjadi padanya? Apakah ia sempat melarikan diri?

Sesayup ia mendengar suara ada orang sedang menggali tanah.

Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, Guan Suo mendekati sumber suara dan melihat Pendeta Tao sedang menggali tanah. Di sekitarnya, berbaring tubuh-tubuh penduduk desa yang sudah mulai membusuk. Pada tubuh mereka yang dihinggapi lalat, terdapat luka-luka keji yang mengakibatkan kematian mereka.

Tanpa berhenti menggali, Pendeta Tao berbicara pada Guan Suo. "Bandit-bandit itu datang turun dari gunung. Mereka menjarah dan membunuh agar tidak ada yang bisa melapor ke pemerintah."

"Kau tidak menolong mereka? Bukankah kau bisa silat?" tanya Guan Suo.

"Satu lawan dua puluh orang bersenjata lengkap?" Pendeta Tao akhirnya menatap Guan Suo dengan pandangan menyalahkan. "Gila kau!"

Tersenyum tipis, Guan Suo turun dari kudanya dan memandangi jenazah para warga desa. Ia mengenal jenazah itu semasa hidupnya. Dia adalah Fu Ding si pendiam. Ia sangat kalem dan pemalu. Mereka bekerja di ladang yang sama, dan Guan Suo seringkali meledeknya setiap kali gadis idaman pemuda ini lewat.

"Mereka datang dengan senjata lengkap. Golok tajam di tangan, perisai dari kayu di tangan satunya lagi." Ucap Pendeta Tao sambil terus menggali. "Mereka sampai pada gubukmu."

Seketika, Guan Suo pun menoleh pada Pendeta Tao. Penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Xing Cai.

"Isterimu sangat pemberani, Weizhi." Katanya. "Baru kali ini kulihat wanita hamil mampu membunuh delapan orang bandit seorang diri. Tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun di wajahnya. Para bandit itu berhenti mengejeknya ketika teman mereka mulai tewas dibabat sekali serang."

Penasaranpun bertambah. Kenapa hanya delapan dari dua puluh bandit yang tewas? Apa yang terjadi pada dua belas sisanya? Kenapa Xing Cai tidak terlihat dimanapun? Dalam hati Guan Suo sangat berharap Xing Cai melarikan diri dan selamat.

"Setelah membunuh orang ke delapan, istrimu dengan menunggang kuda dan menuruni bukit. Wajah dan pakaiannya terciprat oleh darah musuh. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi setelah itu." Kata Pendeta Tao.

"Ada seorang Pendeta tinggal di sebuah desa. Ia ahli bela diri dan setiap hari kerjaannya mengatur tenaga dalam, hidup dari sumbangan para penduduk. Ketika desa diserang bandit, Pendeta itu bersembunyi, sementara seorang wanita hamil dengan ksatria membunuh para pengacau..." ujar Guan Suo dengan kecewa. Pendeta Tao hanya bisa menerima hinaan halus itu dengan pasrah.

Guan Suo memanjat kudanya dan berkata, "terima kasih informasinya."

Ia mengendarai kudanya mengelilingi bukit, mencari-cari jejak Xing Cai. Berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, ia tidak putus asa, terus menelusuri bukit itu sambil sesekali memanggil namanya. Sesekali ia tidak mampu menahan rasa kecewa dan sedih. Menangis tenang dalam perasaan bingung dan bersalah.

Sesekali ia berbisik, "Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar goblok!"

Akhirnya ketika ia sampai di desa sebelah, Guan Suo merasa haus dan berhenti di sebuah tempat minum. Rupanya ia cukup menarik perhatian para penduduk desa yang sehari-hari hanya bekerja makan dan tidur.

"Tuan, kau yang dari desa yang kemarin diserang bandit itu bukan?" tegur seorang pemuda kurus.

"Ya. Aku dari sana." Jawabnya dengan lesu.

Pemuda kurus itu mengangguk-angguk. Lalu ia bertanya lagi. "Tuan, apakah di desamu ada seorang wanita yang bertarung seperti laki-laki?"

Kedua mata Guan Suo menajam ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap si pemuda kurus yang sedang duduk di meja seberang. Pemuda itu agak bingung dengan reaksi Guan Suo.

"Kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Guan Suo. Suaranya yang tadinya lesu kini seperti mendapatkan kembali semangatnya yang hilang.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Pemuda kurus itu jadi enggan membahas.

Tapi temannya menjawab untuknya. "Yu Zheng bercerita padaku bahwa dua bulan lalu dia melihat seorang perempuan hamil yang bertarung seperti lelaki dan dikejar dua belas bandit. Ia bilang padaku bahwa perempuan itu kuat sekali padahal ia sedang hamil. Ia membunuh sepuluh orang dari atas kuda dengan menggunakan panah sebelum akhirnya kehabisan tenaga dan ditangkap oleh pasukan Wu."

Seketika Guan Suo bangkit dari kursinya. Ia kurang berhati-hati sehingga meja tempat ia duduk tergolak dan menumpahkan guci minumannya hingga isinya yang masih banyak itu berceceran.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Guan Suo memberikan salut pada mereka dan bergegas pergi.

Sepeninggal dia, pemilik kedai berteriak-teriak menunjuk Guan Suo. "Dia belum bayar!"

Tapi tidak ada yang sanggup mengejarnya karena pemuda itu sudah berlari cukup jauh.

Dalam benaknya, hanya ada satu kecurigaan. Lu Xun pasti telah menangkap Xing Cai.

_Lu Xun! Bila sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku bersumpah akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup!_


	18. Chapter 17: He Who Live Long and Prosper

**Chapter 18 : He Who Live Long and Prosper**

Sekali lagi ia kembali ke kota penuh kenangan, tempat ia dilahirkan. Ironisnya ia harus menyamar setiap kali ia hendak kembali ke tanah itu. Sepeninggal Lu Meng, kota ini semakin hidup. Gubernur Lu Xun benar-benar melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Rakyat hidup sejahtera, yang miskin kelihatan terjaga, yang kaya kelihatan rendah hati. Semuanya seakan berjalan begitu selaras dan harmonis. Rakyat pun mencintai Lu Xun.

Guan Suo mencibir dengan jijik melihat semua penghormatan itu. "Mereka tidak tahu betapa liciknya orang itu. Berani menipu ayahku seperti itu!"

Guan Suo yang telah mahir menyusup, kembali menyewa sebuah rumah kecil di pinggiran kota. Kala siang hari datang, ia bekerja menjadi buruh angkut di sebuah rumah dagang, dan pada malam hari ketika orang-orang sudah tertidur lelap, ia menyusup ke istana. Kiranya ia sudah begitu mahir dalam menyusup. Langkahnya sudah tidak terdengar, gerakannya sudah secepat angin.

Berhati-hati ia memeriksa penjara-penjara di sana dan tidak menemukan keberadaan Permaisuri Zhang sedikitpun. Ia mulai curiga, apakah Xing Cai sudah dibunuh? Namun ia sama sekali tidak mendengar apapun tentang Lu Xun mengesekusi seseorang dalam waktu beberapa bulan terakhir.

Hingga suatu saat, Lu Xun menemukan sebuah kejanggalan. Ia melihat sebuah lampu padam sementara yang lainnya masih menyala. Pikirannya langsung bercuriga bahwa ada seseorang yang menyusup masuk sehingga gerakkannya memadamkan lilin penerangan itu.

Di malam lain, instingnya juga merasa gelisah dan bermimpi tentang seorang maling yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mengacak-acak perabotannya.

Ketika Lu Xun menanyakan dalam mimpinya, "siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu datang kemari dan mengobrak-abrik rumahku? Aku berikan uang bila kau ingin makan."

Maling itu hanya bertanya padanya dengan putus asa, "mana bintangku? Dimana kau sembunyikan bintangku?"

Lu Xun menghela nafas di ruang kerjanya. Ia sudah lama terbangun dari tidurnya dan terkesan dengan mimpinya. "Bintang…"

"Kelihatannya tuanku begitu resah beberapa hari ini. Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu?" tanya istrinya. Perempuan itu adalah putri Sun Ce yang dilahirkan oleh Da Qiao.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran, mengapa ada maling mencari bintang di sebuah rumah?"

"Bintang?" sang istri seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Apakah kau bermimpi tentang seseorang yang mencari…nona itu?"

Lu Xun tersenyum. "Xing Cai" berarti "bintang yang berkilauan". Tentu saja mimpi itu mudah ditebak. Tapi ia tahu bahwa ia akan terus memimpikan hal itu selama orang itu belum menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Tapi Lu Xun benar-benar penasaran dengan maling ini, ia ingin menemui si maling dan berkenalan dengannya.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan cara agar maling itu menampakkan dirinya di hadapanku." Gumam Lu Xun. Maling ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan sang permaisuri Shu. Maling ini mungkin adalah seorang utusan kaisar yang telah mengetahui keberadaan sang permaisuri. Kemungkinan besar ia akan mencari ke penjara-penjara. Ia sudah beberapa hari berkeliaran dan melewati para penjaganya. Maling ini bukan maling sembarangan. Ia cukup mengenal tempat ini dan ia tahu seluk beluk tempat ini.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Guan Suo mendengar desas-desus bahwa Lu Xun telah diam-diam memperistri seorang wanita yang berasal dari keluarga Zhang. Merasa curiga dengan marga wanita itu, Guan Suo malam itu kembali muncul untuk menyelinap ke dalam istana. Kali ini ia tidak mencari di bagian penjara.

Namun ia harus kembali merasa putus asa karena tidak menemukan Xing Cai dimanapun.

Setelah tiga hari mencari dan tidak menemukan, Guan Suo akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyelinap masuk ke ruang kerja Lu Xun. Di dalam ruang kerja itu, cahaya dari lilin masih menyala menerangi Lu Xun yang masih terjaga, sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Angin dingin berhembus menerbangkan lembaran-lembaran kertas. Lu Xun tidak bisa memungut kertas-kertas yang bertaburan di atas lantai. Sebelum ia memanggil pelayannya, Guan Suo telah masuk dan menutup jendela rapat-rapat.

Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh Lu Xun saat ia melihat siapa yang datang. Lu Xun sangat pandai mengingat orang dan ia tidak mungkin lupa pada sosok ini.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, mereka beradu pedang dan nyawanya diampuni olehnya beberapa kali. Tapi sekarang …

"Ah, kau rupanya. Kenapa aku tidak menduga sebelumnya bahwa orang itu adalah kau?" gumam Lu Xun sambil berusaha menenangkan diri.

Guan Suo baru saja mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Ia mengeluarkan goloknya dan berusaha mencabutnya. Golok itu semakin rekat dengan selongsongnya.

Lu Xun tahu dari selongsong pedang itu, itu adalah pedang tentara Wu yang beroperasi di propinsi Jing.

Akhirnya Guan Suo menghunus golok itu dari selongsongnya dan berjalan menghampiri Lu Xun.

Cahaya lilin begitu temaram, namun Lu Xun mampu melihat jelas bahwa golok itu telah berlumuran darah yang telah berbulan-bulan atau mungkin beberapa tahun mengering tanpa pernah dibersihkan.

"Ah … kiranya kau telah membunuh Lu Meng dengan golok itu dan hendak mencampur darahnya dengan darahku…." Gumam Lu Xun dengan gugup.

Ia takut pada kematian, namun cukup bijak memahami bahwa manusia pasti akan mati dan memahami bahwa anak ini tidak mungkin menerima cara ayahnya dipojokkan, dikhianati dan dibunuh. Ia cukup bijak untuk memahami bahwa bila ia menjadi Guan Suo, ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku sudah berbeda dari sepuluh tahun lalu, Lu Xun. Kau tahu darah siapa saja di sini?"

Lu Xun menghela nafas, berusaha tetap terlihat tenang. "Lu Meng? Ma Zhong? .. aku dengar Pan Zhang menghilang tak kembali lagi setelah perang Yi Ling. Apakah kau juga membunuhnya dengan pedang itu? Xu Huang mungkin tidak ada di sana, ia masih hidup dan sedang berperang di utara melawan teman-temanmu.

Ah…aku dengar beberapa tahun lalu, Mi Fang tewas dengan mengenaskan dan berlumur darah. Apakah ia sudah bergabung dengan mereka di pedang itu?"

"Kau pun akan segera bergabung di sini. Tapi aku tidak mau membunuhmu begitu saja. Silahkan kau cabut pedang di dinding itu dan lawan aku seperti sepuluh tahun lalu." Kata Guan Suo. "Tapi aku ingin peringatkan engkau dahulu. Bila aku sampai tidak bisa menemukan permaisuri Zhang, aku akan membunuh keluarga dan anak-anakmu malam ini juga setelah kau mati. Bila aku menemukan Permaisuri Zhang, aku akan mengampuni nyawa mereka dan hanya membunuhmu."

"Jadi … kau sejak kemarin menyusup ke tempat ini hanya untuk mencari Permaisuri Zhang?" tanya Lu Xun. "Aku bisa beritahu kau dimana dia. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa melawanmu."

Merasa terhina, Guan Suo menghajar sebuah bangku hingga rusak. "Kau bilang padaku dahulu untuk kembali bila aku sudah lebih hebat lagi, aku selalu terganggu oleh bayangan saat kau mengalahkanku hari itu, dan kini aku merasa sudah cukup berkembang, kenapa kau sekarang mengatakan bahwa kau tidak bisa melawanku?!"

"Guan Weizhi…" Lu Xun perahan bergerak keluar dari balik meja kerjanya. "Lihatlah aku."

Guan Suo terbelalak tidak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Lelaki ini, jelas tidak mungkin akan melakukan _rematch_ dengannya. Segulung kekecewaan menyelimuti batin Guan Suo sehingga ia hanya bisa meringis tanpa bisa mengungkapkan satu katapun perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang lelaki yang setengah tubuhnya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi … bisa berkelahi melawan kau? Lihatlah dirimu. Kau semakin berkembang sementara otot-ototku semakin melemah. Bilapun aku memaksakan diri, kau tidak akan puas dengan _rematch_ itu." Kata Lu Xun dengan sabar.

Kini Guan Suo teringat kembali pada apa yang terjadi di akhir perkelahian mereka. Guan Suo hanya mengulurkan tangan secara refleks, dan menangkap wajah Lu Xun, setelah itu ia mencengkram wajahnya dan membantingnya ke arah lain dengan keras. Ia tidak menduga ada kereta kuda di sana…

"Dokterpun bilang aku beruntung masih hidup hingga sekarang." Kata Lu Xun.

Guan Suo tertunduk kecewa. Tangannya yang daritadi mengacungkan pedang, terkulai lemas. Ia pun tertawa sendiri. "Baiklah bila kita tidak bisa bertanding ulang lagi. Aku tetap akan membunuhmu dan melumuri darahmu pada pedang ini. Sekarang, katakan dimana Permaisuri Zhang!"

Lu Xun tersenyum tenang sambil memeriksa wajah Guan Suo.

Tentu saja Guan Suo merasa aneh. "Apa maksudmu menatapku seperti itu? Cepat katakan dimana dia!"

"Kau pasti sangat khawatir yah, Guan Weizhi?" tanya Lu Xun dengan tenang.

"Dia permaisuriku, harus kubawa pulang dengan selamat!"

"Lebih dari itu. Wanita ini tampaknya sangat berarti bagimu, bukan?" ucapnya lagi. "Kau mencarinya terus saat ia tidak ada dimanapun. Sudah tiga bulan sejak anak buahku menemukan perempuan itu dikeroyok bandit. Ia sangat gagah dan berani. Ia sedang dalam kondisi lemah tapi terus berjuang pantang menyerah."

Guan Suo terus mendengarkan.

"Kau tahu, ia sedang mengandung seorang bayi lelaki ketika ia dibawa kemari." Ujarnya dengan pelan. Matanya dengan awas terus mengawasi emosi diwajah Guan Suo. Sesuai dugaannya, begitu menyinggung tentang bayi yang dikandung Permaisuri Zhang, golakan emosi langsung terlihat jelas di wajah Guan Suo. Lelaki itu kini terlihat panik dan semakin tidak tenang.

"Itu anakmu?" tanya Lu Xun. "Kalian berselingkuh?"

Ada segurat penyesalan dan rasa malu yang tersirat pada emosi di wajah Guan Suo. Pemuda itu memutuskan kontak mata dan menatap lantai dengan sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Guan Weizhi. Menurutku kalian cukup serasi kok. Dari dayang-dayang lama yang sudah mengabdi di istana ini sejak Jendral Guan Yunchang masih tinggal di sini, aku banyak mendengar kisah mengenai dua orang anak kecil yang selalu bertengkar. Yang satu selalu dikerjai, yang satu selalu usil. Mereka bilang sekalipun selalu bertengkar, kalian terlihat sangat akrab dan saling memahami. Oh ya, mereka juga sering melihat kalian kabur diam-diam melalui sebuah celah di tembok istana. Boleh aku tahu kemana kalian pergi saat itu?"

Guan Suo menggeleng dan membentak dengan gugup. "J, jangan sembarangan! Kau …"

Lu Xun buru-buru minta maaf. "Maaf, Weizhi. Aku hanya tahu kisah kalian dari para dayang. Mereka bilang, mereka yakin sekali bahwa kalian pasti kelak akan menikah. Tapi ternyata anak perempuan itu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang anggun dan dipersunting oleh Kaisar Xiaohuai."

Dengan sorot mata tajam, Guan Suo kembali mengacungkan ujung pedangnya pada Lu Xun. "Kau memang banyak bicara sejak dulu! Cepat katakan dimana dia!"

Seperti seorang pelayan yang sedang melayani tamunya, Lu Xun mengangguk dan memperlakukan Guan Suo seperti tamu terhormat. "Mari ikut aku."

Lu Xun mendorong kursi rodanya menelusuri koridor istana. Saat mereka berjalan berdampingan, Guan Suo masih teringat akan memori masa kecilnya. Di koridor ini, ia sering berlarian sambil tertawa-tawa. Kadang ayahnya berjalan di depannya menelusuri koridor ini.

Bahkan sekarangpun, punggung ayah yang bidang dan gagah masih terefleks jelas di hadapannya.

Kala Guan Suo menoleh ke arah taman yang terlihat dari koridor ini, ia kembali melihat sebuah kolam dengan pohon di belakangnya. Di bawah pohon itu, Xing Cai menyulam tulisan nama Guan Ping sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri, membuatnya kembali tergoda untuk meledeknya lagi dan menginjak benang-benang yang sedang digunakannya.

Bahkan kolam itupun memiliki kenangan masa kecil mereka. Xing Cai pernah tercebur di sana dan keluar dari kolam dengan wajah cemberut. Ia masih ingat saat ia menyingkap poni rambut Xing Cai yang basah dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Guan Weizhi." Panggil Lu Xun. Ia telah berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ruang tamu. Kemudian Lu Xun mempersilahkan Guan Suo untuk membuka pintu itu.

Guan Suo membuka pintu itu perlahan, kamar didalamnya begitu bersih dan terawat. Seseorang tengah tidur di atas ranjang. Perlahan Guan Suo berjalan masuk dengan waspada, siap dengan jebakan apapun yang mungkin bisa dipasang Lu Xun. Menyadari betapa liciknya orang ini, Guan Suo menarik masuk kursi roda Lu Xun ke dalam ruangan. Sehingga bila ia harus terkena jebakan, Lu Xun akan ikut mati bersamanya.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak memasang perangkap apapun." Kata Lu Xun, menebak kekhawatiran Guan Suo.

"Ya, siapa yang mau percaya pada bangsa pengkhianat seperti kalian, Wu?"

Namun saat Guan Suo melihat Permaisuri Zhang bergerak dan memutar tubuhnya, kedua mata mereka bertemu lagi.

Permaisuri Zhang terbangun seketika. "Weizhi!"

Tanpa memperdulikan Lu Xun di antara mereka, Permaisuri Zhang segera bangkit dan memeluk Guan Suo penuh rasa rindu. Kedua alisnya bertautan sedih karena merasa begitu lega. Guan Suo pun jadi lupa akan kecurigaan-kecurigaan Lu Xun tentang hubungan terlarang di antara mereka yang hendak dibuktikannya salah. Ia segera mendekap sang permaisuri ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium wajahnya dengan mesra.

"Aku tidak berguna! Aku tidak ada setiap kali kau berada dalam bahaya!" Guan Suo mengutuki diri.

Permaisuri Zhang menggeleng. "Itu tidak benar! Karena kau-lah aku bertahan hidup!"

Melihat itu, Lu Xun menyengir. Guan Suo pun tidak bisa mengelak lagi bahwa tebakan Lu Xun memang tepat mengenai mereka berdua. Ketika Guan Suo menoleh padanya, Lu Xun tersenyum sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja aku tidak ada di sini."

"Apakah si sial ini mencelakaimu?" tanya Guan Suo sambil menodong Lu Xun. Ingin sekali ia membacok Lu Xun sekarang juga.

Permaisuri Zhang dengan lembut menarik kembali tangan Guan Suo. "Bila tidak ada anak buahnya, mungkin aku sudah lama tewas. Anak buahnya tidak tahu bahwa aku permaisuri Shu, mereka membawaku sebagai seorang warga dusun yang selamat dari serangan bandit yang memang sudah diawasi sejak lama oleh Gubernur Lu…"

Permaisuri Zhang dengan hormat membungkuk pada Lu Xun. Lu Xun hanya balas mengangguk dengan hormat juga.

"Hingga sekarang Gubernur Lu masih merahasiakan bahwa aku adalah Permaisuri Jing'ai dari Shu." Katanya.

"Bila adik junjunganku, Sun Quan sampai tahu tentang hal ini, tentunya Shu berada dalam bahaya." Kata Lu Xun.

Kini Guan Suo benar-benar bingung. Dengan kasar ia mencengkram kerah baju Lu Xun. "Pertama kau jebak ayahku. Kemudian kau bunuh ayahku. Sekarang kau selamatkan dia, dan berlaku ramah seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa maumu?!"

"Aku paham benar, kenapa kau begitu curiga padaku. Tapi, Guan Weizhi, …" Lu Xun terlihat sedikit kesulitan.

Xing Cai cepat-cepat melerai mereka. "Weizhi, jangan kasar padanya."

"Kenapa kau jadi membela dia? Dia yang membunuh paman Liu Bei!" kata Guan Suo sambil menunjuk Lu Xun. "Dia musuh kita!"

"Tapi … Gubernur Lu benar-benar baik, aku percaya dia benar-benar tulus membantuku." Kata Xing Cai.

"Aku tidak percaya!" Guan Suo masih menatap Lu Xun penuh curiga.

"Guan Weizhi. Aku hanya mempertahankan negaraku. Dalam perang, hal seperti itu sudah biasa. Ini tentang identitas dan juga keyakinan. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku, begitu pula dengan Lu Meng, Xu Huang dan mereka yang kau anggap mengkhianati ayahmu."

Guan Suo kembali menodongnya dengan pedang. "Mi Fang itu pengecut!"

"Ah, iya, dia memang pengecut, dan dia juga seringkali diledek oleh Yu Fan." Kata Lu Xun.

Barangkali karena suasana tegang dan tidak nyaman terasa memenuhi ruangan itu, terdengarlah suara tangisan bayi yang baru berusia beberapa hari.

Xing Cai tersenyum dan menarik Guan Suo menyingkir dari Lu Xun. "Sebentar, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan."

Guan Suo telah mendengar suara tangisan bayi itu, dan ia menjadi berdebar-debar dalam emosi yang tidak menentu. Terlebih saat Xing Cai dengan penuh keibuan menunduk dan mengangkat seorang bayi ke dalam gendongannya. Ditenangkan bayi itu hingga tangisnya mereda.

Xing Cai tersenyum menatap Guan Suo saat ia menyerahkan bayi dalam gendongannya. "Ini anakmu. Anak kita."

Lagi-lagi skor untuk Lu Xun. Ia berhasil membuktikan kecurigaannya benar. Guan Suo hanya takjub menatap bayi itu. Kulitnya memerah padam ketika kepalanya yang hanya sebesar telapak tangan Xing Cai itu menegang karena menangis. Ketika mendengar suara ibunya, bayi itu berhenti menangis dengan cepat, sekalipun tidak seketika.

Dengan takjub, ia melihat anaknya untuk pertama kali. Ia memiliki mata phoenix khas keluarga Guan dengan alis tebal seperti keluarga Zhang, bibirnya sangat mirip dengan bibir ibunya, berbentuk mirip lekukan bibir elang, khas keluarga Xiahou. Bahkan setelah berhenti menangis pun kulitnya masih terlihat merah. Merah kehitaman. Khas keturunan sang Dewa Perang.

Mata hitamnya terlihat penuh dan bening, menatap Guan Suo lekat-lekat, seakan ia mengenal siapa lelaki ini.

"Gendonglah. Aku belum memberinya nama. Aku yakin kau akan mencari kami." Kata Xing Cai.

Guan Suo hendak mengulurkan tangannya. Namun ia sadar bahwa ia sedang menggenggam golok berlumur darah yang telah mengering. Mendadak ia merasa begitu kotor dan berdosa sehingga tidak pantas menggendong putranya sendiri. "Tanganku gemetar, aku takut akan menjatuhkan dia ke lantai."

"Gubernur Lu Xun sungguh baik pada kami. Selain memberikan kami nama samaran, ia juga memperlakukan kami seperti saudara sendiri. Aku tidak kesulitan apapun selain merindukanmu." Kata Xing Cai.

Guan Suo membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Lu Xun dengan tajam. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua? Bukankah kita musuh?"

Lu Xun menghela nafas. "Guan Weizhi … kau tetap musuhku. Setiap musim dingin dimana pinggangku terasa nyeri luar biasa, aku selalu teringat padamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membunuh wanita hamil dan menjadikannya jebakan untuk membunuh dan menangkapmu. Aku sudah muak dengan tipu muslihat, hanya ingin hidup mengurus negara, membahagiakan rakyat dan keluarga. Membayar dosa-dosa yang telah kulakukan di masa muda.

Aku sendiri selalu teringat akan istriku saat aku melihat Permaisuri Zhang, dan ketika mendengar tangisan anakmu, aku kembali teringat akan suara tangis Lu Kang ketika ia baru dilahirkan. Ada saat dimana lenganku gemetar menyadari bahwa aku menjadi kau, dan kau menjadi aku. Akupun bingung, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berempati pada musuhku? Berempati pada lelaki yang membuatku cacat permanen seperti ini?"

Wajah Lu Xun terlihat serius, sehingga benar-benar tidak terlihat ada tipuan culas yang barusan ia ungkapkan. "Maka dari itu, aku percaya bahwa sesungguhnya, kau dan aku ini adalah sama. Andai kita bisa lahir kembali di lain waktu, aku ingin menjadi saudaramu, atau mengenalmu sebagai sahabat seumur hidup.

Aku sadar bahwa yang kulakukan terhadap Guan Yunchang pasti begitu melukai perasaanmu sebagai seorang anak. Dan kematian Guan Yu benar-benar tragis. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada pengkhianatan. Kiranya hidupku sudah berada dalam taraf dimana aku merasa begitu bebas dan damai, tidak lagi perduli andai kekurangan satu hal pun. Hidupku telah penuh, aku sudah cukup puas. Bila sekiranya darah Lu Xun ini bisa membuat arwah Jendral Guan menjadi tenang, kau boleh mandikan golokmu dengan darahku."

Golok itu terpelanting ke atas lantai dengan suara berkelontang nyaring.

Guan Suo berlutut di hadapan Lu Xun yang sedang duduk di atas kursi roda. Kepalanya tertunduk, air matanya jatuh membasahi golok berdarah itu. "Aku … sangat bersyukur bahwa Xing Cai baik-baik saja….itu saja…"

Guan Suo kemudian mengetukkan dahi nya ke atas lantai dan berkata dengan lantang, "terima kasih!"

"Tidak jadi membunuhku?"

"Kau telah menyelamatkan detak jantungku. Aku sungguh tidak tahu diri bila sampai membunuhmu." kata Guan Suo.

Lu Xun tersenyum pahit, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Berikan aku golokmu."

Guan Suo mengangkat wajahnya dengan heran. Bingung menerka-nerka apa maksudnya. Lu Xun tetap mengulurkan tangannya, meminta golok tersebut. Guan Suo pun menyerahkannya.

Lu Xun mengangkat golok itu dengan sedih. "Tuan Sun Ce adalah junjunganku yang terbaik. Ia begitu sayang padaku hingga memberikan putri keduanya untuk menikah denganku. Karena beliaulah aku rela ikut campur dalam urusan negara. Kiranya masa mudaku begitu acuh terhadap perasaan orang sehingga seorang pemuda tega melumuri pedang Wu sendiri dengan darah orang-orang Wu yang hebat."

Dengan getir ia berucap, "Aku sungguh jahat."

Kemudian Lu Xun mengulurkan telapak tangan kirinya dan menyayatnya hingga berdarah. Lu Xun meringis menahan rasa sakit. Dikeraskannya kepalan tinjunya hingga darah mengucur dari sana dengan deras.

Tetesan darah dari telapak tangannya itu ia jatuhkan ke atas pedang berlumur darah. Hingga akhirnya pada pedang itu, darah Lu Xun pun membasahi besinya, bergabung dengan darah Lu Meng, Pan Zhang, Ma Zhong dan Mi Fang.

Guan Suo dan Xing Cai hanya terdiam melihat apa yang dilakukan Lu Xun.

Kemudian Lu Xun mengembalikan pedang itu pada Guan Suo dengan hormat. "Sampaikan maafku yang terdalam pada ayahmu."

Guan Suo mengambil kembali pedang itu dan menyarungkannya dengan baik.

"Namamu cukup terkenal di kalangan para pelayan dan penjaga istana ini. Kurasa kau tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Aku harap kalian segera pergi dari sini, karena aku tidak ingin dianggap mengkhianati adik junjunganku." Kata Lu Xun.

Guan Suo memberi hormat pada Lu Xun. "Bila kita bisa bertemu lagi di kehidupan berikutnya, aku juga ingin menjadi saudara atau sahabatmu seumur hidup."

"Kusarankan kau datangi Perdana mentri Zhuge Kongming, kudengar ia sedang kesulitan mencari orang berbakat untuk dibawanya berperang." Pesan Lu Xun. "Selama aku masih jadi pemimpin di sini, perbatasan ini tidak akan kuperluas atau kupersempit. Percayalah, bila aku melanggar janjiku, biarlah di kehidupan berikut aku tidak memiliki kaki sama sekali."

Lu Xun mempersiapkan kereta kuda dengan dua ekor kuda yang baik, kemudian menyamarkan Guan Suo sebagai kusir kereta, setelah itu melepas kepergian nona Zhang dan anaknya.


	19. Chapter 18 : The Legendary ZiLong

**Chapter 19 : Dragon Fang Spear vs Cangkul Sawah**

Sementara itu, Zhuge Liang baru saja kembali dari perang besar di utara melawan Sima Yi untuk keempat kalinya. Selagi kepalanya pusing memikirkan masalah perebutan wilayah dan ekspredisi yang tidak kunjung menuai hasil, Zhuge Liang baru menyadari sekarang bahwa Kaisar Xiaohuai telah mengambil seorang selir. Dan ketika diperhatikan lagi, ia baru menyadari bahwa permaisuri tidak kelihatan sejak ia kembali dari utara.

"Kemanakah Permaisuri Zhang? Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi belakangan ini?" tanya Perdana Mentri pada Kaisar Xiaohuai.

Kaisar dengan wajah agak sedih, berkata dengan singkat, "ia pergi."

"Pergi kemana?"

"Katanya mau mencari keluarga kakak iparnya."

"Kakak ipar? Bukankah Zhang Bao dan istrinya baik-baik saja?"

Kaisar Xiaohuai cepat-cepat meralat, "maksudku, kakak iparnya, istri dari Guan Ping. Istri dari anak Jendral Guan Yunchang yang tewas dibunuh bersamanya di Yi Ling."

"Mai Cheng." Ralat Perdana Mentri dengan sabar.

"Hehehe…iya, iya, Mai Cheng maksudku…hehe…" sekali lagi Liu Shan cengengesan.

Zhuge Liang memang sempat mendengar kabar bahwa setelah propinsi Jing jatuh ke tangan Wu, janda Guan Ping tidak terdengar kabarnya lagi. Melacaknya pun sulit karena sepertinya sang janda menggunakan nama samaran dan tidak melarikan diri ke wilayah Shu.

"Lalu, sejak kapan dia pergi?" tanya Zhuge Liang lagi.

Liu Shan dengan wajah memelas karena takut perdana mentri marah lalu berkata, "Ehh… sejak anda berangkat kampanye utara. Entah kapan, aku lupa."

Kini kedua alis perdana mentri saling bertautan. Ia berhenti mengipasi diri dan menutupi bibirnya dengan kipas bulu angsanya. Cukup lama juga permaisuri pergi meninggalkan istana. Perdana mentri khawatir telah terjadi sesuatu padanya. Dua atau tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar bila konteksnya adalah mencari seseorang di tanah musuh.

Lalu ia memutuskan, "Kita harus adakan pencarian." Setelah itu ia memanggil beberapa orang panglima mudanya.

Namun begitu kaisar berkata, "Ah, sepertinya tidak perlu, kurasa ia baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi mungkin kembali."

"Saya tahu bahwa Yang Mulia Permaisuri Zhang adalah panglima perang yang juga pandai berkelahi dan kuat. Tapi tetap saja, kita tidak bisa menutup kemungkinan bahwa ia terkena masalah dan butuh bantuan kita." Kata Zhuge Liang.

"Aku percaya dia baik-baik saja. Lagipula, ia pergi bersama sepupunya yang katamu cukup hebat sewaktu kau sedang menakhlukkan Nanman itu…"

Mendengar itu, kedua mata Zhuge Liang langsung menajam dan aura kemarahan langsung terasa membara darinya. "Apa?"

"Ia pergi dengan Guan Shuo."

Zhuge Liang begitu marah mendengar informasi itu sehingga tanpa sadar, kipas bulu angsa yang sedang digenggamnya telah diremasnya hingga rusak. Kemudian ia memanggil pesuruhnya. "Tidak usah panggil Chen Shi dan Dong Ba! Panggil Zhao Zilong dan Ma Dai!"

Liu Shan begitu terkejut melihat kemarahan Perdana Mentri. "Ke, kenapa anda marah? Bukankah Guan Shuo orang baik?"

"Guan Suo, yang mulia. Dia orang baik, setia pada tugas, berharga diri tinggi, dan sedikit arogan. Aku pun sempat mempercayakan nyawaku di tangannya, tapi untuk masalah ini…"

Pada saat yang sama, Jendral veteran, Zhao Zilong dan Ma Dai sudah hadir menghadap.

Zhuge Liang segera memberi instruksi. "Cepat kalian cari informasi mengenai keberadaan Permaisuri Zhang sekarang ini. Bersamanya ada Guan Suo. Cari dan temukan mereka. Bawa senjata kalian, bila ada sesuatu yang salah, bunuh saja si Guan Suo itu. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, prioritas kalian adalah membawa pulang kembali Permaisuri Zhang dalam keadaan selamat, sehat dan hidup."

"Siap!" seru kedua panglima itu tanpa banyak cakap.

Guan Suo dan Xing Cai kembali ke desa tempat mereka tinggal belakangan ini. Rupanya Pendeta Tao sudah selesai menguburkan jenazah para warga desa yang tewas. Di desa itu kini hanya ada seorang lelaki paruh baya, seorang pemuda, seorang wanita, dan seorang bayi. Sehari-hari Guan Suo mengerjakan sisa-sisa sawah yang ada. Sementara Pendeta Tao dibantu oleh Xing Cai yang menggendong bayinya, Guan Ming, memperbesar gubuk mereka untuk bisa ditinggali berempat.

Keempat manusia itu seringkali bergurau dan meledek si bayi. Mereka sudah seperti satu keluarga kecil yang hidup bahagia tanpa memikirkan masalah kehidupan yang rumit, atau masalah besar yang selama ini ditutupi oleh Guan Suo dan Xing Cai.

Sekitar satu tahun kemudian, Guan Ming tumbuh menjadi seorang bocah yang sehat dan ceria. Ia cukup cerdas dan setiap kali namanya disebut, ia menoleh pada orang yang menyebutnya, sekalipun sedang tidak membicarakan dia.

Guan Ming paling suka melihat ayahnya. Ia selalu melonjak-lonjak riang, ingin diturunkan ditepi sawah untuk menonton ayahnya berladang. Ketika mereka berempat sedang bersama untuk makan malam, Pendeta Tao sesekali bergurau membuat wajah lucu. Guan Ming nyaris bengong memeriksa wajah kakek itu dan kadang ia sampai berusaha menirukan ekspresinya.

Semakin ia besar, semakin terlihat berani dan ekspresif seperti kakeknya, Zhang Fei. Ia juga dikaruniai dengan struktur tulang yang baik. Pendeta Tao sangat mengaguminya dan berujar, "Anak ini harus kuajari silat kalau dia sudah sanggup berdiri nanti."

"Didiklah dia. Aku hanya ingin ia jadi orang baik dan berguna." Kata Guan Suo.

Tapi Xing Cai punya pendapat lain. "Aku ingin dia jadi orang bahagia. Bodoh pun tidak masalah."

"Hei, kalau orang itu bodoh, bagaimana dia bisa bahagia?" tegur Guan Suo.

"Orang baik dan berguna belum tentu bahagia, bisa-bisa malah dia bunuh diri karena menderita." Balas Xing Cai.

"Ya sudah, sudah, baik, pintar, bahagia." Pendeta Tao menengahi perdebatan mereka.

Xing Cai mencium pipi bayinya dengan gemas. Bocah itu menggeliat manja pada pipi ibunya.

"Wah … sudah genit sekarang dia." Ujar Guan Suo.

"Kenapa kau, Weizhi? Cemburu dengan anakmu sendiri?" ledek Pendeta Tao.

"Tidak. Untuk apa cemburu?" Guan Suo segera mengecup pipi Xing Cai yang lain. Melihat itu Guan Ming menjerit gemas pada ayahnya.

Pendeta Tao tertawa melihatnya, "Wah sekarang gantian dia yang cemburu pada ayahnya sendiri."

"Dipikir-pikir, ayah dan anak ini memang mirip. Kalau sedang makan pun sama-sama susah diganggu. Aku jadi khawatir anak ini bakal suka memamerkan gigi ompongnya kalau dia sudah waktunya berganti gigi kelak." Ledek Xing Cai.

Guan Suo hanya tertawa karena ia senang sekaligus sedikit malu karena Xing Cai masih teringat akan apa yang terjadi sewaktu mereka pertama kali bertemu saat kecil.

Pada tahun 232, Guan Suo sedang berkebun, Pendeta Tao sedang beristirahat melepas lelah ketika baru kembali ke gubuk setelah memunguti kayu bakar di hutan. Guan Ming sedang tidur siang di kamarnya. Bayi itu sangat pulas seakan dunia ini tidak memiliki masalah sama sekali.

Xing Cai sedang sibuk memanaskan tungku, bersiap untuk memasak makan siang.

Dari kejauhan di sawah, Guan Suo melihat ada dua orang lelaki asing mendatangi tempat ini. Ia merasa sedikit bercuriga, namun karena ia tahu di dalam gubuknya ada Pendeta Tao, maka ia hanya mengawasi kedua orang lelaki asing itu dari kejauhan saja sambil melanjutkan kesibukannya menggemburkan tanah sawah.

Setelah lewat waktu makan siang, Guan Suo melihat dua orang lelaki itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan gubuknya, dan mereka membawa serta Xing Cai yang membawa sebuah buntalan di punggungnya. Xing Cai mengambil kudanya dari kandang untuk mengikuti mereka.

Wajah Guan Suo kini terlihat begitu serius. Ia mengambil jalan pintas dan menghadang dua orang lelaki asing yang membawa pergi Xing Cai itu di sebuah jalan setapak. Hanya bersenjatakan pacul di tangannya, Guan Suo berdiri gagah menantang mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Guan Suo.

Dua orang lelaki itu saling berpandangan. Lelaki yang berdiri paling depan kemudian turun dari kudanya dengan tenang, disusul lelaki kedua. Mereka berdua melepas topi caping mereka dan menggantungkannya dengan santai pada pelana kuda.

Guan Suo mengenali mereka. Mereka adalah Zhao Zilong si jago tua dan yang lainnya adalah Ma Dai, sahabatnya sewaktu pertempuran melawan bangsa Nanman di selatan.

Zhao Zilong sudah berusia lanjut, namun tubuhnya masih tegap. Rambutnya sudah mulai memutih, namun kedua sorot matanya masih terlihat berani.

Pendekar itu seperti biasa, tidak terlalu banyak ucapan untuk diungkap bila tidak perlu, berdiri membusungkan dada dan menatap Guan Suo seraya berkata, "Aku melihat seorang tua dan bayi tinggal di satu rumah yang ternyata kalian berdua tinggali selama lima tahun."

Guan Suo gemetar diliputi rasa bersalah. Namun ia masih tidak rela bila Xing Cai diambil dari sisinya.

Zhao Zilong menatapnya tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ma Dai melangkah maju dan mengungkapkan rasa kecewanya. "Kau ini anak Guan Yunchang. Kau ini anak seorang jendral perang terhormat dari Shu. Sementara kakakmu bertaruh nyawa demi kehormatan ayahmu, kau malah membawa kabur seorang permaisuri dan tinggal di tempat terpencil seperti ini. Sekarang kau masih berani menghalangi kami mengembalikan dia ke tempat yang seharusnya? Dimana akalmu?"

Dalam hati, Guan Suo berbicara pada ayahnya, berharap pesannya mampu didengar sang ayah. Ia meminta maaf atas apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang.

"Aku memang anak Jendral Guan. Tapi aku juga seorang lelaki. Ayah adalah ayah, aku adalah aku. Aku tidak bisa hidup di bawah bayang-bayangnya terus." Kemudian ia menggenggam paculnya seperti senjata.

"Jadi, seorang baru disebut seorang lelaki sejati apabila ia bertindak semaunya?!" Ma Dai kemudian membentak dengan tegas. "Dia adalah permaisuri!"

Guan Suo balas membentak, "Aku mencintai dia! Tapi negara mengambilnya dariku…bila kalian ingin melaksanakan tugas kalian, kalian harus bunuh aku!" kata Guan Suo dengan nada yang lebih serius.

"Baguslah." Zhao Zilong kemudian mengambil tombaknya yang tertambat pada pelana kudanya. Ia memutar-mutarnya sebentar dan mempersiapkannya untuk berperang. Ditodongkan mata pedang itu pada Guan Suo. "Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak melukai siapapun, tapi karena kau sudah berkata begitu, kelihatannya janji itu tidak berlaku untukmu."

Guan Suo menyerang duluan. Ia tahu betul siapa lawannya. Seorang panglima gagah legendaris yang kabarnya tidak pernah terluka sedikitpun dalam pertempuran panjang. Ia pernah dikepung, masuk kerumunan pasukan musuh sendirian, dan ia keluar dengan selamat tanpa satu lukapun.

Tapi legenda bisa jadi hanya berlebihan saja.

Serangan-serangan Guan Suo seakan tidak berarti, ia hanya sempat menyerang satu kali, setelah itu Zhao Zilong lah yang mengendalikan keadaan. Barangkali karena Zhao Zilong menggunakan senjata sungguhan, sementara Guan Suo hanya menggunakan pacul.

Serangan-serangan cepat Zhao Zilong ditahannya sekuat tenaga, berusaha mencari celah untuk menyusup masuk ke dalam sisi pertahanan Zhao Zilong. Namun perbedaan seorang ahli yang sudah terlatih sejak dulu dibandingkan seorang ahli yang tidak terlatih sungguh nyata. Guan Suo seakan tidak berkutik, sudah dua kali wajahnya tergores mata pedang Zhao Zilong. Ia sendiri heran bisa selamat dari serangan matang itu.

Setelah satu kali akhirnya ia berhasil mengelak dari tusukan tombak ke arah jantung dan menggores kulit dadanya cukup dalam, Guan Suo mengabaikan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam area Zhao Zilong dan memukul wajahnya kuat-kuat menggunakan gagang pacul. Zhao Zilong melihat serangan itu, namun dengan kondisi seperti ini, sangat tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengelak seutuhnya. Akibatnya serangan Guan Suo hanya mencederai tulang pipinya saja.

"Tunggu!" seru sang permaisuri dari atas kudanya.

Kedua orang lelaki itu berhenti berkelahi.

Permaisuri mencabut pedangnya. "Guan Weizhi, gunakanlah ini." Xing Cai melemparkan pedangnya kepada Guan Suo.

Guan Suo menjatuhkan paculnya dan menangkap pedang itu. Ini adalah pedang milik Xing Cai.

"Itu bukan dao, tapi .. kuharap tidak terlalu mempengaruhimu." Ujar Xing Cai dengan dingin. Ia tahu bahwa Guan Suo sangat suka berkelahi dengan dao atau golok. Ia juga tidak tega melihat Guan Suo didesak dalam pertarungan serba tidak imbang ini, selain itu ia juga hendak menyelamatkan Zhao Zilong dari kemungkinan harus menanggung malu, dikalahkan seorang pemuda tak terlatih silat hanya menggunakan pacul.

Ronde kedua pun dimulai. Dengan pedang yang begitu bagus tergenggam di tangannya, Guan Suo dapat bertarung lebih baik dibanding ronde sebelumnya.

Zhao Zilong sibuk berkonsentrasi meladeni gerakan-gerakan kuat dari Guan Suo.

Dalam hati, tak henti-hentinya ia berdecak kagum.

_Jadi inikah anak dari dewa perang, Guan Gong?_

_Tidak pernah kudengar apapun darinya selama ini selain tewas dalam peperangan di Fancheng ataupun Nanman._

_Aku tak pernah berduel dengan Guan Gong, namun firasatku mengatakan bahwa bocah ini adalah wujud Guan Gong dalam bentuk yang lebih berapi-api. Guan Gong selalu membawa satu senjata seumur hidup, namun bocah ini tampaknya menggunakan apapun yang ia mau._

_Tapi andai aku lebih muda 30 tahun, dengan mudah sudah kukalahkan dia._

Karena lengah, Zhao Zilong sangat terkejut saat tombaknya diputar Guan Suo sehingga terkulai ke atas tanah dan Guan Suo menggelincirkan pedang di tangannya untuk menyerang wajah Zhao Zilong.

Kali ini dengan gerakan seluwes kucing, Zhao Zilong mengelak serangan itu dan berputar mengayunkan tombaknya, kembali menghajar pinggang Guan Suo dengan telak. Tak ampun lagi, ia tidak melepaskan Guan Suo, dihajarnya pemuda itu dengan menggunakan gagang tombaknya. Ketika jarak pemuda ini sudah cukup jauh darinya, Zhao Zilong menusukkan tombaknya dan Guan Suo menangkap tombak tersebut, mencengkramnya kuat dengan tangannya. Mata galaknya menatap si pendekar tua dengan tajam, sekalipun darah dari pelipisnya telah mengalir masuk membasahi bola matanya.

Zhao Zilong cukup takjub mengetahui tenaga pemuda ini tidak main-main. Ia tidak mampu melepaskan tombaknya dari cengkraman tangan Guan Suo. Kenyataan bahwa mata tombak itu telah menusuk dada kanan atas Guan Suo, tidak membuatnya puas.

Akhirnya Zhao Zilong menghentak menusukkan tombaknya semakin dalam ke dada Guan Suo.

Darah mulai mengalir keluar dari mulut Guan Suo. Pemuda itu meraung dan mengibaskan pedangnya dari bawah ke atas, membelah tombak Zhao Zilong. Setelah itu ia mencabut mata tombak yang menancap di dadanya dan melemparnya ke tanah dengan keras.

Guan Suo menggenggam pedang di tangannya dengan erat, kemudian menjerit keras menerjang Zhao Zilong.

Dengan tombak terpenggal di tangannya, Zhao Zilong harus lebih waspada lagi. Ia tahu betapa tajamnya pedang di tangan Guan Suo, ia tidak mungkin bisa menahan serangan penuh dengan tombaknya. Maka si jago tua lebih banyak menghindari serangan-serangan Guan Suo sambil memberikan serangan balasan untuk menghajar tubuh lawannya yang tidak terlindungi pakaian pelindung apapun.

Guan Suo dengan tulang rusuk yang sudah patah, membalikkan tubuhnya menyerang Zhao Zilong sambil meraung keras. Serangan itu dengan mudah dihindari Zhao Zilong.

Kedua orang itu masih terus saling berkelahi tanpa henti. Guan Suo sudah terlihat kepayahan namun ia masih memaksakan diri. Beberapa kali ia menyemburkan darah dari mulutnya setiap kali Zhao Zilong menghantamkan tombaknya yang tinggal setengah itu ke tubuhnya.

Keduanya bertarung hebat, kadang tebasan Guan Suo merobohkan pohon, tanah-tanah terkuak lepas saat kaki mereka berpijak mencari sebuah tumpuan.

Pada akhirnya, Zhao Zilong menyerang senjata yang digunakan Guan Suo hingga terjatuh dari tangannya. Guan Suo bertindak cepat menangkap senjata Zhao Zilong dan melontarkan tinjunya menghantam dada Zhao Zilong dengan keras. Serangan itu dengan telak berhasil membuat pakaian pelindung Zhao Zilong menjadi penyok.

Ma Dai pun segera bertindak. Ia mengambil crossbownya dan membidik Guan Suo.

Seketika sebuah panah melesat dan menancap pada pinggangnya. Untunglah panah itu tertahan pada ikat pinggangnya yang cukup tebal sehingga tidak memberikan luka yang berarti. Guan Suo terdorong oleh kekuatan panah itu beberapa langkah sehingga serangannya yang bisa membacok Zhao Zilong menemui kegagalan.

Ma Dai, masih dengan crossbow di tangannya, kembali menembaki Guan Suo di bagian yang tidak vital. Ia hanya ingin menghentikan Guan Suo, bukan membunuhnya.

Setelah itu Ma Dai memarahi Guan Suo. "Sudah bagus kau di Nanman, kenapa kau kembali!? Aku sangat jijik dengan perbuatanmu ini, tapi sebagai sahabat, aku tidak bisa membunuhmu!"

Dengan kecewa, Ma Dai berpaling dari Guan Suo dan mematahkan crossbownya menjadi dua bagian karena sangat kecewa.

Setelah duel selesai, Zhao Zilong baru menyadari bahwa ia dan pemuda ini berimbang. Andai anak muda ini memiliki kesempatan untuk memaksimalkan potensinya, dan andai mereka seumur, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua bila berduel hidup-mati.

Firasat si jago tua itu mulai memerindingkan tubuhnya. _Bila dia selamat_, demikian pikirnya, bila anak ini selamat dan kembali lagi suatu saat dan ia semakin tua, ... entah siapa yang bisa menghentikannya.

Dengan gemetar, dihunuslah pedang di pinggangnya dan ia menghampiri Guan Suo yang terbaring lemas dirajam panah.

Ia menginjak dada pemuda itu seperti yang selalu dilakukannya sebelum memenggal kepala musuhnya.

Ketika pedang hendak terayun, Zhao Zilong merasakan bahaya dari belakangnya dan segera terpikir untuk berbalik dan menangkis. Namun rupanya ada yang menyerangnya dengan menggunakan perisai tebal sehingga Zhao Zilong melangkah mundur menjauh dari tubuh Guan Suo.

Permaisuri itu menggenggam perisai, berjalan mendekati Guan Suo dan mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat Guan Suo berbaring kesakitan. Dengan pedang itu, ia menodong Zhao Zilong dan Ma Dai. Tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi lain selain ketegasan di wajahnya, Xing Cai mengancam dua jendral besar Shu itu.

"Berani ada yang membunuhnya, aku bersumpah akan membanjiri pedang ini dengan darah mereka dan keluarganya." Ujar Xing Cai.

Di bawah, Guan Suo mulai terduduk dan mencabuti panah-panah yang menancap pada sisi bahu dan lengannya dengan tabah.

"Permaisuri Zhang…" Ma Dai berlutut memberi hormat, tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Demikian pula dengan Zhao Zilong.

"Ampun! Izin bicara!" seru Zhao Zilong.

"Silahkan." Jawab permaisuri.

"Menurut hemat hamba, lebih baik orang itu cepat-cepat dibunuh selagi masih ada kesempatan. Sudah lancang menculik Yang Mulia, ia berani lancang pada Kaisar, ia juga menghina Kaisar terdahulu, Liu Bei dan dengan demikian ia juga sudah menghina Dinasti Han! Hamba sudah ikut dengan tuan Liu Bei sejak hamba muda, sejak beliau masih dikejar-kejar Cao Cao. Hamba tidak bisa membiarkan orang ini menginjak-injak Kekaisaran Shu dan mengacaukan semuanya. Hamba merasa orang ini tidak pantas hidup!" katanya dengan tegas.

"Mohon panglima tidak berlebihan! Antara aku dan dia, tidak ada yang patut dibicarakan lagi. Seperti janjiku beberapa jam lalu, aku akan kembali dan bertobat. Bukankah kita juga sudah sepakat untuk melupakan masalah ini?" tanya Xing Cai.

Guan Suo tidak bisa bangun mendengar ucapan Xing Cai. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring terlentang di tengah jalan. Wanita itu telah bertekad untuk melupakan dia dan kembali pada suaminya. Wanita yang telah lama diharapkannya, wanita yang selalu mencintainya. Hanya demi negara! Hanya demi cita-cita mereka yang telah membusuk di dalam tanah!

Guan Suo mulai mengadu dan bertanya dalam hati, sesungguhnya orangtua itu beban atau tuan? Kenapa semua orang di sekitar dia tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang impian Kaisar Liu Bei untuk mengembalikan kejayaan dinasty Han, peninggalan Liu Bang?

Yang lebih konyol lagi, tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah bertemu Liu Bang. Tak ada seorangpun yang pernah mengobrol dengannya, berdiskusi dengannya, bahkan wajahnya seperti apapun tidak ada yang tahu, ia tidak berbeda dari imajinasi; tidak nyata! Bagaimana mungkin begitu banyak orang menyia-nyiakan hidupnya hanya demi mempertahankan peninggalan orang asing?!

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang menyentuh bahkan sehelai rambutnya, tanpa melangkahi mayatku." Kata Permaisuri Zhang dengan tegas. "Paham?!"

Beribu sugesti dan opini kini berkecamuk dalam benak Ma Dai dan Zhao Zilong. Kedua panglima senior Shu itu membalas serentak dengan suara lantang. "Paham!"

Tanpa menoleh Guan Suo lagi, Xing Cai menyarungkan pedangnya dan kembali memanjat kudanya. Guan Suo berdiri untuk melepas kepergian Xing Cai yang sama sekali tidak meliriknya lagi.

Lelaki itu berdiri kaku dalam diam. Memandangi tiga orang berkuda ke arah barat tanpa menoleh. Tak ada kata perpisahan, tak ada pesan terakhir. Wanita itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan segenggam perasaan yang seakan mendadak berubah menjadi piatu. Hanya untuk dihempaskan di atas tanah dan diinjak-injak kemudian dibuang dan dilupakan.

Guan Suo memungut kembali paculnya dan memanggulnya ke atas pundaknya. Ia berjalan lelah kembali ke rumahnya, memeriksa luka-luka yang didapatnya dari menantang jendral legendaris Zhao Zilong. Ia benar-benar dihajar habis barusan.

Ketika ia sampai di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya, Guan Suo sudah kehilangan semangat untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dengan lesu ia masuk ke dalam gubuk dan tercengang melihat makanan-makanan yang terhidang di atas meja.

_Dua orang pria masuk ke dalam gubuk tanpa mengetuk. Mereka mendengar kabar bahwa seorang mata-mata menemukan permaisuri Zhang hidup dengan seorang pemuda di sebuah desa di sebuah bukit terpencil di wilayah perbatasan Shu dan Wu._

Ketika memperhatikan dapur, Guan Suo melihat ada sebuah kendi pecah telah dirapikan di ujung ruangan.

_Melihat dua orang panglima Shu yang begitu dikenalnya itu, Xing Cai yang sedang memegang kendi berisi beras, menjadi begitu terkejut sehingga benda yang sedang dipegangnya tergelincir jatuh ke atas lantai dan pecah._

_Suara keras itu membuat Guan Ming terkejut dan menangis._

_"Bayi?" Zhao Zilong mulai terlihat emosi._

_Zhao Zilong dengan marah menghunus pedangnya. "Biar kubunuh bayi itu! Ini penghinaan terhadap negara!"_

_Xing Cai berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil menodong pisau dapur ke batang lehernya. "Bila kalian lakukan itu, aku akan bunuh diri!"_

Guan Suo memalingkan tatapannya ke meja makan sekali lagi. Ada daging lezat dari peternakan mereka yang kecil, ada bermacam-macam sayuran lezat dengan aroma menggiurkan. Semua yang terhidang di atas meja, adalah makanan-makanan kesukaannya. Biasanya mereka tidak memakan itu semua kecuali bila ada yang berulang tahun.

_"Kita harus hidup sederhana." Kata Xing Cai dengan penuh pengertian._

Pendeta Tao yang sejak tadi duduk menggendong Guan Ming yang terus menangis mencari ibunya, berkisah dengan sedih. "Agar mereka berdua tidak membunuh kau dan Guan Ming, Xing Cai kembali ke istana. Sebelum pergi, ia memiliki satu permintaan terakhir. Ia ingin memasakkan makanan untukmu untuk terakhir kalinya."

Saat Guan Suo menatap dapur yang telah rapi, semua dandang dan perabotan baru saja dibersihkan dan diletakkan dengan susunan yang benar-benar rapi.

"Ia menggunakan semua bumbu terbaik yang kita punyai, ia tidak lagi mengirit bumbu atau bahan makanan, ia menggunakan air terbersih, ia memasak sebaik-baiknya….untukmu. Setelah itu ia membersihkan rumah ini sendirian. Ia sangat cekatan dan menolak bantuanku. Ia berpesan padaku untuk menyampaikan maafnya bahwa ia tidak sempat menjahitkan pakaian musim dinginmu yang robek. Kedua panglima itu terus mendesaknya dengan tidak sabar." Lanjutnya.

Guan Suo tidak percaya wanita itu telah pergi. Setiap sudut rumah mengingatkannya pada wanita itu. Biasanya setiap kali ia masuk ke rumah, Xing Cai dengan wajah belepotan arang karena sibuk memanaskan tungku, menyeka keringatnya dan menyambutnya dengan senyum. Mengetahui bahwa wanita itu senang melihatnya pulang, ternyata adalah saat yang paling indah dalam hidupnya yang kini telah berlalu.

"Aku baru tahu bahwa dia seorang permaisuri Shu." Ujar Pendeta Tao dengan kecewa. "Tahu begini aku tidak akan mendukung kalian."

Pendeta Tao meletakkan Guan Ming di atas kursi, kemudian lelaki tua itu berjalan keluar rumah. Mungkin dia pergi meninggalkan Guan Suo dengan kecewa, mungkin dia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan. Yang jelas dia keluar dan tidak terlihat lagi.

Guan Suo mengambil Guan Ming dan memangkunya. Guan Ming berhenti menangis ketika sang ayah menatapnya dan memperhatikannya baik-baik.

"Dalam mata phoenixmu … kulihat bola mata yang jernih dan murni. Indah sekali." Bisik Guan Suo. "Kau mewarisi tatapan ibumu."

Guan Suo mengambil semangkuk nasi yang terlihat sangat bersih dan lezat. Ia menyendoknya dengan sumpit dan mulai makan. Ada semangkuk bubur di atas meja makan, itu pasti untuk Guan Ming.

Ayah pun menyuapi anaknya makan sedikit demi sedikit.

Saat Guan Suo akan menelan makanan yang telah dikunyahnya, ia tersedak hebat. Menyemburlah air kental berwarna merah yang bercampur dengan makanan di mulutnya.


	20. Chapter 19 : Fate Corrodes Me

**Chapter 20 : Fate Corrodes Me**

Pendeta Tao memang sudah jauh meninggalkan Guan Suo dengan kecewa karena merasa tertipu. Namun di puncak gunung ketika ia tidur, ia bermimpi didatangi seorang jendral menunggang kuda merah didampingi dua orang lelaki di kanan kirinya. Seluruh tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh aura keemasan yang teduh.

Pendeta Tao gemetar dan berlutut di hadapannya dengan rasa takut. "K, kenapa anda mendatangi saya, siapa anda? Ampun, saya hanya orangtua biasa yang mencari kedamaian."

Dengan suara tegar, Jendral berwajah merah itu berkata pada Pendeta Tao. "Aku Guan Yunchang. Aku hadir di sini untuk meminta sesuatu darimu."

Mendengar itu, Pendeta Tao menjadi panik. Jendral besar itu kini hadir di hadapannya, menghampirinya secara langsung melalui mimpi. "A, apa yang diharapkan jendral besar seperti anda dari seorang lemah seperti hamba? Kiranya hamba tidak memiliki apapun untuk dimanfaatkan."

"Puteraku, Guan Weizhi, memang melakukan kesalahan besar dan aku pun merasa sangat kecewa padanya. Namun sebagai seorang ayah, aku tidak bisa membiarkan anak dan cucuku menderita sendirian. Guan Weizhi sedang terluka parah setelah bertarung dengan Zhao Zilong. Apabila ia mati, tentunya cucuku yang tidak berdosa juga ikut mati secara menyedihkan. Bila kau terlalu kecewa pada Guan Weizhi, tolong ambil saja cucuku dan rawat dia seperti anakmu sendiri."

Setelah itu mimpi berakhir.

Begitu terbangun, Pendeta Tao bergemetar hebat dan dadanya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Pendeta Tao segera memungut kembali tongkat jalannya dan turun gunung kembali ke rumah Guan Suo.

Sudah tiga hari ia meninggalkan tempat itu, begitu kembali, ia melihat ada bercak muntahan darah di beberapa titik di tanah gubuk. Tahulah dia bahwa Guan Suo sedang menderita atas sakitnya.

Guan Ming sudah berusia nyaris dua tahun. Bocah itu sudah bisa berjalan dan berpikir cukup cerdas. Ketika Pendeta Tao masuk ke dalam gubuk, ia melihat Guan Ming sedang mengambil air dan membawanya ke kamar untuk diberikan pada ayahnya yang sedang mengerang kesakitan di atas peraduannya.

"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Inilah akibat dari perbuatanmu yang melanggar batas itu! Kau sudah tau dia istri orang tapi kau goda juga, rasakan sendiri sekarang akibatnya. Kau tidak hanya tidak berguna, tapi juga merepotkan anakmu yang baru bisa berjalan!" Pendeta Tao memarahinya habis-habisan.

Guan Suo mengerang sekali lagi. "Sebelum ia menikah, ia adalah kekasihku. Negara yang mengambilnya dariku!"

"Masih berani mengklaim yang bukan-bukan?! Entahlah, Weizhi aku sudah tidak bisa mempercayaimu lagi."

Guan Suo menoleh padanya. "Lalu kenapa kau kembali?"

"Aku kembali demi dia!" Pendeta Tao menunjuk Guan Ming. "Si kecil yang tidak berdosa ini bisa celaka kalau kau mati!"

Guan Suo menghembuskan nafas dengan tenang. "Bawalah dia pergi. Kau boleh memberinya namamu sendiri dari nama keluargamu sendiri. Hanya saja … tolong jadikan dia seseorang yang baik."

"Kalau kau kubiarkan, kau juga akan mati."

"Sebagai anak tidak sah, hidupku serasa tidak berarti. Sejak aku kecil aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku harus hidup? Aku sendiri tidak pernah merasa keberadaanku berarti bagi sekelilingku. Ketika muda aku selalu beranggapan bahwa hidupku adalah untuk membalas sakit hati ayahku, dan jalanku tanpa sadar mengharumkan nama ayahku dengan menukar keberadaanku sendiri dengan keberadaannya.

Tapi kini, aku mulai belajar; bila orang tidak memiliki kekuasaan, ia tidak dapat memperoleh apapun yang ia mau. Apapun akan dirampas darinya, termasuk impian. Bila impian sudah musnah, tidak ada lagi alasan bagi seseorang untuk hidup. Bila aku harus mati sekarang, aku merasa cukup puas karena aku tewas dari luka-luka yang diberikan jendral legendaris Zhao Zilong. Matipun aku rela."

Pendeta Tao mengeluh lagi. Kini suaranya sudah menjadi lebih sedikit sabar. "Kau tidak pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau putra Jendral Guan. Aku sungguh kecewa padamu. Aku merasa tidak mengenalmu sama sekali. Siapa yang berbaring sekarat di hadapanku sekarang, … aku tidak tahu."

Guan Suo mengulurkan tangannya pada Pendeta Tao. "Aku hanya ingin Guan Ming hidup. Xing Cai benar, orang harus bahagia. Berjanjilah padaku."

Pendeta Tao lagi-lagi berdecak kecewa karena ia merasa tidak didengarkan omongannya. Ia meraih tangan Guan Suo dan mencengkramnya erat. Ketika Pendeta Tao hendak memeriksa luka-lukanya, Guan Suo menolaknya.

"Tidak usah." Katanya. "Tidak ada gunanya aku tahu seberapa parah lukaku. Kalau parah, aku mati. Kalau tidak parah, aku sembuh. Sekarang bawalah Guan Ming pergi dari sini, silahkan ambil apapun di rumah ini yang kau butuhkan, … aku titipkan anakku."

Sebelum Pendeta Tao membawa Guan Ming pergi, Guan Suo menggendong putranya yang menatapnya sedih.

Guan Suo mengusap kepala anaknya dengan bangga. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya ia akan melihat putranya. "Kau akan jadi orang hebat, pria kecil."

Pendeta Tao menggendong Guan Ming dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan Guan Suo.

Terakhir kalinya, Guan Suo berpesan pada mereka, "jangan katakan dia keturunan pendekar Guan dengan permaisuri Zhang sebagai ibunya, dengan keluarga Xiahou adalah pamannya, dan keluarga Cao sebagai relasinya. Dunia tidak boleh mengenang Guan Suo."

Guan Ming terus menangis memanggil-manggil ayahnya, tahu bahwa ia takkan bertemu lagi dengan sang ayah. Sementara Guan Suo pun meneteskan air mata saat ia mendengar suara tangis anaknya. Namun lelaki itu kini bisa lebih tenang untuk memfokuskan diri dan menyembuhkan luka dalamnya.

Siang malam ia berpuasa, sibuk untuk berkonsentrasi memenangkan diri dari kerusakan anggota tubuhnya. Setiap kali kesunyian menelannya, ia mulai bermimpi….

Ayah yang kembali memunggunginya dan berjalan semakin jauh tak tersusul lagi. Pergi dengan penuh kekecewaan. Mereka yang telah dibunuhnya dengan sadis, seakan bangkit dari kubur untuk membalas dendam.

Guan Suo lari dari mereka. Menelusuri kota Jing yang telah ditinggalkan seluruh penghuninya, semua berubah menjadi zombi yang bergerak untuk menghampiri Guan Suo dan mengoyak tubuhnya.

Ada Lu Meng dengan lengan buntung dan dada yang berlubang mempertontonkan jantungnya yang terkoyak kasar, ada Ma Zhong yang telah kehilangan kepalanya, ada Pan Zhang dengan luka menganga di dada dan kaki patah akibat terjatuh dari jurang. Ada Mi Fang yang juga terpenggal kepalanya.

Guan Suo menyeringai. Ia mengibas-ibaskan pedang di tangannya sambil berseru menantang, "Maju semua! Aku tidak takut!"

Namun ia segera menyadari bahwa tangannya tidak menggenggam apapun. Dan tubuhnya tidak berbusana.

Guan Suo berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Ia melarikan diri dari musuh yang ia yakin bisa ditakhlukkannya.

"Mana pedangku? Mana pakaianku?" demikian tanyanya dengan frustrasi.

Namun sejauh apapun ia berlari, orang-orang yang pernah dibunuhnya baik dikenal maupun tidak, tetap berhasil menemukannya.

"Jangan ikuti aku! Enyah!" serunya pada mereka.

Hingga akhirnya ia tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi, ia terkepung oleh mereka. Tangannya digigit, kakinya ditarik, mereka berusaha mengoyak tubuhnya dengan tangan-tangan mereka, dan terutama … harimau raksasa di gunung yang rahang bawahnya menghilang. Dengan kepala hancur dan lengan kiri yang hilang, harimau itu bertanya pada Guan Suo;

"Kenapa kau membunuhku?"

Lama kelamaan Guan Suo menjadi pasrah dengan rasa nyeri dan sakit yang dirasakannya. Ia menatap ke langit. Gelap dan kosong. Tak ada bintang. Bintang sudah pergi. Takkan kembali lagi.

Sesayup ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya.

Guan Suo membuka mata dan menoleh ke arah suara tersebut berasal.

Ia melihat sesosok lelaki dengan cahaya lembut. Pria itu masih terus memanggilnya.

Guan Suo berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ping." Panggil Guan Suo pada sosok itu.

"Selama mengawasimu hingga sekarang, baru kali ini kulihat kau setakut ini."

"Mereka tidak bisa kubunuh, senjataku hilang, pakaianku hilang, dan mereka ingin membunuhku, mereka benci padaku."

"Apa yang hilang?"

Guan Suo menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya dan melihat dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Namun sekali lagi Guan Ping bertanya, "apa yang hilang?"

Sekali lagi Guan Suo memeriksa lebih teliti. Goloknya telah kembali, dan ia ternyata masih berpakaian.

Ketika ia menatap Guan Ping lagi dengan takjub, Guan Ping mengajaknya berjalan bersamanya berdampingan. Ada sesuatu yang mengherankan bagi Guan Suo tentang mereka berdua, kemudian ia bertanya, "Kakak, kita berjalan bersebelahan, tapi kenapa tempat kau berjalan berupa padang rumput indah dengan langit biru cerah, sementara tempatku berjalan seperti tanah berdarah sisa-sisa perang yang mati dengan langit berwarna merah darah?"

Guan Ping menjawab adiknya, "Kau suka di sana?"

Guan berwajah merah gelap itu menatap lingkungannya sekali lagi. "Bukan tempat favoritku. Tapi ini duniaku."

"Lompatlah kemari, dik." Guan Ping bergeser sedikit.

Guan Suo tertegun, kemudian ia melangkah memasuki dunia Guan Ping. Begitu saja sudah mampu membuatnya berpindah dunia dari neraka ke surga.

"Hidup ini pilihan." Kata Guan Ping.

Kemudian angin berhembus cukup kencang sehingga perlahan menyibakkan awan itu pergi, mempertontonkan jutaan gugus bintang yang tertabur indah di angkasa. "Benar, bintang-bitang beraneka warna itu sangat jauh sehingga tidak dapat kau raih. Kesedihanmu saat kehilangannya membuatmu merasa ia menghilang. Tapi sesungguhnya, ia tidak pernah meninggalkanmu."

Kemudian terdengar suara-suara menggelisahkan yang kembali muncul. Suara-suara keluhan mereka yang telah dibunuh Guan Suo beberapa waktu lalu.

"Dan mereka, tercipta dari rasa bersalahmu saat kau mencabut nyawa mereka. Bukan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Selama ini terus mengejarmu. Lupakan rasa bersalahmu itu dan mulailah kehidupan yang baru. Tinggalkan masa kelam ini." Ucap Guan Ping yang melepaskan genggaman tangannya, meninggalkan Guan Suo ditengah padang indah dengan bintang bertaburan di langit.

Baru saja Guan Suo merasakan kedamaian dan angin segar yang merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya, mendadak ia merasakan sesuatu dan membuka kedua matanya.

Dilihatnya Jendral Guan Yu, begitu besar. Ia sedang menatapnya tajam dan marah.

Seketika tanah tempat ia berpijak pun runtuh dan Guan Suo terjatuh. Guan Yu tetap memendelikinya dengan marah.

"Ayah!" serunya. "Aku tahu kau kecewa. Dengan apa aku bisa menebusnya?!"

Guan Yu tetap membisu.

Akhirnya Guan Suo mendarat di sebuah daratan. Banyak bukit dan gunung, lembah dan dataran tinggi. Ia belum pernah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya.

Selagi ia kebingungan menerka tempat apa ini, Guan Yu muncul menghampirinya dan berdiri di sebelahnya dan memeriksa putra ketiganya itu. Jendral Guan Yunchang menepuk kedua bahu Guan Suo yang kini tingginya sama dengan tinggi badannya.

Senyum perlahan terlihat di wajah Guan Yu, senyum bangga seorang ayah.

"Aku seperti bercermin saja melihatmu."

Guan Suo menepis kedua tangan ayahnya dan cepat-cepat berlutut penuh rasa bersalah, "aku tidak pantas menjadi putramu, ... terlalu banyak dosa..."

"Mari tebus dosamu."

Guan Suo mengangkat kepalanya perlahan untuk menatap ayahnya.

Setelah itu Guan Yu menunjuk ke arah timur. Guan Suo mengikuti tempat yang ditunjuk Guan Yu.

Ada sekelompok pasukan dikepalai oleh seorang jendral bermahkota emas yang didampingi oleh dua orang anaknya. Salah seorang di antara anaknya itu memiliki cacat di salah satu bagian matanya. Sementara yang seorang lagi terlihat bersinar kepalanya.

Kemudian Guan Yu menunjuk ke arah barat. Dari sana, terlihatlah sekelompok pasukan di bawah bendera Shu. Sebagian besar dari mereka sudah tidak dikenal lagi, barangkali jendral lama sudah meninggal dan jendral baru sudah menggantikan. Namun wajah mereka pucat semua seperti zombi.

Seorang Jendral dari bawah bendera Shu, Guan Suo mengenalinya. Ia juga turut serta dalam kampanye di Nanman. Ia memporak porandakan pasukannya sendiri. Ma Dai dibunuhnya.

Semua itu terjadi ketika para pasukan Shu sedang menggunakan pakaian berkabung dan membawa peti mati Zhuge Liang.

"Kau ingin aku menangani Jendral Wei Yan?"

Guan Yu tersenyum padanya. Sambil tubuhnya menghilang, Guan Suo mendengar suara ayahnya. "Inilah hal yang ingin sekali kulakukan. Kita tidak bisa mencegah roda nasib berputar. Yang sudah tumbang, sebaiknya tumbang. Setidaknya, Zhuge Liang harus kembali dengan selamat ke Chengdu untuk dikubur secara layak. Pada saat engkau selesai, aku akan menjemputmu, putraku."

Serasa dipinjami jiwa baru oleh ayah dan kakaknya, Guan Suo membuka matanya dan kembali berada di dalam gubuknya. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tidur. Ketika terbangun, atap gubuknya sudah lama rusak dan bolong. Salju dingin sedang bertiup kencang menerpa gubuk. Tempat penuh kenangan indah bersama sang kekasih ini akan segera dihancurkan oleh alam.

Guan Suo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menyadari dirinya telah kembali seperti sedia kala dan luka-luka dalamnya telah sembuh. Dinding kamarnya sudah roboh sebagian, ia tidak perlu membuka pintu untuk keluar kamar. Ia mendapati sisa-sisa masakan yang dimasak Xing Cai terakhir kalinya telah mengering dan membusuk.

Pemuda itu mengambil golok berlumur darah yang selalu disimpannya dengan baik dan menambatkannya pada ikat pinggangnya. Guan Suo mengambil selimutnya dan dirobeknya setengah bagian. Setelah itu ia menyelimuti tubuh dan kepalanya dengan mantel jerami.

Menjelang awal tahun 233 AD, Guan Suo bergerak turun gunung, kembali ke barat. Menembus badai salju yang menghancurkan rumahnya. Terpaan badai salju yang dingin itu tidak dirasakannya, sebab ada sebuah hasrat yang membara dalam hatinya.


	21. Chapter 20 : Second Chance

Tahun baru telah tiba. Seharusnya musim semi sudah menggantikan musim dingin tahun 232 yang begitu dahsyat. Sejak kembali dari gunung, Permaisuri Zhang terlihat begitu kalem dan damai. Tidak banyak yang ia ungkapkan, baik secara emosi maupun kata-kata. Ia mengutarakan keinginannya untuk mengikuti perdana mentri Zhuge Liang berkampanye ke utara, namun tidak diizinkan oleh sang Kaisar.

"Bila kau pergi, siapa yang akan membantuku mengurus masalah-masalah negara? Xing Cai, negara ini butuh kau di sini." Bujuknya.

Atau di lain waktu, "Belum puaskah kau pergi selama lima tahun lamanya? Tidakkah kau rindu padaku? Tidak apa-apa, perang itu urusan lelaki, kita sebagai anggota keluarga kerajaan sebaiknya tetap tinggal di sini. Lagipula, aku butuh bantuanmu, Xing Cai."

Ia telah kembali pada kehidupan nikmat yang serba instan. Setiap pagi ada dayang yang sudah siap dengan baskom untuk mencuci wajah, sarapan diantar ke dalam kamar, bila ia lelah, ada yang menawarkan untuk memijit bahunya. Hidupnya terjamin, makanannya enak-enak, nasinya jelas terasa lebih empuk. Pakaian bagus dan indah bisa ia pakai setiap hari. Ia bisa bereksperimen terhadap riasan wajahnya, membaca buku apapun yang ingin ia baca, menonton seniman bernyanyi sambil menari, dunia telah kembali dalam genggaman tangannya lagi.

Namun semuanya terasa hampa.

Permaisuri Zhang jadi benci bercermin, ia merasa tidak mengenal siapa gadis yang terpantul dari cermin itu sama sekali. Kala malam datang dan orang-orang akhirnya meninggalkan dia sendiri, ia hanya menatap bulan dan menangis.

Kadang ia mengadu, "Kenapa dunia tidak mengizinkanku terus bermimpi?"

Seberapa inginnya dia untuk melupakan mimpi itu, namun setiap hal yang ia lakukan, mengingatkannya kembali kepada sang kekasih.

_"Beberapa orang hidup untuk mengejar peruntungan  
>Beberapa orang hidup demi kejayaan<br>Beberapa orang lain hidup memperebutkan kekuasaan  
>Beberapa orang hidup hanya untuk bermain-main.<br>Beberapa orang mengira bahwa benda-benda duniawi dapat memapankan hati_

_Tidakkah kehidupan seperti itu membosankan?  
>Begitu dangkal …<em>

_Beberapa orang ingin segalanya.  
>Tapi aku tidak ingin apapun<br>Bila itu bukan kau  
>Bila aku tidak dapat memilikimu<br>Beberapa orang ingin cincin berlian  
>Beberapa ingin segalanya<br>Namun segalanya tidak berarti apa-apa  
>Bila aku tidak dapat memilikimu<em>

_Beberapa orang mencari keabadian  
>Beberapa orang butuh berlusin-lusin bunga<br>Hanya untuk membuktikan cinta.  
>Berikan padaku seluruh dunia ini,<br>Sajikan di atas piring perak  
>Apa bagusnya itu, dengan tidak ada seorangpun untuk berbagi,<br>Atau seseorang yang sungguh-sungguh mempedulikanku?_

_Beberapa orang ingin segalanya.  
>Tapi aku tidak ingin apapun<br>Bila itu bukan kau  
>Bila aku tidak dapat memilikimu<br>Beberapa orang ingin cincin berlian  
>Beberapa ingin segalanya<br>Namun segalanya tidak berarti apa-apa  
>Bila aku tidak dapat bersamamu<em>

_Tak ada satupun di seluruh dunia luas ini yang berarti  
>Bila aku tidak bersama denganmu di sini, kekasihku"<em>

Suatu saat, ketika sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan sang Kaisar dan melihat-lihat petisi dari seluruh negeri, Permaisuri Zhang mendapat laporan bahwa terjadi keributan di ruang pertemuan kaisar. Kaisar merasa sangat bingung harus berbuat apa dan mengharapkan kehadiran Permaisuri Zhang sekarang juga.

Permaisuri Zhang segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya, kemudian ia berjalan agak cepat menuju ruang pertemuan. Betapa terkejut sang permaisuri saat melihat ada seorang lelaki yang sedang dikepung. Ia sedang dibentak-bentak Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang, dengan Ma Dai menodongkan pedang ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak butuh seorang yang tidak tahu malu seperti kau dalam pasukanku!" bentak Zhuge Liang dengan marah pada lelaki itu.

Namun pria itu tetap tegar. "Aku telah memahami kesalahanku, dan izinkanku untuk menebusnya."

"Tidak! Pergi atau kuperintahkan Ma Dai untuk memenggalmu!"

Guan Suo berlutut dengan tegar. "Anda boleh cabut nyawa saya sekarang juga, saya tetap pada pendirian saya! Saya ingin ke utara!"

Wajah Zhuge Liang sudah memerah karena marah sekarang.

"Penggal dia, Ma Dai!" perintahnya.

Mendengar itu, Permaisuri Zhang segera menyeruak kerumunan dan berdiri di antara Guan Suo dan Ma Dai. "Tunggu dulu, ada apa ini? Perdana Mentri, coba terangkan duduk permasalahannya. Kenapa anda begitu tidak menghormati kaisar dengan membunuh seseorang di ruangan ini, sementara kaisar sendiri tidak memutuskan apapun?"

Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang melirik tajam pada Permaisuri Zhang. Lirikan getir yang seakan meludah ke wajahnya, mengatai sang Permaisuri dengan sebutan munafik. "Aku tidak percaya kata-kata itu muncul dari seorang permaisuri yang …"

"Perdana Mentri…" tegur Permaisuri Zhang dengan sabar.

Zhuge Liang terdiam. Sesuai perjanjian, Xing Cai meminta agar tidak ada yang mengungkit masalah skandalnya dan tidak memberitahu Liu Shan. Sebagai gantinya, ia tidak akan kembali pada Guan Suo dan tidak akan meninggalkan Shu lagi.

Kemudian Zhuge Liang menghela nafas, menenangkan diri dan berbicara. "Ampuni kelancangan hamba, permaisuri. Orang ini datang tadi pagi, dengan kurang ajar langsung menghadap ke tempat ini. Ia mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk ikut dengan pasukanku, berangkat ke utara. Ia bilang ia ingin berbakti pada negara."

Guan Suo melanjutkan. "Seumur hidupku, aku sadar aku hanya berjalan ke sana kemari dan membunuh orang yang kubenci saja. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa ada sesuatupun yang berguna dari hidupku yang bisa dibanggakan. Aku bukan orang cerdas dan hanya bisa mengandalkan kekuatanku. Bilapun tenagaku tidak bisa dibutuhkan oleh strategi-strategi Perdana Mentri, setidaknya biarkan aku menjaga Perdana Mentri sebagai pengawal pribadi."

Tanpa beranjak dari sisi Guan Suo, permaisuri Zhang berkata, "Ia berniat tulus untuk bertobat, dan ingin dirinya dimanfaatkan agar berguna. Kenapa tidak kita beri dia kesempatan?"

Mengingat hubungan gelap sang permaisuri dengan Guan Suo, Zhuge Liang yang masih marah itu menjadi serba salah. Ia ingin sekali mendebat permaisuri yang dirasanya berat sebelah, namun ia tidak mungkin bicara seenaknya di hadapan kaisar.

"Ampun, Paduka Permaisuri, sejak saya mendengar apa yang telah dilakukannya, saya sudah gemas sekali ingin menghajar dan membunuhnya. Beruntung jendral Zhao Zilong menghalangi saya untuk ikut pergi saat itu sehingga saya tidak mendatangi dia dengan pasukan saya dan memerintahkan untuk memenggalnya di tempat. Tapi sekarang dia berani-beraninya muncul di hadapan saya dan malah bicara seperti ini!"

Ma Dai yang juga tidak ingin membunuh Guan Suo, kemudian berusaha membujuk Zhuge Liang. "Perdana Mentri, saya masih ingat ketika pertama kalinya Guan Suo muncul di perkemahan kita yang akan menuju ke Nanman. Saat itu saya bersikeras untuk membunuhnya, namun anda bersikeras tidak setuju. Kenapa anda tidak mengingat masa-masa itu dan mengampuni dia?"

Beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah pembawa pesan darurat tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke ruangan untuk melaporkan kabar buruk. Melihat ruangan kaisar sedang ribut-ribut, ia sangat terkejut sehingga tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Namun Kaisar Xiaohuai yang pusing dengan perdebatan antar anak buahnya yang tidak dapat ia mengerti duduk permasalahannya itu, mengijinkan pembawa pesan itu untuk bicara.

Pembawa pesan itu berkata dengan sedih. "Jendral Zhao Zilong…ia baru saja meninggal dunia!"

Seketika ruangan itu menjadi begitu rusuh. Orang-orang sibuk bicara sendiri dan merasa panik. Zhao Zilong adalah pilar utama negara ini dan tanpa dia, mereka semua seperti kehilangan rasa percaya diri. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dijadikan pegangan.

Zhuge Liang begitu sedihnya hingga ia terjongkok di atas lantai sambil mengusap matanya penuh duka dan keputus-asaan. Ketika mengangkat wajahnya lagi, Perdana Mentri tua itu rupanya baru saja menangis.

Dengan marah ia menunjuk Guan Suo sambil berteriak, "sudah, bunuh saja serigala tidak berguna ini!"

Guan Suo tidak mengerti dimana logikanya, mengapa Jendral Zhao Zilong tewas, ia yang harus dibunuh.

Melihat para pengawal menyeret Guan Suo dan menarik kepalanya, terlebih saat salah seorang pengawal menghunus pedangnya siap memenggal kepala Guan Suo seperti hewan jagal, hati permaisuri serasa dicabik-cabik. Ia tahu bahwa ia harus dapat mengatur perasaannya, ia harus menahan diri agar tidak memeluk lelaki itu dan memerintahkan semua orang agar tidak menyentuhnya dengan kasar seperti itu. Ia berharap seseorang muncul untuk melakukan sesuatu demi menyelamatkan Guan Suo.

Kaisar kebingungan harus memutuskan apa, ia terbiasa menyerahkan segala keputusan di tangan permaisurinya. Sementara itu, Ma Dai membuang mukanya dengan sedih, sibuk menyesali sahabatnya dalam hati. Serta-merta, Permaisuri Zhang berlari kencang dan mencegah si prajurit yang hendak mengayunkan pedang yang sedang terayun untuk memenggal kepala Guan Suo.

"Tahan, jangan bunuh...tunggu sebentar. Jangan ada yang mengayunkan senjata!"

Semua mata terbelalak melihat permaisuri menahan mata pedang itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tetesan-tetesan darah yang mengalir keluar dari telapak tangan sang permaisuri dan terjatuh di lantai istana, menghisap perhatian semua orang di ruangan tersebut.

Zhuge Liang semakin tidak karuan hatinya melihat apa yang dilakukan sang permaisuri. Ia hanya bisa menunjuk-nunjuk Permaisuri Zhang dengan gemas dan wajah memerah tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

Permaisuri Zhang menghampirinya dengan sabar. Sekalipun kedua tangannya terluka cukup lebar, wajahnya terlihat anggun seperti biasa, dengan senyum tipisnya yang hampa, sepasang mata yang berkaca-kaca tanpa berkedip, sang permaisuri berkata pada Perdana Mentri. "Kau salah paham. Aku tidak mencintai dia. Aku hanya mencintai kaisarku."

Guan Suo sangat sakit hati mendengar pengakuan itu. Kaisar Liu Shan mengangguk dan tersenyum pada permaisurinya, sang permaisuri membalas dengan senyum dan sebuah hormat.

Kemudian permaisuri kembali bicara pada Zhuge Liang. "Anda lihat? Aku tidak mencintai dia…jadi …"

Sebutir air mata bergulir mulus dari pelupuk matanya, sementara suaranya agak terbata-bata, "…jadi tolong….jangan bunuh dia, …"

Melihat air mata itu, Zhuge Liang menghela nafasnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba untuk kembali pada kesabarannya. Dengan nada bicara yang lebih tenang, Perdana Mentri bertanya, "kau tahu kenapa Zhao Zilong meninggal dunia?

_Keduanya bertarung hebat, kadang tebasan Guan Suo merobohkan pohon, tanah-tanah terkuak lepas saat kaki mereka berpijak mencari sebuah tumpuan._

_Pada akhirnya, Zhao Zilong menyerang senjata yang digunakan Guan Suo hingga terjatuh dari tangannya. Guan Suo bertindak cepat menangkap senjata Zhao Zilong dan melontarkan tinjunya menghantam dada Zhao Zilong. Serangan itu dengan telak berhasil membuat pakaian pelindung Zhao Zilong menjadi penyok._

Luka tenaga dalam. Jangka panjang.

"Orang ini yang membunuh jendral Zhao Zilong perlahan-lahan! Ia mengalami luka dalam setelah pertarungan dengannya!" kata Zhuge Liang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Guan Suo dengan kedua jarinya.

"Jendral Zhao Zilong juga manusia biasa, beliau bukanlah mesin-mesin perang kita yang bisa kita gunakan terus untuk melawan musuh, bukan? Semua orang bisa lahir dan mati, kita harus bisa menerima kepergian seseorang."

"Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kesetiaannya!" Zhuge Liang menepis dengan tangannya. "Sekali lancung ke ujian, seumur hidup tidak bisa dipercaya!"

"Aku mengenal dia sejak kecil, mungkin dia agak kurang meyakinkan, tapi bila kau beri dia kesempatan, ia akan menunjukkan padamu bahwa kau tidak akan menyesal." Bujuk permaisuri.

Zhuge Liang terdiam saja, bimbang mengambil keputusan. Ia baru saja mengesekusi Ma Su kemarin karena ia salah perhitungan. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya kurang pandai melihat orang berbakat. Maka dari itu ia harus sangat berhati-hati.

Permaisuri Zhang berlutut di hadapan Zhuge Liang. "Aku memohon padamu untuknya yang sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri."

Sang Perdana mentri tidak percaya bahwa permisuri Zhang rela berlutut seperti ini di hadapan orang banyak. Selagi Zhuge Liang berusaha memberdirikan sang Permaisuri, Ma Dai sudah berlutut juga dan memohon agar Zhuge Liang mengampuni dan memberi Guan Suo kesempatan sekali lagi.

Melihat itu, beberapa orang lain yang juga sedikit banyak mengetahui bakat Guan Suo karena pernah berperang bersamanya di Nanman dulu, turut berlutut memohon maaf baginya dan agar ia ikut dengan ekspredisi keempat dan berikutnya ke utara.

Melihat begitu banyak orang mendukung Guan Suo, Zhuge Liang akhirnya luluh. "Baiklah. Guan Suo, kau akan ikut aku ke utara, kau akan menjadi pengawal pribadiku."

Permaisuri Zhang yang pertama kali berterima kasih pada Zhuge Liang atas pengampunan tersebut. Setelah Zhuge Liang meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, teman-teman Guan Suo tertawa-tawa dan menyelamati Guan Suo. Mereka melepaskan ikatan Guan Suo dan bersuka cita untuknya.

"Dengan adanya kau bersama kami, ku yakin kita tidak akan kesulitan."

"Ah sayang Jendral Zhao Zilong baru saja meninggal dunia. Bila tidak, aku ingin melihat kalian berdua berduet mengacaukan formasi lawan."

Ma Dai menghampiri Guan Suo dan memberinya peringatan seirus, "kau telah diberi kesempatan kedua. Jangan kecewakan kami."

Setelah itu Permaisuri Zhang dengan gaya formal, menggandeng Guan Suo untuk dikenalkan kepada Kaisar Xiaohuai.

"Yang Mulia, perkenalkan, ini putra Jendral Guan Yunchang, Guan Suo. Ia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri."

"Ya, kita kan sudah pernah berkenalan dulu." Liu Shan tertawa damai.

Guan Suo menghela nafas, kemudian ia memberi hormat, berlutut hingga dahi menyentuh lantai. Kaisar menghampirinya untuk mengangkatnya berdiri.

* * *

><p><strong>Bila ada yang membaca sampai sini, saya ingin memohon maaf sebesar2nya, tidak bisa meneruskan lagi cerita versi FFN. karena baru ingat kenapa berhenti menulis di FFN. <strong>**Versi FFN ini tidak lengkap, krn tidak ada muatan prolog dan epilognya.**

**kalau ingin melihat ending, prolog dan epilognya, mungkin silakan tengok ke wattpad dot com , dengan judul "Folktale".**

**sori, tak bermaksud bersikap menyebalkan atau sok jago nulis, I'm just simply too lazy to edit everything.**

**sekalipun begitu, terima kasih banyak kalau anda sudah membaca sampai halaman ini.**

**salam.**

**(cerita ini sudah lama tamat, just too lazy to update in FFN)**


End file.
